


Welcome to the Storybook

by Emmaducklingsaviour



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 148,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaducklingsaviour/pseuds/Emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: Highschool AU, A 15 year old Emma is dropped of in a new town with a new set of foster parents but this is no ordinary town as she is about to learn as everyone she meets is from another world of fairy-tales. Updated weekly ships include CaptainSwan, Mulan/Elsa and ofc Snowing.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Elsa/Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: ouat/captain swan





	1. Welcome to the Storybooke Part 1

Emma Swan had never been to shy person only relying on herself for the most part made her a confident young women, her life unfortunately had recently turned upside down nightmares a few psyche evaluations ending with her giving up on her pleading her innocence and having a little stint in juvey landed her standing on the steps of her new high school in storybook Maine Emma was trying her best to leave her past behind however she been down this road before in fact Emma mumbled under her breath fresh start number five as her new foster mom Josie dropped her off. So as she stood at the gates of her new school in a new town she hesitated before entering. Even though she was out of juvy Emma still felt very trapped by it all watching as all the other kids walking in with their friends they all looked so free Emma envied them. However all that she could do was get through the day without anything weird happening maybe even make a friend, she was hoping.

Emma slowly made her way into the halls of Storybrooke high it was another new school she'd been through the routine so many times most schools seemed to be set out the same way so without any guidance Emma easily made her way to the front office. It was small and busy office many students and staff rushing around, there was a girl just in front of Emma in the line in an argument with the office lady.

"Yes I understand, but its special book a one of a kind and I can't find it anywhere" Said the girl a little worked up.

"I understand but you must of left in somewhere else those lockers can't be broken into" the office lady answered using her hand to rudely inform the girl to move aside.

In a bit of a huff and with much hesitation the girl moved to the side and Emma walk to the front her documents ready hoping to get this done quickly she didn't want to be late on her first day this was a new start and it needed to go off without a hitch. As Emma got to the front she smiled at the lady the look that was returned was not pleasant she looked down here from her glasses.

"Yes" the lady said looking down at Emma with distain. 

"I'm a new student, Emma Swan I was told" Emma started but was interrupted

"Bit late aren't you, supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago, "she said walking off grabbing a few files placing them in front of Emma "here is your schedule list of text books you will need to have and the schools code of conduct which you are expected to follow" with the way she enounced that last part Emma new she must have read here file so much for privacy.

"Thanks I'll be sure to read all this" Emma responded with a snarky grin

"hey Elsa, show the new girl to her locker number eight fifteen" the office lady said looking towards the girl she was bickering with earlier who still hadn't left the office it looks like this was the office lady way of politely telling her to leave.

"Sure" she answered simply but you could hear the frustration in her voice

Emma awkwardly followed her out into the Hall it was busy people everywhere they were all staring at her in a small town like this the new girl stuck out, she quietly followed Elsa but Emma felt bad having to be lead around like a nuisance at burden like she was to everyone. What was she even doing Emma was dreading the idea of having to ask one of these kids for a pen or paper as she had neither when Elsa turned to her.

"Hey ugh, Emma is it I'm sorry I'm being rude I'm Elsa your lockers right by mine, do you know what you have first period" Elsa asked smiling

"English room four B, I have no idea where that is" Emma said looking down at her schedule quickly

"It's alright I can show you, you'll be fine that teachers real nice Miss Glass the office lady isn't really helpful she's a bit of a ughh" Elsa trailed off

"A bitch" Emma finished

They both laughed and Elsa did a little impression of her staring down at you over her glasses routine when Elsa stopped by the locker.

"Ok this is your locker and room 4B is just down the hall on the right, I've got to go or I'll be late but maybe I can meet you after class my lockers right by yours I know it's hard to make friends on the first day I can introduce you to all the cool people if you want" Elsa said

"Yeah thanks so much" Emma said as Elsa already started to walk away to class and suddenly the hall was empty great now Emma had to be the new girl who walks in late.

Emma eventually found her locker combo when she heard the bell ring once more class had started she was late so much for not drawing attention to herself, maybe this would be better than her previous schools no more weird stuff like what happened on her birthday it was going to be different this time.

Making her way down the hall and the room was right were Elsa said the door was open and the teacher had already started a class discussion maybe Emma could just slip by and sit down minimal attention minimises chances of screwing up. Emma slowly peered into the door through the back of the room it seemed like the right place she could see the others students pulling out the copies of Shawshank Redemption so she decided to just slip in.

"Hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things, and no good thing ever dies" her English teacher started and everyone was seated all Emma had to do was walk to the back and get a seat but something was pulling at her to stop for just a moment and listen to the pixie haired bright eight women at the front of the room.

Emma stubbled getting caught up in the moment tripping over her own feet dropping her stuff on the floor. Emma stared at her books spilled across the floor, feeling a hot blush spread across her face. She immediately dropped to the ground to pick everything up and avoid the stares of her new classmates.

"Great going, Emma. So much for sneaking in the back and not making a scene" she scolded herself.

"Here let me help you with that." Said a soft, kind voice.

Suddenly the teacher was kneeling by her side picking up some of her papers for her, dam now she was going to know just by glancing at Emma's stuff she was the foster kid she wanted to last one class without that label. However she just smiled as she handed her papers to Emma looking into her eyes it was strange like she'd known her it was almost like déjà vu she was staring at Emma for a moment like she was shocked to see her. Emma shock it off grabbing got a hold on her stuff standing up now.

"Sorry I'm late, I 'm new" Emma said she heard giggling from the corner of the room.

"Oh no it's ok just take a seat, I'm Miss Blanchard" she responded smiling giving Emma a reassuring nod

"Emma" she simply said sitting down then she realised she was starring a quickly looked away from her English teacher

Miss Blanchard could sense Emma's sudden discomfort as everyone's in the rooms eyes were on her so she tried to move on quickly "Ok I'm going to need everyone to write down a few quotes from the book and tell me why there are significant to the story as Miss Blanchard came around the room she put one of the spare books on Emma's desk s the rest of the class went by quickly after Emma managed to borrow a pen from the boy sitting behind her she actually got some work done so when the bell rung she was shaken back into the reality of her situation. Emma got up to leave slowly unsure of where she was even going to go she remembered her new foster mother Josie had made her lunch this morning which was nice they seemed nice but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Emma looked towards the doorway and saw that Elsa was standing there waiting for her she smiled and made her way over to her.

"Hey have you seen it Miss Blanchard" Elsa asked stepping into the room

"Sorry no one's handed anything in" Miss Blanchard answered sadly

Emma made her way to Elsa noticing the exchange was everyone on the hunt for this book, before Emma and Elsa left however Miss Blanchard interjected.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment Emma" she paused "it won't be long I just wanted to give you some notes on the coursework"

"I'll just be by the lockers" Elsa said walking off

Well at least she didn't do this little introduction during class Emma thought but Emma knew there was not much point in worrying about coursework when she would be lucky to be her for a whole semester.

"ok so here are some notes you can read over to catch up, and you can borrow that copy of the book if you like also there will be and exam in a month so here are some practice essays for you to study" Mrs Blanchard said hand Emma a stack of papers

"Thanks" Emma said sheepishly not sure if shed even be here that long

"Do you have a notebook" Mrs Blanchard asked

"No I, I don't have a notebook where would I have gotten a notebook "Emma answered sheepishly shrugging

"Sorry I figured here you can have this one, I'm just not used to this we've never had a new student before" Mrs Blanchard said handing here one from her draw

Emma just smiled at that she didn't know what to say usually people don't even bother to help her catch up on work let only donate school supplies to the cause I suppose they just knew what Emma had already accepted and Mrs Blanchard failed to see this was a hopeless cause there was no way Emma could get her grades up.

"She really wants to find that book must be important" Emma said trying to end the silence

"I think Elsa is just like the rest of us these stories help us deal with our life haven't you ever gotten lost in a story that gives you hope "Mrs Blanchard explained as they made their way to the door

"Not really, but I understand" However that wasn't entirely true she remembered when she was six she had a illustrated children's book the story of little orphan Annie she had read it about a thousand times however when she got transferred homes one day it was lost but who wants to hear the story of the poor foster kid yearning for a family to find her.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget your homework" Mrs Blanchard said as they walked out into the hall Emma waved goodbye walking over to her locker Elsa was right about Mrs Blanchard she actually is a good teacher Emma wasn't sure if that's what she wanted.

Elsa smiled as Emma got to her locker as promised she was waiting for her as Emma shoved her books in she couldn't help feel a bit happy about the fact she actually had lunch today her new foster mother made her a sandwich and packed it all in to a container with some fruit and a bag of chips she grabbed the apple and her and Elsa made their way over to the courtyard to meet her friends.

As the approached Emma saw a couple holding hands they looked so happy starring into each other's eyes, Emma couldn't see much though as the girl had a red hoodie over her head as they got closer they didn't seem to notice they where there until Elsa spoke "hey Ruby, Peter this is my new friend Emma" they turned and look at them smiling Ruby stood up grabbing peters hand to join her.

"Hey, I'm ruby but everyone calls me red" Ruby said

"Yeah hi, I just moved here" Emma was telling Elsa's friends

"Cool, you know I don't think anyone ever moved here before" Ruby said thinking hard

"Any advice for the new girl" Emma asked

"Yeah never buy the hot dogs from the cafeteria you don't wanna know why, smoking area is around the corner there behind the dumpster and whatever you do stay out of the Principles crosshairs" Ruby answered

"Is she particularly mean" Emma asked

"Just last week she made six kids cry" Peter said smiling

"That's a new record" Elsa said

"I'll try to remember that then" Emma answered eyebrows raised

"So why did you move here, your parents wanted to move the coldest most boring town in Maine for a reason" Ruby asked

"Well I'm a foster kid so I get moved around a lot" Emma answered looking down at her feet

"Oh sorry you must be living with Tillman's so sad that whole thing" Peter already knew more than Emma did about her new family

"What is" Emma asked confused

"Oh sorry don't you know they had two kids they went missing years ago I don't exactly know when a while ago I guess they went walking into the woods, past the edge of the school they never found them I guess there parents are lonely" Ruby explained there was a moment of silence after that Emma was thinking about her new foster family and how sad they must be, and then ruby stood up quickly grabbing peters hand.

"Hey were going to go get some food, you guys want anything" ruby asked

"I'm alright" Elsa answered

"There probably just going to make out or something they always end up leaving me alone" Elsa said smiling but really Emma could see it bothered her.

"So that's it you three are the only cool people in the whole a school" Emma asked jokingly

"Yeah that's Storybrooke not much to see all the people here are as annoying as the kids in any other high school you've probably been too, but now it's four people at least" Elsa said

"Four ha I wonder who else makes this exclusive list of people" Emma answered with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here Emma usually end up alone at lunch ruby and peter go off somewhere not that I blame them or anything just you feeling like a third wheel" Elsa said

"No problem happy to keep you company but I got to warn I'm not much fun "Elsa raised her eyebrows at Emma smiling "seriously nothing exciting ever happens to me" Emma said smiling

"Well it's not gonna get more exciting here, not much happens in this town" Elsa replied

"None of the guys here interest you" Emma asked

"No none of the guys" Elsa replied laughing "what about that guy, do you know him Emma" Elsa asked pointing over by the wall.

"Who" Emma looked up but the boy had disappeared around the corner "looks like he wasn't that interested"

"Figures" Elsa laughed

The rest of the day went buy quickly after that just more class and more time hanging out with Elsa ruby and peter she even started to make friends in her other classes the kids here where kind of weird though it's like nobody had ever moved her before but it was nice have attention that wasn't negative for once Emma actually felt pretty good as she made her way home from school and her new foster parents were nice they seemed really sad Emma looked around the house more she took notice of the pictures of the missing kids and their stuff still around the house Emma was going to ask about it but figured it wasn't her place.

A few weeks went by and Emma had gotten down a routine running down the stairs almost late for class, making lunch stuffing a sandwich into her what used to be a green now more brown shoulder bag, grabbing something to eat as she ran out the door then it was just around the corner two streets down to school. Emma new every Wednesday Elsa would try again at the front office to see if anyone had found her book. Emma was running late this particular morning though and Elsa was already in the front office asking or more arguing with Miss Glass if anyone has handed in a lost book or at least try to convince her it was in her locker and there was no way she just lost it but with no luck. When she saw Anastasia and drizella who where always "helping out" in the office giggling in the corner by the filing cabinet. Elsa walked passed on her way out and saw Emma's name on the file the where reading.

"What are you doing that's private" Elsa barked

"Hey where just helping Miss Glass put away some files, besides don't you wanna know the truth about your new friend" Anastasia said smirking

"No put that away" Elsa said rolling her eyes but what where they talking about she came in closer to them.

"Seriously look right her, looks like your new friend tried to kill someone, guess you can't rust people" as Drizella said that Emma walked into the office shed seen Elsa in there through the window.

"No I guess you can't" Emma had heard to bad end of that exchange and stormed back out of the office.

"Elsa followed her out into the hall but couldn't keep up Emma ran back out of the school tears running down her checks I can't believe she'd thought she found a friend.

Emma heard the bell ring but ignored it as she sat just around the corner in the grass looking into the woods, all the memories flashing through her head waking up her room trashed broken glass fire spreading around the house and yelling lots of people yelling at her telling her she was either crazy or just another kid angry at the world braking everything in it she went with the later because a few months in juvey for burning someone's home to the ground was better then talking to another theorist explaining to her what happened how she feels how to cope. However the time for memory lane was over Emma looked at the time and realised she was really late for class now no need to make this any worse so she got up brushed of the dirt making her way back to school hopefully she could slip by unnoticed. Emma didn't even get to her locker when she heard someone walking up to her a tall women in heels plaid skirt and short black hair coming down the hall stopping when she saw Emma.

"Shouldn't you be in class" She asked frowning at Emma

"Yeah I'm on my way" Emma replied sheepishly

"You're the new girl, Emma swan you know we've never had a new student here" She said it like she was confused that Emma was actually there

"So they tell me" Emma replied

"We also don't tolerate people coming half way through their first class; I'll see you in detention Miss Swan" The women bitterly said handed Emma a detention slip walking off Emma look down at it signed by Principle Mills, Off course Emma said why wouldn't I run into the Principle the one time I'm late could this day get any worse.

It could apparently as Emma finally made it to class she realised everyone acting very differently it seems word spread quickly and when the boy in the back row through a paper ball that simply had written on it it's ok id still date a freak it seems word had spread about what had happened at her last foster home. Emma didn't know what to do she just had to make it through the day without crying or punching someone in the face she didn't want to go back to juvey never let them see you cry Emma thought. To avoid any further unpleasant comments from people Emma decided to hide out in the library at recess she sat down on the floor in one of the isles reading her copy of Shawshank if she was going to be miserable she might as well do some homework, however she couldn't help but feel she was being watched she looked up and thought she saw someone take off but all she could make out was his black skinny leg jeans as he took off and it was time to go back to class and the end of the day grew closer Emma got hopeful until she remembered her detention.

Somehow she thought detention would be the better part of the day no one could talk about her, detention was in silence and she actually was thinking it will be good to have a break however with Principle Mills running detention it might just get worse Elsa and the others were right she's got something stuck up there and, Emma thought was interrupted though as a tall boy in black leather pushed past her into the room the two meet in the doorway which obviously didn't quite work Emma's arm got caught in his and she dropped her bag onto the floor her stuff falling out with it she'd had the bag for over a decade it didn't hold up very well but now it was defiantly a lost cause the strap had broken as it fell to the floor.

"Seriously watch where you're going" Emma barked frowning this day just keep getting worse

Emma went to bend down and pick it up but he had bet her to it stuffing her stuff back inside and he looked up and her, Emma's moment of announce fading as she looked into the boys bright blue eyes his hair just long enough to be a bit scruffy.

"Sorry love let me fix that" the boy said standing up holding the bag Emma noticed the boy had only one hand and a little hook on the other as he tied a little knot connecting the now two straps hanging of her bag together again pulling knot tight with his teeth, Emma raised her eyebrows as he handed her back the bag grinning.

Emma was too caught up in the weirdness of the moment that when the he asked her name she simply responded Emma thanks without asking for his as he walked off she made her way over to an empty desk she realised her bag was much heavier than it had been she looked inside to see a large book was in there and pulled it out turning around to ask the boy what this was about but he was gone. Emma turned to go after him but before she made it out to the hall Principle Mills came through the door.

"Where you headed Mrs Swan detention doesn't finish until four trying to slip out early are we" Mrs Mills said composed as she made her way to the front of the room the check of today's list of offenders.

"Umm no I just thought I saw, never mind" In a huff Emma sat back down

After that detention was mostly boring time was crawling by as Emma looked around the room the others were staring up at the ceiling or sleeping at their desk Emma decided to take a look at the book the hot boy left behind it was a big brown book with gold edging and the words once upon a time in big letters along the front Emma flicked through its was a book of fairy tales but they didn't seem like the stories she knew judging by the illustrations this must be the book Elsa was talking about but why did the boy have it and why did he leave it, slipping it in her bag and disappearing so many questions. However as Emma turned to one of the last pages in the book she saw and image of a baby swaddled in a knitted blanket with the name Emma engraved on it this caught her eye as it was extremely similar to a blanket that she has the one she was found at the side of the road so she starting reading the paragraph on the other side it was an extraordinary story of courage daring sword fight with a baby an evil queen just a silly story Emma thought but as she read it was like she could see the images in her head like a memory Emma had grown up though and fairy tales just didn't captivate her like they did when she was younger she slammed the book shut and shoved it back in her bag, detention and this bad day where almost over and no fairy-tale was going to make it better.

After the longest hour of the day finally ended and Principle Mills dismissed everyone Emma made her way slowly to the door with the principles glare following her out. As Emma her way home she was reliving the moment she bumped into the boy with the blue eyes, the book heavy in her bag as Emma walked she looked down at the knot he tied on her bag trying not to smile for the first time since this morning. Emma was lost in thought though and when she finally looked around she'd realised she was lost taken a wrong turn about three turns back and didn't know her way around very well crap she thought just as the sky cracked and rain started to fall she'd have to find the main street and fast before she got soaked through then she could find her way to her new home. After walking down back streets for a nothing ten minutes or in the bitter cold Emma finally found the main street she walked down past a pawn shop Relieved for a bit of shelter, it was short moment though as Emma saw a group of girls from school she recognized two immediately they where in the office this morning reading her file.

"Hey look it's the new town freak" one of them said

"Didn't your mother ever teach you about privacy" Emma shot back but keep walking trying to speed up and get past them a confrontation wouldn't end well.

"What would you know about having a mother" the girl retorted

"Nothing" Emma mumbled" but I know a lot about my fist being in your face" Emma shot back here hand clenching.

"I thought you only did stuff like that in your dreams" one of the girls shot back giggling it was dealing starting to poor down now Emma could barely see the girls as they came closer.

Emma had had enough of this she was about to swing when the group took off and Emma noticed a person standing behind her the must be the reason for the retreat. Emma turned around to see Miss Blanchard standing there she could see the anger in Emma's face but also the distress.

"Are you ok sweetie" Mary Margret asked

"Ill be ok I just got to find my home, house I mean" she answered a little embarrassed she didn't like people seeing her almost cry.

Miss Blanchard looked ahead at the girls walking away she heard a bit about what's been going on Mary Margret thought she recognised the girls were banned from office duty much to their mothers protests. Suddenly feeling very protective of Emma Mary Margret reached for her Emma's hand looking down at her but Emma flinched her usual reaction to comfort not used to the it.

"Hey follow me come on, get you out of the rain" Mary Margret said taking of down a side street Emma following behind happy to get out of the cold, some part of her trusted Mary Margret so she followed down the street to an apartment building Mary Margret lead the way up the stairs. Emma was shaking from the cold now as the door to the apartment opened up it was a cute little place just enough space for one Emma dreamed of having a place like this one day. Mary Margret quickly came over with a blanket as she promoted Emma to take of her wet jacket and wrapped it around her "here that will warm you up" she said.

"Thanks" Emma replied slightly smiling

"If you sit over by the heater you'll warm up quick, I'll just be in the kitchen for a moment" Mary Margret said walking off she came back after a few minutes Emma was starting to feel a bit of warmth from the heater.

"You know its ok I can go" Emma said as she came back in feeling a bit awkward not used to being taken care off like this.

"It's pouring outside, it's ok you can stay until it stops" Mary Margret said sitting by Emma's side

"You sure, what if I steal your stuff trash your place didn't you hear I'm crazy" Emma said bitterly it wasn't really aimed at her teacher she didn't know why she said it regretting it immediately.

"I don't know what happened in your past, but I know the person in front of me doesn't want to hurt anyone" Mary Margret said smiling

"But you barely I know me" Emma said confused

"I know it's just a feeling" Mary Margret replied a little confused there was silence for a moment before Emma remembered how cold she was shacking.

"Cant believe I got caught in the rain, what a day" Emma said pulling the blanket tighter trying to warm up.

"I got an idea I'll be right back" Mary Margret walking back into the kitchen returning a few minutes later with to hot mugs

"This will warm us up" Mary Margret handing Emma a mug of hot chocolate

"Thanks" Emma said smiling taking a sip it was so good warm her insides already warming "is there cinnamon in this"

"Oh sorry, I should have asked" Miss Blanchard said

"It's ok I like it" Emma replied smiling

The both smiled drinking in silence for a while the steam from the mug warming Emma's hands and face it felt so good sitting her safe it been a while since Emma had felt that and it never lasted long.

"Emma, I don't mean to pry" she paused" it's just Elsa was looking for you today she seemed worried is everything ok" mm asked

"Everything's fine" Emma answered not wanting to share "I found her book today she won't tell me why it means so much to her" Emma said pulling it out of her bag it someone did have a drop of water on it. Mary Margret's eyes widened when she saw the book recognizing immediately as Elsa's.

"You found it" Mary Margret said excited her face lighting up she picked it up her hands gently turning the pages as she looked at a picture of snow white and the seven dwarfs her eyes lost in the fairytale for moment,

"I remember reading this to Elsa when she was a just eight" Mary Margret paused her tone changed now remembering something sad

"You knew her back then" Emma asked intrigued imagining it

"I knew her parents" Mary Margret replied sadly "When they passed away I found this book gave it to Elsa she needed it" they were silent for a moment thinking about it before Mary Margret spoke again.

"It's just for some reason you two seem to get along which is good Elsa parents past and her sister was sent to boarding school I don't think they've spoken in years I think she lonely" Mary Margret said

"is that why she lives with her aunt" Emma said Mary Margret simply nodded her head she felt guilty Emma knew deep down Elsa and nothing to do with everything that happened today and she cut her out so fast. There was silence for a bit as Emma thought about it and the boy she bumped into that left Elsa's book in her bag who was he?

"Being alone like that I wouldn't wish that on anyone" Mary Margret said looking up from the book to Emma. Emma knew exactly what she meant she'd been alone for the most part and felt a little pretty guilty now for fighting with Elsa she knew she'd hadn't done anything to hurt her and yet she just pushed her away.

"Miss Blanchard do you know of a student with black hair he only has one hand" Emma asked

"You mean Killian, I don't know much about him low attendance" she answered eyes wide

"Why do you ask" Miss Blanchard questioned smirking

"Oh it's not like that really I just bumped into him today, I just wanted to know who he was" Emma answered awkwardly

"Oh I see" Mary Margret replied grinning "maybe you'll see him in class tomorrow"

"It's not like that I was just curious" Emma replied blushing a little remembering him she stared out the window and noticed it had stopped raining she placed her cup down and stood up.

"Hey its clearing up, I should get home before Michael and Josie start wondering where I am" Emma said as she placed the blanket down

"Oh ok, wait I'll get you an umbrella" Mary Margret picked up her umbrella from her coat rack handing it to Emma's she opened the door the stairs, Mary Margret couldn't help herself Emma's long blonde curly hair was drenched and covering her eyes so she brush it away from her face trying hard to smile as she watched Emma made her way down the stairs out into the cold alone. Mary Margret saw her from her window making her way back to her foster home it felt weird like she belonged here she had to resist the urge to run out to the street an hug her.


	2. Home is where our story begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple school excursion becomes quite the adventure when Emma and Elsa followed by Killian get themselves lost in the woods.

Emma approached her locker heading into class the next day she could hear a arguing as a small crowd stood around her locker, it was Elsa and those girls from yesterday they had started to paint freak on Emma's locker when Elsa intervened that had only gotten out the first three letters and surprisingly Elsa had them running scared before Emma even got there one hand on the can of spray paint she and taken from them the other clenched ready for a fight. Making Emma feel even guiltier for freezing Elsa out so she cracked a joke as she approached to break the ice.

"Didn't know you could be so brutal, sure had them fooled" Emma said as she walked up sort of surprising Elsa who had no idea she was there.

"Emma I, ughh" Elsa started

"You better put that away before the principle catches you" Emma said

"I'm sorry" Elsa said

"Me too" Emma said smiling

The both had a small hug when ruby and Peter walked up holding hands ruby face like up when she saw them running over to join the hug.

"Hey guys" Ruby said squeezing them both tight

"Hey ruby" they both said laughing as they let go as Peter came up beside them

"Hey you guys all cool hear" Ruby said noticing the crowd of people slowly leaving

"I heard Elsa hit Anastasia in the face" Peter said smirking

"What I did not how can you already have heard about it just happened" Elsa replied

"Oh news travels fast" Peter said

"Especially when it's false apparently" Elsa said rolling her eyes

"Hey you're the one with the spray paint in your hand" Ruby retorted realising this Elsa quickly put it in her locker.

Elsa opened her locker quickly shoving the paint can inside to be rid of the evidence, as Emma looked at her newly vandalised locker.

"Don't worry Emma we will scrub it off, next time I see those girls ughh" Ruby said raising her fists.

"Don't even give them the time of day, oh before I forget I got something else to put in your locker" Emma said getting Elsa book out of her bag and handing it to her eyes lighting up when she saw it grabbing it from Emma's hands.

"Oh my god, how, what" she mumbled squishing Emma again with another hug and putting the book in her locker.

"Come on I can't get detention two days in a row let's get to class" Emma said while trying not to laugh at them

"Alright see you guys later" ruby said

"You're not coming" Emma asked

"Peter and I are playing hooky today" they said like they knew something Emma and Elsa didn't smirking they started to walk off.

"Good luck with that" Elsa said already walking off Emma following as they waved goodbye.

They were going to be late for class now so they walked rather fast but they saw everyone already leaving the room heading outside they joined the group hoping the teacher wouldn't notice they where late.

"Hey what's going on" Elsa asked the girl in front of them with long red hair.

"Mr Hopper wants us to collect samples for our assignment meant today so you know what that means" she said rather sarcastically.

"Oh I thought we could at least wait until it got warmer before we had to do this again" Elsa replied the girl agreed shrugging her shoulders she turned away Emma wasn't quite sure what that meant though.

"So where are we going" Emma asked confused as Elsa suddenly seemed annoyed by their current situation.

"Collecting samples for the biology assessment in the woods just past the school" Elsa replied sullen.

"So we basically just going on a nature walk" Emma replied unsure why that was so bad.

"Yeah it's the schools version of an excursion, there usually pretty lame I don't think we've ever left town for an excursion, now I know why Ruby and Peter bailed" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Well chance to avoid the idiots at school and we might have some fun" Emma said as they walked through the gates out of the school down the path but she knew that there wasn't much hope in this day turning out any good.

They continued talking as the class was lead down a dirt road into the forest it was amazing green moss everywhere it was a thick forest so many big old trees Emma actually thought it was quite beautiful strolling down the path she looked up at the sky. As they continued to walk through the woods the cold wind was getting to them well Emma at least they huddled together kind of straying at the back.

"What happened yesterday how was detention, and how did you find my book" Elsa asked

"Oh yeah well I'm heading into detention and these guy crashes into me and my bag broke, so he picks it up ties it up, fixes the strap and hands it to me smirking, and walks off I didn't realise until after he was gone the book was in my bag" Emma said sort of ranting

"Weird" Elsa said thinking about it

"You wanna something weirder" Emma said looking behind them

"What" Elsa said turning to the direction of Emma's attention

"There he is" Emma said something was drawing her towards him an unfounded curiosity so she made her way over he was at the back of the class sort off lagging.

"Where are you going" Elsa said trailing "we better not get lost"

Killian didn't notice the two heading towards him until Emma was standing at this feet.

"Hey killian is it" Emma asked "are you following me"

"Following you yes, I don't just so happen to be in this class" he answered sarcastically

"I've literally never seen you before" Elsa retorted

"I take a lot of sick days" Killian responded then he took a breath as the two of them raised their eyebrows "Look I just need to know if you remember, did you read the book and I am in this class" Killian was frustrated he looked a little anxious actually.

"So it was you putting that book in my bag" Emma said

"What you took my book" Elsa said "why?"

"I thought maybe if you read it you'd remember" Killian said looking into Emma's eyes trying to see any sign of understanding

"Remember what" Emma frowned after a moment remembering flicking through the pages yesterday the picture of the bundled up baby.

"Did you even read it" Killian asked calmly

"Yeah I flicked through it, what does that book have anything to do with me" Emma asked confused

"You're in it" Killian said it pleadingly, Emma's eyes widened for a moment a flicker of realization he thought she was the baby from the story was he crazy.

"I'm in it, a book of fairy tale's" Emma responded laughing at the thought of her life being anything like a fairy-tale.

"Look we can't have this talk right now not here" killian said walking off ahead out of earshot.

"He may be hot but he is kind of peculiar" Emma said Elsa nodded agreeing.

"Come on guys were going to lose the group" Killian said urging them to follow

Elsa and Emma started to follow almost running to keep up with Killian he seemed worried.

"Hey what's your hurry" Elsa asked

"These woods are dangerous we don't wanna get lost" Killian said turning gesturing with his hook the vastness off the forest they were in

"we'll be fine I've done this so called excursion so many times, just don't want to lose track at the….. dammit" Elsa said stopping in her tracks.

"What" Emma asked deflated

"There's fork in the road here I can't remember which way exactly" Elsa replied hesitantly

The all looked at each other for a moment but Killian seemed to be really concerned of their current predicament.

"If you guys hadn't held us up" Killian mumbled looking up at the sky trying to find north however he didn't actually remember which direction town was anyway.

"Hey you're the one under question here, stealing things following Emma around" Elsa retorted.

The two continued to bicker but Emma was to busy trying to find a sign on which way to turn then listen to their argument, when she saw a grey majestic wolf starring her down from one of the paths unmoving.

"ughh guys, this way. We definitely go this way" Emma said heading towards the opposite direction of the wolf rather fast while the others followed.

"Emma what is it" Elsa said chasing after her

"A wolf, I saw a wolf" Emma yelled

"What there's no wolfs in this area" Killian said confused following closely behind

"Well I saw one so let's just go" Emma replied a little scared still running

Elsa and Killian where confused but didn't want to lose each other so they kept running.

The three of them moving quickly through the woods not paying much attention to how many left or right turns they were making just moving fast until Emma felt they were far enough away to relax. They all stopped when they reached a little river in front of them the stream trickling down the only sound other then there panting breaths.

"Great now what" Elsa said through exhales.

"I have a feeling where supposed to be here" Killian said

"What you mean lost" Elsa replied

"No, sort of its ok you'll find the way" Killian said looking at Emma confident

"Me the person who first stepped into these woods today" Emma frowned but she could see Elsa was worried and felt bad "I'm sorry guys, I swear I saw something" Emma apologised.

"Let's just go back the way we came" Elsa said

"Which way was that exactly" Emma replied looking around every direction looked the same.

"You know what if we get high enough I'll get a phone signal ok, I'll see what's at the top of this hill" Elsa started up the hill it wasn't very big though she probably wouldn't see much "you guys stay there I'll tell you if I get anything"

"Ok what's with you, you keep looking at me like you're expecting something miraculous to happen" Emma blurted out to a awkward Killian.

"The truth is your not here by coincidence Emma, your here to save us all, break the curse bring back the happy endings" Killian announced smiling

"You still talking about the fairy tale's right ughh you know this might be cute if you where ten but it's kind of annoying really" Emma said shaking her head

"I know it's hard to but you need to start believing, and you don't find me annoying" he answered smirking.

"Ok I'll humour you if everyone's a fairy tale's character who are you" Emma asked

"Captain Hook at your service" Killian responded giving a little bow his hook hanging out

Emma wanted to make joke about perms and moustaches but came up empty maybe this had something to do with his missing hand so she asked about more.

"Ok then who is Elsa" Emma asked mostly out of curiosity

"A princess she has special gifts very powerful she just doesn't remember" Killian answered looking up at Elsa

"Why do you remember who you are and no one else does" Emma asked trying to find holes in his story

"I got myself a memory potion so I could not forget I traded my home for it, so I could find you" Killian said more serious now starring straight into Emma's eyes.

Emma once again was silenced by Killian's response he sounded so sincere he was either being truthful or he was crazy see eventually broke eye contact though, however at this point she couldn't help herself and asked the question she really wanted the answer too.

"so then who is Miss Blanchard" Emma tried to ask all nonchalant but Killian knew.

"I don't think you're ready for that answer yet Swan" Killian replied sadly

"What's that supposed to mean" Emma replied a little angrier then she intended.

"Hey guys I see something" Elsa said from up the hill holding her phone in the air.

They both looked up and Killian started to make his way up the hill Emma followed still unsure if Killian was infuriating or interesting or both. They got to the top and Elsa was pointing out into the distance at a little house.

"Maybe someone's out there, or a phone at least" Elsa said

"Didn't Mr Hopper say no one lived out here?" Emma replied confused

"Well I guess he was wrong" Elsa said "Unless where all imagining this, maybe it's one of Killian's fairy tales" Elsa said mockingly

"You'd want hope not, from what I can tell this doesn't look good" Killian replied seriousness to his tone ignoring Elsa's joke.

"Well someone's home and baking I can smell gingerbread from here" Elsa said

"No wait this is a bad idea, something's up" Killian new this story all too well and new it involved a certain someone they didn't want to mess with the both looked at him confused "come on kids lost in the woods a gingerbread house sound familiar.

"Seriously Killian give it a rest" Emma said walking off with Elsa towards the house.

"It's too bad we didn't leave a trail of breadcrumbs then" Elsa said smiling happy to have a way out of this mess, however Killian new that things where only going to get worse from here he had a feeling it was for the best though, maybe whatever happens it might be enough to get Emma to believe.

They walked in silence for a while through the thick forest the sun making its way across the sky, the house was much further than first thought apparently. Emma didn't exactly feel as bad as she imagined in their current situation. Lost in the woods it felt free maybe if she just kept walking she wouldn't have to face everyone in that school and what happened in her past again. Lost in thought Emma tripped on a tree root but before she fell, Killian grabbed her arm pulling her back upright.

"Thanks" she said awkwardly as he gave her a quick smile looking at the ground

"I kind of got lost in thought it so nice out here" Emma said

"Lost" Killian said his eyebrows rose.

"Free" Emma responded looking up at the clear blue sky Killian thought about it for a moment looking around trying to see the forest as Emma was a place of adventure free from people trying to control you or judge you.

"You know it does remind me of when I was younger me and my brother would sneak off to shore and run through the forest just being kids for a while" Killian trailed off

"Shore" asked confused

"My father was a sailor me and my brother sort of grew up aboard a ship, when we had the time, we could just sit and look out to the horizon it's the only time I felt free" Killian said solemnly

"You say it like you where a prisoner" Emma joked Killian returned with a smile but there was pain in his eyes as if there was more truth to it.

"You have a brother does he go to our school" Emma asked

"No ah... I haven't seen him in years" Killian paused looking away "I get it this feels free like all the problems back in whatever direction we came from don't exist, for a while" Killian responded almost laughing at the end remembering how lost they where, as the continued to make their way through a forest getting thicker and thicker with trees and bushes Elsa was only a few steps ahead and they could barley se her.

"Sometime so just wanna scream" Emma said looking up at Killian

"So scream" Killian said smiling raising one eyebrow.

Emma eyes widened looking at him for not the first time like he was crazy but she was smiling still she couldn't help it he always had a smile or grin on his face it was like an automatic reaction every time Emma looked at him.

"What better opportunity then right now, I mean shouldn't we be screaming for help anyway" Killian responded.

"We probably should" Emma answered but she wasn't buying it giving him a scrutinized look.

"ok then on three" Killian said, the both counted down together side eying each other as they did they got to one and both let out a howling scream they heads up to the sky arms opened like wings and it did feel good great actually Emma thought they screamed for a good ten seconds when Elsa turned around frowning at them.

"What are you guys doing" she looked a little worried for a moment but went quickly to annoyed she wasn't enjoying this little adventure as much as them, they both looked at each other and laughed as Emma caught up to Elsa. The three of them walked a little while longer when Elsa suddenly stopped.

"Well that's promising" Elsa said looking a dilapidated sign reading keep out there where a few more, less encouraging ones ahead.

"Come on, we got keep moving it's getting dark " Killian said he was worried but they all knew they didn't have much choice so they kept walking. Elsa in front they continued forward a little slower now looking at their surroundings more they were getting close now and could see the top of the house over the trees. Out of nowhere with no sound or warning a shovel came out from the trees smacking Elsa clean on the back of her head, knocking Elsa out, she immediately fell to the ground Emma and Killian quickly responded ready to defend when they saw a women in old rags here messy blonde curls almost covering her face holding the shovel, Emma quickly knelt down next to Elsa.

"ELSA are you ok" Emma yelled but she was barely conscious.

Killian faced the women pausing for a moment she however had no pause and raised the shovel once more but Killian was quick to react the shovel coming down meeting with his hook he struggled for a moment and pushed it out of the way with a loud clang and the shovel fell to the ground, Emma looked up as Killian backed away.

"Watch out" Emma yelled as the women grabbed her shotgun Killian quickly retreated grabbing Emma's arm but they couldn't leave Elsa Killian bent down picking her up turning to run when Emma noticed something about the women her eyes where white, she was blind not sure where to shot it must have been there noise that got her to find them. Emma pulled on Killian's jacket nudging at him to look he frowned but soon realised what she meant, so they both froze in place trying to not make any sound Emma carefully bent down and picking up a rock throwing it off to the other side of the blind women trying to get her attention elsewhere as the gun was almost pointed at her head. it was very tense moment Emma wasn't sure what to do but she seemed you have taking the women's attention from them for now. Killian gestured with his head for them to back up so very slowly the both lifted one leg their eyes squarely on the blind women with the gun now heading to the right while they backed up Emma heart was racing like a humming bird she reached out to hold Killian's Hook as his arms held Elsa.

"I can smell you" the women said and with that she turned her gun facing squarely at Killian's head Emma panicked how did she know, but it was too late to react Killian started to run as the blind women pulled back the trigger Emma closed her eyes holding tighter to Killian's Hook and then boom it was the loudest noise Emma had heard louder than the all sirens and the yelling at her last foster home she opened her eyes. There was a big ball of smoke clouding her view she was still clasping onto Killian and he was still standing not a scratch on him the old lady on the other hand was lying on the ground unconscious. The gun had blown up in her hands remarkably and they were ok they were going to be ok Emma went over to check on the women now lying in the dirt, as Killian lay Elsa down trying to get her to wake.

"She's still breathing, just knocked her out" Emma gasped out over by the blind women "are you ok" Emma asked

"Aye" he said like he was shocked not by the women's condition but by Emma he was staring at her his eyes wide and smiled.

"You did it Swan" he said

"Me I didn't do anything, just dam good luck" Emma replied

At that Emma heard something coming from the house they were closer than they thought Emma could see it now just through the trees she grabbed the keys of the old lady's pocket ready to make her way over.

"Swan what you are doing" Killian gasped out after her

"Stay here with Elsa I'll check the house" Emma said taking off

"What no" Killian raised his eyebrows

"I'll be right back I hear something" Emma said already disappearing in the trees.

"Swan no" Killian yelled out but Emma had already taken off Killian was about learn something new about Emma Swan she never listens. Emma ran as fast as she could over to the house it was very dilapidated and smelt like sugar cane Emma could see some of it on the front lawn if you could call it that it was covered in more bushes then the rest of forest but as she got closer she could definitely hear someone no, two people yelling for help.

"Hello is someone out there" a boy's voice said

Emma went closer to the noise it was coming from around the back there was an entrance to the basement there a huge door with a chain and lock around it she fiddled around with the keys as fast as she could trying the first one an rusted little thing much to small there was one a little bigger she grabbed that one and it quickly opened the lock Emma pulled at the chains undoing them and the voices had stopped as she entered the basement.

"Hello is someone there" Emma said quietly coughing as it was extremely dusty down there and dark she saw a switch by the far wall trying to make her way over without tripping over anything on the floor she turned it and the lights came on and that when she saw them her foster parents kids she recognized them immediately from their photos around the house. When they saw here their eyes widened with concern and fear.

"You got to get out of her shell get you" the girl yelled she was chained to wall with a metal lock around her leg so was her brother they looked extremely undernourished and covered in dirt.

"No its ok I'll get you out of here" Emma almost yelled quickly making her way over to them

"But the witch" the boy said flinching away from Emma he had a look in his eyes one Emma could recognise the kind of mistrust you develop towards anything new in case you could get hurt again.

"She's knocked out, come on we don't have much time please trust me" Emma more calmly now holding her hand out to the boy. He nodded his head slowly as Emma got closer looking for the key that might unlock these chains and free the children.

"That one" the girl pointed at the small rusty one Emma nodded and unlocked them both it was hard barely enough light to see Emma anxiety making her hand shake as she tried to undo the children's shackles, but they hesitated to move fee from there chains but unsure as what to do Emma had been feeling the same way recently, So Emma reached out her hand the girl hoping she would take it. After a moment she grabbed it getting to her feet followed by the boy holding his sister hand the three of the made there way to the stairs in a line, when they heard a voice and footsteps. Emma's heart starting racing again she came to a halt unsure what to do if the women came back what if she had another gun when she heard a familiar voice.

"Emma, are you alright?" Killian said desperately, Emma was so relieved she forgot where she was.

"Emma" Killian said again worried

"Yeah sorry coming up, and I found some friends" she replied making her way out of the basement with the children following closely.

They reached the top and Killian was standing there with Elsa leaning on him one arm around his shoulder relived to see Emma emerge from the dark. Also shocked to see the two kids in tow before Emma could explain they heard a car engine and flashing red blue lights as a Jeep pulled up out of nowhere.

"I found them, I found them" he yelled into the car radio

He bounded out of the car a handsome sheriff ready for answers he noticed the two children standing behind Emma they shrunk next to her as he approached.

"It's ok, his here to help" Emma reassured them

"Omg what happened, you found them" Sherriff Graham gasped

"I'm not really sure there was this crazy lady with a gun and we were lost and then we found them" Emma blurred out

"Actually Emma found them" Killian explained

They sheriff was to shocked and confused to understand but they had to get out of there so they all got in the car and explained the whole story, another car showed up and picked up the blind women they all went back into town the kids sat in the front with sheriff Graham while Elsa Emma and Killian in the back it took a while dodging tress slowly making their way to a dirt road for the rest of the way they didn't realise how far they must of walked it was dark but the time they got back to town. All three were exhausted squished in the back Killian in the middle Elsa barely conscious leaning on Killian still.

When they finally pulled of the dirt road there where red and blue lights and a crowd of people waiting to great them, Emma really wasn't in the mood to tell the story again and let sheriff Graham take care of it Killian led Elsa over to an ambulance her aunt waiting for her and a few more police cars scattered around no one could believe they had found the kids it was remarkable. Emma's foster parents were waiting for her so she took the children over to them one in each hand through the crowd. As soon as they saw their parents, Grace took off.

"Mamma Papa" she yelled bounding towards them they stopped in their tracks not believing their own eyes as their daughter ran into their arms they crumpled to the ground it took only a moment longer for the boy to get it to sink in and he ran over to them Emma standing there alone smiled tears in her eyes watching the family reunion. After a moment Emma walked away gathering herself going over to the ambulance they were still getting Elsa settled in. Killian was waiting for her the police where asking him a lot of questions.

"So where did you find the kids" one of the deputies asked

"I don't know Emma found them" Killian said pointing to Emma as she got into earshot

"Oh Emma are you ok" Miss Blanchard said hugging Emma her arms wrapped around her Emma hesitated not expecting the hug but it was exactly what she needed and the tears broke through again exhaustion getting the better of her and she embraced the hug.

"Excuse me we have just a few questions about what happened" the deputy said

"She found us that's what happened" they boys voice came from behind with the rest of the newly reunited family with him.

"Emma you're a hero" Josie said through sobs.

"And you said nothing exciting ever happens to you" Elsa laughed from the ambulance Emma grinned at that she was just hoping nothing exciting would happen but it didn't turn out so bad having a little excitement, the way everyone was looking at her right now, not with embarrassment or anger but happiness an pride Emma had never felt this way before.

After not getting much sleep the night before with all the chaos most of the night spent at the hospital where the kids and Elsa where checked in and it was insisted upon by her foster parents Miss Blanchard and about half the town the Emma get a check up as well, so Emma with Killian sat in a hospital bed almost all night next to Elsa getting something to eat and a few of their cuts and bruises looked at for the days antics, until they were all sent home with a clean bill of health the kids keep overnight while Emma went home with Michael her foster father.

Emma still had energy for school somehow even though she was told she could stay home but really she knew she couldn't wait to see Killian again and the rest of the gang.

By the time first period ending news spread around the school of everything that happened last night and Emma had her class mates not only talking to her but excited to see her coming up to say hello asking about happened Emma for the most part enjoying it. As she made her way to her locker still with red paint on it from yesterday but there was one extra E at the end now, so it clearly spelt Free Emma had a big wide smile on her face looking at it one guess as to who was behind this she made her way outside to the table where her friends where waiting Elsa, ruby, Peter and Killian.

"So breaking into Elsa locker again" Emma said to Killian as she approached referring to the spray paint he must have sprung from her locker to write his message.

"I don't know what you're talking about Swan" he replied smirking

"Sure" Elsa said rolling her eyes mumbling something about investing in a better lock

Emma sat by her friends as they ate there lunch chatting away all the details of last night ruby and Peter now regretting wagging and missing all the fun, Elsa rolled her eyes explaining how a concussion is no fun, also people thought they were missing as well they got in trouble Granny sure wasn't happy.

"So what's on the agenda today, any more missing persons cases you'd like to solve" Peter said smirking at Emma

"Hopefully it will be quiet around here from now on" Emma replied slouching back into the bench exhausted looking up to the sky feeling free maybe she would be sticking around in Storybrooke for a while.

Epilogue

It was quiet in the west wing of the hospital the crowd and noise that came with last night long gone and the business of small town medicine went on.

Regina Mills went unnoticed as she made her way down the hall to the blind women's bedside thinking she was asleep she frowned pursing her lips.

"Now what are we going to do about this" Regina said to herself after a few minutes she turned out if the room wondering what kind of problems this was going to make for her when she heard a muffled grown.

"It seems the happy ends are coming back what are you going to do now your majesty" she said grinning, region simply walked out of the room as if she hadn't said anything on the surface she looked calm but her mind was racing thinking of ways to rid the town of its newest resident.


	3. Can't go back now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian find one of there classmates is expecting and assist her in finding the father to be

Slurp slurp was all Emma could hear making her way with Elsa to the courtyard of Storybrooke secondary college cringing as the cool winter breeze hit her when they walked out of the hall.

"How can you drink that in this weather" Emma said referring to the slushy Elsa just downed.

"It delicious, the cold doesn't really bother me" Elsa said a she finished it off chucking the cup in the bin not looking ahead as they made their way around the corner.

Thwack! Out of nowhere volleyball smacked Elsa right on the forehead knocking her slightly. Emma quickly turned to see a red mark already appeared on her forehead she giggled at little at Elsa's misfortune.

"Why am I the one always getting the head injuries" Elsa complained rubbing her head

She saw a guy running over Elsa picked up the ball ready to throw it back.

"Can you guys watch where you throwing this thing" Elsa said but as the person got closer Elsa realised it wasn't a guy at all but a girl her hair covered by a beanie all rugged up because of the cold, she approached them an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry my serve was a bit too hard" She said looking at Elsa who just stared blankly back still holding the ball in her hands.

Emma looked at Elsa frowning because Elsa was smiling a big wide smile as she continues to stare for a moment the girl was confused, looking at Emma wondering what was up.

"uhh don't mind her" Emma said grabbing the ball from Elsa and handing it to the girl

"Sorry I" Elsa mumbled realising she's been starring; the girl grinned getting the ball from Emma looking back at Elsa.

"I'm Mulan, your Elsa right" Mulan said grinning

Elsa just nodded still kind of starring and smiling.

"Well thanks, I guess I'll see you around" Mulan awkwardly replied jogging away

"Bye" Elsa said more to herself, while Mulan was already way out of hearing distance.

"Ok what was that about" Emma asked Elsa as they walked over to their friends Emma immediately noticed a certain someone was missing from the group.

Emma sat down getting straight into her lunch she was hungry and it was roast beef day Emma's favourite sandwich if she had to choose she was still laughing to herself about Elsa awkwardness around Mulan.

"What's so funny" Peter asked looking at Emma smirk

"Elsa just acts so weird around Mulan" Emma replied

"Omg she does" ruby agreed laughing

"She just stood there starring" Emma said

"I swear one time in PE she actually ran away" Peter joined in

"I did not" Elsa almost yelled

Peter and Ruby continued to laugh even more now Elsa blushed feeling awkward

"Uhh I'm sorry it's ok to have a crush" Emma said giving her a little hug

"It more than a crush, sometimes she just watches her" Peter said

"You know it would help if you actually talked to her" Ruby chimed in

Elsa just rolled her eyes changing the subject

"Hey where is Killian today, at this rate he will fail on attendance" Elsa said

"He was in class this morning, I think I saw him go to the library" Peter said

After a few more minutes chatter about how annoying Ruby's science teacher is Emma finished her sandwich and decided to go for a walk.

"Going to the bathroom guys be right back" she said walking off

"Say hi to Killian for me" Ruby said laughing as it was obvious where Emma was really going.

However as Emma made her way down the hall to the library she now found herself actually needing to use the bathroom.

Emma walked into a basically empty room glad to not have to wait in line, she noticed one of the stalls was occupied and was looking at herself in the mirror when she heard muffled crying coming from the occupied stall frowning Emma saw a girl emerge one hand on her face the other on her belly which was practically bursting.

Emma realised she was starting a little and looked away awkwardly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to uh" Emma mumbled

"It's ok I'm used to it, you think teen pregnancy wouldn't be such big news anymore" the girl said.

"Some people will use anything to put you down, don't let them" Emma said finishing up walking out of the bathroom the girl smiled at this just the thing she needed to hear.

"I just don't know what to do" the girl replied looking down

"I usually go with what feels right, let's just hope your instincts are better than mine" Emma joked as she stood in the doorway for a moment she wanted to say more but felt it better to stay out of people business.

Emma made her way out the girl followed behind her as Emma made her way to the library.

"Where you headed" she asked catching up

"The library" Emma replied pointing ahead

"Me too it's the only place where it's quiet, I can relax" she said

Emma nodded smiling thinking how hard it must be

"I'm Ashley" the girl said holding out her hand

"Emma" she replied smiling

As they walked Ashley told Emma about how she already has something set up so the baby can be taken away maybe adopted but Emma can tell that's not what she wants but what her family does, well her step mother anyway.

"I just don't know if I can do it, I'm graduating at the end of the year and I just want to get out of this town" Ashley was saying

"Not a fan of small town life" Emma asked agreeing

"It's not the town, the people you've had a run in with them yourself, my step sisters" Ashley replied eyes wide.

"Oh yeah nice girls" Emma said sarcastically as she opened the door to the library letting Ashley in

"Thanks" Ashley said

Emma took a deep breath "trust me all a kid wants is a family, sure a roof over their head is necessary but I'm sure you can manage" Emma said

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" Ashley replied as she made her way over to the quiet reading section. Ashley sat down on a bean bag grabbed a book from her bag and relaxed as Emma made her way over to what she thought might be Killian but it's hard to tell with a stack of books blocking his face. Emma sat down by him noticing all the books where titles such as the truth in the seven dwarfs and fables or some variation of it Emma rolled her eyes this stuff still, she thought.

"I'm surprised they even have this stuff at the school library, I mean this is almost as weird the Sunnydale high library collection" Emma joked trying not to laugh at her reference.

"What" Killian face was confused? "Just doing research" he said

"Ok well your friends wanna hang out with you outside the library" Emma replied

"Ok I'll just grab a few of these" Killian said in a huff getting up

"And put the rest away please" the librarian said as she walked past smiling

"Yes off course Miss French" Killian replied as Emma and he grabbed a stack of books each heading through the aisles.

Emma found the section which now seemed mostly empty thanks to Killian and started placing books back.

"Wait not that one" Killian said as Emma was about to put the copy of Neverland tales back.

"Ok" Emma laughed handing it to him

They made their way down the aisle putting back books and Emma couldn't help but think this was a good make out spot she turned and Killian was leaning over her trying to get a book up on a higher shelf his chest right in her face for a moment, he smelt like sea salt and aftershave when he got at eye level with her he turned away. Emma blushed a little turning to put another book back.

"Who was that girl you where talking to" Killian's asked the silence suddenly awkward

"Oh you mean Ashley, just a girl I met she just needed someone to talk to having trouble figuring out what to do" Emma said glad for the conversation

Killian saw her noticing her pregnant belly his face lit up.

"I bet you're supposed to help her, maybe this how we can break the curse bringing back the happy endings" Killian said his mind racing with this new idea.

"Really" Emma said in huff

"Come on she needs our help" Killian said looking at Emma his bright blue eyes pleading

"Ok" Emma hesitantly agreed she imagined she was just doing this for Killian sake but she really did want to help her.

After putting the last of the books away Emma and Killian made their way over to Ashley Killian jumped into the bean bag next her with a loud thud.

"You know this is the quiet reading area" Ashley said smiling looking up from her book

"Sorry you get used to him" Emma said

Killian frowned pretending to be offended it was a bit of an awkward silence before Emma spoke again Ashley looking at her wondering what she wanted.

"Me and Killian where talking and we want to help" Emma said

"Help I don't think there much anyone can do" Ashley said

"Well where hear if you need to talk" Emma said

"Emma can help trust me" Killian said

"I don't even know you, do you go to this school" Ashley asked

"I've always gone to this school" Killian rolled his eyes

Emma and Ashley laughed at his annoyance but the laughter wore of and as it did Ashley's mind went back to her situation and she was quiet once more.

"Look the truth is I just don't think I can do it, nobody does especially alone" Ashley answered

"Well screw them" Emma paused "where is the father" Emma asked

"I don't know, he doesn't know... he doesn't go to this school he gets home schooled we only meet once at a party last year he was so sweet and charming we just hit it off" Ashley was saying then she stopped for a moment thinking.

"But we had a few too many and ended up in my car and well you know, I just remember walking up in the car I found a note stupidly throwing it away before reading it, I just didn't think this was going to happen, it was just going to be one night away from reality" she stopped for a moment looking at them hopeless "oh and I also found his shoe though it's the only clue I have" she finished

Killian looked at Emma his eyebrows raised she knew what he was thinking and it was kind of weird.

"Its ok we'll find your prince at get you some answers" Killian said triumphant. Emma smiled at him so optimistic but if they did find him why did he leave and would he even wants to be there for Ashley. Emma didn't think so she looked over at Killian he really wanted this and she realised this was why he was hanging around her nothing to do with her just his crazy thing with the fairy tale's.

After their talk in the library Killian set of to uncover who the mystery father was and he wondered why his attendance was so low Emma wanted to stay she had English next with Miss Blanchard she actually liked that class for the first time in a while Emma felt like giving the whole school thing a real shot they agreed to meet after school. Emma made her way out of the gates and saw Elsa waiting looking around for someone she didn't even notice Emma was there.

"Looking for someone" Emma asked

"What, no ummm" Elsa responded but her eyes trailed to a certain brunette who came around the corner with her friends heading to the car park.

"You know you might wanna try actually talking to her" Emma said

Elsa rolled her eyes she knew she was miles away from getting the courage to go over and speak coherent sentences. Ashley walked up to them or waddled Emma waved her over.

"Hey guys what's up" Ashley said

"Thought we could hang me and Elsa where about to head to Granny's for hot cocoa" Emma said

"I'm in, as long as there's also onion rings involved" Ashley said

"Off course" Emma said

"Gross" Elsa said thing of onion rings with chocolate

They laughed as they walked down to the main street as they strolled down they went past the post office a man flagged Elsa down a she passed.

"Hey you still haven't picked up your letters" he said

"Sorry I will" Elsa said

"Go get your mail well wait" Emma said

Elsa went into the post office it was mostly empty while the postman went behind the desk and got a stack of about five letters Elsa thanked him and made her way back out they were all addressed to her with no return.

"What was that about" Emma asked

"My sister sends me letters from boarding school I haven't really read them in a while though, I don't even know the return address, we haven't been close since our parents past" Elsa starred down at the letters as the walk Emma didn't know what to say.

"You don't want to read them" Ashley asked

"I don't know" Elsa said shoving them into her bag hoping the subject would drop as they walked into Granny's.

The three of them sat in both and ordered three hot cocoas' and Ashley got her onion rings. Elsa starred frown as she watched her eat onion rings with her hot cocoa her face cringing a little.

"What blame it on the baby, before I got pregnant I didn't really like onion rings" she said looking at Elsa, after realising she was making a face Elsa turned away.

"Ok it's killing me are you going to read the letters" Emma asked

"I should" Elsa said but she wasn't convinced

"I wish I had read the note my missing father to be left me before I threw it in the trash, now I may never find him, or know why he left" Ashley said looking at Elsa her face concerned. Emma stayed silent she wasn't sure what to say not exactly an expert in healthy relationships

"I'll think about it but first we need more clues to find your man" Elsa said

"Even if we do he might not want anything to do with me, I just blew him off now I need his help" Ashley said

The door to Granny's swung open as Killian ran through the door with a smile on his face.

"I did it I think I found him" Killian said sliding down next to Emma

"Really with only the shoe to go on" Elsa joked

"Well you told me it was a party so looked it up on Facebook and saw who was there that night looked through all the photos and picked out a few of the guys I didn't recognize see if any are familiar" Killian said rambling

"That must have taken all day" Ashley said shocked

"He is committed" Emma said shacking here head, all this she thought for a girl he doesn't know.

Killian handed Ashley the phone and she flicked through for a while but none of the guys where familiar.

"Wow" Elsa said seeing a picture with peter and Ruby "we were at that party" Elsa said

"Oh Ruby is really downing that jug of beer" Emma said looking at a picture of Ruby jug of beer over her mouth Peter cheering her on.

"Yeah they were pretty drunk that night" Elsa said "I remember taking this photo"

"Oh my god" Ashley said

"What" killian asked?

"That's him Ashley said pointing to a guy in the background of the picture

"Handsome" Emma said

"Yeah" Ashley answered "now we have a face but no name still"

"I'll find it" Killian said grabbing the phone looking through more photos trying to find a name.

The girls keep talking as Killian search he was so determined Emma never seen anyone so set on a task he was getting himself worked up what was the rush Emma thought he's so obsessed with this thing she needed to know why because it was coming clear it wasn't about her.

"You know Mulan's a friend of mine I could introduce you guys" Ashley said to Elsa.

"Really I don't know I think I blew that" Elsa said

"You couldn't have you didn't even say anything" Emma said smirking

"Need help there Killian" Elsa asked trying to drop the subject

"I found him I think, we just need an address" he said grinning happy with himself.

"I don't know if I can do this maybe you guys could go talk to him first" Ashley said looking at Emma and Killian.

"Yeah that's ok we can go now" Killian said

Emma suddenly felt really awkward a car ride with just her and Killian him determined to his mission.

"You Know I should probably head home, maybe tomorrow we can figure something out" Emma stood up and Killian got out of the way looking confused as Emma waved goodbye. The others stayed there for a moment Killian trying to ignore the weirdness went back to his search for an address with Ashley. Elsa sat there for a few minutes wondering about Emma's sudden departure.

"I'll walk with her" Elsa said leaving Ashley and Killian in the dinner looking through the photos of Ashley's missing man.

Emma was leaning against the wall just down the street Elsa walked up to Emma her face showing her disappointment in Emma in the weeks she known her, Emma had been distant but she thought maybe Killian had cracked her walls at least.

"What's going on" Elsa asked

"Nothing it's just what are we doing" Emma said defeated

"Helping a friend" Elsa said it blatantly

"No I mean with killian, and his thing with the happy endings" Emma said annoyed "and the curse, he thinks you're a princess with magic" Emma frowned

"I don't know, he just wants to help people I think" Elsa said a little confused herself

"It's like his making amends for something" Emma responded

"What's so wrong with that?" Elsa replied

"It's just crazy, I don't want this" Emma said a she looked up she saw Killian standing just behind Elsa he had heard the end of the conversation. Killian face crumpled and he walked away in the other direction Emma felt bad that he had heard but didn't want to go after him what would she say, she walked away leaving Elsa standing in front of Granny's alone as killian and Emma walked away from each other.

When Emma got home all she wanted was to go to her room be alone but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen the whole family was waiting for her in the lounge the called her in their faces glum.

"Hey Emma your home" Josie said

"Yeah what's up" Emma responded a little frustrated what was this about

"Emma" Josie her foster mother started but paused as Emma's face fell this wasn't going to be good so Michael finished her thought.

"You know we really wanted kids and tried for so long to get a foster kid after we thought we lost ours, the thing is" Michael was saying when Emma cut in.

"Now that you found your kids you don't want me around I get it" Emma said

"No no that's not it we want you here but" he paused again this was bad Emma thought" when we were trying to foster a child, we kept getting screwed around saying they were sending kids over then something would happen and they would never make it into town so we went for help, now I see that wasn't the right thing to do" Michael said

"What I don't understand, who helped you" Emma asked confused

"Mr Gold set it up we paid him a bit, which is not allowed someone sent in a complaint we don't know who but they want to move you to another home" Michael said

"Oh I understand" Emma said glumly she didn't know why she was so upset by this news it's not like she'd been there long or thought she would be staying this time.

"We will fight it Emma, we can fix this" Josie said standing up

"This might be the best thing for you though" Michael said

"It's ok I didn't think I'd be here forever or something, I just going to go upstairs" Emma walk away just wanting to be alone wondering what her friends would think of this.

It was seven in the morning the next day when Mary Margret rushed out the door to Granny's for her breakfast if she got there by seven fifteen enough time to quickly eat before her work day starts however as she made her way down the street taking her short cut through the alley she overheard something that made her stop, a name.

"Emma situation is none of your concern" Josie Emma's foster mother said anger in her tone

"I'm just trying out help out Mrs Tillman, do you really want a legal battle after all you've been through" Regina Mills said a manipulative smile across her red lips

"No but it shouldn't be that much trouble" Josie said confused

"Well nobody wants it, but it would be better for you if the girl left town" Regina threatened smirking as she walked away.

Mary Margret didn't know what to do neither of them had noticed her yet did this mean Emma was leaving. Mary Margret suddenly felt horrible like her heart had been ripped from her chest she leaned against the wall for a moment, she had to do something standing up straight she marched out of the alley towards the school right past Regina suddenly noticing Mary Margret was there she scowled at her wondering if she overheard.

By the time Mary Margret made it to school she had forgotten breakfast standing by her office she knew Emma would walk past eventually to get to her locker and wanted to know if what she overheard was true. Finally with only minutes to go before the start of classes Emma walk up looking less impressed at having to walking the halls of Storybrooke high than usual, this wasn't looking good Mary Margret thought.

"Emma" Mary Margret called out and Emma came over "Are you ok" She asked

"So you heard, news travels fast" Emma answered glum

"Well I wasn't sure, is there nothing we can do to let you stay" Mary Margret asked looking sad; Emma tried to smile as if this was no big deal.

"It's ok I'm used to it" Emma responded looking up as Ashley passed on her way to catch up with the others Emma waved as she went, there was silence for a moment Mary Margret wanted to say something but Emma got in first.

"She wants to keep it, you know the baby" Emma paused as Mary Margret looked over to Ashley "She should if she's wants to be a mother, she should be allowed to be no one should dictate your life but you" Emma said

"Emma I" Mary Margret began

"She wouldn't want her baby to end up in the system" Emma walked away leaving Mary Margret there wasn't much Emma could do about her situation however she could defiantly help Ashley.

"Hey what's with you" Ruby asked as Emma walked up seeing her expression determined

"Killian did you find a name yesterday" Emma asked straight up

"Yeah and an address, I didn't think you were interested swan" Killian said nonchalantly leaning against the locker.

"Well I am "Emma paused looking down "let's go now"

"Umm we have classes to go to right now" Elsa said no sure what was with Emma's state of mind.

"I not too concerned about attendance at a school I won't be attending much longer" Emma replied looking up at the others who were very confused.

"What do mean, after you found their kids the Tillman's are kicking you out" Ruby said hurt

"It's not their fault, well not completely they set it all up with Mr Gold and when the social worker found out she told them I couldn't stay" Emma said it as if it was no big deal, waiting to get going.

"Oh no Emma" Elsa said her hand instinctively reaching out to Emma giving her a small hug, Emma wasn't expecting this reaction she never really felt this bad about having to leave a home before. Emma almost squirmed away from the hug as the others let it sink in; Killian was the first to speak after a moment.

"Are you sure it was Mr gold who set it up" Killian asked his mind racing

"Yeah that's what they said" Emma replied in a huff

"It's ok they'll sort this surely they can't send you away over that" Elsa said worried feeling a bit sick about it she finally thought she was moving forward making friends letting go of her past and now everything was going to be lost again.

"Apparently someone sent in a formal complaint so it could, I've been shipped of for less trust me" Emma said trying to smile make everyone stop worrying.

Suddenly Killian walked off his expression distant Emma called out to him but he was already gone he walked away rather fast maybe he was still upset about what happened yesterday.

"What's with him" Peter asked concerned

"I think I know" Emma replied watching him walk right out of school

"Were still figuring that one out" Elsa said shaking her head

"Men" ruby said in a huff

Peter shocked his head at that but they weren't thinking about it long trying to deal with Emma's situation but she didn't want to and left the school not long after Killian informing the others she would be fine.

The pawn shop door swung open clanging as it did the little bell rung and was greeted by silence, unusual for this time of day killian Jones step through the door, he had looked in here many times before especially when he first arrived in town but it hadn't been on his radar for quite some time sure that the dark one he knew was now just a shady business man.

Mr Gold came around the back through the curtain "hello what can I help you with"

"Crocodile" killian mumbled it was the first time he had really seen the man in over fifteen years keeping his distance all the memories of the last time be he confronted him came to the surface along with the anger.

"What do you know about Emma Swan" Killian said through gritted teeth

"You talking about the girl I helped the Tillman's foster, I regret how this has ended up" Mr Gold began looking up pausing for a moment as Killian starred into his eyes trying to see a flicker of recognition but it wasn't there.

"I have a feeling all will work out" Mr Gold said continuing to go about his daily tasks as if this was no concern to him, he was so calm it was concerning.

"I'll be watching you" Killian said under his breath, Mr Gold looked up at him confused about why this teenage boy would have such aggression towards him.

Emma slowly walked into the pawn shop seeing Killian through the glass outside she had left school not long after him wanting to apologise for yesterday but also not feeling like spending the day at school that she would soon be leaving behind it would be easier to focus on something else like helping Ashley.

"Killian" Emma mumbled as she walked in, he turned around seeing her there he was surprised quickly turning and leaving.

"Miss Swan I presume" Mr Gold said as Emma entered

"Yeah" Emma responded she wanted to ask him some questions about what was going on but Killian was signalling to get out of there, so Emma decided it was best to make her way out the door thinking she'll catch up with Mr Gold another time. As Killian step out the door he took one last look back at his nemesis and could swear this time there was a sparkle of the dark one in his eye grinning as Killian exited the pawn shop.

"What are you doing her Swan" Killian asked still annoyed at her for yesterday but also frustrated with the situation.

"Well if you have the address I thought we should go find him" Emma said hoping

Killian wasn't sure if this was really what Emma wanted right now but he recognised the feeling, wanting to do something when the rest of your life was out of your control so he nodded and they headed to his car.

"What where you talking about with that man" Emma asked Killian as they closed the doors and sat inside the almost frosted over old ford.

"Mr Gold, I was just wanted to see something" Killian replied

"I thought so, what did you hoping to get from him" Emma asked confused

"Answers but I want be getting them, not yet" Killian answered started the car turning on the radio he wasn't in the mood for talking, as they drove through the streets of Storybrooke leaving the town centre. The chorus of 'feels like home' the only noise over the rattling engine after a few moments Emma changed the station that song always annoyed her.

Killian looked over at her glum expression realising this was about a lot more then helping Ashley or being moved from another home.

"Not a fan of the song" Killian asked Emma looked at him a little embarrassed but she felt for the first time today she would open up it was always easier to do with Killian.

"I never liked that song, home being a place all the way back where you came from "Emma took a deep breath "I don't even know where I came from" Emma finally said a little angry.

"It's going to be ok Swan, you won't be going anywhere" Killian said as if he was sure

"This seems pretty much done deal" Emma said looking out the window

"No seriously with the curse no one can come into town, so they can't take you away" Killian said it so casually he really believed it which just made Emma more frustrated.

"Killian, just stop there's no curse, you can't hope that someone will fix all your problems, there are no fairy godmothers in this world" Emma yelled

"Maybe not but there's our prince" Killian said determined as he pulled up by a big house in the middle of the street and pointed at a boy washing his car on the driveway. As Killian got out, he looked up at them Emma hesitated before getting out of the car she had no idea what they were going to say to him. Killian as confident as ever got straight out of the car and walked over to him, Emma followed after a moment.

"Hi you guys looking for something" He asked as Killian walked up getting straight to the point Killian pulled out his phone showing a photo of Ashley, the boy frowned but looked down at it he immediately recognised her a smile on his face.

"So you recognise her that's a good start" Killian said smiling

"I haven't seen her in a while; she never got back to me is she ok" Sean asked confused by the situation.

"Not really, she needs your help" Emma said

They thought it best to go inside and explain the whole story to him thinking he'd take it better if he was sitting down.

Elsa and Ashley made their way to meet the others for lunch and get and update for Emma who said she'd call soon, Mulan watched them pass wanting to say something but before she could Ashley stopped suddenly.

"I got to sit for a moment do you mind" Ashley asked grunting

"Its ok there's a bench just here" Elsa said helping her sit "should you even be walking this much" Elsa asked as Ashley sat down.

"Probably not, but I couldn't stand the idea of staying home with my stepmother" Ashley replied

"Hey Elsa" Mulan asked walking up

"Yeah uh that's me" Elsa answered awkwardly; Mulan smiled and looked over at Ashley.

"I'm sorry again about yesterday" Mulan said

"Uhh yeah it's ok" Elsa replied trying not to star by looking in any other direction making it more awkward.

"You ok Ash, I can give you guys a ride home from school today if you want" Mulan asked

"Oh yeah that, that would be great" Elsa responded smiling

Ugh guys" Ashley said

"You know I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had" Mulan said smiling

"Really" Elsa blushed finally looking at Mulan in the eye now, not sure if she would be able to look away.

"You guys!" Ashley yelled

"What" they both said looking down at Ashley to see that her water had broke they froze for a moment.

"Oh crap" Elsa said

"What's happening, it's too early?" Ashley

"I'll get the car stay here" Mulan said running off

Elsa stood there for a moment panicked not sure what to do in this situation she sat down by Ashley holding her hand rubbing her back.

"It's going to be ok, I promise" Elsa said not knowing if it would be but now wasn't the time for the worst case scenario she just hoped Emma and Killian where having better luck as she dialled Emma's number.

"It's just a lot to take in" Sean said as he sat with Emma and Killian in his living room

"I know that's ok, take your time this is why Ashley didn't come over we didn't want to bombard you" Emma said

"I get it I still wanna see her you know explain everything" Sean said

"What is your story mate" Killian said wondering what kind of man runs off with only a note.

Emma gave killian a nudge to be more polite but he was right why he didn't try to find her all this time.

"Well I had to sneak back in before my father knew I was gone I wasn't supposed to go to the party, I left my name and number in the note and a little message" Sean said as he finished Emma's phone rang she got up to answer it leaving the two boys for a moment.

"Ashley said she found a note and your shoe" Killian said smirking at the last part "But she threw it out I think she was afraid that all you had was that night" Killian was looking towards Emma now he could hear her voice getting loud panicked.

"Swan what it is" Killian said standing up as Emma entered the room; she paused before speaking looking at Sean sympathetically

"Ashley's water just broke there on their way to the hospital, we should go" Emma said to Killian, he nodded as they made their way to the door.

"Wait, can I come to" Sean said

Killian nodded and they all rushed off to the car on their way to the hospital.

Omg I can't do this I'm freaking out" Elsa said holding Ashley up in the back of Mulan's car

"It's ok just breathe Elsa, deep breaths" Mulan said looking at Elsa concerned

Elsa breathed while Ashley let out another howling scream as the rushed to the hospital, Elsa grabbed her hand she squeezed very tight as they just breathed together calming themselves down as Mulan speed through the streets of Storybrooke.

They finally arrived at the emergency entry calling for help, someone came with a wheelchair and they got Ashley to a hospital bed.

"Hello I'm doctor whale, what seems to be the problem" Whale said grinning as he entered the room.

They three of them just stared at him frowning at his question; this just made him grin more.

"I'm kidding your having a baby, and she's coming early it will be ok just relax the nurse is coming with some pain relief" Whale went on getting that this wasn't a time for jokes.

"Well is the baby ok" Ashley almost yelled

"I'll check that now if these ladies want to give us some privacy" Whale said referring to Elsa and Mulan who reluctantly left, Elsa giving Ashley's hand one last squeeze.

The two of them went outside as a nurse ran in with some supplies; they waited there for a moment there minds racing Elsa had forgotten her usual awkwardness around Mulan. When she came closer to Elsa, Mulan grabbing her hand pulling her towards a chair to sit and calm down she didn't even think about it.

"You ok" Mulan asked

"Yeah I swear I'm not usually like this, thank you for helping us" Elsa replied

"It's ok I don't mind" Mulan replied smiling

Just as Elsa let herself relax into the chair she heard footsteps down the hall coming fast three people running towards them Emma, Killian and Sean.

"Is everything ok" Emma asked as she got there

"We don't know the doctors in there now" Elsa said

"This is too much" Sean said going closer to the door trying to get a glimpse of the girl he had been thinking about for the past eight and a half months wanting to know if she was ok, his nose practically on the door when it opened almost hitting his face.

"Umm be careful" Whale said exiting the room "She'll be ok, the baby's fine she'll have to wait a while before well go into full labour" Whale finished everyone went to go into the room at once Whale put his hands up to stop them.

"Woow maybe one at a time guys" Whale said as they all stopped, then Emma pushed Sean forward to go first, he turned and nodded taking a deep breath before he entered.

When Ashley saw him walk in her heart fluttered making noise's on the machine the both looked into each other's eyes for a moment there situation forgotten until Ashley got another contraction. As she grunted holding her stomach Sean rushed over to his side.

"I'm sorry" Sean said regretting ever having run off that night

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thrown your note" Ashley replied "I have something for you" she said pointing to her bag in the corner. Sean made his way over confused he unzipped the bag and found a green converse shoe he grinned pulling it out of the bag holding it up.

"I've been looking for this" Sean said coming back over to her a wide smile on his face taking her hand.

"I want to you to know I'm going to be here for the baby" Sean said putting the shoe down.

Emma looked around the room as they waited to hear news about the baby, it seemed everyone was so happy Elsa finally saying more than a mumble to Mulan over in the corner, Ruby and Peter over by the coffee machine hoping for something decent, Killian sitting across from her half asleep his bright blue eyes distant Emma saw how happy they where and she realised how much she wanted to stay now but it was too late she'd probably be shipped of in the morning. Emma noticed that Mary Margret was there also, Emma hadn't noticed her until now the chaos of the day catching up to her Mary Margret was on the phone Emma caught the end of the conversation.

"I'm ready I can do this" Mary Margret said smiling after a pause listening to the person on the other end.

"No problem I'll read all that when I get home" Mary Margret was nodding her head as she spoke.

"Hope you get home safe" Mary Margret said about to end the conversation

"I'll tell her now" she looked very happy and walked over to Emma

"Can't go back now" Mary Margret said smiling as she hung up

"Hi what's going on I didn't know you where here" Emma said surprised as she walked up

"Well I wanted to see you" Mary Margret said excited

"Oh is this about skipping school because there was this sort of urgent thing and" Emma trailed off

"No but will talk about that stuff... I have some good news well I hope its good news" Mary Margret said

"What" Emma responded smiling "you look nervous?"

"Well I wanted to help with your situation, and knew you wanted to stay in Storybrooke... you do want to stay right" Mary Margret said

"Yes but is not going to work out" Emma replied not sure if that was such a bad thing

"Well I just got off the phone with your social worker, and she letting you stay" Mary Margret said

"But the Tillman's said they wouldn't let me and they didn't want to deal with it" Emma responded confused

"Well that's true but you won't be staying with them anymore" Mary Margret said

"What" Emma Said?

"You'll be staying with me" Mary Margret said

"Really" Emma eyes widened she could barely process it

"If that's ok" Mary Margret asked

"Off course" Emma paused thinking about it "Omg thank you" Emma said standing

"It feels right" Mary Margret wanted to hug Emma but wasn't sure if it would be too much for her.

"Killian" Emma said

"What" Killian said waking up

"You were right" Emma replied smirking

"Usually am" Killian responded nonchalantly

"Seriously I'm staying" Emma smiled

"I told you it would work out Swan" he grinned

With our thinking Killian ran up and hugged Emma his arms around her, with her head almost slamming into his chest she was so happy that smell of sea salt and aftershave back she immediately realised what she was doing and retreated awkwardly he smiled at her a little awkward himself looking up. Emma turned to Mary Margret smiling things where working out for once and Emma was so ready for anything or... not.

Killian eyes wondered down the hall when something caught his eye; his eyes widened his mouth almost gaping open.

"Bloody hell" he said as he took off down the hall Emma frowned looking at Mary Margret but they both quickly followed, well tried to he was racing forward.

When Emma reached to where Killian had stopped he was standing in someone's room a big wide smile in his face it was quite this end of the hospital the only sound Emma's panting and the machines beeping with the heartbeat of a man lying in the bed sound asleep.

"Swan I found your father" Killian's said Emma looked over to him shocked as Mary Margret entered the room behind Emma.


	4. Seeing is believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After john doe aka the prince goes missing from the hospital the gang try to find him.

Emma, Killian and Mary Margret all stood in the hospital room starring at the man lying in the bed very confused.

"What" Emma said starring and Killian

Mary Margret walked closer to the man lying in the bed reading his name in the bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

"His a John Doe, nobody knows who he is" Mary Margret said but it felt so familiar as she held his hand lingering for a moment

"That's because you don't remember" Killian said desperate how could she not remember her true love, her daughter it was a tragedy and Killian was getting tired of it. After fifteen years stuck in this town waiting for something to change day after day on repeat he was finally finding answers but nobody else understood he had to get Emma to believe, before he lost it.

"How could he be my father his barely twelve years older than me "Emma asked confused, Killian picked up his chart flipping through trying to find more information. Killian was so confused when he first arrived in town fifteen year ago with no sign of the Prince he worried he never came through with the rest or worse.

"It says her he was found on side of the road, fifteen years ago" Killian said looking through the chart.

"We shouldn't really be in here" Mary Margret said making her way to the exit, Killian put the chart down frustrated he had to prove it but how.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Killian said quickly walking out this was his chance to change everything he had to come up with a plan.

Mary Margret looked at Emma she was even more confused than her having no idea what this was all about.

"Killian has this thing he thinks everyone in this town doesn't know who they really are" Emma said trying to explain to Mary Margret.

"He thinks this man is your father "Mary Margret asked her mind was racing she wanted to find out more about this mystery man.

"I guess come on let's just go" Emma said turning towards the door Mary Margret walk out ahead of her, as Emma turned to close the door she could have sworn she saw the man's fingers twitch she had to do a double take but he was lying there still she must be imagining things.

The next day was so strange waking up in Mary Margret's apartment partly because Emma was so exhausted from being at the hospital all night waiting to hear the good news about the baby and going to the Tillman's to collect her stuff, also because this was the last thing she expected sure that she was going to be taken away again, Mary Margret really came through for Emma.

"Good morning" Mary Margret said as Emma yawned her way down the stairs it was early but Mary Margret was making so much noise around the apartment looking for something so Emma got up made her way to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"You drink coffee" Mary Margret asked a she looked up from the chest she was looking through surprised at the fifteen year olds beverage choice.

"Well we only got back from the hospital at three, aren't you tired" Emma asked as Mary Margret continued her search.

"Not really, but you shouldn't really be drinking coffee "Mary Margret paused smiling "come on get dressed we can get a quick breakfast at Granny's before school" Mary Margret said as she continued to look through her things

"Sure, what are you looking for" Emma asked

"Well, I noticed last night your shoes are a fare bit warn and I think I have a new pair about your size somewhere in here" Mary Margret had finished looking pulling out a shoe box smiling.

"Oh you don't have to its ok" Emma said awkward not used to people taking care of her or really noticing these things.

"it's ok they've been sitting in this old chest for years no one else is going to wear them" Mary Margret said handing Emma the box, she reluctantly took it smiling she went up stairs getting dressed she felt so good with the new shoes on the fit perfectly it was so good to have shoes that didn't have a previous owner nobody had left their footprint in them yet leaving Emma to make her own.

Granny's was packed this particular morning so much so that the had to grab a table outside but it was a nice day so they were happy eating there pancakes in sun trying wake themselves up.

"So have you heard anything this morning from Ashley" Marry Margret asked as she drowned her pancakes in syrup.

"No, I think she still resting but it's looking good I'm glad Sean came back to her" Emma said smiling

"Yeah it all turned out good, thanks to you"

"And Killian I wonder what his up to now probably trying to wake up that coma patient" Emma said her thoughts still on what happened last night she couldn't stop picturing it his face seemed so familiar.

Regina was making her way down the street she was sure her plan had worked and Emma would be leaving town until she got a call late last night, she was told someone else was fostering her now, one guess as to whom Regina thought her anger rising, she stalked down the street past Granny's when she saw the pair eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss Blanchard" Regan said pausing her eyes narrowed at her

"Principle Mills, it is a nice day" Mary Margret started interrupted by Regina

"You want to be heading off to class soon, I hope now with your new responsibilities you won't be involved less with your job" Regina went on as if Emma wasn't there.

"Oh no I'll be there" Mary Margret smiled awkwardly

"On time, I've scheduled a meeting before start of the day" Regina said

"I didn't know there was a meeting" Mary Margret replied confused looking through her phone quickly she saw and email that was sent late last night about a early meeting that all staff must attend.

"I sent an email last night I need a reports from faculty this morning, everyone else replied telling me they will attend, now do you think you require so sort of special acceptance" Regina responded rudely as if anything less than Mary Margret's attendance was not accepted.

"I'll be there on time" Mary Margret replied a little worried she always seemed to be on thin ice with the Principle. Regina almost ignored her response she continued to make her way to the school her head held high. Emma's eyes where wide she couldn't believe Regina's rudeness how come Mary Margret lets herself get treated this way.

"I'm sorry I should go" Mary Margret said standing up

"It's ok, I get it" Emma said looking up as Mary Margret left her breakfast grabbing her stuff quickly running of towards the school. What was with that principle I mean it's not like she can fire Miss Blanchard for taking in a foster kid, Emma hoped she didn't just make Mary Margret's life harder. Emma pondered on that as she finished up her breakfast alone just when she thought everything was going to be ok now she had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Swan" Killian said walking up with papers in his hands and bag swinging of his shoulder as he ran up in his black leather jacket he sat down next to her he looked worried Emma's sick feeling fading slightly a she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"What is it Killian" Emma asked smiling

"I know I wasn't making sense last night, but look at this" Killian said placing the pages in front over Emma they where newspaper articles from fifteen years ago, one Emma recognised immediately she had read it a million times it was from the day she was found by a seven year old boy on the side of the road the other was about the comatose john doe, Emma frowned what did this mean she thought.

"Killian what do these stories have to do with each other" Emma said frustrated she stopped looking into this stuff years ago there were no clues that would help her find her family.

"Look at the dates Emma" Killian said pointing to the date on the article about the man found on the side of the road and the date she was found they were the same day.

"That's weird" Emma said she didn't know what to say it was defiantly strange coincidence, she got up walking towards the school trying not to think to hard about it. Killian frowned as she walked away getting up and following her towards the school.

"That's weird, that's all you have to say about this love" Killian asked confused as Emma walked staring straight ahead.

"I don't know what you want time to say, if there was anything connecting us someone would have realised that fifteen years ago" Emma said exasperated getting frustrated with Killian.

"They wouldn't have known to put two and two together what goes on in this town and the outside world is different" Killian said trying to stay calm he knew this was hard for Emma but he had to try she had a chance with her family it was more than he had.

Emma kept walking trying to ignore Killian thinking about her first class and that she didn't get her homework done yesterday.

"Don't you think this is something it's no coincidence Swan" Killian said his voice low trying to be calm.

"What, WHAT do you want to me to think, Hey kid sorry your life sucks but it turns out it was all a big mistake and your father has been in a coma this whole time" Emma couldn't help it because Killian was right it was weird but it just made her more upset how could she hope that this was her life, tears started streaming down her face Emma starting walking even faster now to school.

"Wait Emma, I'm sorry" Killian breathed out shocked he didn't realise his news would hit her this hard he stopped for a moment was he really doing this for Emma's sake he thought.

Emma stopped by the front of the school Killian closely behind ready to apologise; Elsa saw them making her way over fast as she saw the tears running down Emma's checks.

"What's going on" Elsa said worried as she caught up with the two of them

"Emma I" Killian mumbled, Emma didn't want to listen to any more though and was ignoring him

"What did you do" Elsa asked annoyed at Killian

"I found her father; he's in a coma I just need her to trust me"

At that Emma walked off to her locker Killian was about to go after her when Elsa blocked his path stopping him.

"I'll talk to her just give her space Killian" Elsa frowned

Elsa waked off catching up to Emma they had their first class together so they could talk about what was going on but Emma was much in the mood for talking.

Killian leaned against the wire fence watching everyone make their way into school all these people alone, unable to move forward cursed just like him. Killian had done some horrible things in his past, his time in Neverland changed him he became something else a villain, he thought he was changing helping to break the curse but it was for his revenge and he had to stop pretending it was for anything else he wasn't changing stuck just like everyone else the only thing that had changed was Emma, Emma was the only one able to change anything around here.

"You coming to class or what" Peter asked walking passed pulling Killian form his thoughts, Killian nodded following peter into their history class as he walked past Emma's locker he saw the graffiti on it had almost rubbed off peter noticed where Killians eyes where.

"Ok one of you guys needs to make a move already"

"What"

"You guys are literally always making eyes at each other your worse than Elsa and Mulan" peter said chuckling

Killian shock his head his feeling s for Emma where an unexpected positive of this mess but he had to focus on his mission and he couldn't do that worrying about romance.

"I don't know if I can say anything to her now mate" Killian paused "I keep pushing her it's not working" Killian looked down

"Maybe instead of pushing her you should lead her show her"

"You're right if I show her the truth she can't ignore it" Killian face lit up he had an idea

"Not really what I meant"

"I think in Emma's case seeing is believing"

"Ok now I don't even know what you're talking about"

"Thanks mate" Killian grinned running off to do some research at the library

"So you're not going to class then" Peter shook his head but Killian was already gone he smiled heading into class alone.

Emma and Elsa where almost elated to get out of class today it had been two hours of Mr Hopper rattling on about psycho therapy how did he know so much about it, either way it was dread it gave Emma a chance to think though she couldn't help it was almost impossible to pay attention she told Elsa what happened with Killian that helped but maybe she was overreacting he may be misguided but he thinks his helping she wasn't really angry at him she was angry at the situation, after that she was mainly thinking about his black hair just long enough to cover his eyes. They both smiled as they walked to their lockers grabbing lunch and walking out to the courtyard Emma wanted to talk to Killian but he wasn't there offcourse Emma thought.

"Hey" Ruby smiled as her and Peter got out of there lip lock

"Hey" Elsa and Emma said smiling

"Ok what was happening this morning with Killian" peter asked

"Well now he thinks his found Emma's father" Elsa rolled her eyes she was kind annoyed with him for hurting Emma this way.

"It's ok, claws retracked alright" Emma laughed

"Ok"

"Speak of the devil" Ruby said as she saw Killian coming out to the courtyard

"Hook" Emma said as he came almost running over to them sitting at their usual bench on the courtyard

"Swan, I'm sorry for dropping news like that this morning but I have an idea"

"Ok I'm listening"

"If I can't prove it I'll drop it, I never break a promise Swan"

"Ok if you can't prove it that's it, no more talk about saviours"

Killian nodded he was so sure he could prove it and if Emma believed everything would change. Elsa frowned Emma spent half the morning upset about what Killian had told her before school bringing her to tears and now she was talking to him like nothing was wrong. They were both sitting there eating lunch joking everything was ok again Emma was always so easily able to compartmentalise not really dealing with all that was going on. Elsa looked up seeing Mulan making her way over she got up meeting her halfway over by the tree in the corner smiling as she approached.

"So any plans tomorrow, no more emergencies trips to the hospital" Mulan asked

"No not much happening this weekend" Elsa laughed

"So you're free then" Mulan asked starring at her grinning

"Yeah" Elsa said she didn't seem to know where this conversation was headed

"Well I'm not doing much either, and there playing one of my favourite movies down at the local theatre" Mulan went on her smile getting bigger.

"Oh that's cool what a great way to spend a Saturday" Elsa smiled then her eyes went wide she finally realised what Mulan was asking her checks went red.

"Would you like to come with me tomorrow to see the movie" Mulan asked

"Yea, YES"

"I'll pick you up at twelve tomorrow then"

Elsa nodded a big wide smile as Mulan waved walking off to catch up with her friends Elsa just stood there like a dork for a bit watching her go. Emma made her way over to Elsa she had been standing there alone for a few minutes.

"Hey what's going on?"

"I'm going on a date"

"What" Emma smiled as they made their way back to the others "This is great"

It was about midnight Emma was about to get into bed Mary Margret was already sound asleep tired from her day it seemed Principle Mills had been putting her in charge of a whole new set of things she had to couch the volleyball team after school today what was with that Principle it's like she had some kind of a grudge against her. He phone buzzed then it was Killian he wanted to meet her outside Emma texted back telling him it was a bit late to hang out but he insisted it was important. It wasn't Emma's first time sneaking out of a house but it was the first time she felt bad about it. Emma was sure she would be back in bed before Mary Margret woke up, Killian promised this would be a quick errand so she tip toed down the stairs grabbed her shoes quietly closing the door to the apartment behind her pausing for a moment because as far as she got from her bed the more she realised this wasn't such a good idea. Killian stood out in the street leaning on his car he opened the door for Emma smirking.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

Emma rolled her eyes getting in his car was dirty and old it still had a tape player in it but it felt so safe familiar the quickly pulled out from the curb headed towards the hospital.

"Ok what are we doing at the hospital" Emma asked

"I think you know Swan" Killian said turning up the music he had a tape of Bon Jovi playing he started singing along smiling if there was one thing Killian loved about this land it was the music, Emma joined in after a moment to two where belting it out until they got closer to the hospital Killian turned it down parking his car.

"Ok what are we doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I am going to show you the truth"

"Sounds ominous"

The quickly made their way through the entrance trying not to get recognised the where becoming regulars here, Killian stopped by the front desk holding his hand for Emma to stay put for a moment so Emma leaned against the wall while Killian snuck past security it wasn't to hard the night watchman was asleep. Killian leaned over the counter using his hook to get the security pass around the sleeping security guards neck for a moment Killian thought the man was about to wake as Killian got it with one final tug but he was just adjusting himself a heavy sleeper. Killian made his way back to Emma. they went down the hall to the elevator Killian pressed level 5 scanning the security pass to get to the level.

"Wrong floor, john Doe is on three"

"Were not going to see him, yet"

The elevator doors clicked open to an abandoned floor everyone had gone home for the night this wasn't a patient floor it was all personal office and labs.

"Killian where nor supposed to be on this floor"

"Swan where's your sense of adventure"

Emma followed Killian out of the elevator cautiously but there really was no one around he made his way to the third door in the hall it read Dr Whale private laboratory he started trying to pick the lock he gave it a good go for a few minutes. Emma rolled her eyes as Killian struggled with the lock, she nudge him holding out her hands

"I can do it" Emma said so Killian handed her the pins so she could do her thing after a moment of fiddling around the door clicked and swung open, Emma grinned.

"We make a great team Swan" Killian said smiling at her "Now for the hard part" Killian finished carefully making his way into the room.

"How is breaking an entry got anything to do with you proving that man in a coma is my father?" Emma was feeling worse about this by the moment.

"Trust me Swan, I just need your spit" Killian said grinning as he held up a test tube with a little cotton bud for Emma to put in her mouth. Emma raised her eyebrows did he seriously think this would work but Emma had a point to prove and after this Killian would finally drop the whole thing.

"Ok" Emma reluctantly said grabbing the test from him swabbing the inside of her mouth. Killian smiled pulling out another test kit already used.

"This is your fathers I went there earlier and got it" Killian said holding up the vial.

"Seriously, do you even know how to do a DNA test" Emma asked as she finished up handing the test back to Killian.

"I did some light research" Killian replied not to confident in that  
"oh this order be good" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Have a little faith Swan, I got this" Killian said as he begun testing the samples but it was clear he wasn't sure what he was doing they needed to hurry.

Emma concerns where about being caught nagging at her she didn't want to screw it up this time things where starting to go well for her in Storybrooke but somehow she knew there little trip was part of Emma's self destructive side.

"How long will this take" Emma asked anxious

"A while, we have time" Killian responded still fumbling around

However just as Killian said that someone came bursting through the door flashlight in their faces as they saw red and blue lights flashing outside, the Sheriff immediately recognised the two of them lowering his gun and flashlight.

"Seriously guys" Sherriff Graham said in a huff not looking forward to taking this them the back of his car again. The both froze Emma's heart sunk Mary Margret wasn't going to be happy about this.

"You where saying" Emma said looking at Killian as he finished up what he was doing realising it was only the sheriff.

Hearing the phone was never a good sign nobody calls you after midnight for good news, Mary Margret thought as she reluctantly picked up. The last thing she was expecting was to be heading down to the sheriff station at 1am to pickup Emma, but she quickly made her way out of bed chucked some clothes on making her way out the door but before she left, Mary Margret had the urge to check on Emma's bed but no this wasn't a dream it was empty.

Mary Margret had never seen the streets of Storybrooke this quiet she thought as she cranked up the heater in her car making her way down to the station anything to stop her from thinking about the fact that Emma had snuck out an broken into a lab for whatever reason, did she jump into this to quickly was she ready for this responsibly where the kind of thoughts she didn't want on her mind it just felt so right, so natural how could things be going wrong so fast it had barely been twenty four hours. Mary Margret stormed into the sheriff's station not happy to be having two sleepless nights in a row she saw Sheriff Graham first he looked sheepish as Mary Margret almost slammed into him.

"Hey, we just getting some information from them now Emma just through here" he said, Mary Margret nodded as she followed him through Emma was sitting by his desk next to Killian the pair where silent Emma looked so sad staring at the ground.

"What where you two thinking" Mary Margret said in a huff her arms folded.

"My fault Miss Blanchard it was all my idea" killian said looking up he didn't seem too worried by the situation; Emma was worried she had to watch herself before she ended up in juvy again.

"Yeah well that's why I need your parent's number, someone needs to come get you" Graham said annoyed

"He won't come"

"You know what I'll find out myself" Graham said walking over to his computer muttering about how the night shift was supposed to be quiet.

"I'm sorry" Emma said finally looking at Mary Margret she was worried had she had ruined this after Mary Margret helped her out taking her in so she could stay in Storybrooke with her friends and then Emma pulls this stunt after moving in only yesterday. As soon as Mary Margret saw Emma's face full of regret and worry here anger greatly subsided all she wanted to do was give her a hug and take her back home to her bed. Before Mary Margret could say anything the phone rang taken everyone's attention for a moment as the sheriff answered.

"Emma I know I didn't exactly lay ground rules but I thought sneaking out in the middle of the night was not ok" Mary Margret said scolding at her.

"I know it just killian thought he could show me some proof about his theories" Emma sort of mumbled out but saying it allowed she realised how silly the whole thing was.

"What, seriously" Graham said on the phone he got some even worse news.

"Ok I'm coming over" he finished hanging up the phone "ok you guys can just sign a few forms and go, no one is pressing charges but that doesn't mean what you did is at less serious Dr whale wasn't happy" Graham said quickly getting up grabbing his coat in a hurry.

"That's good news" Mary Margret said relieved

"What's the hurry sheriff" Killian's asked confused

"That John Doe from the hospital, his missing I have to go down there" Graham said handing them some paperwork.

"His missing, how I thought he" Mary Margret started worried

"Well he woke up walked right out of there apparently" graham said annoyed.

Emma felt a sinking feeling thinking of that poor disorientated man wondering around they should do something she thought, as she quickly signed her name off on the paperwork while killian ignored the papers in front of him standing up.

"Come on we have to find him" killian said ready to follow graham out the door.

"No your staying here I'm calling your father now, found his number" Graham said grabbing the paperwork " alright Emma you can go, don't be pulling stuff like this again guys" Graham warned walking over to the phone Mary Margret followed she had a few questions for the Sherriff.

"Killian are you going to be ok" Emma said as she stood up

"I'll be fine swan, I'm worried about your father" killian said

"I am too, I mean not the father part, but you never say much about your family" Emma asked

"There isn't much to say not much of a family my mother passed and my brother, dad's never around" killian said shaking his head he didn't really seemed that bothered he thoughts focused on the missing man.

"Killian I didn't know, how come you never said anything" Emma asked but she already knew when you have no family you don't exactly want to spend all day talking about it.

"It's alright Swan, I'll be fine" killian smiled" but we have to go look for our missing coma patient" killian said a small smile on his face.

"Alright Emma I've talked to Graham he is on the phone with Killian's father now " Mary Margret said she heard the end of that conversation for the first time she wondered if they should go look for John Doe she felt a pull towards him she couldn't explain, but it was the middle of the night and she had to remind herself despite how much shed been through Emma was only fifteen and shouldn't be running around on a man hunt in the middle of the night.

"Maybe you guys can help tomorrow, we should go home the sheriff will find him" Mary Margret said

"Yeah we can check on the situation tomorrow" killian said looking at Emma who was hoping killian would go home and rest 'I'll find you tomorrow" Emma said walking away Mary Margret was waiting for Emma to leave she took on least lingering look at killian as he sat there alone waiting before heading out.

The car ride home was awkward and silent Emma wanted to apologise again she can't believe the sheriff called her down there a 1am they could have just walked home.

"Emma, no more of this stuff please skipping class sneaking out" Mary Margret said still annoyed and tired at least tomorrow was Saturday she thought.

"I promise from now on, straight and narrow" Emma said not sure what to say it seemed Mary Margret wasn't as mad as she thought.

"Good" Mary Margret let out a deep breath and smiled at Emma she was glad this was over and it didn't seem such a big deal now from now on Mary Margret would be more involved with what Emma's doing she wasn't her roommate after all she was responsible for her, she promised herself from now on she would be there before Emma got into trouble.

Elsa anxiously looked herself over in the mirror on last time, Mulan was going to be here to pick her up in about five minutes for their date and she wanted to look nice she was wearing her blue dress it was her favourite and she looked great in it she was about to give herself the final approval when she heard a knock at the door. It's seems Mulan was early Elsa skipped over to the door but it wasn't he date on the other side of the door it was killian.

"Hi sorry to bother you love but I need to borrow something" killian said leaning against the doorway.

"This isn't a good time" Elsa frowned she was still a little annoyed at killian and now he was crashing her date.

"I'm sorry love it's not for me it's for Emma" killian said grinning knowing that would get him in the door, Elsa let him in but she was still unsure what this was about.

"I need to borrow your storybook; it has clues it that could lead us to find the prince"

"What, this stuff again I thought it was clear yesterday this isn't ok anymore and who is missing" Elsa asked annoyed.

"The John Doe from the hospital he's gone missing, we found out last night at the sheriff station" Killian's said walking upstairs to Elsa room trying to explain as he went.

"What where you doing at the sheriff station" Elsa asked getting more confused and frustrated

"Emma and I sort of got arrested" he said awkwardly Killian new Elsa wouldn't be happy about that.

"What killian you got Emma into trouble like that after she just got a new foster home" Elsa said angry

"It's ok it was only slightly arrested, and Mary Margret isn't going to kick Emma out" killian said getting frustrated himself as he stood at her door not wanting to barge into her room.

"Why you are so sure see wont" Elsa frowned

"Because Mary Margret is Emma mother now can I borrow the book or not" killian said rather quickly he realised what he had said after regretting it Emma didn't even know that.

"Huh" Elsa said finally silent she headed into her room grabbing the book from under her bed handing it to killian staring at him.

"Hello is someone home" Mulan said from downstairs

"Oh" Elsa said remembering her plans she smiled as she made her way out of her room Mulan smiled as she saw Elsa descend the stairs then frowned as she saw killian closely behind her with the book.

"Sorry to interrupt carry on ladies" killian said making his way out passed the door.

"Don't get Emma into anymore trouble" Elsa shouted out behind him she wanted to say more but he was already out the door and she was about to start her date. Elsa let out a deep breath she was worried Emma didn't need any more of this giving someone this sort of impossible hope of a happy ending what was killian thinking.

"Sorry about that you look great" Elsa said to Mulan trying to focus on something better and it was working her smile returning.

"So do you" Mulan look up smiling she handed her a single magnolia flower she took from her parent's garden this morning. Elsa awkwardly giggled blushing as she took the flower.

"Now what was that about" Mulan asked after a moment

"Just the usual killian Emma drama, they're going to try find that missing coma patient" Elsa paused" but we have a date planned" Elsa was trying to not sound distracted by it.

"You know if you want to help them, we should go too"

"What, are you sure" Elsa said shocked and a little relieved

"Yeah we can catch a movie any day" Mulan said she was fine with it

"Ugh thanks" Elsa hugged Mulan her arms wrapped around her shoulders her head almost smashed into her collarbone.

Mulan wasn't expecting it but returned the gesture with a good squeeze and the two made their way out to the car. The found killian halfway down the street and called him over he jumped into the back of the car.

"What's this about" he asked confused

"We coming to help, now put your seat belt on"

Emma quickly made her way out the door texting killian to meet her at Granny's while Mary Margret was still busy in the kitchen, even though both where still tired from there week they wanted to help it was like they felt a pull towards it. However before Emma even made it more than a few steps down the stairs she saw killian making his way up. Emma stopped confused Elsa and Mulan weren't far behind him either.

"I thought we were meeting somewhere" Emma asked

"Yeah well I got here faster than I thought love, Mulan gave me a ride" killian replied smiling pointed to the girls behind him. Killian walked past Emma and made his way into the apartment

"I called Graham this morning he said that they didn't find him last night but they have a good idea which way he went" Mary Margret started she was up the rest of the night thinking about it maybe they should of helped last night.

"Morning Miss Blanchard" he said placing the book on the bench flicking through.

"Morning" Mary Margret replied confused about what killian was doing in her apartment.

Emma Elsa and Mulan all made their way in after a moment they sat down on the couch.

"Ok you have to tell me what happened last night" Elsa asked her eyebrows rose.

"Well you know how I agreed to let killian prove this whole thing or drop it well we kind of snuck out last night to go to a research lab and do a test on John does and my DNA it didn't work out well" Emma realised how stupid the whole thing was she should have just told killian no.

"Didn't work out well is an understatement" Mary Margret said coming over with bag full of stuff

"Why does Killian have your storybook?"

"At least he ask to borrow it this time" Elsa shrugged she wasn't sure

"come on lets getting going then" Mary Margret looked so much more herself like this about to go on an mission to save someone her stuff all packed in a back pack.

"Your coming" Emma asked

"We all are apparently" Mulan said standing

"What about you date"

"Where postponing it" Elsa looked at Mulan apologetically

"I think I have an idea where to look" killian said walking over book still in hand he opened the door.

"We don't have to go" Elsa said to Mulan

"Let it go Elsa I know you want to come" Mulan said smirking

The both stood up smiling making their way to the door Mary Margret looked at Emma encouraging her to go first as she locked the door behind them.

"I made sandwiches for everyone" Mary Margret called out while they made their way downstairs.

The gang made their way down the street to the cars Mulan and Elsa took one car and went off agreeing to meet at the path where John Doe was last seen or believed to have been. Emma, killian and Mary Margret where about to jump into the car when Dr Whale walked up quickly.

"I'm glad I caught you, I have something to say"

"Oh Dr I'm so sorry for last night it won't happen again" Mr Margret said eyeing Emma and killian they both nodded.

"It's not that, just out of curiosity I completed to DNA test and well.. it was a match" he was confused " I don't know who's DNA I was testing but whoever they are, their father and child"

"What" Emma exclaimed

"You're sure" Mary Margret said eyes wide

"I would want to do a blood test to confirm the sample was a little contaminated but I fairly certain it's a match"

"Told you Swan" Killian's said smiling climbing into the car

Emma made her way around to Dr Whale though she wanted to be sure this couldn't be the newspaper clippings and memories of him lying in the bed flashing through her mind.

"It was my DNA and the missing John does"

"Well you better find him"

"We will" Mary Margret nodded

"Good luck" whale said eyes wide he didn't have much hope in their mission

"Ok we better go" Emma said climbing into the car

They took of rather fast both Mary Margret and Emma minds on the bombshell whale had just dropped after all this time her father had been lying in a hospital bed in Storybrooke main she wanted to cry to scream but they had to find him first.

"Emma you alright love" killian asked from the back feeling her internal freak out. Mary Margret reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Ask me again later will you" Emma said looking back at killian.

Emma didn't tell Elsa and Mulan or anyone else the news they had just received still processing trying to focus on the task in front of them about twenty or so people where gathered volunteering to help search the woods for John Doe. Most of them work for the sheriff but strangely Regina was there Emma didn't think she was the type for a walk in the woods. Most of the group made their way east where the path went thinking that is mostly likely where he went killian had other ideas.

"This book has clues to where he will go, his probably remembering some of his old life" killian opened up the book to the page of prince charming ridding his horse through to a river, "he will be headed south"

"You sure" Elsa asked looking at the other headed in the other direction.

"I'm sure love"

"Are guys coming," graham was confused as they all looked at the storybook

"We headed this way mate" killian started making his way

"Well don't stray too far these forests are dangerous"

Mary Margret was looking ahead day dreaming when something caught her eye a little white amongst all the green she went over closer it was in the direction they were headed anyway as she got closer it was clearly a piece of plastic a band she realised looking it up, it was John does hospital wrest band.

"Hey I found something" Mary Margret called out they all made their way over

"What is it" Graham asked worried

"It's his wrist brand, Killians right he did go this way"

Emma looked at the bracelet her heart racing they were close at least they had a chance at finding him. Graham starting looking around the area for tracks but it wasn't quite clear where to go there had been rain washing things away.

"What is it sheriff' Mulan asked

"I can't really tell which way he went from here the tracks are in three different directions"

"We might have to split up then"

Killian nodded already looking ahead where to go based on where he thinks a prince looking for his princess would have gone.

"Ok then let's go" Mulan said grabbing Elsa hand heading off following some tracks.

"Wait before we all go, everyone grab some lunch and be careful" Mary Margret said looking at Emma as she handed her a few sandwiches and water she was worried after the news Emma just got she would be emotional now off into the forest on a man hunt.

"We will"

Killian was focused on what direction to take as Emma stuffed the provisions into her bag she wanted to ask about last night what happened with his father, not sure how to approach it and her thoughts kept going back to the news that the man there looking for might actually be her father. Elsa and Mulan went South while Graham and Mary Margret went more South West, Emma wasn't sure what direction she was headed she was just following Killian he was focused he seemed to know what he was doing.

They walked for about ten minutes in silence Killian was looking at his compass it was old and bulgy thing a bit out of place with the rest of his stuff.

"Where did you get that?"

"My father gave it to me"

"He did, how did it go last night with your father"

"Like I said he won't show, he didn't Sherriff drove me home"

"Killian I'm sorry"

"It's ok Swan got over that a long time ago"

Emma realised why Killian may be so set on her finding her family because he didn't have his he was an orphan just like her.

Mulan and Elsa made their way down a steep slope talking while scanning there surrounds for clues or trying, Elsa kept looking at Mulan's hand wondering what it would feel like to hold it.

"It's a nice day not too cold so at least he won't freeze to death' Mulan smiled

"Yeah luckily just last week it was practically snowing"

"I remember you had that poofy coat on" Mulan smirked

"Hey leave the poofy coat alone"

"I didn't mind it"

Elsa slipped on the loose dirt on the ground sliding almost falling she grabbed the tree next to her for support Mulan made her way around the same tree and touching noses as the meet in the middle.

"You ok there" Mulan said grabbing a stray piece of Elsa hair that's was in a nice bun she had spent half an hour on before there date now unravelling as the walk through the woods, they stared into each other's eyes Mulan leaning in closer her hand now resting on Elsa check.

"Fine" Elsa breathed her eyes closing their lips touched Mulan hand sliding down Elsa jaw line Elsa wasn't expecting it but she wanted it leaning into the kiss there lips breaking open as the slowly kissed.

About ten metres further up the gorge Emma suddenly stopped seeing something that surprised her she felt it wasn't something she was supposed to see a private moment Emma quickly steeped back behind the tree, not watching her steps she tripped on the root falling onto killian who was close behind she fell on him the both where on the ground.

"If you wanted to lie in top Swan you could have just asked" he said smirking

"Funny" Emma said getting up dusting of the dirt

They heard laughing from up ahead it was Elsa and Mulan who saw them fall. Killian gave them the thumbs up smirking he was glad they're date was working out despite his interference this morning Emma got of dusting of the dirt looking down at killian he seemed pleased with himself, Emma rolled her eyes looking away while killian pulled himself up, Elsa blushed realising that they'd had seen their kiss and the pair made their way over.

"Still carrying that around, how that is going to help us find this man" Mulan asked eyeing Killians book.

"Yes and we better keep moving"

"Let me look at that" Emma said grabbing the book from killian feeling the need to look through it for the first time since that day in detention now she thought it was possibility the man in the story was in fact her father it was crazy but so was the test coming back a match.

Elsa and Emma behind while Mulan and killian took the lead further down closer to the river and the bottom of the gorge.

"So your dates going well"

"Yeah, it is I can't believe I just had my first kiss I mean I know where out here to find a missing coma patient but this is possibly one of the best days I've had in a while"

"That's great, I'm happy for you"

"So you still haven't made a move with killian"

"There no move to make"

"You guys make eyes at each other all day, and his trying to find you parents"

"Parents"

"You know he thinks Mary Margret and this man are your parent's snow white and prince charming" Elsa joked

"What, Mary Margret I didn't think"

"Oh he hasn't given you that part of the story"

Emma stood there in silence for a moment shocked because she realised why she had been feeling so close with Mary Margret but she didn't want to believe it couldn't be this easy Emma knew that after everything she'd been through, killian was wrong whale was wrong this was some kind of elaborate joke and it wasn't funny.

Emma walked ahead leaving a confused and worried Elsa behind; she stormed up the killian slamming the book into his chest.

"Swan what are you doing" killian grabbed the book confused

"I can't do this" Emma said running off leaving the others behind.

Emma quickly made her way through the trees her mind racing how could Elsa just drop that on her like that she didn't know about the DNA test though, Emma thought about finding her parents for so long but this is not what she expected a coma patient probably dead and a women taking her in, pretending she didn't know anything about it was crazy not as crazy as killian stories about curses and Saviours, too much for Emma right now. Emma stopped running out of breath when she looked up she noticed a bridge up ahead old and dilapidated it was sort of out of place amongst the green the little river trickling benief it Emma eyes looked further down she saw a blue cardigan it was Mary Margret leaning on the ground Emma ran over to her as fast as she could.

"No come on wake up" Mary Margret was desperately staring at the missing coma patient lying on the rocks benief her, hoping for a sign of life as Emma got to her leaning down on the other side of him.

"Emma sweetheart, we have to do CPR"

She placed Emma's hands over his heart ready to go Emma nodded trying to hold back tears what if he was her father she had to save this poor man because if he was he may be the only family she'll ever have he had to live. Emma looked up at Mary Margret she was crying, trying to pull herself together she tilted the man's head back placing a hand over Emma's. They pushed down together on his chest gently Emma felt warmth coming from inside her even though it was freezing the icy wind of the water on her back. After a few compressions Mary Margret stopped taking her hands from his chest placing them near the man's mouth she leaned down as Emma watched it was happening so slowly in her mind as their lips touched one of Emma's hands still placed on his chest she felt his heart beating again, he awoke taking a big gulp of air coughing up water his eyes wide looking up at Emma he smiled Mary Margret hands on his face still they ran through his hair.

"You're ok, you're going to be ok" she smiled

Graham came running down the hill then his satellite phone in his hands "Not out of the woods yet, I called the ambulance it's on its way"

John Doe sat up looking around confused "My baby, where is my daughter" he yelled erratically

Mary Margret looked at Emma shocked Emma was she took a deep breath, while Mary Margret rested her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him get him to stay down he shouldn't be up in his condition.

"Calm down, hey calm down we will find your daughter" he stopped for a moment but his heart was still racing the adrenaline and panic taking over, the same panic that got him to run out of the hospital last night.

"What's you name" Graham asked

"I, I don't know" he paused "the only thing I remember is holding my daughter in my arms then I woke up in the hospital, but she's in danger I know it" he got a second wind now trying to get up again remembering holing his infant daughter in his arms wrapped in a wool blanket he kissed her forehead it was the last thing he remembered. Emma grabbed his hand looking into his eyes he calmed for a moment,

"That was fifteen years ago they found you on the side of the road" she couldn't believe it, it was true Killian was right again, this man he lost his daughter the same day Emma was found this was no coincidence. How where they going to get him to understand his been asleep for fifteen years or get him to calm down in general.

"Hey it's ok, you need to worry about your health first you need to get in the ambulance well explain everything" Mary Margret said taking his other hand the paramedics helped him onto a stretcher loading him in he was worried taking it all in but Mary Margret didn't let go of his hand as they carried him in, very disorientated Emma watched him lay down finally relax let the paramedics take care of him. It was then that Elsa, Mulan and Killian made their way over quickly they saw the lights and heard the noise Killian came bounding towards them seeing the ambulance the man getting in lying down he looked lifeless Emma tears streaming down her face he feared the worst, they where to late did he force Emma into finding her father only for him to die. When Killian got to Emma he almost smashed into her forgetting to stop. Emma was still looking towards the ambulance until Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Emma what happened"

"he was unconscious but we brought him back, he doesn't' remember anything except the baby he was carrying in his arms before he ended up in the coma"

"He remembers you, Emma" Killian smiled wiping the tears running down Emma's check with his thumb.

Everyone was tired and hungry so they went to Granny's for the post man hunt celebration Killian was catching Ruby and Peter with what happened over by the counter Emma smiled at him as he used hand gestures to explain the whole kiss scene with Elsa and Mulan who seemed to be missing in action since they left the forest. It had gotten dark out and colder so it was good to have some hot cocoa Mary Margret sat down next to Emma with a mug for both of them and wrapped her arm around Emma warming her up more.

"You were great out there; we saved that man's life"

"I'm still trying to process the whole thing"

"Its sounds like Killians belief was true, he is your father"

"It's not confirmed yet"

"Emma, when a good thing happens it's ok to accept it"

Emma looked up smiling Mary Margret meant well but this wasn't something Emma could handle right now. However she felt a pull to go see the man again he was looking for his daughter desperate even if it wasn't Emma they should help him sheriff Graham said he would call with any information but it was getting late they had to get to the apartment soon get some rest. Elsa walked into Granny's then a frown on her face she sat down across from Emma and Mary Margret.

"What happened" Emma asked

"You know those letters I finally picked up from the post office, well I read them but they were all in gibberish talking about things that never happened"

"What let me see?" Emma grabbed a letter from the pile she put on the table she read a few lines it said something about building a snowman it made no sense.

"I thought this letter would be a step forward to having my sister back in my life but this just confuses me" Elsa put her head in her hands, Killian overheard the conversation he made his way over looking at the letters reading it over only twice he realised something it wasn't gibberish at all.

"It's a code"

"What"

"A code, see how the words don't make a sentence it's a number sequence"

"But why, why does my sister need to send me a code"

"That's something we need to figure out"

"Maybe tomorrow" Mary Margret said getting up "We should got to the hospital"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow, we will sort this out" Emma said getting up she gave Elsa a hug the two had been through a lot today.

"Good luck" Elsa said letting go of Emma

"You alright Swan" Killian said holding her hand for a moment before they made their way out the door.

"Yeah, I think it's going to be ok" she smiled "Thanks to you"

Killian shrugged it off he wasn't used to being the one to help save the day, Emma gave him a small kiss on the check before she followed Mary Margret out the door much to Killians surprise.

"I just need to grab some stuff before we go to the hospital" Mary Margret told Emma as she quickly made her way upstairs to the apartment, Emma was anxious to get to the hospital and get some answers she waited and the bottom of the stairs thinking about the man who could be her father how desperately he wanted to find his child if he will be ok.

Mary Margret was surprised when she got up the stairs the front door was open but she could have sworn she locked when the left, she cautiously walk into the apartment looked fine just as they left it.

"Hello is someone there" there was no sound though it was strange why would someone break in and take nothing she looked around for a moment concerned.

"Is everything ok" Emma called from down the stairs not wanting to worry Emma; Mary Margret grabbed her stuff and came back down the stairs and the made there way to the hospital.

It had only been four hours since he was found by Emma and Mary Margret in the forest and it was a lot to take in. He had forgotten everything about what happened who he was but most importantly what happened to his daughter it felt like only yesterday he was holding her in his arms but he was told it had been fifteen years, fifteen years he had missed asleep it made him angry and desperate to see her his doctor told him it was most likely the girl who saved him but they had to do a test she was coming in now while he was pacing in his room despite orders to be on bed rest.

Emma hated needles but she knew this was something she had to do she needed to know for sure if her father was in the next room from her she squirmed as the needle went in Mary Margret squeezed her hand as the blood flowed out when there were done Dr whale took the sample straight away he was interested in this strange case he wanted to know the truth he ran off to test the blood.

"What are we going to do now" Emma asked as they waited to hear the results wondering what would happen next everything was going to change and she was terrified what if this man was her father did he know where her mother was would he want to take her away.

"What do you mean, if he is your father Emma it doesn't mean everything has to change"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me Emma you're not going to be taken anywhere and I'm not going anywhere" Mary Margret gave Emma a reassuring smile making sure Emma knew she was going to be there for her.

Finally after a long half an hour Dr Whale came back around the corner he was hard to read good news or bad news he look kind of worried. It was because just behind him was an anxious father who couldn't wait to see his baby girl after he already missed fifteen years of her life.

"It was a match" Whale said

"Emma" David breathed "I'm so sorry I don't know what happened" as soon as he looked into her eyes he knew he was looking into the same eyes as the baby he carried to safety just before he blacked out.

"So it's true" Emma couldn't help it she backed away slightly he could see her hesitation realising he needed to take this slow.

"I remember you; I am your father Emma"

"So you know what happened fifteen years ago, who my mother is"

"I don't even remember my name, just you"

"Well according to my friend Killian your prince charming" Emma joked

"Charming suites you" Mary Margret smirked

"Charming it is" he laughed the three of the sat in the hospital room all night talking.

Making her way out of the hospital was hard not used to using a walking stick she would feel her way by knowing her surroundings but she had never been here before the blind women's hearing however was as good as ever. So she defiantly heard the car pull up to the curb in front of her as she made her way down the path the door opening.

"Get in" Regina said

"I was wondering who bailed me out of that disgusting place" The witch said smiling

"I'm going to need your help" Regina said the blind women got in after all she had nowhere else to go and this seemed promising.


	5. All I ever needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma avoids spending time with her newly found father but when Mary Margret goes missing they team up to find her meanwhile the rest of the gang tries to decipher the code in Anna's letters to Elsa.

1 week later

Emma sat at the kitchen table really enjoying her cereal it must have been the perfect combination of muesli and Cheerio's with a bit of fruit loops, Mary Margret sat down across from her sipping from her cup of tea this was becoming a standard morning for them except today, Mary Margret had something to say she was staring at Emma wondering how to bring it up. Emma however distracted by her breakfast didn't seem to notice. So as Emma slurped up the last of her milk Mary Margret finally found the words to start the conversation.

"Uh Emma"

"Yeah" Emma looked up her mind scattered she had to remember to grab her homework and her lunch before heading out she was cutting in close and with the principle on the war path she had to be on time.

"I wanted to talk to you before you went to school"

"About what" oh no this sounded serious

"Well I've been to see, charming "she smiled at their Nick name "A few time in the last week but he says you haven't been to see him much, is everything ok"

"Yeah its fine, I just... I don't know what to say he wants to be my farther it's all he knows all he remembers and I just don't know how to be a daughter"

"Oh Emma trust me he doesn't want you to be anyone but the amazing young women you are"

"I know, I guess"

"Same goes for me"

Mary Margret gave Emma a hug people in this town liked there hugs Emma thought she looked up at the clock then realising the time.

"Oh no we got to go" Emma grabbed her bag sliding on her shoes they both made their way to the door.

"Emma" Mary Margret called holding Emma lunch she just made and her homework

"Oh thanks almost forgot" Emma grabbed the stuff cramming it into her bag as the both headed to the car the traffic was its usual unmoving self for this time of morning it would be better to walk if it wasn't so cold, Emma looked out the window and saw Elsa walking past making her way to school. That girl would walk to school in a snow storm Emma thought smiling.

"Hey I'm going to walk with Elsa" Emma said about to get out of the car that hadn't moved more than a few metres in the last ten minutes.

"Ok don't forget to meet me at Granny's after school at 3.30"

"Yeah"

"Seriously"

"I promise I'll be there" Emma said grabbing her bag getting out of the car leaving Mary Margret to the traffic as she caught up with Elsa.

"Hey"

"Did you finish that biology assessment last night?"

"No might have to get an extension"

"I can't believe the tables have turned this much, I'm the one with my assessments done on time and Elsa's getting an extension" Emma smiled somehow she was changing small changes sure but it was new to her.

"That's what happens when you live with a teacher and plus I just can't focus lately it's been a week since I opened those letters and we haven't gotten any closer to an answer"

"Elsa it's going to be ok will figure it out"

"It's more than that she sends a distress signal and I don't even bother to read it, the last letter was sent months ago what if it's too late"

"You can't beat yourself up like this would make you think your sister wasn't ok, a week ok you thought she was safe at this boarding school"

"I know, I just shouldn't have shut her out"

Emma squeezed Elsa hand she wasn't sure what to say after all she does the same thing she been doing it to her father she hadn't even said he was her dad out loud yet.

They walked into school the subject dropped as they made their way through mingling with friends on their way to class.

Emma walked into the library it became the new hang out now after school for the past week either her Killian, Mulan or Peter or Ruby some combination of the gang where there helping Elsa when they didn't have something else on.

"Afternoon Emma" Miss French said expecting her arrival she didn't even look up from her book as Emma entered.

"Afternoon"

Emma slumped down next to Killian it had been a long day, she was on time but she could see the principle watching hoping for her to be late another reprimanded for Emma and then she barges into Miss Blanchard's class trying to undermine her as a teacher putting her down it just made Emma so angry.

"I swear one day I'm going to confront that woman"

"Who"

"The principle she's asking for trouble"

"You have to leave it Emma trust me just being here doing what where doing is enough"

"What's your deal you afraid of the principle"

"She's dangerous Emma"

"Oh I get so who is she"

"The evil queen, she's the one who cast this curse"

Emma frowned it made sense to paint her as the villain here but Emma still wasn't afraid of her what was she going to do apart from kick them out of school fire Mary Margret or just make their lives harder in general actually she could do a lot but that didn't change anything Emma was going to confront her just have to do it without Killian.

"I got donuts" Peter announced as he entered the library

Miss French was eyeing him as he entered she started letting them bring snacks in the where usually her half the night she didn't mind as long as she got a donut as well.

"Thanks I'm starved" Ruby said grabbing a chocolate coated one

"Hey that one's mine" Peter whined

"Well we will have to share"

Killian was focused on his web search about decoding and the many ways a message can be hidden

while Elsa was still trying to find a number that would actually connected her to the school Anna was supposedly attending they were starting to really believe it didn't exist as Killian kept saying but Elsa remembered her leaving she had all the papers and uniform they dropped her off at the airport.

Emma noticed the time, it was almost four she was supposed to meet Mary Margret she promised and now she was going to be late so she quickly grabbed her stuff.

"Sorry guys got to go, see you tomorrow"

Elsa barely looked up from what she was doing waving Emma off as her and Ruby entered the depths of the web to find answers about the boarding school Anna was attending while Peter grabbed another donut. Killian got up however following her to the door.

"Swan"

"What's wrong?"

"Well we haven't had time to talk lately; you haven't said much about your father is everything going ok" Killian didn't want to push but Emma hadn't been talking about it much and he thought finding her father would help for believe that everything would change but that wasn't the case it was going to take more than that to break down Emma's walls

"Yeah I went to see him once with Mary Margret his a nice guy, I mean for someone who has no memory of their life, we might stop by to see him tonight"

"That's good maybe one day I'll meet him while his conscious"

"Yeah his much better conversation, I got to go"

"Alright see you tomorrow and stay out of trouble don't go after the Principle she is more than she seems love"

"Ok Killian" Emma sighed as she walked out since when did he get so worried about her she was just going to meet Mary Margret they probably just eat at Granny's.

Emma power walked up to Granny's she was twenty minutes late and Mary Margret wanted to do some shopping before they all the stores closed so Emma was surprised not to see her standing out the front impatiently waiting, Emma looked around inside she wasn't in Granny's she wasn't usually late hopefully that jerk Principle didn't keep her back with another surprising last minute task that needs to be immediately completed. Emma pulled her phone out of her bag to call but there was no answer so Emma waited watching out the front of Granny's alone looking for a sign of Mary Margret but she didn't show.

"Emma" Charming said he checked himself out of the hospital early he couldn't help it he felt that he was needed somewhere and when he saw his daughter sitting alone out the front of Granny's he knew exactly what that was.

"OH hi" Emma said looking up surprised to see him "I thought you were still on bed rest"

"Yeah I thought it would be good to stretch my legs"

"That's good; they let you walk around alone'

"Well I was going to walk with Mary Margret she said she had a free afternoon no classes, but she never stopped by"

"Oh she was meeting you"

"Yeah, I figured she got held up at work"

"That's weird" Emma was starting to worry a little now she looked at her phone no missed calls so she dialled Mary Margaret's number the phone rang out for a while but there was no answer. It was already four thirty she started walking away from her father and spotted Graham down the street parking his car she ran over to him her father closely following.

"Graham I glad you're here I think Mary Margret is missing no one has seen her all afternoon"

"Ok slow down Emma, she probably just caught up at school"

"She's not answering her phone"

"I saw her before she was talking with Principle Mills out the front of the school, I'm sure she just had to stay back at work"

"She didn't even message me"

"Ok I'll look into it Emma, just stay out of trouble, I've got something I need to look into first" Graham looked over at Charming for a moment like he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

Emma nodded but she was still at little worried and also didn't really want to have to be alone with her father she had no idea what to say to him.

"I got to go" Graham walked off

Emma took a deep breath maybe she was just reaching she must have just forgotten they were meeting.

"You ok Emma"

"Yeah something just doesn't feel right"

"Yeah and she did mention last week about someone breaking into the apartment"

"What she never said anything to me"

"Maybe she was just trying to protect you"

"Well people need to stop doing that" Emma looked through her phone get annoyed first Killian and Graham now Mary Margret was trying to protect her too it was annoying but Emma was getting more frustrated than the situation called for.

"Emma its ok she's probably at the school"

"Then why is her phone way out on the other side of town"

"What"

"Look according to her GPS she somewhere near the south woods on the side of the road, that doesn't seem fine to me"

Emma walked off she had to find a way to get out there and see if Mary Margret was ok maybe Killian was right after all and the Principle was more than just a mean spirited women trying to make everyone's life harder, Emma had to get out there.

"Where are you going?" Charming said worried

"I'm going to find her'

"Maybe we should ask the Sheriff for help"

"He's clearly busy and she probably is fine, I can take care of it"

Emma continued down the street but there was no way Charming was going to leave his little girl alone again especially if she was potentially walking into danger so he followed.

"Ok that's it there is no evidence of this place anywhere, what kind of school doesn't have a web page or a number that actually connects you to something" Elsa yelled her hands in the air as she walked away from the computer.

"Hey will figure it out don't give up" Mulan grabbed her hand stopping her from storming off, they looked into each other's eyes Elsa's stress and lack of seep catching up to her she was at breaking point.

"I told you it was a pointless voyage the school doesn't exist"

"Can maybe someone help with sane answers" Mulan narrowed her eyes at Killian he smirked from behind the book he was reading Peter nudged Killian to stop with the curse stuff for a minute and then reached over to grab the last donut however he didn't seem to notice the large glass of water just beside all the letters.

"Watch out" Ruby yelled reaching over her hand just not quite grasping it

"Bloody hell"

"PETER" Elsa ran over but it was too late half the pages were completely soaked

"Bloody hell" Killian mumbled grabbing the papers and letting the water drip off

Belle the librarian came over her arms folded frowning "You guys got to be more careful and quiet"

"Sorry Miss French" Ruby apologised for the group

"What are you guys doing over here anyway?"

"Finding secret messages in letters" Killian responded nonchalantly

"Well were now the letters are ruined" Elsa was even more stressed now her only hope gone she sat down defeated Mulan rubbed her shoulders

"It's ok we can selvage this"

"I'm so sorry Elsa"

"Wait, look at it the page" Belle held it up and you could see letters appearing that weren't there before.

"Seems we might have just cracked this code" Killian said holding up a paper that now had some extra letters connecting sentences, Elsa looked up eyes wide remembering something from when they where kids she ran out the library Mulan followed.

"I'll be right back" Elsa called

Emma walked for a few minutes down the main street while her father followed, she looked down at the GPS focusing on it and how she was going to get to the other side of town and not wanting to talk to her father still unsure how to act what to say.

"What are you doing" Emma huffed looking back at her father

"I'm coming with you"

"Ok, but how are we going to get here"

"We can borrow someone's car "

"Do you even remember how to drive?"

"I remember how to do things just not any people or places it's strange everything feels so foreign like I don't belong here nothing makes sense but you, and Mary Margret"

"Let's find her then" Charming nodded but they both just stood there unsure what to do about the transport situation after all they didn't have a car and buses in Storybrooke seemed to be on a permanent hiatus.

"Why don't I ask to borrow, Ruby's car" Emma said noticing it parked out the front of her house she must have gotten a ride from peter today because they were still down at the school, Emma texted her she knew her keys would be under her sun visor nobody bothered to lock cars in this town.

"Emma I was thinking more the Sheriff could help"

"Well he said there probably nothing wrong, and Ruby just texted me, said I could borrow the car as long as I fill it with gas" Emma jumped in the driver's seat.

"I'm driving" Charming said grabbing the keys Emma slid over to the other side.

They drove off the little wolf hanging from the mirror swinging back and forth as they headed towards the GPS signal driving in silence for a few minutes.

"So Mary Margret has been to see you a few times this week"

"Yeah she just making sure I've been getting on ok bringing me food hospital stuff is terrible, and Granny makes a good grilled cheese"

"Yeah she does, one day we should actually take you to Granny's"

"That would be nice" He smiled looking at Emma, who immediately went back to their task looking at were they needed to turn next.

"Left here I think, I don't really know this side of town well a lot of big houses it's secluded out here"

"Yeah it is" he paused "how long have you been living with Mary Margret"

"Not long about two weeks"

"You like living with her"

"Yeah she's great"

"Yeah" Charming agreed smiling wondering where she might be if she was ok

"So you like her, Mary Margret"

"What, yeah I mean how can you not like someone who saves your life"

He was trying to sound reasonable but Emma could see in his eyes he was falling for her in a big way and Emma had noticed how happy Mary Margret was when she came back from visiting him at the hospital Emma was starting to wonder if they were Snow white and Prince charming like Killian was saying.

"Oh were close its just a few metres up the road"

"There's nothing much here, all I see are trees why would she be way out here" he said looking out into the woods pulling the car over close to where the phone should be were Mary Margret should be but there was no sign of anyone.

"I don't like this Emma, we should get some help"

"its fine we just need to look for the phone she probably just a little further" Emma continued walking up the side of the road it was getting dark so she used her phone as a torch searching the ground, her father cautiously followed looking around at their surroundings for signs of Mary Margret or whoever else could be out here.

"There it is" Emma quickly dived down picking up the phone in the grass it was wet from the moist ground it looked like it hadn't been dropped but placed though something didn't seem right.

"Something's wrong, Emma come on get back in the car" Charming said coming closer to her his hand on her shoulder this was starting to worry him being way out her no one knew where they were it would be hard to get help.

"HELP" a voice called out from the trees the both turned the heads shocked recognising the call for help immediately as Mary Margret's voice

"Help" the voice rang out again but from the opposite direction they whipped their heads back confused which direction to go. Emma took off heading to the second voice on the left.

"Emma wait we don't know what's going on where it came from"

"We can split up, find her"

"Emma I don't"

"It will be ok a few minutes she can be far then will be back in the car"

"SOMEONE HELP" Mary Margret's voice ran out again before Charming could protest, he nodded but still hesitant to move, Emma quickly walked away while charming lingered for a moment watching Emma go he wanted to follow but then her heard another call for help in the other direction and took off not looking back.

Emma walked away from her father starting to feel uneasy she didn't hear any other sign of Mary Margret and was heading further and further from the road the sun was down now and she could barely see until she spotted a light from a house maybe they saw something maybe they could help Emma decided to walk up the path and knock on the door.

"Hello" The door was open before she even got the chance to knock a handsome man stood in entrance the door wide open.

"Hi I was looking for someone, have you seen a women around here pixie hair cute blue cardigan"

"No but I'd be happy to help"

"I heard her calling for help around here"

"Well I did hear a voice I thought it was you but maybe not"

"Do you know what direction it was coming from?"

"I think so, I'll help you look its dark out here and cold, let me just get some things you can come in" then he walked in through to the kitchen Emma reluctantly following the kettle was whistling on the stove he grabbed his boots and started looking through the cupboard.

"I'll just find us some torches, have a cup of tea if you like"

"Oh thanks, your house is so big like a hotel do you have a big family"

"No I live alone" He answered solemnly as he continued to search.

Emma wasn't in the mood for tea but it was very cold out and she left her coat in the car, so she poured herself a cup while he went off to find a torch having no luck in the cupboard he was searching in. The tea was so warm just holding the cup was nice Emma thought about messaging her father but he didn't have a phone maybe he found Mary Margret and everything was ok she just needed to find them now she took a sip of tea feeling a bit nervous what was taking so long she wanted to get back outside and look. Emma eyes glanced around the room it had a sorts of quirky stuff on the walls lots of maps Emma took a few more sips but started to feel dizzy she sat down on a dining room chair her head spinning as the man entered the room again smirking

"What did you…" Emma tried to speak but dozed off her vision fading as her eyes closed.

Elsa rushed back into the library a confused Mulan followed she was smiling for the first time in a week and it felt good.

"I dried the pages you can see more letters now"

"This is interesting" Belle said "whoever did this was clever" she looked over the letters to someone who might be thinking there was a hidden message wouldn't be able to understand it was a code unless they knew Anna it was personal.

"Were did you go" killian frowned looking over the letters he wasn't making sense of it still. The group was even more confused when the saw Elsa come back with two bottles of grape juice in her hands.

"Not really the time for a drink break love"

"What no it something I remember from when we were kids, we used bicarb soda and water to make invisible ink and when you put the juice on it the message was revealed I can't believe I didn't think of it"

"Cool looks like I cracked the code then" Peter grinned but the rest of them room wasn't feeling his enthusiasm.

"Well let's get this puzzle solved" Belle said she was excited to have something more to do then categorise books.

"Ok" Elsa took a deep breath started opening the bottles of juice everyone picked up a letter each dabbing the juice one the paper waiting for letters to appear and they did a few on each page and some numbers but it still wasn't making sense.

"Put the letters in order from the dates" Belle suggested

"Here this one's first" killian passed it over them to arrange them in the table and started writing the letters down in order.

"H, E, L, P"

"Help, oh Anna"

"What the rest say"

"R, I, T, E, D, A, R, A, 1, 2"

"ritedara 12"

"What does that mean" Mulan asked thinking Elsa might know.

"Nothing it means nothing" Elsa slumped down all that and they still haven't made sense of the letters.

"There has to more where missing something" Killian frantically looked over the pages again he knew the where on to something but what.

David made his way through the trees it was getting darker now the sun completely gone only the moonlight as guide he hadn't heard Mary Margaret's calls for help for about ten minutes he was going to turn back and find Emma when he heard a strange sound a crackling he went towards it got louder by a big old oak tree it's was dark but he spotted it as clear as day a tape recorder that was the sounds he was hearing Mary Margret was never hear and Emma was walking straight into a trap alone he ran off back in the other direction his heart racing after everything he couldn't lose his daughter again.

He was running fast barely seeing the trees as he passed bounding forwards. "Emma, EMMA" he yelled

He saw the car by the side if the road he was getting close he ran off to where she went when he saw a porch light he ran towards it his worry turning to anger at himself for letting this happen and for whoever was doing this to his family.

He got the side of the house looking through the window he saw nothing just an empty lounge he kept moving to the next window a bedroom empty except for a chair with someone tied to it he could tell by the blue cardigan it was Mary Margret he had to get in there and fast Emma was probably in there as well.

He took of his jacket wrapping it around his wriest he broke the window with it clearing away the glass so he could climb through hearing the noise Mary Margret swung her head around as much as she could her face shocked to see her knight in shining plaid to rescue her.

"thank god" Mary Margret he said with relief when he took the gag of her mouth" Charming" she smiled.

"Are you ok" he knelt down keeping his voice low his hand on her check then down to her hands, tied behind her back he starting undoing the knots.

"I will be let's get out of here"

"What happened how did you end up here?"

"I was walking through the park I was distracted, he grabbed me he must of used chloroform or something the next thing I know I'm tied to this chair"

"Have you seen Emma?"

"What" Mary Margret eyes went wide with fear she had no idea Emma was hear "What is Emma doing out here"

"Keep your voice down, we came to find you"

"You know maybe you should have called the sheriff not bring you daughter along for a rescue mission"

"Well I didn't realise how bad it was, until we got our here"

With the ropes finally lose Mary Margret stood up quickly ready to find Emma, opening the door a crack to see if anyone was in the hallway it was clear so she slowly made her way out the door tip toeing, charming was still in the room.

"What are you doing" Mary Margret huffed impatiently wanting to find Emma

"Thought we might need a weapon" he came out of the room carrying a mallet, Mary Margret frowned.

"What, it's all I could find" he shrugged scouting ahead.

The group had been sitting in silence looking over the pages but it was fruitless it didn't make sense the code didn't mean anything.

"Come on its late we should head home" Ruby said it was almost ten and Granny was wondering where she was, Peter got up to go along with Ruby giving Elsa a comforting rub on the back. Killian sat up.

"We'll look into it tomorrow where not giving up" Killian said sure in his resolve wondering why this didn't work they should be getting there happy endings maybe Emma needed to be here she was the only one that could save them. They grabbed their stuff leaving the library Belle closed the doors behind them shutting off the lights.

"Has anyone heard from Emma she hasn't answered my texts in a while"

"She asked to borrow my car earlier, she said she was heading out of town it was urgent something about Mary Margret, her message wasn't really clear"

"What" Killians heart was racing he knew something was wrong when she didn't answer he should have asked earlier he ran off to his car to go find her.

Emma woke up sitting on a chair a room filled with hats sewing equipment and a telescope she was still very out of it Jefferson was staring at waiting for her to wake up.

"Hello Emma" he smirked

"Who are you, how do you know my name"

"So many questions haven't you read Elsa's book figure it out"

Emma was thinking about the hats the tea the crazy look in his eyes it could all only mean one thing.

"You think you're the mad hatter, I thought Killian was the only one in town who believed in fairytales"

"You should listen to your boyfriend"

"You're crazy" Emma noticed his remark did this man have any sane thoughts

"Maybe, but who is the mad one me the man doing anything to get back to his family or you refusing to believe what's right in front of you"

"What"

"Your family" he slipped a polaroid picture of Mary Margret tied to a chair front of Emma. Emma gasped standing up even she still needed to table to be upright though the drugs still in her system.

"What did you do to her" Emma felt her heart racing she was going to run out of the room but he pulled a gun out from under the table pointing it at her making his way to the door before she could blocking the only exit.

"She's is fine and she will continue to be if you make it work" he said throwing his hat a here

"Make WHAT WORK" Emma got the strength to stand getting angry

"Magic, the curse it all real" He was crazy Emma frantically looked around for a way out something to hit him with but she couldn't see anything.

"If your right then the women you have tied up is my mother and my father is lost in the woods trying to find us so I need you to calm down and we can talk about this"

"There's no quick solution here Emma you need to make it work"

Emma ignored him continuing to look around for something that could help her out of this mess this was all her fault if she had been on time to meet Mary Margret if she hadn't dragged her father here alone without back up this wouldn't be happening.

"See that's the problem with this world everyone wants a magic…..

THWACK! Charming and Mary Margret burst through the door Charming knocking him in the head with the mallet he fell to the floor.

"I hope he didn't have anything memorable to say"

Mary Margret ran over to Emma helping her stand she was still dizzy she sat her down tears streaming down her face as she held Emma in her arms.

"Are you ok" her father asked breathless

"Yeah.. LOOK OUT"

Jefferson got up of the floor ready for a second fight but charming was ready he dodge his punch kicking him in the guts he feel out the window onto the dark ground below.

"Woow" Mary Margret said impressed

"Whoever you are you know how to fight"

He walked over to Emma kissing her forehead relieved that she was safe that they were both safe.

"I think it time to call the sheriff now" Emma said finally admitting this was a bad idea.

An hour later after a long explanation and another fight to get Jefferson in handcuffs he was taken in the back of Graham's cruiser Emma was checked out by the paramedics free to go home and rest much to Charming and Mary Margaret's relief. Emma sat in the back of the Ruby's car while reminding Charming to fill up the gas, he and Mary Margret got in the front driving back to the apartment. By the time they arrived Emma was sound asleep the drugged tea still in effect Mary Margret pocked her called out her name a dozen times but all she did was groan and mumble something about wanting to sleep in today. Eventually giving up on that Charming carried her out of the car and into Mary Margaret's apartment but as he approached that final set of stairs to her bed he couldn't help but think of the last time he held her in his arms.

"She's gotten bigger" He grunted trying to smile but there was so much pain there he had missed so much of her life he placed her down in her bed kissing her forehead while Mary Margret placed a blanket over her the two sat down on the end of her bed exhausted.

"Ruff day"

"I know it sounds crazy but it been the best day I've had since I woke up" He looked over at Emma finally being able to spend more than an hour with her.

"Sorry can't say the same, on top of all this I was fired today"

"What seriously but you're great teacher"

"Thanks but according to the Principle I'm lazy an unprofessional, I swear she has a personal grudge against me, I don't know what to do without a job I can't take of myself without an income what about Emma"

Charming reached out stroking her hand he didn't know what to say but it was all the comfort she needed for now.

BANG BANG BANG

"Someone's at the door" Mary Margret was surprised

BANG BANG BANG

"Ok, where coming" charming said frustrated maybe this would wake up Emma, they made their way down stairs opening the door, killian burst in.

"Where's Emma is she ok, I've been looking everywhere then I saw the sheriff he said she was kidnapped but she went home with you and I came straight here"

"Who are you" Charming said confused who was this boy and why was he so concerned with the where abouts of his daughter.

"Killian Jones I don't believe we've had the pleasure, is Emma ok"

"Killian she's fine, she asleep actually" Mary Margret answered trying to shush him. Killians eyes gazed up stairs imagining her safe in bed he let out a sigh of relief sitting down.

"Everything's fine we ran into a little trouble but it's all taken care of"

"The sheriff sort of filled me in"

"Ok then, are you ok" Mary Margret asked grinning at his obvious affection for Emma, Charming looked a there puzzled he didn't think it was so funny.

"Fine Miss Blanchard, just thought I'd check in" He tried to sound like he wasn't bothered but it was obvious that was the opposite.

"Killian it's late go home ok you can see Emma tomorrow at school" Mary Margret came over to him giving him a reassuring rub on the should to calm him down more, he nodded she was right it was late and Elsa and the others were waiting on an update of the situation he said he would call with news.

"See you tomorrow Miss Blanchard" He waved goodbye Mary Margret simply nodded she didn't know how to tell him she'd been fired that was tomorrow's problem for the moment everything was alright she thought closing the door watching Killian go.

"One minute I'm holding an infant in my arms know I have to worry about boyfriends" Charming said starring at the door Mary Margret rolled her eyes smirking.


	6. It all comes crashing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian desperately tries to make a last ditch effort to make Emma to believe, Charming finds out more of his past, meanwhile an earthquake causes Emma and Regina get trapped in an old mine where a gruesome discovery is made.

Regina sat frowning holding her glass of untouched scotch looking over all the information in front of her she had Emma's file and a whole bunch of others all over her desk but what to do with all this information. So far her efforts where barley effective, was she holding back losing her touch before she could answer for herself the blind witch did.

"What are we doing" she asked sarcastically getting impatient she wanted this over this curse to remain unbroken. Regina looked up at her scolding mainly because she was right firing Mary Margret might have been fun but it didn't accomplish much in stopping the saviour from breaking the curse.

"I mean you obviously checked me out of the hospital for a reason" the blind women came over closer to the desk.

"Don't worry I've got a plan, it will all become clear soon" Regina grabbed a ring from under her desk she looked at it longingly it flickered with magic, Regina held it over the blind witches hand not that she could see that or Regina's sadness.

"This is the last of the magic I have I'm using it to enchant your hand"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I'll take care of the rest I just need you to bring me a pirates heart" Regina grinned her plan was finally coming together.

Emma was breathing heavy as she ran down the pier through the dark the moonlight her only guide, desperately trying to get closer to the ship but it still seemed so far away her only safely her only hope in saving him but someone was chasing her trying to stop her before she made it the Jolly Roger, the shadow getting closer a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Get OFF" Emma yelled shaking the hand off

"Emma, EMMA" Mary Margret said worried waking her up, she found herself lying in her bed Mary Margret standing by her side in her nightgown her hand on her shoulder.

Emma woke up with a fright looking around for a sign of danger a flicker of flame because this was all too familiar in fact it was the exact same nightmare Emma has before getting kicked out of her last foster home and sent away. The only thing different was the lack of flames consuming the room and Mary Margret's comforting voice.

"its ok sweetheart you're safe"

"Are you ok" Emma asked frantically

"Am I ok" Mary Margret was confused now "I fine Emma I'm worried about you"

"It's just that last time"

"Last time, it was a dream Emma"

"No at the foster home"

"Your last foster home before the Tillman's"

Emma nodded there was silence for a moment Emma was still a little worked up there was no way she could go back to sleep Mary Margret could see that they needed to talk.

"Why don't I make us a drink" Mary Margret smiled making her way to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa it always helped her when she was having a bad night's sleep. Emma got out of her bed she had a little secret box where she kept a few things from over the years she pulled out an old necklace she was wearing it in her dream she hadn't put it on since that night in the foster home when it was ripped from her neck slightly singed it was still ok the little swan medallion hung from the string. Mary Margret made her way back up the stairs then sitting on the bed next to Emma she handed her a mug and they both sat there for a moment a sipped.

"What's that, its pretty"

"A friend gave it to me, I used to wear it all the time but now it just reminds of" Emma stopped

"It's ok you can tell me or we can just sit"

"The dream I just had I've had it before, on my 15th birthday I woke up from the heat my room was on fire I don't know how nobody, well everyone else they thought it was me"

"That thought you started a fire"

Emma nodded holding her necklace she remembered it so clearly people barging into the room she shared with another girl yelling grabbing her wanting answers she couldn't give, Emma could still feel her foster fathers hand as he grabbed her shoulder ripping her necklace off it feel to the floor.

"They thought I was some destructive kid putting people's lives at risk, we carried Lilly out we shared a room together she almost died from smoke inhalation I never heard from her again though, I still don't know how the fire started but eventually I stopped telling them I didn't do it and they sent me to Phoenix, to juvy for 6 months before I ended up here"

"Oh Emma that's horrible I didn't know all that happened"

"But you saw my records right"

"Yeah they sent me and email with some of you history but not the whole story, it's ok Emma see no fire here"

"That's good" the both smiled looking around to see no flames in the loft.

"You know I'll always believe you" Emma awkwardly smiled "Seriously you'll always get the benefit of the doubt with me"

"Thanks"

"Just no more sneaking out and running off alone in the woods"

"Or going into strangers house" Emma added

"Yes please" Mary Margret gave Emma a little hug thinking of that night again she was so worried when she heard Emma was there she thought she was having a heart attack she never wanted to feel like that again.

"You should get some sleep, school tomorrow"

"I still can't believe you won't be coming with me tomorrow, this is ridiculous"

"I know, it will be ok I'll get a new job"

"You shouldn't have to someone needs to talk to that principle"

"Well that someone doesn't need to be you, you don't have to save me"

"Who knows apparently it's my destiny"

"Alright chosen one it's time you got some rest then" Mary Margret stood up grabbing the now empty mugs while Emma climbed back into bed.

That morning Emma's father made his way out of Granny's, they had been nice enough to let him have a room there as he still hadn't found out anything about his past he was heading out early but not to the hospital for a check up or to walk with Emma to school he was summoned to the Sheriff's station not that he minded he wanted to get a few words in with Jefferson to find out what all that was about the other night but he didn't know what Graham wanted to talk to him about. He walked into Granny's and found Emma and Mary Margret sitting in a booth enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning" Mary Margret said smiling

"Morning he returned a smile as they looked at each other almost forgetting Emma was there. Emma smirked at them.

"Did you want get breakfast?"

"Love to but I need to be down at the sheriff's station Graham has some news he didn't really explain"

"Well Emma's almost finished up her pancakes she should go with you"

"Oh ok" Emma said

"I'm going to be looking through the want ads"

"Don't worry you'll find something"

"I looked through earlier there doesn't seem to be any it's like this town had absolutely no job vacancies" Emma frowned this town was weird

"It's ok Emma I'll find something"

Emma finished up the last bite of her pancakes she stood up ready to go feeling a bit bad for leaving Mary Margret but she actually wanted to spend more time with her father before she meet up with Killian later today.

"Ok see you for dinner"

"Ok don't be late and tell Killlian he cans stay for tea if he wants" Emma nodded Mary Margret was a bad as her friends trying to get them to get her she nodded smirking as she walk off David just frowned at Mary Margret as he followed Emma out of the dinner he still wasn't sure about Emma's friend and the pair walked over to the Sheriff's station.

"David" Graham yelled as he walked through the door

"Who's David"

"You are, sorry I thought I could jog you're memory

"You, you found out who I am"

"David" Emma said looking up at her father smiling finally a name for the face

"Yeah it was in these old high school records I don't know why no one realised before you and your girlfriend went missing fifteen years ago but no one went looking for you, I guess you don't have much extended family heard nothing of Katherine that's her name, since though"

"Girlfriend" Emma's eyes went wide she stepped back his girlfriend would most likely be her mother

David sat down he was confused trying to take the information in he had a name a wife, while Graham put the files in front of him to see, David placed his hand on Emma's back trying to comfort her he knew this information was as big to her as it was to him.

"Does it say anything about Emma?"

"No Emma was found outside a diner way further out of town no one knew what happened it's so strange, sorry I didn't think Emma was coming in with you I wouldn't have just sprung it on you like that, something bad happened that day something that landed you in a coma your girlfriend vanished and your daughter abandoned at the side of the road just don't know why no one ever looked into this I mean I wasn't the sheriff fifteen years ago"

"How did you come across this" David was looking at a picture of himself a picture of him all his information and a picture of his girlfriend Katherine but he had no memory of her.

"Actually it was the principle who found it she passed it on to me, does anything seem familiar"

"No same old memories, this life I doesn't look familiar is Katherine, Emma's mother"

"I thought so but it says in her file she was never pregnant, it's just another part of the mystery" graham was eyeing David now he knew what he was thinking, David has an affair they have a child when his girlfriend finds out there is a fight Katherine disappears David is left injured the mistress runs off or worse, leaving the baby abandoned it was the only theory that mad even a little sense.

"You think this is my fault I cheated on my girlfriend and it lead to all this"

"Hey I'm not thinking anything, but since you brought it up it's the only theory that works"

"This is a lot" David paused

"Just focus on the positive for now you have a name"

"David Nolan" he said it out load graham was right it was good to have a name he felt right saying it. He slumped back in the chair reading over the rest of the information about who he was he had a house he used to work at the vet apparently but nothing felt familiar. Emma on the other hand was just feeling angry she was so caught up in having her father back in her life she hadn't been asking herself the critical questions what happened why she was abandoned was it just some sad ending to a teenage love triangle gone really wrong her cheating father ends up in a coma after fighting with the two girls his been seeing who are both mysteriously missing.

David hadn't realised how much time he'd been sitting in the sheriff's office thinking about everything he was just told, trying to remember what happened but the longer he'd been out of the coma the less he remembered from before it was still only Emma. He looked over to her when he saw Emma's face he knew something was very wrong. She was thinking it all over how well did she know her father, who knows who he really is he didn't even know his name until now, what if he wasn't as good of a man as he seemed.

"Emma, are you ok"

"No, just I thought it would be good to have some answers but it's no better" Emma stood up she was meant to be meeting Killian in the park she wanted to get out of there so bad and see him.

"I got to go"

"Wait Emma, I'm sorry I don't know what happened"

"I know I just have to meet someone" David reached his hand out but Emma kept walking "I got to go" she said walking out of the station. David stood there for a moment worried he wanted to go after her but she might just need her space right now.

"Um sorry I've got to head out I've got a call to go out on" Graham said from behind David

"That's ok, I'm not getting far with this, you know you should really get some help around here"

"I was thinking that myself"

However before the pair made their way out Jefferson, who was still held up in the cell from the other night decided to speak up.

"Hey" he yelled "I'm I getting out of her anytime soon I have somewhere to be"

"You'll get out of her when I say so" Graham retorted

"You know you should have gone after her, you never know when you're going to have your last day with your daughter" Jefferson was looking at David now he tried to look smug but you could see sadness in his eyes. That's was more than enough for David he marched up to the bars that held Jefferson his anger rising.

"Stay away from EMMA, and until you can explain why you had a telescope watching my daughter you'll be staying in their"

"Just giving some advice friend"

"I'm not your friend" David turned around walking out of the station with Graham trying to ignore what Jefferson said trying not to think the worst that he might be the kind of man to cheat and lie abandon his child maybe even kill that didn't feel like him.

Emma was still upset about what had just happened at the Sheriff's station she wanted to put it aside as she rushed to meet Killian on time in the park the where going to talk apparently Killian had something important to say.

"Swan" he said smiling as she walked up he was sitting on a park bench his arms across the back very relaxed.

"Hey, what's going on did you finally figure out what was going on with those letters"

"No that endeavour lead to nothing"

"Hey don't be so down, we'll sort it out"

"It's not supposed to be like this I thought everything would change" he looked around the park was almost empty just a few people Mr Hopper was walking his dog. Emma didn't know what to say he looked really down she sat next to him in a huff it was weird her life seemed to be changing so much so fast and Killian was worried nothing was changing.

"That's funny it feels like everything is changing, I can't keep up"

"Emma look at this what do you see" Killian said holding up his left arm.

"Your prosthetic hook" Emma was confused what was he getting at

"No, you refuse to see it you won't believe, this hook is no prosthetic, I pulled it off my ship the day the crocodile took my hand, took my brother from me I see it for what it is, shiny and metal how can you not see it"

"Killian I don't know what you mean" Emma looked down at it but it looked nothing like how he described what he was talking about.

"I was expecting to get my revenge, I wasn't expecting you" Killian said softly looking into Emma's eyes for the first time he didn't want the curse broken he wanted things to stay like this have this simple life with Emma but he couldn't forget his brother he needed him. Emma smiled but looked away after this morning especially she wasn't ready for this right now so much had already happened today so she looked away changing the subject.

"We can stop calling John Doe charming now turns out his name is David"

"What when did you find this out love"

"This morning, they found some old school records or something but we still don't know what happened"

"Another unsolved mystery"

"So weird to it was the Principle who handed over the info she fires Mary Margret and now she trying to help out what's with her"

"She's planning something that's for sure" Killian said thinking, Emma rolled her eyes at that did Killian really think the Principle was plotting against them I mean that's crazy right.

"What else is on your mind, you seem hurt" Killian asked

"I just don't know who to trust, David might not be what he seems I mean he doesn't even know who he is"

"I know you find it hard to trust people Swan, but I can tell you from experience what a good father isn't and your father is one of the good ones"

"So you still not living with your dad then maybe you should sort it out with him" Emma changed the subject to Killians family problems hers where too much right now.

"I have given my father many chances but he has abandoned me" Killian paused "My brother every chance he got, always put himself first or his rum that's why I moved out plus its fine I prefer my home"

"Where do you live?" Emma asked confused he never talked about his home.

"By the docks aboard and old ship"

Emma's mind went to her dream running along the pier to a ship how can this be a coincidence whatever it was it filed her with dread and she didn't welcome the feeling but her phone pulled her away from the images of her dream it was a message from Elsa she was having major problems with her homework after not paying attention as usual in class with Mulan yesterday Emma did say she would help her out.

"Swan are you ok"

"Yeah fine, I got to go study with Elsa, you wanna come"

"Nah I promised Peter I'd meet him over by the basket ball courts today, he wants to try out for the team he needs a training buddy" Emma laughed at that imagining the pair of them trying to play Killian in his jeans still, refusing to wear the shorts.

"What so funny Swan"

"Nothing" her smile faded as her mind went back to what happened this morning

"Swan I know you finding it hard to trust your own judgement, have faith in your father he might just be the man you hope him to be"

Emma smiled again it's like he knew just what she was feeling and exactly what to say to make her feel better, Killian leaned in closer as they stood up Emma smiled he kissed her check before walking away but just as he took a step there was a small tremor the ground shook for a second, they both turned around Emma grabbed Killian's arm it was like a reaction but as soon as it came, the tremor was gone and everything seemed fine.

"That was weird"

"Aye" Emma let go of Killians arm she didn't think they had earthquakes here

"My first earthquake" Emma joked it wasn't much of an earthquake just a tremor

"Not mine" Killian looked around cautious something was up something was coming; Emma didn't seem as bothered and started walking away.

"See you later then, maybe come over for dinner" they both walked away then Killian still thinking was it them that caused the earth to shake.

"Aye" Killian replied it was standard for them to have dinner at Mary Margret's apartment, Killian not living with any parents didn't cook much it was nice to have a good meal with friends sometimes they even had the whole gang over.

As Emma and Killian walked away they didn't notice Regina who had just arrived at the park on the other side of the trees where Killian and Emma had just been, she had something else in mind but now had a new idea after overhearing the end of the conversation, Regina picked up her phone calling her alley she had a plan.

"We have an opportunity, he's headed to the school when you get him alone take his heart and the saviour will no longer have someone to believe in her" Regina grinned hanging up the phone and making her way over to the old mines.

Emma continued to walk through the park she took the long way over to Elsa's she wanted to think she knew if she went over to see Elsa looking like this she'd ask a million questions and try to help but Emma just wanted to study with her friend be a normal kid for a change but that wasn't fates plan. There was another tremor this on bigger Emma tried to make her way to safer ground but she slipped as the edge of the path crumbled Emma ended up tumbling down the hill rolling to the bottom dust everywhere, she picked herself up she could feel her head pounding Emma was at the bottom of the hill there she saw an entrance to a mine there where rocks and dust flying around but Emma could still clearly see someone in there trying to get out so she immediately went in without thinking to help them.

"HEY ARE YOU OK" Emma yelled out putting her hand over her head to protect it from the falling debris she came closer realising who it was.

"Emma what are you doing here" Principle Mills was shocked worried that she had been found out asked she tried to make her way out of the mine.

"Watch out" Emma yelled as a big rock fell from above almost hitting Regina but Emma pushed her out of the way they both dove barely missing the falling chunk of rock as it fell. A lot more feel behind them in one final crumble they blocked the entrance trapping the pair in the old mine.

"Oh no, no" Regina went over looking over the rocks for a way through its was impossible thought the exit completely block they were both covered in dirt their clothes ripped.

"You saved me" Regina said shocked after a moment looking at Emma who was still on the ground slowly get up coughing as she did the dust leaving not much oxygen in the air.

Emma nodded not finding the breath to talk after her fall and then diving to save Regina she searched her pockets for her phone but it must have fallen out when she feel down the hill.

"I just did what any decent person would have done" Emma said annoyed with her predicament trapped no phone with Principle Mills. Regina noticed Emma had a cut on her forehead she was bleeding, looking over at the girl who she hated so vehemently she didn't look deserving of it right now struggling to stand up scared frustrated. Regina made her way over to Emma holding her arm trying to help her, Emma looked up surprised.

"Hey sit, let my help you" Regina ripped of part of her shirt so she could wipe some of the blood off Emma's forehead. Emma sat down and Regina kneeled in front of her wiping the blood off Emma flinched not expecting it she didn't even realise she was bleeding until now.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to help you, now stay still" Regina wiped away the rest of the blood but it wouldn't stop it seemed deep.

"I can hold it" Emma said hold the cloth up to her forehead stopping the blood flow, Regina sat down next to her and they looked around there was only on way to go further into the tunnel to find a way out.

Pongo ran off and with the commotion from the earthquake Archie of balance from the tremor let go of his lead he ran off Archie chased him it was hard regaining his balance after the earth shook he followed Pongo for quite a while, out of breath he was about to give up when Pongo stopped running barking by the edge of the park that was usually left alone the old mines where dangerous but Pongo trying to get to the entrance still barking.

"What is it boy" Archie said making his way down to see the entrance had caved in and there was a phone on the ground it was ringing.

"Hello" Archie said answering it not sure what else to do

"Emma" Killians worried voice was at the other end he called her five times since the second tremor and this was the first answer he had gotten.

"It's Mr Hopper, I found Emma's phone I think she may be in trouble" he looked over to the mine would it be possible there still alive trapped in there.

Fifteen minutes later the sheriff and rescue team and half the town where down by the mine trying to figure out a plan Killian, well Killian thought he had a plan remove the rocks blocking the entrance by any means necessary lifting them or just hack at them with his hook desperately trying to get Emma out but they started moving the ground unstable another cave in could make it worse, he stopped immediately.

"That's not going to work" Graham said holding him back

"No I'm not giving up" Killian yelled as Graham pulled him back from the falling rocks but Killian knew he was right this wasn't the way to save Emma.

"I know, is there another way"

"I don't know"

"Bloody hell"

"Where looking over the town maps now we'll find a way son"

Killian looked over and saw everyone was staring at him he could feel there pity as he gave up on barrelling his way through to Emma it wasn't going to work and some fresh faces just arrived at the scene hearing the news of the cave in at Granny's.

"Sheriff, is Emma down there" David came racing down the hill towards them Mary Margret anxiously behind him.

"It seems that way, we found her phone" Graham responded handing the phone over to him.

"Emma" Mary Margret stared at the pile of rocks longingly how could this have happened she was with her just an hour ago everything was fine now she might be gone.

"We will get her out" David said turning to Mary Margret determined he squeezed her hand looking around trying to think of an idea when he spotted something.

Emma looked up at the tunnel ahead of them the only way out was further down the dust had cleared and they had both calmed down the fright from the cave in fading as the seriousness of their situation sunk in the tunnel seemed like it was going to hold for now so she stood up.

"What are you doing" Regina frowned

"Keep moving forward" Emma said starting to walk away

Regina shrugged not sure what else to do either, who knows if anyone knew they were even down her she was sure no one would be missing her anyway and she didn't want anyone to find her down here so she followed Emma into the dark. They made their way through in silence for about ten minutes slowly as it was very hard to see, luckily Emma had stopped bleeding no need to hold the cloth to her face anymore but she was feeling light headed and knew she would be standing much longer she put her hand on the wall stopping for a moment trying to hold herself up.

"Are you ok" Regina came over closer trying to hold Emma up

"Yeah just a bit dizzy" It was then Emma noticed a rusted old elevator shaft, a possible way out she moved closer. Regina frowned as Emma moved forward towards it.

"What is it" Regina asked not seeing the old rusted gates as an escape but a death-trap "Stay away from that it could be dangerous" Regina moved closer trying to stop Emma from entering.

"It's an elevator, we can get out this way" Emma said hopeful

"I doubt it still works" Regina looked at it puzzled

"It's a pulley system it should still work, we can get out of here" Emma looked up to see the entrance at the top blocked but there were a few bits of light shinning down that was enough for her to give this plan a shot.

David ran over to the other side of the small gorge he saw something shinny pocking out from under the dirt and grass. Mary Margret followed noticing it as well the earthquake had loosened up the dirt and they could see a grate over and entrance to the mine a way in.

"Somebody get, some bolt cutters" David yelled as the others made their way over

"A elevator shaft" Killian mumbled he ran off to grab some rope, David stood there for a moment looking down he knew he'd have to climb down there and find Emma but he was thinking about how much had happened since he woke up.

"It's one thing after another in this town" David said thinking about how he just woke up from a coma last week was finding Mary Margret and Emma held hostage by a crazy man and now and earthquake.

"You don't know the half of it mate" Killian said looking over at him, Graham came over with bolt cutters and pulled of the rusted old hinges it wasn't too hard and they pulled the top of looking down it was a long fall to the bottom

"That's it I'm going down there" David stated starting to climb down the hole what where they waiting for.

"Wait" Killian grabbed him before he went in handing over a rope to tie around him "Got to make sure you come back up"

David nodded tying the rope like a harness around him and Mary Margret and Killian started to form line so they could hold him up the rest of the bystanders joined in forming a line slowly letting the slack go as he descended down.

"Be careful" Mary Margret yelled as his head disappeared into the mine shaft.

Emma climbed into the elevator it was small cramped but she found the chain it was going to take two to pull them up so Regina reluctantly followed Emma holding onto the chain.

"This isn't going to work"

"Any better ideas"

Regina didn't so she started to pull and so did Emma they slowly started going up to the surface they both smiled in relief as they continued pulling, but it was getting harder and harder their arms feeling the drain and Emma head was pounding the went up almost halfway.

"This isn't working" Regina muttered after they hadn't moved for a few minutes

"I know" Emma stopped defeated and now they where half way up stuck in unstable elevator shaft that could give way she had just made it worse what if they died down here.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" Regina said this surprised Emma she was excepting a well the opposite reaction but Regina didn't seem angry she was distant thinking.

"What where you doing down here anyway" Emma asked after a moment

"Something stupid" Regina looked guilty turning away Emma didn't want to push her on it.

"All my life I've been alone I finally find some sort of home and this happens" Emma starred at the rocky wall in the dark her imagination took over and it almost looked like Killians face, why didn't she just kiss him before leaving it at just another kiss on the check and I promise to see him later but there was not going to be a later. Regina looked over at Emma feeling guilty she wasn't even sure why since when did she care about anyone else happiness and it wasn't just because she was doomed herself as well something about Emma reminded her of herself she couldn't help it she actually cared about her.

Emma was getting frustrated sitting in the dark and the bottom of a hole if Regina wasn't so bad after all then why was she always so cruel and what did she have against Mary Margret.

"Why did you fire Mary Margret, you know there is no other teaching jobs around"

"Just because, it's what I do" Regina answered truthfully thinking this was it

Emma was visibly shocked what kind of person does that treats people like this for no reason with no regard for others how this will affect everyone.

"You know for a moment there, I thought you might be a decent person" Emma was getting angry she was going to die because she tried to save this women and she didn't even care about anyone but herself.

"Well you where wrong just like you where wrong about getting out in this elevator"

"Yeah if I could take back this day I wouldn't have followed you, you know I would have because that's what decent people do" Emma almost yelled at Regina. The elevator started to creak then the rusted hinges about to give way they both panicked as the elevator gave way falling a little this was it lose rocks where falling from above it seemed the mine was caving in again. A light came from above then they both looked up surprised just as they had gotten used to the dark.

"Emma" David's voice croaked out he was descending down the elevator shaft in a harness

"Da, David" Emma gasped so happy to see him he was here he found her and in that moment Emma knew that Killian was right her father was the man she hoped he was.

"Emma" he breathed out in relief but the danger wasn't over yet he saw that the chains holding them up could give way at any moment.

"Quick Emma grab the rope" He placed down the other end of the rope so Emma could tie it around herself she reached her hand out and he pulled her closer so they where secure.

"We will come back for you Regina just hold on" David said as he tugged the rope to signal to pull him up Regina nodded as she watched them go.

"You found me" Emma hugged her father tight as they slowly went up

"Always" David said kissing her forehead

As they reached the top there where dozens of anxious bystanders waiting to see who was coming up everyone from Granny's, Mr Hopper and a lot of people Emma didn't recognise as David holstered her up a hook came down Emma grabbed hold of Killians arm and he pulled her up out of there as her legs touched solid ground the relief finally set in it was over and Killian held her tight. Mary Margret helped David climb out everyone cheered at the successful rescue.

"Regina is still down there"

"What, I'll go" Graham said already harnessed up he went down to get her.

Mary Margret went over to Emma shocked at the blood all over the side of her face covered in dirt she let out a cry from relief she was ok.

"Emma, what happened" Mary Margret hugged her as Killian let go of Emma, David came beside Emma and the sandwiched her in the middle of their hug there three of them smiling.

"Its ok guys, I'm ok" Emma almost laughed

Regina finally out of harm's way came out of the mine with graham the crowd let out a little cheer once more, everyone was ok. However there was no there to great Regina with a hug and as she looked over at Emma with her family she felt jealous of what she had but quickly shock it off as she was lead to the paramedics.

"I'm going to head back down I think I saw something, strange down there"

Everyone was confused but Graham was holstered back down while the crowd waited in anticipation.

"You should let someone look at that cut Swan" Killian looked at her forehead worried inspecting the cut he put his hand up to touch it Emma grabbed his hand smiling

"Its fine just a little scrape" Killian wasn't taking that though he lead her over to see the paramedics and she sat down looking up at him there hands still entwined.

"Killian I" Emma started

"What is it Swan"

"I just was thinking down there and.. "She paused looking away "Thanks for helping uhh rescue me"

Killian could feel that wasn't all she wanted to say but he let it go for now just glad that Emma was safe.

"Of course Swan" He smiled

Ten minutes later Emma was bandaged up ready to head home but Graham still hadn't come back up the mine they were about to send someone else down when he emerged looking troubled.

David Helped pull him up Graham was looking at him frowning he seemed annoyed at the help.

"Graham is everything ok" Mary Margret asked concerned

"No it's not" He held up a purse he found down there it was faded falling apart black from the dirt

"Whose is that?" David asked

"Katherine's, your missing girlfriend I found it down there with her bones" Graham said starring him down holding up her driver's license from the purse.

"WHAT" David gasped

"Guess we know why no one's seen her in fifteen years"

"Charming" Mary Margret gasped still referring to his nick name only finding out his real name a few hours ago and all the other information uncovered by Graham and Regina.

"Wait you don't think I did this"

"I don't know"

"I know he had nothing to do with it, he couldn't" Mary Margret stood beside him she could feel it in her heart the man she knew if only for a short while was no killer.

"Going to have to look over the evidence but you are the only suspect"

"Graham you don't seriously think" Emma started frowning at him

"I don't know but it is curious he knew exactly where to enter the mine either way I'm going to find out, everyone needs to back up this is now a crime scene" Grahams announcement surprised the crowd that had already started thinning.

Emma, David Mary Margret and Killian made their way back to the apartment for dinner despite Graham's announcement they were still all relieved by how the day ended they were all safe and together that was enough for now. They had barely been home for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Got it" Emma rushed over she knew who it was, she opened the door to find and anxious Elsa, Mulan, Ruby and Peter very excited to see her Elsa almost bold her over with her hug.

"Oh Emma, you need to stop getting in trouble" Ruby sighed

"Can't help it, welcome to my life"

"Your forehead looks pretty scrapped up" Peter squinted inspecting the wound.

"Come in guy's dinners on" Emma rolled her eyes at there stares, as everyone made their way in over to the table.

Killian sat down by peter while the rest wanted to hear about everything that happened today.

"Sorry I didn't make it to or practice mate, I got to the school then there was the earthquake Emma wasn't answering her phone I ran back to the park"

"Its fine I get it" Peter responded looking over at Ruby lovingly

While all the kids gathered around the table talking getting ready to eat, David made his way over to the kitchen to help Mary Margret with dinner.

"Wine" David said pouring to glasses of white wine

"Thanks" Mary Margret smiled turning away from the stove for a moment "You really came through today, again"

"I would do anything for my family, but I still don't know who I am" David was still concerned about everything he learned today about his past that he might be a murderer.

"Well you're not a killer"

David smiled happy to know she had so much faith in him he just wanted to know the truth how did they end up like this.

"Here, taste this" Mary Margret went over to the stove pulled a spoonful of sauce out but David swung around to fast and ended up with it on his face he laughed trying to lick the sauce with his tongue.

"It's very nice"

"Oh I'm sorry" Mary Margret grew closer grabbing a cloth to wipe it off, she paused looking to his eyes it was as if she had known them looked into them for hours at a time. David leaned in closer their lips meet breaking apart David's hand went across Mary Margret's jaw line to her hair as they continued to kiss swept up in the moment now they both had sauce on their faces he pair they finally broke apart to see they had an audience the group of tenens tried to look away they couldn't help but smile except Emma not thrilled to see the passionate lip lock

"Scared for life" Emma muttered

Regina barged through her front door slamming it behind her how did this go so wrong an earthquake since when are there earthquakes in Storybrooke this was all because of Emma she came to town and now everything was falling apart the curse was weakening.

"Your home late" The blind women muttered

"I need a drink" Regina marched over to her desk grabbing glass pouring some scotch

"To celebrate"

"Celebrate what"

She pulled a heart out of her bag it glowed lighting up the dim lit room, Regina grinned taking the heart from her alley.

"This is the Pirates heart"

"Yes I pulled it from him just before the earthquake down at the school, he didn't even see me I don't think he has any idea I took it"

Regina smiled holding it up she starred at it but she was hesitating knowing how much this would hurt after all this time she was turning out to be her mother.

"What's the hold up, kill the believer and its over"

Regina took a deep breath starring down at the still beating heart she could crush it and it would be over after everything that had happened today she wanted to.

"He was never supposed to be part of this curse nobody even has any memories of him he probably won't be missed by many just the saviour" Regina almost gagged as she said that last part and with that she clenched her fist crushing the heart to dust she let fall to the ground.


	7. I'm not breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the lose of there friend while Emma angers is directed towards Regina she is certain she is behind the body found in the mine and there is surprising new evidence leading to the killer

Emma felt a sinking feeling this wasn't unfamiliar but why did she have it this morning there was no test to study for today but she felt as if something dreadful was about to happen. Surprisingly Emma walked in to find Elsa, Mulan and Ruby where standing around in the courtyard with most of the school Emma went over to investigate.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Hey emms, your heads looking better"

"Yeah headaches still there unfortunately"

"Don't know what's up with this crowd"

"No idea" Ruby shrugged

"I'll ask what's going on" Mulan said walking ahead to some of her friends to see if they knew anything.

"Maybe the football team finally won a game" Elsa joked

"Now they don't know what to with themselves" Emma joined in

"I just hope it's not an assembly, those things always go on forever" Elsa eyes rolled "Oh and tell Mary Margret I said thanks for dinner so good to get out of the house my aunt being so weird about my trying to find Anna she insists nothing is wrong she's fine at school"

"That sucks don't worry you got us, well figure this out no one's giving up" Emma noticed ruby starring off at the entrance and down at her phone

"Ruby you look distracted"

"I'm ok just looking for Peter he usually here by now"

"Killian's not her either"

"And no good morning text" ruby frowned

"Boys" Elsa shook her head as Mulan walked back up Elsa smiled however Mulan was looking a little taken aback.

"Mulan what" Elsa asked worried seeing her expression

"They found a body this morning, over on the basket ball courts"

They all went closer into the crowd now panning it for their missing friends Emma could see the white sheet covering the body her heart raced she couldn't think looking through the crowd, Emma couldn't help but see Killian's body under that sheet and she didn't want it to be true but what is it was he did say he was heading here after he left last night, here comes the feeling of dread her whole body ached she tried to keep looking for him but the crowd was so thick she couldn't even get through.

"Swan" only one person called her that

"Killian" Emma swung around saw him walking up behind her looking confused

Emma leaped towards him looking into his eyes he was fine nothing was wrong he was fine she told herself; Emma gave him a tight hug for a moment.

"didn't realise you missed me that much Swan" Killian joked with a smirked however when he looked into her eyes he knew something was very wrong his heart racing eyes darting around to the crowd to see where the danger was.

"I thought, didn't you and Peter go down to the basket ball courts after you left last night"

"Yeah we were going to get that practice in but I was too tired so I went home" killian answered frowning as he looked back at Emma who was relieved that Killian was ok but that meant someone else wasn't.

"Peter" Emma realised he was down here by himself Emma ran off to her friends but it was too late they already discovered this heartbreaking truth for themselves it was Peters body lying on the basket ball court cold unmoving.

"No" Ruby whaled seeing his stuff on the ground she ran towards him the crowd gasped as she got to his body her knees buckled and she feel looking under the sheet Ruby's face crumpled seeing his pale face he was freezing his body had laid there all night.

"Peter" Ruby cooed tears streaming down her face as she looking into his cold dead eyes.

Graham came over to her they were just about to load the body up to the ambulance she wasn't supposed to see they haven't even told his parents yet.

"Hey ruby it's ok" Graham came beside her hand on her shoulder he pulled the sheet back over peter.

"No no no, what happened what happened to him" Ruby croaked out Emma stepped towards her but killian was frozen still he was shocked staring and his best mate lying on the ground he was like a statue.

"Killian" Emma shook him tears in her eyes he nodded and they walk over to her. Graham was trying to get Ruby up as they approached but she wouldn't move from his side.

"What HAPPENED" Ruby yelled shaking off Grahams hand

"Were not sure yet, it looks like a heart attack"

"What" ruby was shocked a heart attack Peter was fit as a fiddle he was running across this court just yesterday past half the team no problems.

"This was no heart attack" killian said through gritted teeth he knew exactly who did this and whose fault it was. "This is all my fault" Killian whispered if he wasn't so obsessed with his revenge with breaking the curse Peter would still be alive.

Regina's glared out at the crowd from her office window, her anger was rising she wasn't sure if it was because this caused a scandal at her school, or because the wrong boy was killed or maybe it was because she was feeling regret the last time she crushed a heart it was her father's and it did't feel the same anymore. When she saw the pirate walking through the school into the saviours arms she was dumbfounded whose heart did she crush. The phone rang out while Regina impatiently waited ready to bark as soon as someone answered furious that once again things hadn't gone to plan.

"What did you do" Regina yelled before the blind women could even let out a hello

"Today well let's see, so far I've made three children cry"

"I'm not playing games, whose heart did you bring me last night"

"The pirates"

"I just saw him stroll past my window"

"That's not possible unless"

"Unless what"

"I got the wrong heart, but he was the only boy at the basket ball courts that's where you said he would be"

"How could you have mixed them up, he has one hand"

"You may have forgotten but I am blind"

There was silence for a moment as Regina let it sink in but she quickly found her resolve and went back to putting the rest of her plan together.

"You have the letter though; you're not going to screw this up as well"

Without waiting for a response Regina slammed down the phone looking out at the crowd she needed this scene to end all this attention in the school wasn't good.

With most of the crowd clearing on their way to class slowly after Peter's body was loaded into the ambulance to be taken to the morgue and Ruby climbed into the back she wanted to be there with his family. That left Emma, Killian, Elsa and Mulan the only ones left after everyone else moved on they couldn't move the sitting by the edge of the courts on a bench there heads hung low but Emma's anger was rising after what happened yesterday and now this.

"We will still be handing out late passes to anyone not attending class today" Mr Hopper came by looking at the four of them tears in his eyes.

"Seriously" Elsa stood up angry

"I'm just warning you, Principle Mills is waiting by the doors ready to tell anyone off for skipping class" Mr Hopper understood the annoyance but everyone else was gone they were the only four still here.

"Screw it" Mulan stood up holding her hand out to Elsa and they made their way towards the gate out of school followed by Emma and Killian, Mr Hopper just let them go he knew it would be best for them to get some space from this place go see their family. They decided to make their way to Granny's at times like this it was where most would gather the new Ruby would be there once she finished up at the hospital and they wanted to be there for her.

However as Mulan drove out of the car park with Elsa, Killian was just sitting in the driver's seat he hadn't even turned the key Emma realised he hadn't said anything for a while.

"Killian" Emma started he look up at her he was angry she could see it in his eyes

"We meet on the basket ball courts to practice every day, every day for fifteen years he never even remembered me not being part of his fake memories nobody remembered me, until you" Killian look at Emma like he always did like she was the sun. "He was my best mate"

"Killian if you going to say we need break the curse I'm not really in the mood" Emma looked away

"No forget everything I ever said just drop it, I don't want anyone else getting hurt"

Emma was confused he was giving up just like that after everything she wasn't going to let him lose hope just when she was actually starting to believe him. Killian started the car then and they made their way to Granny's.

"I'm going to miss him to, remember the other day when we were all stressed about the English midterm and Peter just burst into the library not a care in the word he completely forgot, he didn't even know what we were all doing in the library"

"Aye, he was twice as stressed as the rest of us after that" Killian gave a small smile

Emma smiled a little as well it was a happy memory now tainted with sadness she didn't even realise she was crying until Killian reached over and held her hand. Emma looked out the window everyone else was just going about their day as normal opening there storefronts walking their dogs then Emma spotted Grahams car out the front of the apartment, Mary Margret and him seemed to be in a serious discussion.

"What now" Emma muttered Killian looked over frowning he pulled up just as Emma got out of the car before it had even come to halt marching over to Graham.

"What's going on?" She looked over to her worried. Mary Margret came over to Emma and held her hand she could see Emma had been crying it was obvious why Mary Margret had already spoken to Emma on the phone earlier about what happened to Peter.

"It's going to be ok; I just have to go to the sheriff's station answer some questions about a case"

"Does this have anything to do with the body you found yesterday; you still think David is a suspect"

"Not anymore" Graham said taking a deep breath couldn't believe this he barely knew David but Mary Margret he had known for as long as he could remember he didn't want to do this but he had to do his job.

"What I don't understand" Emma mumbled standing in-between Mary Margret and the cruiser not letting them go until they explained this.

"We looked at the evidence from the body but we didn't find anything leading to David but Mary Margret, I can say much more this is an ongoing case, please Emma step aside" Graham was getting serious putting his foot down but Emma wasn't looking to him but Mary Margret.

"Hey Emma its ok everything will be fine I'm innocent they won't find anything and they'll let me go"

Emma took a deep breath unmoving she knew Mary Margret was right but this all felt so wrong how could everything be falling apart her sadness fading replaced with anger.

"It's ok" Mary Margret hugged Emma as she stepped aside, Mary Margret got into the cruiser Graham closed the door behind her he didn't say anything as he walked away there was nothing he could say to make it ok so without another word he drove off.

Granny's was empty it had to be the with the closed sign on the door you know things are bad when you can't even get a grilled cheese to make things better so the four sat down on the chairs out the front waiting they didn't even know what for.

"I can't believe this it's like every few minutes my memory resets and I realise where we are and why, how can this happen" Elsa finally said she hadn't stopped crying Mulan had her arms around Elsa like she was holding her together.

"Did you get through to Ruby" Emma asked for the fifth time

"Still no answer" Elsa responded and they continued to sit there minds on their absent friends.

"I can't just sit here" Emma stood up she was restless

"What do you want to do Swan"

"We can't help Ruby right now, but I know we can help Mary Margret she is being framed I know it" Emma voice was cracking.

"Emma she didn't do it we know that, the sheriff knows that, it's going to be ok" Killian said trying to get Emma to calm down.

"No Regina was up to something yesterday in the mines and she has some personal grudge against Mary Margret, I bet any real evidence will be at her house" Emma looked at her friends waiting for them to agree they should go to Regina's house look around. However she got the opposite reaction from Killian he went from angry to worry in an instant.

"No swan I told you no more missions, it's too dangerous don't go anywhere near that women's house" Killian was deadly serious frowning he had lost hope of things getting better he might as well just give up and throttle the dark one now while he is still clueless about who he was, even if he never finds out what happened to his brother. Emma looked into his eyes she could see he was lost and she knew she had to do something.

"I can't do nothing we can at least help, come on what happened to finding peoples happy endings" Emma looked at her friends pleading.

"Emma this was never about reuniting people with their loved ones, helping you I just wanted revenge I'm not a good man and look what's happened" Killian got up storming off to the corner.

"Emma promise you won't do anything" Killian glared at her frustrated.

"I promise, staying out of trouble" Emma looked right into his eyes trying to seem truthful but she had a plan she was going to fix this or she was at least going to keep herself busy.

Elsa was confused as she made her way up the steps to Mary Margret's apartment Emma had left only a few minutes ago saying she wanted to be alone and lie down but then sent her a message to meet her here and not tell anyone especially Killian where she was going. Before Elsa even knocked on the door Emma already burst out carrying a backpack and Mary Margret's car keys.

"Emma what are you doing, you don't have a drivers license" Elsa frowned

"No but I've driven a car before like riding a bike right" Emma shrugged locking the apartment making her way down the stairs, Elsa followed.

"Where are we going?"

"Come on you knew as soon as I sent that message where I was going"

"Yeah I was just hoping I was wrong" Elsa huffed as she climbed into the car and they headed off to Regina's house.

Parking around the corner so there not seen Elsa and Emma make their way in through the back of the house climbing the fence into the perfectly maintained backyard not as stealthy as Emma would have liked Elsa crashed down as she made her way over the fence.

"You ok" Emma asked

"Fine other then the fact that I just climbed the fence into our Principles backyard"

"It's going to be ok she won't be home for hours"

"What exactly do you expect to find"

"There's got to be something" Emma looked ahead focused she almost stepped on garden gnome; Elsa grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Emma come on this is silly; this is just going to make things worse"

"You sound like Killian"

"Well you should listen to him"

"Never" Emma grinned walking away; Elsa rolled her eyes following her further into the garden towards the house as they walked past the garden shed they heard footsteps inside it.

They both stopped in their tracks ducking down under the window of the shed.

"Told you" Elsa said getting worried now

"It's ok" Emma held Elsa hand to get her to stay calm, they stayed still for a bit there was no more noise it seemed they might just be hearing things.

"Come on let's get out of here Emma"

Emma nodded what was she thinking even if there was proof Regina was framing Mary Margret it wouldn't be left her she was smarter than that. However just as that thought entered Emma's mind it was gone because when she stood up to head back she saw someone's reflection through the window and couldn't believe it.

"Elsa wait"

"What" Elsa looked through the glass and saw the blind women the very same one who gave her a concussion not so long ago. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but this is defiantly something the sheriff would be interested in right there probably friends kidnapping kids and plotting murders"

'We should call him" Emma was ready to dial

"Wait we don't know the whole story, we should just call anonymously"

"What if she is gone by the time he gets here" Emma thought

"I've got an idea" Elsa smiled seeing the shovel leaning on the edge of the shed she picked it up quietly making her way over to the doorway Emma followed they stood by the door for a moment the adrenaline pumping then Emma pulled the door open and Elsa swung the shovel hitting the blind women in the back of the head she fell to the ground.

"Not so fun being snuck up on hu" Elsa said standing over her feeling proud of herself

"Look at all this stuff" Emma eyes searched the shed there wasn't many tools in there but a bed and a whole bunch of other comforts.

"Cozy" Elsa frowned it didn't look like much of a home there was rubbish everywhere

"Better than half the places I've stayed in" Emma looked around it reminded her of a place she stayed in for a few days when she ran off with a friend.

"What now"

"Maybe we should tie her up so she doesn't run off" Elsa grabbed some rope and Emma saw a message come up on a phone on the floor must be hers. Emma picked it up she could see messages from Regina something about a letter that the blind women had planted, more evidence for their frame job Emma thought.

"Found our evidence look at this her and Regina have been working together these messages prove it" Elsa finished tying the women's hands around one of the bed posts, she smelt just as bad as she did that night in the woods Elsa had to hold her breath.

"Let me see" Elsa looked at the phone scrolling through more it and she noticed something Emma missed they were going to have David discover the letter.

"Oh no"

"What" Emma Frowned

Just then sirens went off from inside the house it was the loudest thing Emma had ever heard she put her hands over her ears, Elsa dropped the phone looking around someone had set of the alarm they had to get out of there now they ran out of the shed and saw someone running towards them.

"Killian,wh..what" Emma asked confused as he bolting towards them.

"Come on let's get out of here" Killian said grabbing Emma's hand as they three ran off towards the fence again Killian gave them a boost almost throwing them over the fence and they pulled him up and over, they continued to run off down the street until they thought they were far enough away to calm down.

"What were you thinking" Emma asked Killian

"What was I thinking you promised you wouldn't go over there?"

"Well what where you doing there then"

"I knew you wouldn't listen" Killian smirked

"Nice job setting of the alarm" Elsa rolled her eyes

"Been a while since I broke an entry"

"Well you're not very good at it" Emma shock her head that was to close "At least we don't have to call in a anonymous tip anymore"

"You actually found something" Killian's eyebrows rose

"Someone" Emma responded "Do you have the phone" she asked Elsa

"Oh no I must have dropped it, but I was about to say before there planting more evidence we have to get down to the station now" Elsa remembered the messages about David worried

"Come on my cars just here" Killian took off ahead.

David walked through the Sherriff's station his bad day was getting worse he found out this morning when he arrived at the station to pick up some of his belongings they keep in storage that Jefferson had gone missing somehow escaping during the earthquake yesterday and worse he found a letter with his stuff from Mary Margret that changed everything he thought he knew and he didn't know much with no memory. Graham told him to not go see Mary Margret after he just handed in another piece of evidence that would that would put Mary Margret behind bars but he couldn't believe it he felt so lost walking down the hall towards her like it was all happening in slow motion, he loved her however it didn't change it this feeling he had all the time that something was wrong. He wanted to believe the women who saved him was a hero but in the end David had to face facts and the facts all pointed to Mary Margret killing Katherine and worse she was living with his daughter if there was a chance she was the one he had to act but it still didn't feel right so he snuck back past Graham to see her.

"David" Mary Margret gave out a sigh of relief as she saw him approach the cell; she could tell he didn't come baring good news. "What's wrong, is Emma ok"

"She's fine still at school, its ok I'll pick her up"

"Pick her up what do you mean I'll be out of her soon Graham said there were no more questions"

"Yeah but" David took a deep breath "I found the letter"

"Letter what, what's going on David"

"I found a letter in some old stuff that was returned to me, I found a letter from you telling me you wanted Katherine dead"

"David you can't seriously think after everything that I could do this" Mary Margret was heartbroken for a while there she thought she might have been in love, but the way he was looking at her wasn't love he had doubt in her in the way he felt. Mary Margret's heart sunk she sat down David thought she was the guilty.

"I don't know what to think but I know the facts I know it was your handwriting and I know that with all this going on I can't let Emma…" He stopped finding the words harder to say the he thought

"Let Emma what, live with a potential murderer, I can't believe you"

"Mary Margret I'm"

"Just go" he looked at her unmoving he never felt this before not that he would remember his heart was aching but what else could he do. David turned around to leave only to see Emma, Elsa and Killian standing behind them hearing everything that they had said.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Emma's in school huh" Mary Margret crossed her arms glaring at David

"Emma what are you doing here" David asked he didn't want her to see this; Emma ignored her father walking over the Mary Margret.

"I'll talk to you guys outside then" David said leaving he was going to talk to Graham again about a plan to find Jefferson.

"What happened?"

"They found some more evidence they're going to keep me here a little longer" Mary Margret held Emma's hand through the bars.

"A letter" Elsa said

"How did you know?"

"Because you're being framed but we know who is behind this, it's ok were taking care of it"

Graham walked into the room them he was looking stressed it had been a long week the town's crime rate had gone up one hundred percent in just the last twenty four hours and he was getting tired, Mary Margret looked down she was losing hope just like Killian.

"Guys you can't be in here we can talk out here" Graham gestured for them to leave Killian and Elsa turned to go but Emma wanted to say one more thing.

"Hey trust me I'm going to get you out of here"

"Just stay out of trouble would you, and go to school tomorrow please"

"Promise"

"Liar" Mary Margret squeezed her hand before letting go and Emma walked away out to the hall where everyone was waiting they all looked away pretending not to stare when Emma walked in.

"Emma what's going on why aren't you guys in school" David asked concerned

"Graham we have proof Mary Margret is being framed" Emma looked over at the Sherriff trying to ignore David she was angry with him she couldn't believe he actually said those things to Mary Margret how could he lose faith in her so fast.

"Guys I'm going to have to get back to you on that I've got to investigate an alarm is going off at someone's house I've had about three calls about it, will talk later"

Emma looked and Elsa and Killian thinking its best they keep their mouths shut about breaking an entry and let the Sherriff stumble onto the evidence himself maybe all this will be solved and with Regina gone Mary Margret could get her job back but that was just wishful thinking.

Elsa got a call from Mulan they were waiting to hear news about Ruby she walked outside to hear her leaving Killian and Emma with David.

"Emma can we talk" David pleaded

Emma huffed nodding waiting for him to say something more but he hesitated he knew she was mad but he was doing what he thought was right.

"I'm sorry you heard that back there, I know you care for Mary Margret so do I but I can't ignore what's right in front of my face" He looked down feeling guilty "What kind of father lets his daughter live with a potential murderer"

"So that's what this is about, what you want custody well it's too late, SCREW YOU" Emma walked away towards the exit before she started crying again.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she stays out of trouble mate" Killian said to David as he followed Emma out, but that wasn't exactly reassuring to David he still didn't know Killian well or trust him but he didn't want to push Emma further away by going after her.

Emma walked out once again reminded she is an orphan for a moment there she thought she found a home with Mary Margret and someone she could trust in David but she was wrong heartbroken again. The cold evening breeze felt refreshing after the day she had Killian came up behind her she was still hoping things might get better only to here the end of an argument with Mulan and Elsa.

"I'm sorry ok" Elsa almost yelled, Emma came over to her

"Mulan I didn't forget about what happened this morning, I didn't mean to just leave you" There was a long pause.

"Ok" Elsa hung up looking over at Emma and Killian

"What happened' Emma asked

"Mulan talked to Ruby she ok, there at Granny's she doesn't want any visitors but I'm going to go over anyway, but I think I should go alone no offense I don't know how much she can handle right now"

"Aye, tell her I said I'm sorry that I wasn't there with Peter maybe if I hadn't of gone home he'd still be here'

"It's not your fault Killian" Emma reminded him "There's nothing any of us could have done"

Killian new Emma was trying to be nice but she didn't believe she didn't know the truth that the queen was responsible for Peter's death and it was Killians fault for pushing for the curse to be broken.

"Do you need a ride love" Killian asked

"No Mulan coming to pick me up, she's kind of annoyed at me for running off with Emma today and not telling her about our break in plans"

"Sorry" Emma apologised

"Don't be it was my choice, couldn't let you go alone and you would have" Elsa smiled

Elsa gave Emma a hug and pulled Killian in for good measure before they headed of to Killians car.

They both sat silence starring out the dash spending the day trying to help Mary Margret only delayed feeling like this thinking about Peter missing him there was no avoiding it now it felt like a title wave knocking them back again and again.

"I don't want to go back to the apartment alone, can I stay at yours tonight"

"Off course Swan"

Graham Pulled up to Regina's house she was out the front and looking very worried running towards his car before he even got out.

"Oh Sherriff you're here, help the person who broke in there still here" Regina said panicked headed out back of the house Graham followed gun drawn ready to fight. Regina lead him to a shed out back and Graham couldn't believe what he saw inside.

"What's going on, what is she doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you, isn't she the one who kidnapped those kids if you'd been doing your job Sherriff she would be stowing away in my shed"

"We have been looking for her she went missing from the hospital" Graham was confused it looked like she had been living there empty soup cans and rubbish where all over the place and a sleeping bag on the floor she was tied up and gagged starring at them.

"Well your doing a great job Sherriff, lucky I was here to help" Regina sarcastically responded

Graham tried to ignore but he knew he had been letting a lot of things slip lately like letting Jefferson escape at least this loose end could be tied up.

"Thank you Regina" Graham said as he pulled the gag of the blind women's mouth "what were you doing here" He asked her, she smirked lifting her head looking straight at him despite her blindness.

"I needed somewhere to stay; lucky for me Regina doesn't have much time for gardening"

"Ok I'm taking you to the station" Graham untied her lifting her up as he did a little clear bag feel out of her pocket it had samples of Mary Margret's DNA and fingerprints.

"What the hell is this" Graham was shocked

"Alright you got me I confess, I framed Mary Margret it was me who killed Katherine fifteen years ago that why I lived out in the woods" the women said rather sarcastically but it all seemed staged.

"What" Graham frowned she confessed so easily either he was getting substantially better at his job or this was all a set up he stood there for a moment thinking it all over this meant they could clear Mary Margret's name.

"Maybe you should take her back to the station Sherriff" Regina frowned getting tired of this

"Yeah, I take her but I'll have a few more questions for you"

"Tomorrow maybe, it's been a long day"

"Yes off course"

Graham took The women to the car ready for this day to be over with he couldn't believe all of this happened in one day he headed back to the station exhausted while Regina went back inside.

"How is getting the witch locked up help us, your majesty"

"Someone had to take the fall those kids saw too much, it's no matter this will all be over soon"

"Is that why you broke me out, brought me here"

"I need your help getting rid of the one person who can break my curse, I need you to get something for me" Regina held up the magic hat Jefferson was thrilled to see it.

Emma raised her eyebrows Killian told her he had a home over by the docks on an old ship but she hadn't really pictured it and it was an old ship not to mention the vessel look like it was straight out of Elsa's book.

"Climb aboard milady" Killian held out his hand leading Emma up the ramp making there way to the deck. Emma sat down dangling her legs over the edge of the Jolly Roger how could things fall apart so fast Emma had just made everything worse since she came into everyone's lives.

"I'm sorry about earlier today I was just so angry it feels like I've lost another brother'" Killian said joining her by the edge looking out to the ocean.

"It's ok Killian, you came through, you made things worse by setting of the alarm but I say the beauty is in the attempt" Emma joked they were silent for while Emma was thinking about all the people she had let down today.

"Liam and I used to sit out here all night talking about how we could get away"

"Why don't we"

"What, Swan"

"Leave" Killian shook his head "Come on let's just get in your car grab everything we can carry and get out of here" Emma stood up ready to go.

"I know you don't really want that"

"You do huh" Emma stopped for a moment looked out at the water the sun had set and the moonlight was reflecting of the water.

"You care about the people in this town" Killian smiled

"Really"

"Aye there's a certain dashing young man who cares about you"

"There is, who is this boy what's his name" Emma joked not able to take it seriously she had never had this someone care about be there for her and Emma was terrified of losing it better to pretend it wasn't there.

"I can't leave Storybrooke Emma" Killian said starring off into the ocean his legs still dangling over the edge of the ship.

"What because of the curse" Emma frowned however Killian just nodded

"How about we get some sleep, you promised Mary Margret you'd go to school tomorrow"

"Come on even she knew that promise was a lie"

"Well what if it wasn't Swan"

Emma didn't answer just headed down under the deck to see more of Killians home she walked around for a while he didn't have much a few trinkets she noticed a sextant sitting in the middle of everything like it was special, no photos or much else it seemed lonely just enough space for one. Emma lay down on the couch exhausted she just wanted to rest Killian headed down a while later he wanted to sit alone for a while think about his mate when he finally made his way into the captains quarters Emma was already asleep on the couch he put a blanket over her keeping her warm.

"Night Emma" he smiled looking down at her.


	8. Just give me a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma decides it's time to leave town, if only she had a reason to stay.

Emma was breathing heavily as she ran down the pier through the dark the moonlight her only guide, desperately trying to get closer to the ship but it still seemed so far away. Her only hope was saving him but someone was chasing her trying to stop her before she made it the Jolly Roger. The shadow was getting closer, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Emma spun around ready to fight. She could not let him stop her, nothing was going to stop from saving Killian, and this was all her fault after all.

"You" Emma gasped frowning at him. Emma felt a surge of power her anger, stress and fear taking over and bursting out of her.

BANG the table rattled some of the trinkets falling off to the cabin floor. Emma jumped up with a fright. "Not again." she thought.

What had she done? Her heart racing for a moment there, she was unsure where she was, expecting to see the roof of Mary Margret's apartment but it was the Jolly Roger. She had fallen asleep on the couch. It was 6am.

"Crap" Emma muttered to herself out loud, thinking over all that happened yesterday. Everywhere she went things had fallen apart. No sooner had Emma started to feel, for the first time in her life, that she may have found a home and it was crumbling down around her. She thought about what Killian said yesterday, about everything being the same every day until she came and things changed. He thought this was a good thing but was it really that she made everyone's life harder and Peter was gone.

"Killian" Emma said looking around then she spotted him.

Emma got up walking over to Killian who was asleep on the chair. He looked peaceful. It was refreshing to see him like that, he always looked angry or sad. He fell asleep waiting for Emma to wake and that's when she felt it, or realised what it was, that uncontrollable feeling of bliss. However Emma's mind was racing past that feeling, her armor protecting her from it and her dream came front and centre. It was troubling her she had had it before ever hearing of Storybrooke. How is that possible? And killian was now a part of it. Did she insert himself self-consciously or was it always him? Whatever it was it felt all too real and whatever it was hurting Killian. Emma was sure it was somehow her fault and there was a simple solution. Emma had to do what was best for him, even if that meant leaving because that's what you do when you love someone. Emma grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen but nothing felt like enough of an explanation. She found the words anyway and, leaving the note on the table, Emma quietly snuck off without waking Killian.

Regina woke up early this morning. She had much more time than usual to get ready for the day but that was because she had something special planned. She was baking this morning, one of her favourite treats, the apple turnover but it wasn't for her. She took a deep breath as she placed it in a container but she had one big problem; how was she going to get Emma to eat it?

"So, this is it? Your big plan?" Jefferson frowned.

"Yes," Regina shrugged.

"It didn't work the first time, what makes you think this will be different?"

"There no magic in this land, no true love, no one to wake the sleeping princess," Regina grinned.

"Ok, you got what you needed, now you promised me something."

"About that, without magic I also can't take your memories"

"WHAT!"

"Come on, you can't be surprised. This is your fault, really."

"You're going to regret this, your MAJESTY."

With that Jefferson stormed off out of Regina's house. She had screwed him over for the last time, he had to do something drastic.

Emma walked back to Mary Margret's apartment. She figured if the sheriff found what they needed at Regina's house then she would be cleared of all the charges by sun up and free to live her life without having to worry about Emma or getting her hopes up of some fairytale ending with Prince Charming. Emma's face crumpled, remembering Mary Margret's face yesterday when David told her that he didn't believe in her. How could Emma be so fast to let a stranger in her life? One who, for all she knew, was the one who abandoned her. Emma was feeling particularly glum as she stood in the empty apartment. It looked just as it did when she left for school yesterday morning only Mary Margret wasn't there.

Yesterday Morning

Emma sipped her hot cocoa, not because it was too hot to gulp down like she usually would but because, when she finished she would be on her way to school and she was dreading it today. Not only would she have to see the principal, but she felt something horrible was about to happen.

"You've been nursing that for a while," Mary Margret said, coming out of the bathroom.

"I have?"

"I drank mine and had a shower and you're still drinking yours."

"Alright, you got me. I'm stalling."

Mary Margret smiled and shook her head. Usually she would just rush Emma off, making sure she wasn't late, but today was different. After another incident with Emma yesterday with the earthquake in the mines, she was feeling a bit worried. Emma seemed to keep getting into trouble. It wasn't always her fault, however Mary Margret was starting to stress every time Emma was out of site.

"It's ok. After yesterday you must be tired" Mary Margret sat down beside Emma

"Yeah, well it must have been tiring for you too. Are there earthquakes often in Storybrooke?"

Mary Margret put her arm around Emma, smiling.

"No, it was strange. I was just worried about you. Speaking of worry, David already called twice this morning to check up on you before you where up."

"Just me?" Emma smirked, looking at a blushing Mary Margret "Maybe you guys are true love?" Emma giggled

"What?"

"Oh you know. Killian and his thing with the story book,"

"Yeah, right." Mary Margret was thoughtful trying to play it down but Emma could tell, she couldn't believe it. They were falling in love.

"I'm going to find out what Regina was doing down there yesterday. I know it has something to do with the conveniently discovered remains of Katherine, just as we find more about David's past."

"Yeah, it is strange and she found his school records connecting them. I didn't tell you this before but it was Regina trying to get you out of the Tillman's, well out of this town, before I took you in."

"Seriously? What's wrong with that woman? Is that why she fired you?" Emma was so angry. She stood up. Why was this woman trying to ruin her life? Going after her father and foster mother? Why was she running her out of town? The only explanation was Killian's theory about her being the evil queen.

"Hey, it's ok. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. She won't keep pushing the people in this town around. We're going to clear David's name and everything will be fine." Mary Margret stood up, trying to reassure her. She picked up her school bag and put it over Emma's shoulder,

"I hope so," Emma said glumly.

"See, hope. That's a good start, but so is being on time for school. Come on, I'll drive you." They both made their way out the door smiling.

However, that hope got them nowhere. Peter was gone. Mary Margret was behind bars. David had let them down and everyone was worse off with Emma around. Maybe that is why Regina was so set on driving her out of town. Well, at least she was getting what she wanted. Emma took a deep breath. She had to leave all of it behind. It shouldn't be hard, after all it's not the first time she's left a potential home behind or family. So, with no more thoughts in the past or a future here Emma quickly went upstairs and packed whatever would fit in her bag. She shoved it all in and swung the bag over her shoulder. Her hands lingered on the knot Killian had tied when he fixed her bag the day they met, but Emma shrugged off that feeling of missing someone. Making her way down stairs, not looking back, she knew there would be no bus to get out of town.

Emma headed towards the door but before she pulled it open she heard a knock. Had Killian already woken up and come to stop her from leaving? Emma opened the door to find her principle smiling and holding a container out with an apple turnover inside.

"Mrs. Mills?" Emma frowned wondering what she was doing here.

"Emma, how are you? I heard about what happened with Mary Margret and I brought you some food in case you needed anything."

"Thanks?" Emma was very confused.

Regina looked down at the teenage girl's bag, packed full with her clothes and obviously ready to run.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"What? I.." Emma didn't know what to say but what did she care if Regina knew what she was doing? "Yeah, why do you care?"

Emma walk past the woman and out of the apartment shutting the door behind her. She didn't want to let Regina in.

"Well, I thought Mary Margret was being released. I thought you'd be welcoming her home, not running away."

"She got cleared? But then why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look cut the crap. I know it was you, leaving the evidence, setting up Mary Margaret"

"I don't know why you think I would do that but Emma it wasn't me. Jenny already confessed."

"Who's Jenny?" Emma frowned.

"You've meet her. I believe your friend hit her with a shovel."

"The blind woman? You had her confess for what you did."

"I didn't do anything, Miss Swan. I don't know why you keep insinuating I did." Regina was getting frustrated now. She put the container in Emma's hands or more like shoved it.

"Whatever. I'm just glad Mary Margaret's going to be okay." Emma walked off down the street leaving Regina on the stairs. It didn't go exactly as planned but she got the job done.

Mary Margaret hadn't slept all night. Her stomach was in knots, wondering if everything was going to be ok. Would she get out of her? Was Emma was ok? Could she ever forgive David? All of these things running through her head on a loop all night, but she was finally able to go home. Someone else confessed. The relief was enough to have her jumping for joy if she had the energy for it.

"Sorry, it took so long to sort this out, but you're free to go now." Said the sheriff.

"It's ok, Graham. You were just doing your job."

"I know, but…" Graham looked at her sympathetically. Mary Margaret just smiled at him. Everything was going to be ok eventually she reminded herself, then David entered the station looking guilty.

"Mary Margaret." He paused, looking at her. His doubt washed away, his heart racing. "I'm sorry I was wrong."

"David, not now." Mary Margret walk out of the station. Once she was out the front she realised she didn't have her car. She just wanted to go home.

"I thought my new deputy could give you a ride. I have to go find our Jefferson. He was spotted early this morning on Main Street."

"I'll meet you there straight after." David said. He was still very concerned about Jefferson roaming around.

"After what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm the new deputy." They made their way over to the car and climbed in to the front seats.

"Of course you are." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Come on, I'll take you to your car."

"My car.. My car's at home."

"Apparently not. Emma was seen driving it yesterday."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I thought Emma didn't have a license." David said through gritted teeth. He shouldn't have let her go yesterday. He didn't even know where she was now.

"She doesn't." Mary Margret went from relieved to stressed in an instant. She was only gone for twelve hours, what else was going on? David took a deep breath. He was worried, Emma wasn't answering her phone and they left off on pretty bad terms yesterday. Where was she? Mary Margaret picked up her phone and dialed Emma's number.

"Don't bother. Her phone is dead or something."

"What? Did she go home last night?"

"I think so…"

"David!"

"She was with Killian. I'm sure she's fine." Mary Margret took a deep breath and they sat in silence. David didn't know what to say and Mary Margret didn't want to talk to him. She would have preferred to walk to her car. The ten minutes it took to get to Mary Margret's car felt much longer than that, the pair rode in silence. David wanted to say something, however he couldn't quite find the words to get Mary Margret to forgive him. When David pulled behind the car Mary Margret got straight out, shutting the door behind her but David couldn't let her go without saying something.

"Mary Margret, I'm sorry."

"I know." she looked away, trying not to cry. How could she have been so wrong about him? "David you didn't have faith in me. I don't know what to say to that." Shrugging, Mary Margret opened the door to get out of the car.

"There was so much evidence."

"That's because I was being framed, you should have trusted me David." He came closer to comfort her but Mary Margret shrunk away from his approach. "I've got to go see Emma before she leaves to school." She climbed into her car without another word and drove off.

Mary Margret drove around the corner, passing Regina's house. She saw her out the front. She flagging Mary Margaret down. Mary Margaret slowed, rolling down her window.

"Principal Mills, what's the problem?"

"No problem. I was just checking in. So, you picked up your car."

"Yeah, everything worked out."

"Yeah, well at least Emma won't be borrowing it and breaking into my house anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. She is leaving town"

"When was this?"

"About half an hour ago. Maybe it's for the best. Some people are just not meant to be parents."

Mary Margret drove off, not bothering to say goodbye to Regina, who stood by the curve smirking.

It was just after 8am now and Killian finally gave in to the waking world after he had been sleeping uncomfortably in an old wooden chair for the last eight hours. His body ached, the arm he was resting on tingling as he yawned and stretched looking up, expecting to see Emma but she was gone. Killian frowned looking around the room and that's when he saw it. The note Emma had written sat right next to the sextant his brother had given him. Killian picked it up, not expecting good news. His heart sunk as he read the words Emma scribbled onto the page.

Killian,

I have to go.

I know you won't understand but I'm giving you your best chance.

Not a day will go by that I won't think of you.

Emma.

"Swan, you didn't." He called her immediately, hoping to catch her before she left town because he knew he wouldn't be able to follow her. The curse would never be broken and he would be forever trapped, never able to find her. The phone went straight to voicemail. Emma's phone was dead so he simply left a message before he ran off down to the docks to his car. He jumped in starting the car immediately and speeding away stop her.

Emma made her way past the school. She couldn't help but look again at the people headed in. They didn't seem as happy as they were on her first day. Peter's death had rocked the whole school. He had had a lot friends. Everyone looked pretty glum, walking through the gates. That's when Emma saw Elsa with Mulan standing by the entrance. They must be waiting for her and Killian to show up. Neither of them where answering their phones. Emma's had died hours ago. Elsa saw her and started walking over.

"I'm going to talk to Emma."

"Ok but if you're going to a felony, let me know." Mulan replied sarcastically.

"No more shenanigans. I swear."

"Oh, there can be shenanigans. I just want to be there for them." She smiled.

"I promise you'll be by my side next time I get involved in any illegal activity."

"That's what I thought." Mulan smiled, watching Elsa walk across the street to Emma.

Elsa approached frowning. She saw the bag packed with stuff and knew straight away what was happening.

"So, you're leaving huh?"

"Elsa I…"

"Just don't. Emma, you think I don't know how it feels to want to run away from my problems and let everything go? I do but that's just not the solution."

"It's complicated."

"Well, explain it." Elsa was getting frustrated, they were quiet for moment.

"I'll call you when I…"

"When you what? Put enough distance between you and this town to make it all seem small?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know, but what about David and Mary Margret?" Elsa's voice was cracking. "Killian?"

Emma took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying not to picture them all. They won't miss her. They'll move on with their lives, she said to herself. That's how it always was, her whole life, people move on.

"Did you say goodbye to them?"

"I left Killian a note and I..I know that there's nothing I could say to Mary Margret or David. They wouldn't understand. You do."

"I've ran before. I understand it. I just wish you weren't going."

They had been talking for a while and class was about to start. Mulan came over to tell them it was time to go.

"Guys, come on. You can fight later. Let's go."

"Emma's not coming to class."

"What?" Mulan noticed her overflow bag "Oh!"

"I'll miss you guys." Emma went to go, then Elsa wrapped her arms around her, holding tight.

"You're really into hugs."

"Shut up." Elsa said, letting her go.

Emma took a deep breath, walking away. She wasn't sure how she would get out of town. Maybe just walk, hitch hike. She would eventually get far enough away to not look back.

Emma cut through the park as she made her way out of town. She walked past the bench where her and Killian usually met. For some reason, some part of her wanted him to be there waiting for her with that smug smile on his face. Emma heard footsteps behind her getting closer louder until someone was standing right behind her. Emma felt a hook on her shoulder. She spun around.

"Emma, I found you." Killian sighed with relief.

"Killian I.."

"You can't leave, Swan." Killian started to say but his eyes went to the container Emma was holding. He frowned. "What's that?"

"It's just something Regina gave me for whatever reason."

"Don't eat that, and don't go please." Killian was looking worried.

"Wasn't really planning on eating it. Knowing the principal she probably spat in it." Emma was confused. She was expecting yelling for running off and leaving a note, not enquiries into whether or not she will eat an apple turnover.

"Killian, I'm sorry but I have to do what's best for everyone."

"Is running what's best for everyone or is it what's best for you?"

"Ugh" Emma didn't know what to say. Maybe he was right.

"You have to bring back the happy endings, save your family."

"What family?" Emma exclaimed, almost crying. This was much harder then she thought it would be. "Killian, this isn't my home and I'm not a savior. There is no curse."

"Emma, I can prove the curse is real." Killian grabbed the container opening it. He took a huge bite of the apple turnover and then a deep breath and nothing happened. Emma raised her eyebrows starring at him, her arms folded.

"See it's nothing.." Emma started to say.

"Bloody hell!" Killian mumbled, seconds before he fell to the ground.

"KILLIAN!" Emma yelled as she knelt down beside him, trying to get him up but he was unconscious and completely unresponsive. Emma ran her hands through his hair, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked over at the apple turnover. What did Regina do? Was she trying to poison her?

"KILLIAN!" Emma yelled again, her hands on his chest trying to shake him awake.


	9. Here comes the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma desperately tries to wake Killian with help from Mr Gold meanwhile Elsa finally finds the clue that can lead her to Anna.

Everything was happening at super speed or that's what it felt like, the paramedics pushed through the doors of the hospital while Killian lay lifeless on the gurney, Emma rushing just behind barely keeping it together tears rolling down her face she followed them into the ICU. They got to work quickly ripping off his shirt checking his heartbeat and blood pressure but they had already don't that in the ambulance it wouldn't help it wouldn't explain this it wouldn't bring him back.

"What happened" Whale asked bewildered

"He ate this" Emma held up the container with the rest of the apple turnover she was getting angry the fear shifting focusing on fixing this she should have known should have seen this coming after all she was warned.

"That doesn't make sense"

"It's poison or something test it"

"Emma his symptoms, poison doesn't explain it"

"Dammit" Emma cried out she still put the container in doctor Whale hands hoping it would still be the answer she looked over at Killian she could barely see him through the hoard of doctors working on saving his life.

Emma grabbed her phone to call Elsa anyone that would care she needed help when she remembered her phone had died, Emma quickly found a charger and plugged it in starring over at Killian from across the room every second going by was agony looking over at him it should have been her why did he have to do that he didn't have to be a hero. Emma's phone finally buzzed to life and she had many missed calls from Mary Margret David and Killian he must have called her when he found the note there was a message on her voicemail Emma quickly listened.

"Swan, if you get this please you can't go they need you, your family needs you, I..I need you" Killians voice rang out those last words echoing he was worried but he voice was a comfort, there was no denying it any longer Emma loved him and she was going to save him.

Emma couldn't believe it how did this happen a moment ago she was running out of town putting this all behind her now she would give anything just to look into Killians eyes again. Emma sent a quick message over to Elsa to tell her what had happened she needed her friends and they were on their way. Emma sat there waiting it felt like each minute was hours Emma was quickly losing it not able to keep still shuffling around Emma's bag dropped to the floor and something fell out. Her swan necklace she stuffed it in there with the rest of her stuff was laying on the floor Emma knelt down and picked it up, thinking of her dream running across the docks she was wearing it and as she stared at it for a moment her mind was racing flashes of what she thought were dreams she finally realised it was no dream but her father saving her from the dark knights, placing her down kissing her forehead, it was all true everything Killian had been telling her the curse her parents, the evil queen. Her nightmare she had been having was no dream but a premonition of her saving Killian. Emma stood up putting on her necklace looking over at Killian once more and she saw it, really saw it for the first time. Killians hook shinning in the light it was the exact same as the ones on the ship it was true all true Emma finally believed she only hoped it wasn't too late, she was going to do this she had to find herself an evil queen.

"I believe" Emma said to herself taking on last long glace over at Killian before leaving.

Emma was walking out of the hospital when she saw Elsa and Mulan walking up they made their way over to her worried and confused.

"What's going on you called us down her is Killian ok"

"No but his going to be"

"Where are you going" Elsa asked grabbing Emma's arm before she continued walking

"I'm going to make her fix this" Emma yelled out frustrated

"Who, I don't understand"

"Regina she did this, she did all of this, Killian was right about everything" Emma let out a deep breath stopping for a moment he was right about everything and that changed everything she ever knew. However she couldn't even think about what that meant the weight of it was too much for know she focussed on saving Killian it was all that mattered.

"Ok" Elsa simply said she knew that look there was no talking Emma out of this

"Ok" Mulan repeated confused looking at her girlfriend eyebrows raised

"You go with Emma, she'll need to get there fast drive down to school and find out what you need to know, I'll stay her update you on Killian" Elsa nodded looking at Mulan, who reluctantly agreed with a returning nod they separated Emma running of ahead to Mulan's car.

It was quiet in the car Emma super focused face on, Mulan drove down to the school her mind elsewhere hoping Elsa was ok she always had to be there for everyone to busy supporting Ruby to grieve Peters death herself and now sitting by Killians bedside not to mention she thought this whole endeavour was fruitless how would they get the principle to help them she should be with Elsa.

"What's the plan" Mulan finally spoke as they turned down the main street taking a deep breath.

"It involves my fists"

"That's all you got"

Emma looked away she wasn't sure but she was angry and scared more scared then she ever been in her life she didn't want to think about it she couldn't she just needed to do any thought would lead to tears she couldn't fall apart right now not yet. Emma looked out the window and that's when she saw him making his way down the street with his cane. Emma realised there were more people who knew that day in the pawn shop it had been bugging her what was going on between Killian and the pawn shop owner.

"Pull over" Emma sat up opening the door before Mulan had even stopped the car she ran over the Mr Gold startling him.

"Miss Swan" He stared at her for a moment looking into her eyes "If I'm not mistaken I'd say I'm looking into the eyes of a believer"

Emma's eyes went wide she wasn't expecting that, however her focus was on saving Killian she had no time to wonder who this man might really be she knew he wasn't trustworthy she could tell that by looking in his eyes.

"Yeah and she's pissed, who are you and what do you know"

Mr Gold grinned Emma was straight the point however he used his words more carefully.

"What are you referring too?"

"Killian you know something you too have a past I can tell you know something about this town that's its different"

"Storybrooke is unique" Mr Gold gritted his teeth thinking about it he didn't like this conversation.

"What do you know about curses, curses that put people to sleep" Mr Gold grinned as she said it

"That particular subject I do know a lot about"

"Ok how do you save someone?"

"You know the answer to that Miss Swan, but unfortunately with no magic the pirate won't be waking up" Mr Gold started to walk away then he had no interest in saving the pirate but he knew there were bigger things at stake and this was the only way so he stopped turning to face Emma once more.

"I'll tell you what you must do, but I need you to agree to do a favour for me first" Mr Gold grinned

"Ok" Emma nodded she didn't have time for this

"When he wakes tell him this" Mr Gold leaned in whispering into Emma's ear

"What but I don't understand" Emma frowned pulling away after he finished confused

"You don't have time for question Miss Swan, just tell him"

"How do I save him" Emma wanted to know more but she had to focus on what was important

"You must find something important an object, something that symbolise true love that may contain enough magic to save him"

"I think I have something in mind" Emma remembered a story Killian had told her about his brother the bond they shared it was true love that's what was going to save him. Mr Gold nodded walking off and Emma could have sworn he had a bit of a spring in his step.

David came bursting through he doors to the ICU his eyes wondering looking for his daughter he heard the about what happened over the radio and he headed straight to the hospital but she wasn't there it was just Elsa and Mary Margret.

"David" Mary Margret said in relief the noise starling her she had only just arrived herself hoping to find Emma as well.

"Where's" David starting

"She's not her Elsa said she took off ten minutes ago"

"I heard them on the radio they said she was in an ambulance I came straight here"

"Yeah she was but it wasn't her that needed help, it's Killian" Elsa told him

David's looked over at Killian all wired up to machines his heart barley beating, lying in the hospital bed lifeless Mary Margret let out a cry she couldn't stay her and keep waiting, watching him die.

"It will be ok" David tried to reassure her but he wasn't sure how any of this would ever be ok.

"No nothings ok David"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I found out after you dropped me off, Emma she packed her bags, she was running away"

"Why didn't you tell me, I'm her father I have a right" David raised his voice

"I know, I'm sorry everything happened so fast"

"We have to find her"

Mary Margret nodded even if she wasn't sure how she felt about David anymore I didn't matter not now she knew he would do anything for his daughter they could find her.

"We'll split up I'll check the pier your check your house again" David said making his way out, Mary Margret nodded saying goodbye to Elsa telling her to stay her let them know if anything changes. David took off running to his car he was going to find her before it was too late.

Emma's quickly made her way back over to Mulan's car it was cold so Emma slid her hands into her pockets she felt her phone vibrating she knew who it would be she felt guilty for not answering but Emma didn't have time they had to go fast it would take at least twenty minutes to get down to the docks and Emma wanted to get there before the sun went down maybe then not all of her premonition could become reality.

"EMMA" Mary Margret's voice called out behind her before she could get to the car Emma quickly slid in slamming the door.

"Go" Emma told Mulan who looked at her worryingly as they drove off.

Emma's phone buzzed again in her pocket she had had to answer she had time to explain this to Mary Margret even if she had no idea how so Emma ignored the call once more though pushing people out had helped her survive this long it's all she knew. The sun was getting closer to setting and they still had a while to go if she was going to avoid her dream from becoming her reality.

"Your not going to answer" Mulan looked over Emma could see the judgment on her face.

Emma didn't say anything she looked down feeling guilty but the only important thing right now was saving Killian just remembering his face lying in the bed, Emma once again focused on the task ahead which wasn't going got be easy.

"Mind sharing where we're going at least"

"The docks, we need to get to the Killians ship"

Emma glanced down at her phone she had ten missed calls from David nine from Mary Margret and one from Killian.

Emma looked up as the stopped at the lights when she saw her crossing the street without a care in the world as if she hadn't just destroyed someone's life, Emma's anger took over she opened the door storming out into the middle of the road to Mulan's surprise marched right up to Principle Mills.

"Emma" Regina frowned surprised to see her about

"YOU DID THIS" Emma slammed into her shoving Regina

"What, Miss Swan" Regina back away confused and a little scared

"Killian he ate that apple turnover, you poisoned him"

"What Killian ate it" Regina was shocked clearly she didn't see this turn of events happening.

"If he dies, I'm coming for you" Emma fist clenched but backed off a crowd was forming and she didn't need to get off track she headed back to the car as Regina took of almost running.

Elsa tried to sit still, keep calm but looking over here friend lying in a hospital bed she couldn't after what had just happened to Peter she couldn't lose another friend.

"Come on Killian hold on, Emma will be back soon" Elsa looked over at the storybook, Killian had found so much hope in it he believed it was all real he made her believe she could find her sister.

"I'll read to you until she gets here" Elsa picked up the book flicking through the pages to her favourite part just as the prince wakes Snow white and she read to him.

"She was beyond hope beyond saving this was her, OH my" Elsa looked up at Killian when something caught her eye and she couldn't believe it. It was a sign through a door at the end of the hall she could barley she it through the glass but she had been obsessing over those words for weeks and noticed it immediately the sign read restricted area or it would have but most of the letters had faded this is what caught Elsa's attention because the only letters left where R, I, T, E, D, A, R, A, exactly the letters found in the secret message Anna wrote to Elsa.

"What the?" Elsa put the book down on the table standing up "Be right back Killian" she mumbled walking down the hall. Elsa quickly walked over but as Elsa got closer she noticed the door in front of her had marked in big bold red letters staff only her shoulders shrunk as she stood by the door looking at the other side pining for it. What if her sister was there or a clue to where she might be she had to see for herself so she checked the hallway it was clear not a single person in either direction.

"Screw it" Elsa said as she pushed the doors open to the other side up to the sign reading restricted area the door was locked though it had a keypad.

"Maybe" Elsa thought of the two numbers at the end of the message so she typed in 1, 2 into the keypad nothing so she did it again 1,2,1,2 the light when green and the door clicked.

"I can't believe that worked" Elsa mumbled hesitating before opening the door she checked the hallway again completely clear she opened the door behind it was a dark stairwell the lights flickering Elsa took and deep breath and went down the door shutting behind her.

"This is the part where the girl walks into a trap" Elsa whispered to herself as she descended down the stairwell.

When Emma approached the car after fighting in the street with her Principle creating a bit of a scene for the small town Mulan had just put down her phone her expression worrisome.

"Who was that?"

"No one, Elsa isn't answering her phone"

Emma could see her worry what if something had happened to Killian and that's why she wasn't answering.

"I go to the docks I can walk the rest of the way, you see if there ok"

"You sure"

"I'll be fine"

Mulan nodded not wanting to wait a moment more, Emma quickly got out while Mulan turned the car around headed back to the hospital. Looking ahead Emma noticed the sun was almost down, it seems that this was her fate she would need a weapon if she wanted to make it out of this mess.

Finally making it to the docks as the sun set Emma felt confident she know what was going to happen she just had to know how to act taking a detour to the Jolly Roger Emma snuck into an old shed knowing what she'd find inside. Emma picked up a baseball bat propped up against the wall a bat that just a few days ago her and her friends where using to play with down by the pier. Trying not to think about it but it was too late she could still see Peters smile as pitch the ball to her, shaking it off Emma walk down the pier when she heard him.

"Hey"

Emma took off into a run maybe she couldn't avoid a physical fight what was she going to do with a bat anyway. So she kept running and running almost out of breath she wasn't sure how much her heart and lungs could take but she could see it the Jolly Roger was in her sights she looked over the moonlight reflecting of the water around it. Emma hadn't realised the shadow behind her had gotten so close a hand on her shoulder, Emma swung around.

"You" Emma frowned "I knew it would be you" Emma flung the bat hitting Jefferson in the head all her anger stress and fear bursting out of her knocking him to the ground and she turned running away her legs burning but the pain wasn't as strong as her she knew she could do this she had to.

"Emma wait, you can't trust him" Jefferson yelled out but Emma was gone.

Finally Emma made it and she couldn't even see Jefferson behind her she walk up the steps to the deck relieved she had made it no time to relax making her way below quickly her eyes scanning the room for what she needed. Emma saw it gleaming in the light she tried to pick it up but it was stuck to the table as if it was glued on.

"Oh come on" why would someone glue a sextant to a desk Emma thought there had to be an answer to all of this somewhere around here.

"Dammit" Emma slammed her fist down trying to pull off the sextant once more she clung on feeling a tingling in her fingertips the sextant came loose and she fell to the ground with it in her hands for a moment Emma was happy, for a moment. The boat began to rumble well not the boat but the water below and something came roaring out of the depths of the ocean, Emma picked up the bat cautious quiet waiting for something to happen and for a minute nothing did.

"Finally" A relieved female voice came from outside, Emma made her way out to the deck and she couldn't believe what she saw climbing aboard the Jolly Roger it wasn't a women at all some sort of creature with tentacles connected to her torso, Emma eyes went wide even after her revelation in the hospital earlier she still couldn't believe.

"You, you trapped me" The women spoke with a through her teeth angry, outraged pointing at the sextant Emma held.

"What" Emma answered bewildered but there was no time for answers or any sort of reasoning the women attacked her tentacles grabbing Emma she swung the bat still in her hand at the creature but it barely deterred her as she came forward.

"This isn't going to work" Emma said to herself looking down at the baseball bat bleakly

Emma retreated to the upper deck by hiding behind the steering wheel her heart pounding as she stared down at the cold wooden deck around her no way out she had to stand up and fight that's when she noticed something that didn't belong it reflected in the moonlight shinning.

"HEY" Emma stood up on the deck holding the sword high much heavier then she was expecting it to be it was hard to hold up, you couldn't tell by the look in her eyes Emma had no idea what to do with it. Emma stumbled down the stairs charging towards the creature whom had a grin on her face no fear of the swords sharp edge. Emma lifted it as high as she could swooping it down towards the beast barely catching her just a nick of one tentacle not noticing the other tentacles coming at her from the left.

WHAM, they knocked her down to the deck the sword slipping from her grasp the creature laughed at how easy her opponent was to defeat but the fight wasn't over yet. Emma had to make it this was about more than her she had to save him.

Emma rolled over quickly picking up the sword noticing how big the monster was she backed into the doorway to the lower deck quickly, knowing her opponent would struggle to fit through. Emma caught her breath thinking fast down in the cabin but she didn't have much time she could already hear the creature breaking down the doorway to fit through . Emma panicked exhausted terrified she ran to the far end of the cabin lifting the sword right above the middle of her head just as the creature burst through the doorway charging towards Emma.

"AAHHHHHH" Emma let out a war cry as she threw the sword with all the strength left in her body at the beast sending it fly across the room to the women's chest piercing her right through,

"NOOOO" the beast screamed as her body went alight the embers quickly fading away until all that was left was the large pendant she had around her neck it fell to the floor. Emma chest was pounding she tried to catch her breath still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"What is this" Emma walk over picking up the pendant, it opened up inside was a tiny vile glittering, it was magic Emma had found what she needed she could save Killian.

THWAK! The baseball bat had smacked Emma in the back of the head she feel forward slamming down to the ground still exhausted from the fight she was disorientated, a hand reached down picking up the vile walking away Emma could hear his cane as he step up to the deck to the dock.

"Get up, get up" Emma said to herself trying to find the strength to push herself up she didn't know how long it had been on the ground a few minutes maybe ten, the room was spinning or was it rocking in the water.

She made her way out to the deck, looking over at the dock only to notice it was getting further and further away, she ran towards the edge of the Jolly Roger watching Mr Gold hobble away with the one thing she needed to save Killian.

"No, no" Emma mumbled to herself quietly crying there was nothing she could do her only hope gone as she drifted away slowly. Emma took of her red jacket she could swim back to the shore even in this cold at a chance to save Killian she would do anything.

"I told you he would double cross you" A familiar voice said from below

"Jefferson" Emma frowned confused

"Get in I'll get you to shore" He smirked "Come on you need to get to your prince"

"You're going to help me"

"I told you I need you to break the curse, saviour"

Emma didn't trust Jefferson anymore than she trusted Mr Gold however her judgment was clearly off and she was out of options having no idea how to sail a boat that was only drifting further out to sea, so without much hesitation Emma climbed down the a rope on the side of the ship into Jefferson's little boat and they made their way back to shore in silence Emma wasn't even sure what to do know go after Gold was there any time left for that Emma had no idea where he went.

"You can still save him"

"How" Emma looked up at the stars lost, hopeless

"The answer isn't up there" Jefferson leaned over pointing at Emma's heart "It's inside you"

Emma frowned what was that supposed to mean, the boat knock against the shore and she climbed out glad to be on land again but she stood there frozen not sure what move to make next.

"Don't wait for me your needed back at the hospital" Jefferson said as he tied the row boat to the dock, Emma nodded

"Thank you" Emma called out as she ran off back into town her heart racing somehow she knew the right place to be was by Killians side so she ran flat out barely looking ahead blocking out the world she didn't even realise she had passed the pier and was know making her way through the streets of Storybrooke until she heard a honk. Emma turned to see to headlights pointed at her Emma squinted looking inside the car.

"EMMA" David yelled relived as he got out of the car running towards her, he was the last thing Emma expected but again exactly what she needed. Emma ran into her father's arms as he came closer her head resting on his chest just below his shoulders.

"We got to get to the hospital, I just heard on over the radio Killians gotten worse, they've been updating me"

Emma heart stopped for a moment David had to bring her back into focus patting her shoulder to reminder her to move and the pair ran to the car racing back the hospital.

Emma rushed back through the hospital to Killian they hadn't heard much more news after that first message she didn't even wait for David to park the car he just dropped her by the emergency zone and she ran through the white halls of the hospital to his side no one was working to save his life anymore they all stepped away looking at Emma sadness and pity in their eyes.

"We did everything we could" Whale said

"Nooo" Emma chocked out her eyes filling with tears she made her way over to his side brushing her hand through his hair sobbing.

"Killian, I just wanted you to know you are the one, that I always needed" Emma took a deep breath the tears starting falling now she looked over to the book it was open to the page Elsa was reading from where the prince wakes his sleeping true love.

Emma did it without thinking, leaning over slowly her hand on Killians chest there were still wires all over it, Emma leaned in she had been thinking about doing this since the day she crashed into Killian on her way to detention but she never imagined this she just wanted to see those bright blue eyes again the way the sparkled when he looked at her it felt like home. Emma's lips meet his trembling they where soft sweet that cinnamon smell again and she gave him a small kiss but before she could even lift her head a burst of white light went out like a wave through the whole town

Huuu" Killian say up taking a deep breath as Emma stood up straight looking into his eyes beautiful blue eyes she though she never seen again.

"Love you too, swan" he grinned

"Killian" Emma sobbed hugging him almost knocking him back down she held I'm tighter than she'd held anyone before. Emma let go making sure it was real she look into his eyes for a moment bewildered. "How" She breathed

"You did it Swan, knew you could" Killians eyes went to the people around the room the doctors and nurses wondering around in confused state, they had just woken up from a dream.

Elsa was still making her way down the dark hall when a burst of white light came towards her as it passed through Elsa everything was clear she remembered all that made her special her confidence her powers and how she used them trying to protect Anna from the curse but unfortunately she wasn't strong enough unable to protect herself resulting in being cursed herself.

"Anna" Elsa called out remembering seeing Anna face as the purple storm clouds surrounded them it was the last thing she saw before arriving in Storybrooke.

"Elsa" a voice called out from down the hall Elsa made her way down to it running until she reached a steal door she couldn't believe it.

"Anna" Elsa called out to her sister whom she hadn't seen in 16 years

"Elsa I'm here" Anna called from the other side of the door tears of joy streaming down her face a she placed her hand on the door knowing her sister was there finally after all these years.

David wasn't sure if he had even locked the car he didn't have time to care he ran back he knew that look in Emma's eyes he knew she couldn't lose him he ran through the car park almost clipping cars as he headed back towards the hospital when he saw it like a wave coming towards him his eyes went wide David raised his arms to protect himself from the white light as it pulsed through him he felt a moment of peace as he remembered who he was, the Sheppard stopped in his tracks looking around everyone around experiencing the same phenomenon. He searched for her through the crowd desperate but he knew he would find her after all he always did or she found him.

"Snow" he yelled

"David" Snow breathed from behind him smiling a tear in her eyes she had only arrived back at the hospital moments before him. They ran towards each other crashing as the meet there arms wrapped around one another the pair passionately kissed it had been 16years since they had kissed like this but it felt like yesterday and all this time apart only made their love stronger. They pulled apart laughing happiness overflowing as they looked into each other's eyes really seeing each other loving on another it they found there home once more.

Killian stood up everyone's eyes on him he was fine, a moment ago pronounced dead now standing before them smiling like nothing had happened and it was all a bad dream.

"The curse it's broken" Killian eyes went wide after fifteen years of waiting plotting he was finally going to get his revenge find out what that monster did to his brother, but he wasn't even thinking about it as he looked into Emma's eyes.

"You would not believe they day I've had" Emma smiled as she looked at him she couldn't stop starring.

"Your standard Tuesday for a saviour" Killian grinned as he starred back his eyes shinning

Killians hand wiped the last tear from Emma's eye she smiled looking up at him. Emma stepped up towards Killian her hands on his checks their lips meeting for the second time this kiss was even better not a last kiss a goodbye but a begging of something Emma didn't believe existed, true love. Killian returned the gesture his hands wrapping around her shoulders as they continued their lips in sync moving together Emma's necklace against his chest still bare.

"What the" Dr Whale exclaimed looking out the window

Emma frowned seeing something in her peripheral vision turning to look she was just as scared and confused as the rest of the room there faces going white they had been through this before, it was big and purple coming straight towards them, there was no escaping it.

"Mr Gold, he must be doing this" Emma mumbled

"What" Killian was confused?

"He told me to tell you something" Emma remembered

"What is it Emma"

"Your brother, he's alive" Emma smiled she didn't know what it was all about but Killian was just as bewildered as her

"Liam" Killian breathed it couldn't be true though the crocodile was playing games as always

Killian held Emma pulling her into his chest covering her face just as the cloud completely surrounded them.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Storybrooke deal with the aftermath of the curse being broken, CHARMING FAMILY REUNITED! find out more of Killian and rumples past, Killian may have to make a deal with the crocodile to find his brother.

Storybrooke was completely clouded over. For a moment its residents could no longer see more than two feet in front of them but it didn't matter right now, as they all held their loved ones close. They finally knew who they were, who they loved and, most importantly, who loved them and that was everything. Killian's arms wrapped around Emma. Even in this darkness she felt so safe, her head rested on his still bare chest, Killian's hair tickled her chin as they waited for the dust to settle so they could face the aftermath together.

Snow's mind was racing, her heart could barely keep up with it all. Everything that had happened in the last 15 years, her two lives colliding rushed in through her mind. However, even with all the memories of banditry having her family, her husband, finally beside her again reminded her that there was only one thing she could focus on right now.

"Emma."

David nodded. Grabbing Snow's hand they ran into the hospital together. They arrived in the ICU feeling desperate. They would finally have their family together. They may have spent time with her in the last few months but that was before they knew everything. It was different now. They ran in to find the hospital almost empty, Dr Whale slammed into David on his way out, stopping when he saw them. Their eyes frantically scanned the room but Emma wasn't there.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Snow asked.

"She was just here. Killian and Emma went to go find you just a moment ago. They should have passed you in the hall." Whale looked at them confused.

Snow spun around looking around the room. Emma's bag was on the floor by the hospital bed where Killian laid just a few minutes ago. She picked it up, holding it close. Where had Emma gone?

Emma ran down the stairs. Killian followed closely behind her, still trying to get his shirt over his head as the three of them ran down to the basement. He had no idea what was going on, they were on their way out of the hospital when this girl came running out of the stairwell shouting Emma's name, telling her to follow if she wanted to live.

"Swan, what's going on? Who is this girl?" Killian stopped running after they all exited the stairwell. Now in the dank basement and panting like crazy, he could barely see Emma's face in the dark. She was about to answer him when the other girl opened her mouth first.

"My name's Lily and I'm here to warn Emma, but we have to keep moving. It's coming."

Emma would have liked to give Killian an explanation but she had no idea what Lily was doing here, or how she knew Emma was in Storybrooke for that matter. Emma hadn't seen or heard anything from Lily since the day of the fire at her old foster home. None of this made sense but Lily looked even more scared then she did that day she almost got caught sneaking out of the house. Suddenly, there was a crack in the wall. Something moved in the corner. Whatever it was, it went quick before falling silent.

"We've got to go. It's HERE." Lily yelled. She took off again towards the emergency exit.

"What? Lily, I don't understand." Emma grabbed Killian's hand. She was getting really worried now. Lily wasn't easily frightened and she was terrified right now, so whatever it was they were running from must have been bad. Emma followed Lily but they didn't get far because all of a sudden the room got colder and darker. A huge shadow stood before them or more like floated, there was black smoke coming from it almost surrounding them.

"Emma, get back." Killian grabbed her arm, pulling her back and the three of them ran back the way they had come.

Before they reached the stairs the Shadow was in front of them again. It was everywhere, it seemed like it would be impossible to escape the darkness surrounding them. Killian noticed something. It wasn't focussed on him, just Emma and Lily as if it were hunting them. He saw this as an opportunity. The old hook would have just ran away and left them to their fate but fifteen years was a much longer time then he'd thought and that boy had begun to fade away like a bad memory.

Killian noticed a box of junk by the wall. He ran to it hoping to find a weapon. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting but it would do. Killian grabbed an old flare gun that was a bit wet and he would have use his hook to light it. There was no time to think, he just reacted. Closing his eyes and hoping something would work was an unfamiliar feeling for the former pirate. He scrapped his hook over the top once twice but it failed to ignite. Emma and Lily still scrambled to get away from the enclosing darkness.

"Third time's a charm." Killian slid his hook over the flare once more. It flared up alright, almost burning his face. He waved it right at the creature which surprisingly let out a shriek. He moved in front of the girls wanting to protect them. The creature almost had its claws around them before Killian intervened and it shrunk back to whatever dark pit it came from. The basement was bright with the light from the flare.

"It's gone." Emma smiled. She could see Killian's smirk through the light. Emma went over to him, how could it be he was barely alive a moment ago and now he was battling demons?

"You ok?" Emma asked him, realising what a close call that was again after saving his life only twenty minutes ago. Killian nodded but he hadn't been expecting this. Everything was meant to be ok now that the curse was broken. He never really thought about how it would be and had not been expecting magic back to come back into his life so soon. But in the end Killian knew had Emma at his side and that was everything.

"What the hell was that?" Anna asked, confused when the purple cloud of smoke finally cleared from the cell she had called home for the past fifteen years.

"Magic. I can feel it." Elsa said, but she wasn't relieved she was worried.

"That's good. You can get me out of here."

"Not that simple, it's been fifteen years. I'm a little rusty. What if I hurt you or worse?"

"It's ok. Just focus. I know you can do this."

Elsa was breathing heavily. She could barely contain it let alone control it. She felt like she was going to lose it. She could feel the snowflakes in the air already. Maybe if she just focused on something else then she could do this.

"Anna, have you been here all this time?" Elsa had tears streaming down her checks thinking of all the lost years between them. She had spent all this time missing her sister and during that time Anna was locked away down here, trapped and alone.

"Yeah, I had my memories after we all got sent here so the queen, she locked me up so I couldn't find you and tell you the truth about who you are, who we all are."

"How could she? What kind of person does this? She saw me every day. All this time and she never said anything." Elsa was in shock. It was almost too much and she knew she wouldn't be able to take much more.

"Hello?," A voice called from the other end of the dark hallway. "Is someone down here?"

"Mulan." Elsa said in relief. She didn't know how she found her but she needed her right now. Mulan came running down the hall out of the darkness. She hugged Elsa, so relieved it was all over.

"What are you doing down here and why is it so cold" Mulan said confused. She rubbed her shoulders to keep warm.

"I found my sister, and the sudden drop in temperature is my fault."

"You found Anna! Where is she?"

"I'm in here" Anna called out from the other side of the door.

"Oh! We better get her out of there."

"It's a solid door and I don't see any keys around here. I don't know what to do."

Mulan could tell by the sound of her voice that Elsa was stressed but she knew what to do.

"I got this, girl." Mulan smiled walking off.

She had seen something when she was making her way down here. If only she could find it in the dark.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, confused about why she was not hearing anything from the other side of the door.

"Mulan's getting something to help you out of there."

"Who's Mulan?"

"She's kind of my girlfriend" Elsa said rather slowly and awkwardly. She didn't imagine introducing Anna to her this way. Mulan came back then with a crow bar in her hand.

"I don't think that will work." Elsa said eyeing the bar sceptically.

"The door may be solid but those hinges look a little rusty." Mulan went over to the door, jabbing the crowbar in and pulling the hinges off quickly and skilfully. Elsa's eyes went wide. She was impressed. She knew how strong Mulan was but she didn't know her girlfriend was so handy.

"Who are you?" Elsa smiled, happy to be able to free her sister and feeling more attracted to Mulan than ever.

"I'm a warrior." Mulan stood there proud finally feeling like herself again. She pulled Elsa to the side and with one last pull the door fell forward with a loud clang. Anna came flying out almost tripping over the door as she leapt into Elsa's arms. They held on to each other tight. It may have been many years since they last saw each other but it felt like yesterday. The bond between them was as strong as ever.

"Thank you." Anna said to Mulan when she let go of her sister. She wrapped her arms around Mulan, who was surprised by the gesture but smiled and hugged the red headed girl back.

"You guys sure do like your hugs."

The three of them laughed before making their way out of the hospital to find the rest of their friends.

There was a lot of loud rumbling in the street. A crowd had gathered and they didn't sound peaceful. Maybe Emma was out there David and Snow thought, so they followed the noise. They came out of the hospital and walked through the almost empty streets of Storybrooke eventually spotting the town's residents forming an angry mob and heading towards Regina's house.

"What's going on?" David yelled out as they got close enough to the mob.

"Oh you're here!" Leroy turned around. He wanted to be grumpy but he was too relieved to see his friend to make any real attempt to at rudeness.

"Grumpy, have you seen Emma?" Snow asked.

"No. Sorry. I was on the streets when the curse broke and the first people I saw were my brothers. The next were the guys with the pitchforks and boy was I eager to join them."

David looked at the crowd. "Where are you all going?"

"To the Evil Queen's house of course. She has to pay for what she did to all of us."

"So you're going to kill her?" Snow said, contemplatively. Regina was terrible and she could understand the pain these people were going through better than anyone but still something about this felt wrong.

Snow looked at Charming and he nodded his head. They knew they had to bring some levity to this crowd. They began to fight their way to the front of the crowd, hoping to reach Regina first. It seemed to have gained momentum after their arrival as they ran through the streets a lot of people still finding their loved ones in the crowd.

They arrived at her house to find it quiet maybe empty, David spotted Graham by the front knocking on the door. David and Snow where told by most of the crowd that that last time anyone saw Emma she was fighting in the street with Regina before going to the hospital maybe it was round two and Regina had her magic the mere thought of it had them in a panic so David didn't even bother knocking slamming the door down they made their way in.

"Emma" Snow yelled but she wasn't there just Regina in her lounge hunched over books and frantically researching something.

"Mary Margret, what are you doing here?" Regna frowned coming out of her focused state she hadn't even noticed the crowd forming on her lawn into right then Graham was holding them off at the door while they went in to figure out what was going on.

"Looking for our daughter" David snapped but he was wary he knew what Regina was capable of.

"You can relax, I seem unable to use any of my magic" Regina was frustrated she had been researching hours trying to solve this problem knowing her time was up and she would have to face the people she hurt.

"Guys where got more problems out here" Graham yelled from the doorway he was standing in front of.

"What are you doing" Snow asked wondering why Regina would bother researching her way out of this but as Snow looked around at the display of books and ornaments scattered around she realised Regina was trying to save herself she was trying to save Killian, trying to break a sleeping curse.

"Feeling some regret" Snow asked

"Never" Regina replied through her teeth scolding at Snow

Graham couldn't hold back the angry crowd any longer they barged into the house breaking things as they came through to Regina but no one was sure of what they were doing or what to do next they just wanted action.

"Wait everyone just calm down" David yelled over the crowd his hands raised in attempt to get them to stop.

"How about I take her down to the station we can discuss what to do a town meeting" Graham stood up on the table trying to get everyone's attention.

The crowd got louder again not everyone was happy with this idea but what else was there to do where the really going to kill her. Snow spotted Elsa by the end of the room then forgetting the current disaster for a moment remembering the reason they came here in the first place maybe Emma was with Elsa she went over to them while David helped Graham.

"Elsa, Elsa have you seen Emma" Snow called out as she made her way over but she couldn't see Emma there.

"No last time we saw her was at the hospital, what's going on, we saw the crowd we followed"

"Oh my, Anna" Snow noticed a familiar face beside Elsa she hadn't seen her in fifteen years

"Yeah we found her" Elsa reached down grabbing her sister's hand so happy to have her back

"Well now we have to find Emma" David came over as the crowd headed out the door Graham leading the pack with Regina.

"What about Graham does he need help?"

"He'll be fine; we can worry about that later"

The group nodded making their way out the back entrance away from the crowd to continue their searched for Emma, while everyone else was out the front.

"HANG HER" someone yelled in the back as Graham marched Regina down the front path to his cruiser

"WITCH" the crowd yelled and heckled

"You ruined MY LIFE" another voice called out. Regina looked around at all the anger and fear being thrown at her she had no one, nothing to hold to and for a moment she wished they would do it just end it. Nobody seemed to notice the dark shadow behind the trees feeding of this hate waiting to strike.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Killian sighed in-between breaths as they quickly made their way to the exit. It still seemed so dark in there, and he felt ten times better coming up the stairs and into the dark of night. Even with a cloud covered moon it still seemed much brighter than that basement.

"That was the shadow." Lily replied ominously.

"Well, good thing it's gone. That thing was terrifying."

"It's not gone. It will be back. It won't leave until it takes us. Both of us." Lily said, her eyes flicking to Emma.

Emma could feel Killian go stiff by her side. The very thought of that thing taking her to wherever shadows demons go scared him to the core. He was getting frustrated fast, it was one crisis after another in this town.

"Why? What does it want?"

"It wants souls. It takes the ones who are marked."

"How did you know? How did you find me, Lily?"

"After I realised it was after you, I came as fast as I could. I wanted to get here before the curse broke, before magic returned, but I was too late."

"Hold on a minute. You know, about the curse and magic and everything? How do you know about all this, about who I am? I only just found out." Emma was confused this was too much to process.

"It's a long story. Like you guys I'm not from this land. I have been researching my history, well our history, ever since I found out."

"When did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll explain it later, Emma. Right now, we have to leave Storybrooke. It's the only thing we can do to keep safe." Lily tried to shake it off but she was feeling guilty about something. Emma could tell.

"I can't. I just got here."

"Come on, Emma. How many times have you left a place behind?" Lily looked at Emma but she could tell this time was different by the look in her eyes. "What's so special about this place?"

"I..I I found my birth parents."

"Oh." Lily was surprised. She always thought that wasn't going to happen for her and Emma, like they were on the same path. "Well, you can call them when get somewhere safe. We don't have time."

"We can't leave." Killian was frustrated. He had it all, he was finally going to take care of the dark one and now magic was back. How could he kill that monster especially if they were to leave Storybrooke.

"No one said you had to come." Lily frowned at him.

"Why does Emma have to leave? How will that save her?" Killians asked noticing the rude remark but feeling too frustrated to bother with a retort.

"There's no magic outside this town. No magic means no shadow demon." Lily said confidently as she took off urging them to follow her out to the street. He didn't want her to be, but Lily was right. If there was magic in this town that could hurt his true love she had to leave. He followed Lily with Emma by his side just as lost in thought. How could this happen again? How can the dark one keep taking his loved ones away?

"Crocodile." Killian mumbled through gritted teeth, remembering his vowel to end the Dark One's life.

"David we're back. We're back where we started. How do we know she isn't out there looking for us?" Snow said frustrated as they made their way back through the hospital entrance.

"Something happened. She was on her way out but never got there. Something must have made them go another way" David was trying to calm his wife but he was just as worried wondering where his daughter could have gone.

"Maybe she's not looking for us. Maybe she doesn't forgive us for leaving her."

"We don't know that. We gave her best chance. That's all a parent can do." David held is wife. He didn't know what else to say to comfort her, he was feeling the same thing. That's when he spotted the door to the stairwell and he knew where to go. "Look maybe they went down there." David pointed to the stairwell.

The couple made their way down to the basement, fast. They were eager for this to be over. Never had the pair wanted to find someone more than right now.

"There's no one down here."

"But there was. Look at this." Snow picked the used flare off of the ground. It was still hot. Whoever it was who used it they were just here. They must have gone out the emergency exit.

"I know it's been sixteen years but can you still track?" David asked finally feeling hopeful.

Snow nodded and they made their way out following three sets of footprints in the dirt, hoping one of them were Emma's.

Emma, Killian and Lily made their way quickly down the road out of town. Lily wanted to take the short cut through the woods but with Emma and Killians past experiences getting lost in there they didn't think it was a good idea. Plus the path was lit by street lights and it seemed like light was the creatures weakness.

"Killian, do you think that Gold was telling the truth about your brother?"

"I wouldn't trust anything that comes out of his mouth."

"Yeah, he did double cross me. He took something, I think it was magic. Maybe that's what that purple cloud was?"

"I stole it form him a long time ago. I had to make sure when the curse broke I'd have a fair fight with him. I should've known the Dark One would never have a fair fight."

"What's the story with you and him?"

Killian took a deep breath. He had a sort of a guilty look on his face and he stared down at the ground for a moment.

"I'm not a good person, Emma. I've ruined lives. The dark one and I's past.. it's complicated. He made sure I was part of this curse and as punishment he altered it after he realised I took the memory potion. He made it so that I couldn't harm him in any way; just remember all the pain he caused me for 15 years I was stuck"

"Killian, that's horrible. You've just been wondering around this town for fifteen years and no one could even remember you, no matter what you did or were planning to do. You need to stop punishing yourself. You haven't done anything yet and so far all I've seen is good from you. I don't care who you were then. I know who you are now." Emma grabbed Kilian's hand and held it tight. He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

"You two love birds want to speed up the pace? Kind of a life and death situation here."

"So, how do you two know each other?" Killian asked, looking between Emma and Lily.

"Foster home." Lilly said bluntly. Lily was the only person Emma knew who hated the foster system more than her.

Emma had so many questions but didn't know what to say. She didn't think she'd ever see Lily again. She thought Lily hated her after what happened, Lily was almost killed in the fire after all. Emma let go of Killians hand for a moment catching up to Lily. Killian knew she wanted to talk to the girl alone so he lingered behind, focused on spotting anything lurking from the dark.

"I never thought I'd see you again. How have you been?"

Lily just looked at Emma eyebrows raised. How had she been? She was still alone, still on the run, this time from an actual demon. Lily pushed on ahead trying to avoid talking about the past. Emma felt so guilty, she had spent so many nights lying awake wondering how this would go, how she would apologise to Lily if she ever got the chance, even if she still wasn't sure she started the fire.

"Look, I know you don't wanna talk and that you probably hate me, I just want you to know I'm sorry for everything. I don't know that happened that night but I know we had a good set up there. We had each other and I ruined it, ok. I'm sorry."

Lily slowed down, her mind racing with guilt because she knew the truth. Everything that happened that night was her fault and Emma took the blame. Emma had ended up in juvy because of what Lily did.

"uhh, Emma. It.. It was me. Ok?"

"What?"

"I started the fire. I lost control. It was my fault." Lily had tears in her eyes. She should have said something long ago but she let her friend take the blame. After she woke up in the hospital, everyone was so nice to her and they had already decided Emma was the fire starter. She had been weak and let her dark side take over. She let her friend get sent away because she was too afraid to go back behind those bars.

"Look out." Killian yelled. The street lamp above them was out. The shadow swooped down fast at Lily. Emma was too slow to react, she was still in shock. After all this time she had never even suspected that Lily started the fire. The shadow took this opportunity to grab Lily surrounded her in a moment.

"EMMA DON'T LET IT TAKE ME!" Lily screamed, but it was too late. She was gone. She disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke with the creature.

"Brother! HELP!" A voice called out from the dark. Killian may not have heard it in hundreds of years but he knew instantly that it was his brother.

"NO, No. LILY." Emma ran into the street looking for a sign of the shadow. She was not thinking, just feeling. She saw the shadow flicker slightly as it made its way around the corner. She chased after it.

"Swan, where are you going?" Killian yelled, chasing after her.

Emma went full speed ahead staring into the darkness. The shadow grew to twice the size it was in the basement and it was heading straight for them. Snow, David Elsa and Mulan were in the street they had been following them, finally finding them. They were relived until they saw the looming cloud of darkness hovering over Emma.

"EMMA!" David yelled. He and Snow ran towards her, not even realising the danger the shadow posed.

No, you can't take them too. Emma said to herself. She ran towards them as it swooped down. Emma waved her hands up trying to warn them to run away but they kept coming closer. Suddenly a white light expelled out of Emma's hands shooting up into the night sky straight towards the demon. It shrieked even louder than before, it was as if the creature caught alight. It lit up like a Christmas tree, it was actually quite a stunning sight until it all turned to ashes and began falling from the sky.

"Swan, are you okay?" Killian ran towards her, shocked. He didn't know what just happened or how but it seemed that they were ok.

"She saved you." Leroy yelled from the side of the street. He too, was shocked at what he just saw. There was a crowd forming now and slowly coming out of the dark.

"She saved all of us." Snow came closer, looking down at her daughter with pride and relief. She was okay and they were finally all together. Tears of joy were streaming down Snow and David's face as they came closer, going in for a hug. They both held their daughter tight and Emma wasn't sure how to feel about it. With all the commotion of the day she hadn't had time to process this. She wasn't sure if she ever could. It couldn't be this simple to find your true love and your parents and just live happily ever after.

"You found us." David said, finally letting go. Snow seemed to be unable to remove Emma from her arms. David turned to Killian who was watching the reunion. "One thing I don't understand, who are you and what was that thing?"

"In our land I was known as Captain Hook, and that monster.. I have no idea what that was but I have a feeling it will be back."

"At least we're all okay."

"For now. What the hell are we going to do next time that thing appears" Leroy butted in.

"What was that anyway?" Mulan asked standing with Elsa and Anna and having no idea what was happening.

"That creature is called the Noctis. It simply means night." Mr Gold said. No one had noticed that he had arrived at the scene until now.

"Crocodile." Killian's emotions running wild, spurred on by Emma being in danger and hearing his brothers voice. The teenager just charge at the old man.

"If I were you I'd be careful. You need my help."

"Your help?" Emma frowned. As if. What could possibly make her ever want help from him again?

"Your friend isn't dead and neither is your brother. They are trapped in another realm and you can free them with my assistance, of course." Mr Gold smirked.


	11. I'm not ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Emma notices a wolf running around the streets she chases after her in an effort to stop her from making a unimaginable mistake.

The main street of Storybrooke was bustling with people trying to come to terms with their new reality after fifteen years of being cursed with a miserable lonely existence they where free, reuniting with loved ones overflowing out of the doors of the local diner it had never been busier Granny had all but given up on service simply letting people grab their own food and drinks after all she knew them so well, like one big family finally reunited. Despite the fact that there was literally about to be a cloud of darkness looming over the town the occasion seemed rather celebratory at lot of people still only finding their loved ones.

"Emma you ok" Mary Margret asked for the hundredth time while they sat in the both everyone was getting tired it had been a long night, Emma realised she hadn't slept since she left the Jolly Roger almost a full 24 hours ago.

"I fine I promise just tired" Emma responded threw a yawn it suddenly was so hard to talk to her it was the way she was looking at her with so much love like she was expecting something but truth was Emma had no idea how to process this what was that white light that came from inside her was it magic what did that mean. Why was it that all she could think about was that she hesitated, she hesitated in a moment of anger because Lily had betrayed her, it was her fault that creature took Lily. Her fault.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"About what, Golds proposition he'll helps us with this night demon we owe him a favour, he double crossed me we can't trust him"

"Aye" Killian agreed as he got up heading off to see Elsa who was waving him over from the other side of the room.

"Yes that but also us, I want to know about you, we've gotten to know each other over the past few months but it's different now we didn't know we were mother and daughter"

"We knew we were father and daughter" David chimed in smiling, he wouldn't admit it to his wife but he was kind of glad he's relationship with Emma was suddenly now less complicated the Emma's relationship with Mary Margret.

"It's nice where all getting reacquainted but why are we still here" Leroy said coming over to them interrupting their conversation, not that Mary Margret seemed to notice she was still staring at Emma hoping for a response.

"Yeah and what are we going to do now?" Whale announced rather loudly still annoyed there earlier mob was told to back down. The rest of the room was feeling more fear now then anger, worried about what was to come, how they would deal with another attack from that creature. David stepped out of the both getting the rooms attention.

"Ok I know your scared but we have to stick together everything well be ok, we can discuss details in the morning at a town meeting"

"What are going to do about that thing" someone yelled from the back

"Emma can fight it isn't she supposed to be the saviour, we all saw her use magic" Sneezy yelled out, everyone stared at her then they looked over with anticipation, however hearing the word just made Emma uneasy she looked away from their hopeful gaze, looked down at her hands remembering the light that poured out of them. Snow could see her daughter was uncomfortable with the weight suddenly put on her shoulders she stood up by her husband's side in front of Emma like they could protect her from it all.

"We have faced much worse before and come through, Regina took our loved ones made us forget who we are but we have found each other and we know our strength again we may be in a strange land but we can be who we want to be now choose the life we want be strong choose the right path, not revenge but hope"

Emma eyes wondering from David and Snow for a moment looking at the audience they had everyone looked upon them for leadership they trusted them and they knew exactly what to say to calm everyone down give them hope for what's to come it was remarkable.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep" David ended the speech as the crowd started to clear.

Killian smiled as he walked over to Elsa seeing her with her sister he was so happy for her, Killian was worried for a moment there, maybe he had filled her with false hope of ever finding Anna, what else had happened while he was under the sleeping curse.

"Your majesty" Killian grinned as he approached

"This is him, without Killian I never would have found you" Elsa beamed

"OH, thankow" Anna said with a mouthful of nutella coated pancakes making it hard to talk

"I think we found her new favourite food group" Elsa laughed Killian smiled but she could see the pain in his eyes it was always there but this was fresh.

"Killian we found Anna and were going to find Liam too, I promise"

Killian nodded he wasn't excepting to find friends here and he loved that feeling, however he wasn't sure if it was all true after all it was the dark one that told him his brother was alive he defiantly didn't have his hopes up about seeing Liam again.

Ruby laid her head on Mulans shoulder even though everyone else was happy to find themselves again she was more lost then ever and angry, now she knew the truth and it wasn't much of a relief Regina had murdered Peter she knew that now and she wanted revenge.

"I miss him"

"I know" Mulan replied wrapping her arm around her friend for comfort when Emma and her parents walk by.

"She you guys, tomorrow" Emma waved, after most of the crowd had dispersed they decided it was time for bed themselves.

"Night" Elsa smiled she was giddy stuffing pancakes into her mouth with her sister they didn't look tired at all.

"I walk out with you" Killian followed

Emma reached for his hook as they walked she gripped it tight Emma was feeling worse and worse after what happened to Lily however making her way out the door of Granny's with David, Mary Margret and Killian by her side she felt slightly better. It had been so hectic they haven't had time to talk about everything that had happened since there kiss it was all so sudden what did it mean where they still friends or more Emma wondered. Was the kiss a one time thing?

"Killian" Emma started to say

"Yes, Swan"

"Night" Emma simply responded she was too scared of what the response could be, what if it wasn't the one she was hoping for she couldn't face that now after the day she's had. Killian stopped walking as they had reached his car.

"Alright I better head home I can feel your parents trying not to watch from here, see you tomorrow" Killian said breaking apart as he unlocked his car.

"Oh crap, about that" Emma felt guilty in all the commotion she failed to tell Killian his home was drifting out to sea another thing on her conscience.

It was quiet in Mary Margret's loft as the four of them slept Mary Margret and David in each other's arms for the first time in fifteen years but it felt like yesterday since the pair had slept this peacefully snuggled up together, Killian lay on the couch comfy as can be he'd much preferred to be laying next to Emma but when David pulled the blankets out and put them on the couch he knew not to argue. Emma was the only one not sound asleep every time she closed her eyes she could see it Lilly disappearing into the darkness while she just stood there watching it happen, Mr Gold's words running through her mind, she could save her so what was she doing lying in bed when Lily was suffering god knows where. Giving up on the sleep Emma made her way downstairs and got a glass of water something to occupy her mind it was nice to have the apartment full of people though Emma smiled looking over at Mary Margret and David snuggled up together and Killian peaceful asleep on the couch under three layers of blankets Mary Margret tucked him under. That's when she saw it in the middle of the street is was the second time Emma had seen such a creature in Storybrooke. A wolf this one much different than before not grey but a dark brown and it was falling to the ground its bones cracking morphing, until it turned into a girl.

"Ruby" Emma gasped grabbing her coat of the chair, running down to the street to where her friend lay.

Mary Margret sat up jolted awake she though she heard something a door slamming shut perhaps, but the room was quiet and David lay sound asleep beside her, she lifted her husband's arm from around her waist gently placing it back down as she stepped out of bed noticing a glass of water on the bench, she couldn't help herself she checked on Emma. When Mary Margret reached the top of the stairs her stomach dropped heart racing, Emma's bed was empty not again she thought it was the second time since Emma moved in she'd taken off in the middle of the night and she left her phone off course Mary Margret frowned grabbing it.

"Emma" Mary Margret said to herself in a disproving tone, she made her way back down to wake David and Killian and find Emma when she saw her outside making her way into the street where Ruby lay.

"HEY, RUBY, RED" Emma yelled making her way over quickly down the street she still hadn't gotten to her feet. Upon hearing a friends voice she got the strength to pull herself up it had been a long time since Ruby had gone through a change the process was exhausting she couldn't even remember how she got here or where she was headed and most annoyingly where her clothes where.

"Emma, what happened" Ruby got up covering herself it was awkward not to mention freezing cold.

"I don't know I just saw you out here and, put this on" Emma took of her coat wrapped it around ruby who even more frightened and confused then Emma who just seen one of her best friends transform from wolf to human. They sat down by the side walk while Ruby caught her breath.

"I'm such an idiot I should have known with magic back that meant I'm back"

"Well whoever you are your pretty awesome" Emma said trying to comfort her friend putting her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm a werewolf Emma it's not awesome, it's dangerous"

"They only thing dangerous in this town is me and I'm supposed to be a saviour, I couldn't save Lily"

"None of what's happening is your fault, it's her" Ruby almost growled thinking about it "I always had Peter with me; he could calm me down so it's really her fault" She paused "if something happens"

"What do you mean" Emma frowned this wasn't like her what was she saying, Ruby tensed beside her breathing heavy, she hadn't noticed but the bit of cloud covering the moon had moved on and when the light from its glow lit up the street once more Ruby started to turn back.

"Emma, EMMA RUAAAAR" ruby shouted into a roar, but it was too late.

Ruby body cracked and morphed once more her grief making the transformation faster than ever she let the wolf take over, it leaped up onto all four legs knocking Emma down as she tried to get up, and its eyes glowed as it starred her down growling.

"Red it's me" Emma put her hands up in front of her after picking herself off the ground but her friend was gone and the wolf jumped forwards scratching Emma's arm tearing threw her pyjamas the blood came rushing down her arm she grabbed it holding tight, it wasn't much help, it would stop the blood trickling down her forearm to her wrist. Emma couldn't save herself she couldn't save anyone she thought closing her eyes tight as the wolf came closer.

Suddenly Emma heard someone running up behind her and the next moment they were in front, Emma couldn't believe it Mary Margret, her English teacher was fighting a werewolf with a broomstick and somehow was doing a pretty good job of it even though she was terrified and it had been a long time since she had to fight like this but it was all so natural it was badass Emma thought. The wolf backed away running off maybe it wasn't really looking for a fight or this just wasn't the fight it was looking for. Mary Margret spun around and Emma could tell by the look on her face she didn't seem to think it was badass she was terrified and a little angry.

"Emma, are you ok?" Mary Margret asked as she put her arms on Emma's shoulders her eyes frantically scanning to see the damage the wolf may have caused. Mary Margret was so panicked barley processing what had just happened.

"It's ok, I'm ok" Emma said pushing away "Just my arm has a scratch"

"It's more than a scratch, Emma" Mary Margret frowned she reached out to inspect the wound further it wasn't too deep but it was bleeding a lot.

"We have to go after Ruby"

"We should head back to the apartment, get some help, and wash that cut"

"She might hurt herself; I think I know where she's going"

Emma started to run off in the direction Ruby went in, she would be headed straight to her prey. Emma had to stop her friend before she did something horrible there was no time to waste that wolf was surely running faster than Emma could.

"No Emma, wait where are you going" Mary Margret followed, this was all happening so fast what was Emma thinking she had no idea the danger the wolf could pose she had no idea the dangers of a land with magic but Snow White did.

"She'll be headed to the Sheriff's station; I think she's going to try to kill her"

"Regina, oh no Red" Mary Margret gasped running behind Emma trying to keep up she knew there was only one way to stop Red when this happened, she called David to tell him what was going on and get Ruby's cloak hopefully they could find it in time save her from making a grave mistake.

Killian barely remembered leaving the apartment they had only slept a few hours but he was deep in a dream and feeling very sluggish now, David and Killian raced to the car he was assured and explanation would come but David was speeding down the street without saying a word Killian would of asked sooner but he was kind embarrassed after flailing around when David came to wake him up. David intended on telling Killian straight away but he was distracted waking up to the phone ringing his wife and daughter missing he just wanted to help he even considered not waking the sleeping boy, but he knew what it felt like to wake up alone not knowing where you family was he wouldn't do that to Killian.

"Mate, where are we going?" Killian eventually asked when David almost clipped a mail box coming around the corner to the main street.

"You're not going to like it"

"What, is it Emma, she's in trouble"

"Emma and Mary Margret are ok for now they need our help, we just need to get something first" David stopped the car right in front of the pawn shop.

"Bloody hell" Killian groaned offcourse this had something to do with this demon

"Ok Killian we got to be quick were looking for a big red cloak its special its magic, a lot of items have ended up here so I hope that includes Ruby's cloak"

The door was locked and with a quick scan of the room David could see the shop was empty hopefully Rumplestiltskin wasn't close by they didn't have time for an encounter with the dark one.

"Ruby's cloak, I don't understand" Killian frowned wondering what his friend had to do with all of this why would Emma leave without telling Killian what was going on.

"Ruby she's a werewolf and now with magic back"

"It's a full moon" Killian looked up to the sky noticing the bright glow of the moon his mind racing he was worried now whatever drowsiness he felt moments ago faded away when the adrenaline kicked in he knew how dangerous the wolf could be and he knew his Emma would be headed straight into danger if someone else was in trouble.

Killian crashed his hook through the glass door leaning in he unlocked it, pulling it open quickly. David and Killian rushed in not bothering to worry if they were making too much noise they needed to do this quick.

"I'll check the back" David told Killian meaning he was rifling through the front room he had no time to be nice about it, messing up the dark ones shop was the only plus side to this night time adventure.

It was died quiet and cold in the dimly lit cell at the Storybrooke sheriff's station usually empty apart from a few over nighters by the town drunk and the recent stint by the local high schools English teacher unfortunately for Regina that meant that nobody had complained about these beds the wire holding up the thin musty mattress was digging into her back, Regina lay awake starring at the ceiling however this wasn't because of the mattress she could never sleep when she was this angry but what or who was she angry at the saviour who had broken her curse meaning after all she'd been through all she had worked for Regina had nothing and no one, or was she really angry at herself, killing her father for this curse it felt like a waste of a life now. Regina didn't even want to think about the fact that she wasted time trying to save that pirate why she didn't care what happened to him or was this about her the hurt in Emma eyes when she approached Regina in the street yesterday she'd known pain like that it was like looking in the mirror. What was she thinking she could have used that time wisely and wouldn't be in this mess unable to use her magic, trapped why did she do it, why?

There was a loud crash at the entrance of the station broken glass flying everywhere, fortunately for Regina she wouldn't have to spend much longer wondering what her motives where or who she had become because her thought was interrupted when a wolf broke through the glass doors of the sheriff's station not your standard wolf a werewolf twice the size and strength and out for blood, Regina's blood. She could hear its claws scratching the Vinyl floor as it made its way down the hall slowly, making sure Regina would be terrified when it finally came into view however the noise suddenly stopped and the station was quiet once more. Regina's eyes scanned the room frantically looking for the creature she knew the bars wouldn't hold it back for long having experience with similar beasts in the past but she never used to fear them her magic powerful enough to protect her but without it she was defenceless, alone.

With a loud clang the wolf jumped up out of the shadows into view on top of the desk growling its yellow eyes glowing there was so much hate in them.

"Hello red" Regina said with gleeful defeat she knew who it was and why she was here Regina was ready to meet her demise.

Emma noticed the broken glass when her and Mary Margret approached the station, where they too late she knew no matter how angry ruby was she'd never forgive herself if she did this, part of Emma wanted it to happen the wrathful part just wanted to let it go pretend she couldn't stop it. After everything Regina did, Killian almost died and Peter was gone but every time she had such thoughts she would feel its presence the same feeling down in the basement and when that thing took Lily, that darkness it was gut retching. Emma knew it wasn't the right thing to do she had to save both of them. The opening left behind by the wolf was big enough to fit through so Emma bent down and made her way in.

"Be careful" Mary Margret said from behind she wanted to reach her hand out and stop her climbing through a broken window glass everywhere into certain danger but they had to.

"It ok I can do this" Emma made it without a scratch but she noticed some blood ruby must have cut herself making her way in Emma was even more worried now taking off before Mary Margret even made it all the way in.

"Emma wait, Emma" Mary Margret lunged forward before Emma made it around the corner grabbing her arm holding her back.

"She's hurt"

"I know, but we have to be careful I've come across a wolf before they are extremely dangerous I known one that took out an entire hunting party with weapons, all by itself"

Emma didn't know what to think of that she paused it was still hard to believe, to process even with her friend turning into a wolf right in front of her eyes how this all could be real. Emma couldn't imagine anything more than her friend in that room not some sort of creature from a book of Grimm fairytales.

"We have to wait until David and Killian get here with the cloak"

"Right the magic cloak" Mary Margret had explained the situation after ending her call with David on the way over here.

Mary Margret could hear the sarcasm in Emma's voice but she knew it was just masking her fear and discomfort of it all this was of so foreign to Emma. They heard a growl from around the corner the wolf could smell them sniffing the air as it turned around coming closer. Mary Margret's heart stopped what was she thinking coming in her with no plan this wasn't like her. Emma surged forward once more looking for something they could use in defence but there was nothing it was an empty hall, except a fire extinguisher catching Emma eye it certainly wasn't ideal but it was the only option, she leaped to the side but the wolf was faster.

"NO" Mary Margret followed seeing what Emma was trying to do but the plan couldn't work not like this she had to distract the wolf for a moment so Emma could grab the extinguisher.

Mary Margret got the wolfs attention waving her hand just out of reach of its jaws, one step closer and the beast would have knocked her to the ground but a few seconds was all Emma needed grabbing the extinguisher from the wall she let out the foam full force onto the wolf temporary blocking its vision but it still had all its other senses and even with just that beast was lethal, so Emma quickly thrust the extinguisher forward into the wolfs head as it leaped towards her knocking it back slightly Emma would have felt guilty for smacking Ruby in the head with the heavy equipment but she seemed mostly undeterred jut more angry but distracted enough for them to move.

"Emma run"

Mary Margret could tell the foam wouldn't hold of the wolf for more than a second, grabbing Emma's arm making a run for it to Graham's office slamming the door shut behind her just as the wolfs claws reached the door scratching at it. Mary Margret had never been this terrified in her life she had and faced much more dire circumstances in the past but never with her daughter in the line of fire it changed everything in a profound way, she knew that it had the moment she was pregnant. Mary Margret held her tight her chin resting on Emma's head she rubbed her back it was ok, Emma was ok she told herself.

"Next time you do something like that warn me" Mary Margret let out a breath she could relax slightly for a moment. Emma could tell Mary Margret wasn't just referring to what just happened with the fire extinguisher but this whole evening Emma once again running, Mary Margret had been chasing Emma all night, how many times would she hurt Mary Margret before she just gave up on her Emma thought. She kept quiet though as Mary Margret let go of her, frantically scanning the office for medical supplies or a weapon something to save them. She found the first aid kit at least Emma's sleeve had turned red with blood Mary Margret couldn't just leave it she needed to focus on something while they waited.

The wolf was still pounding at the door it was thin, wouldn't be long before it made its way through and Regina could see this all unfolding before her, they would last long but she could, behind these bars she was much safer but why did she care if they went first. Emma and Mary Margret noticed Regina glaring at them they weren't sure what to say, Emma might have come here to save her but she still couldn't even look at her.

"Regina, don't worry back up is coming" Mary Margret tried to reassure her, she shouldn't have even bothered.

"I'm so relieved, I can't wait for the prince to show up" Regina replied with a snark but that was the wrong move upon hearing her voice the wolf forgot about Emma and Mary Margret in sights once again set on Regina. Mary Margret's eyes were on the wolf but it still wasn't getting threw those bars they had time not much but enough.

"Here Emma sit on the desk I need to stop the bleeding" Mary Margret instructed as she grabbed some bandages out of the first aid kit, Emma sat down she and almost forgotten she was bleeding and the pain it all came rushing back now she winced when she took of her shirt to assess the damage.

"Not so bad" Emma thought trying to play it down but as soon as Mary Margret started to clean the wound she winced.

After Mary Margret finished bandaging the cut she realised how cold Emma was and grabbed Grahams coat of the hanger wrapping it around her, Emma hadn't even realised she was shivering she thought it was just because of the fear. In that moment Emma felt the same way as she did that first time she went to Mary Margret's apartment she was so cold and wet after getting stuck in the rain Emma felt so lost that day unsure if she was just going to leave Storybrooke, everything about it was a comforting feeling that someone was there someone cared and this time Emma would try her best not to push that feeling away pretend it's not real it went against her instincts but she let someone in.

"Can you tell me why you ran out of the house tonight and didn't wake us we could have helped; I've lived in a world with magic most of my life"

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to shut you out I just I'm not used to having people be there, I don't know how to do this"

"To what"

"To rely on people, to be a saviour, a daughter" Emma started to cry, Mary Margret came closer kneeling down to look Emma in the eye.

"You don't have to be, I'm sorry I've been acting different"

"I don't know how to act either"

"Emma, you don't have to be anyone other than a fifteen year old girl you are, hanging out with her friends"

"Even if my friends are a werewolf, a princess, a warrior and a pirate"

Mary Margret and Emma smiled at the thought maybe there lives wouldn't be normal however Mary Margret would try her best to make Emma safe and happy she held her tight letting out a deep breath it's like she had been holding it in ever since the curse broke and now she finally knew they were going to be ok that she could do this, be her mother. Regina saw the exchange through the window of the office she wouldn't admit it but she could feel something deep inside her, was she worried for her safety or theirs whatever it was she knew that the evil Queen doesn't hide in fear from anything.

Clang, clang, clang was the only sound as the wolf continued in its attempts to break down the bars of Regina's cell, Emma and Mary Margret jumping every time they heard the noise it wouldn't be long now what if they others didn't make it in time. Regina wasn't going to take this lying down wondering with every jolt of the bars if this was it, the wolf had its jaws around her neck but it went on for so long what was she doing she would die then Emma and Mary Margret would be next if she was going down she was going down fighting, with that thought she grinned that's when Regina felt it not sure how or why but suddenly it was back easy as it had always been. With a forceful flick of her wrist the cell door clicked open the wolf paused confused but not for long it changed up its game plan quick turning to Regina making its way through the now open cell door. Regina found a way to use magic again.

"Regina" Mary Margret gasped she didn't know what to do she looked to see if reinforcements had arrived yet but the hall was empty nothing could save them.

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know; I don't think she needs our help anymore though"

"Maybe not but Ruby still does" Emma was worried who would win in this fight now Ruby or Regina she didn't want to wait and find out.

Mary Margret nodded who knows what would happen to Ruby to them now that Regina had her magic back she was looking and Mary Margret now not to concerned with the wolf but her magic wasn't all there she tried to fling the wolf away but it wasn't working she needed to feel something more than the smugness she had now something deep inside.

Regina didn't know what to do what was happening one moment she was in complete control of her magic the next it was gone again and now she had gotten herself into quit the mess backing away from the wolf slowly to the cell maybe she could close the door the bars could protect her once more.

"Wait I don't think Regina's got her magic we have to help her"

"I don't suppose Graham has any weapons in here"

"Unfortunately not, but I have an idea" Mary Margret looked over at the desk, Emma nodded and they quickly mad ether way outside the office.

When the door swung open the wolf turned straight away looking over to them but it wasn't too interested seconds away from devouring its prey its eyes set on Regina.

"Now" Mary Margret yelled the pair rushed over to the desk shoving it forwards with all the strength they had sending it flying across the room right in front of the wolf just missing it.

Regina was out of harm's way for the moment the desk blocking the wolfs path the only thing in its way now was Emma and Mary Margret it faced them coming closer it wasn't playing games anymore not stalking it's pray just on attack.

Mary Margret grabbed they chair using it to try and hold the beast of she knew it was useless, Mary Margret had to do something if David and Killian didn't get her soon there wouldn't be anyone left to save. The wolf leaped forward smashing through the chair easily with it jaws Mary Margret fell backwards this was it. Emma was at breaking point his couldn't be the end she was such an idiot for getting them into this mess

"Ruby stop, I know you don't want to hurt anyone if Peter where here, he'd tell you you're just low on sugar and to eat a donut" Emma smiled she had nothing else left her only hope, " I know you miss him, so much it hurts but this won't make it any easier she going to face justice for what she's done and I know that doesn't make it all ok, the truth it I'm not ok either" Emma could see the wolf had hesitated for second like it recognised Emma with the mention of Peter but only for a second spooked again by movement as Mary Margret got to her feet, panicked by the situation her daughter was in she ran towards them surprising the wolf and it was back in attack mode it leaped forward Emma didn't have time to get out of the way.

Emma threw her hands up to try protect her face but nothing happened Emma looked around the only movement was from Mar Margret finally making her way over to her daughter the wolf was frozen still in place like time had stopped, the both looked over to Regina she must be the cause of this but she had no idea how she'd done it her magic acting so strange coming and going. Emma frowned; confused why would she have saved her but before they could get an answer Regina disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

There was a rattling at the door David had the keys thanks goodness and opened the door so Killian and he didn't have to crawl through the glass David run down the hall cloak in hand ready for attack they ran around the corner relieved to see the danger had passed Emma and Mary Margret where ok but the enchantment on the wolf wouldn't last long.

"David" Mary Margret sighed in relief when she saw him, he rushed over with the cloak quickly flinging it over the wolf so it almost completely covered it and they waited for something to happen.

"You guys alright"

"We are now"

"Emma" Killian smiled running over to her, so relived she was still in one piece he held her tight that's when Killian noticed the bandage on her arm, he should have been here why did Emma run of alone.

Ruby groaned from underneath the cloak she was back the wolf gone for now, Mary Margret knelt down and helped Ruby to her feet.

"Oh no is everyone ok, what happened" Ruby gasped panicked realise what happened

"It's ok everyone's alright" Mary Margret reassured her helping Ruby up

"So magic cloak actually a thing" Emma tried to ease the situation, David hugged her so relieved she was safe.

"Where's Regina" Killian frowned noticing her absence

"She's gone" Emma responded looking around the room she really was gone where did she go and what would she do now, what really troubled Emma was why did she save her life.

David came over to Emma while Mary Margret helped Ruby to her feet, wrapping his arm around her he kissed Emma right at the top of her head he was still annoyed with her for taking off but for now just glad she was safe unsure what to do in this situation he didn't want to push her away by getting cross with her telling her how worried he was and that she should never do that again, so he just smiled, for now happy his wife and daughter where safe the rest was tomorrows problem.

"Come on let's get Ruby home" Mary Margret said she held her hand and they started to make their way to the car Killian followed them Emma hadn't moved yet.

"Killian wait"

"What is it Swan"

"Thankyou"

"Of course Swan, but next time wake me when a werewolf is running around town"

"Next time" Emma smiled thinking about it a next time meant he was sticking around even with the curse broken Killian still wanted to be part of Emma's life she wasn't sure they hadn't really said it to each other made it clear that there kiss meant something.

"So that means your sticking around"

Killian looked into Emma's eyes he could tell she was terrified wondering if he was going to leave or pretend the kiss never happened however he knew just how to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere. Killian brushed his hand through her hair getting closer, their lips touching just a graze at first then Killian knelt down more their lips breaking apart he could feel Emma's smile as he kissed her.

"I'm not going anywhere Emma"

"Come on you two, time to go home" David yelled from outside, they both chuckled Emma face berried into Killians shirt it was so warm compared to the cold morning air they only stalled for a few more seconds holding each other before they headed out to the car and back to bed.

As the sun rose that morning most of the town was still snuggled up in their beds the only noise coming from the birds chirping as they welcomed another day with everyone in Storybrooke finally sound asleep nobody noticed the strange car crossing over the town line.


	12. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang try to find what remains of the Jolly Roger Killian tells of what happened when he lost his brother.

The last few days had gone by in a bit of a blur times always felt that way after life changing moments, a lot of town meetings and decision making everyone had agreed to have it both ways, live both lives it was a lot for everyone to adjust also there only option Storybrooke was their home now, they where finalising how the town would be run in one last meeting this afternoon but Emma and her friends couldn't take it anymore one more minute cooped up in that hall with Leroy complaining and Dr whale trying to undermine every decision made, they decided to spend a day on the pier like the used to so after breakfast at the loft with her parents a fact Emma was still getting used to Killian drove Emma, Elsa, Anna, Ruby, and Mulan down to the docks plus they also wanted to find the jolly Roger or at least that's what they told Mary Margret and David.

"Oh does it always make that sound" Anna asked still getting used to the strange things in this strange land, Killians old black Chevy grunting as the engine went it gear one of the many things Anna was curious about she inspected every part of the back seats finding the whole experience quite exciting.

"Well it's not really supposed to, but I don't think I've ever taken this car to the mechanic" Killian responded the thought worried him so he brushed it away.

"What's a mechanic" Anna asked even more confused

"I'll explain later" Elsa told her when the car arrived at their destination everyone sprang out quickly, four people in the back wasn't comfortable Elsa was basically on Mulans lap not that she minded lucky for them Graham was too busy to worry about a few teenagers overloading a car.

"Well that was fun" Ruby rolled her eyes she wasn't coping well they thought it would be a good idea for her to be out and about but it didn't seem to be helping.

"Come on this will good we can sit up by the lookout the views nice there"

"It's probably freezing to" Ruby sarcastically responded walking off ahead carrying the basket of snacks everyone else lingered for a moment before following they weren't sure what to say or do anymore.

Ruby didn't mean to be snippy but while everyone else was reunited with their family planning for the future she was dreading it what was next for her hanging out with them just made her sadder she couldn't tell them though how can you tell your friends that they only remind you that you've lost everything that ever meant something to you.

"She'll be ok, she just needs time" Mulan told Elsa grabbing her hand a she watched Ruby walk away her expression pained.

"I know, I also know it never goes away"

"What never goes away?"

"The grief that feeling of missing someone" Anna finished and the three started to walk off with Ruby.

"Wait we need one of the walkies before you go"

"Yeah they'd be useless of we had both of them"

Elsa handed Emma one of the radios the "borrowed" from David cruiser they knew their phones wouldn't work that far out and they headed off with killian they decided they could row out to the water while the others looked out for the ship and gave them directions.

"See you out there" Mulan waved as she held up the binoculars to her eyes which gave her a close up of Emma's forehead.

Emma was glad Mary Margret made her put on another layer now it may not have been to cold in town but the breeze of the water was spin chilling Emma looked at her breath in the air smiling when she looked up at killian rowing the little boat out into the water waiting for directions from the others in the lookout.

"You alright love" Killian asked noticed Emma rubbing her shoulders to keep warm.

"How are you not freezing"

"I'm just used to it" Killian smiled looking at her he spent his whole life out on the water

Emma felt bad Killian had been sleeping on the couch ever since she let the Jolly Roger drift away sure she was trying to save killians life but it was his home all his belongings he was running out of clean clothes and Davids stuff didn't quite fit they had to find the Jolly Roger find answers about Liam and Lily.

"Where you listening to Mr Gold at the town meeting"

"Just drop it Swan no matter what he claims we can't accept his help"

"I know, just wish we knew more about the creature that took Lily, how are you so sure it didn't take Liam as well"

"Because I saw my brother die right in front of my eyes his gone and no miracle is going to bring him back"

"Ok" Emma responded she didn't want to push it more Killian was upset.

Killian looked out to the water he didn't mean to shut her down but the fact his brother had died haunted him for so long the idea he was alive scared him it changed everything. The only thing he knew for the past 300 years the only thing kept him going was knowing these three things Liam was his brother, the dark on killed him and he was going to kill the dark one.

"Can you tell me about him, Liam I mean" Emma asked, Killian smiled thoughtful, he hadn't talked about him in so long in fact he probably never told anyone about his brother but it was easy with Emma.

"Well he was fighter and honourable person, not like.." Killian paused" I always remember he used to try his best to keep me in line he always believed there could be a better life for us"

300 years ago in the EF

A black haired boy about fifteen was running down the muddy streets of a seaside town almost knocking into everyone in his path racing as fast as he could he'd only taken a few pieces of fruit from the cart further down but in times like this no one could spare such things he knew he'd be chased but he'd done this before almost every day cutting through the blacksmiths he scaled the small cliff face by the edge, the three oranges bulging in his pocket making the climb difficult.

"Hey BOY, STOP" the grocer yelled but he had lost track of him and the boy kept running through the woods it's was getting thicker and thicker until there was no more and his feet went from dirt to sand a wide smile on his face.

"Killian, were have you been the ships leaving soon"

Killian didn't say anything to his big brother while he looked up him with disapproval, however when Killian held up the three oranges he had stolen moments ago Liam couldn't help but smile and the pair sat by the beach grateful for the feast they didn't get much in the way of rations aboard there well they never called it home it wasn't much of one but they had lived there from a young age when their father abruptly left leaving them to pay out his debts as crew.

"Brother if you keep this up one day you'll get caught and they won't allow you to join the kings navy"

"What are we to do starve" Killian didn't know how to tell his brother he looked up to him so much but he didn't have much interest in joining the Navy he wasn't good with authority he had grown to know those who have power will abuse it every chance they got.

"Look at this one brother" Liam held up a clear stone it was tiny but beautiful and very light

"Still collecting rocks brother"

Liam just groaned standing up reaching out his hand to Killian, they had finished their food and it was time to get back to scrubbing decks.

Now

"Killian" Emma asked he had just stopped talking suddenly lost in thought

Killian stopped reminiscing for a moment grabbing the walkie the next chapter of the story was the worst day of his life and Killian was finding it harder to talk about.

"Sorry love just this story doesn't have a happy ending"

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it"

"No I need to talk about it, I want you to know me completely no secrets" he smiled

Emma nodded reaching out her hand to hold his when the walkie cracked Mulans voice coming through.

"Hey guys we think we see something over by the rocks on the east side"

"Ok we'll check it out"

"I let you know if I see anything else"

Elsa grabbed the binoculars off Mulan let me see if I can find anything she smiled as if her vision would be better. The pair pretending to fight over the binoculars laughing and shoving each other Anna had a smile from check to check seeing how happy her sister was so used to Elsa locking herself away from the world.

"Here this will warm you up" Ruby said passing Anna the hot chocolate

"Thanks, this is one thing that is the same in every world"

"do you miss it?"

"Home yeah, I hope we go back soon everything here is so strange"

"Didn't you hear we can't go back, there's nothing to go back to" Ruby sounded more glum than ever.

"What no, nobody told me" Anna was surprised she thought they'd be going home soon she looked over at her sister wondering why she was reluctant to tell her.

"Ok so according to our slightly cracked compass where headed east but I don't see anything"

"The mist will clear" Killian looked into the fog hopeful "On my fifteenth birthday I was starring out into a mist similar to this on the old ship where me and Liam lived all I was thinking about was that my next birthday I could be free of that life, but I never aged another day, until I meet you"

300 years ago EF

"Brother get up, I have news" Liam came bounding across the pier to the deck of the ship where Killian was hunched over on his knees scrubbing the floor, Liam grabbed his shoulder almost pulling him up before he could stand so overwhelmed with the news he had for his brother.

"Unless it's that this deck no longer needs to be scrubbed, not interested"

"Come on its your birthday it's time we changed our lives the royal navy is in port we can talk to them try to sign up leave this life" Liam was so filled with hope but Killian wasn't in the same place.

"You're forgetting I turn fifteen today you have to be sixteen to join the navy"

"Well they don't know that come on aren't you sick of this today is our chance to change our lives, together" Liam held out his hand, Killian paused but he took it he didn't believe this could work out but anything was better than this and if he was honest he would spend the rest of his days on the run as long as he had his brother by his side. Killian went back to his work they planned to leave later that day the brothers had no idea the ship's Captain, Blackbeard had been listening to their conversation and was already plotting there demise.

"Keep quiet Killian" Liam whispered when he heard his footsteps creaking on the deck they where sneaking off but Killian was to worried with getting caught always the cocky one unconcerned with the rest of the crew just down below eating there feast thinking Liam and Killian would wait around for leftovers not tonight, everything changed tonight.

"Alright I heard from a friend that the officers are down at the bar we just go in there a find who ever in charge and will be on our way"

"A friend" Killian frowned Liam didn't have any friends the travelled from town to town he even have acquaintances.

"Trust me; things are coming up Jones brothers"

Walking along the pier in silence trying to stay under radar was harder than most would think it was old rickety crews out on deck they couldn't be spotted by anyone Blackbeard had eyes everywhere if they got caught sneaking away they would be facing worse than scrubbing decks. Killian ducked down but he was sure he was seen already he didn't want to check looking over in the distance, Killians eyes went wide smiling for the first time today looks like he was getting a gift it was a magnificent vessel however he smile quickly turned to a frown the ship was subdued on the sand bed something was wrong, someone was calling out for help.

"Wait I think that ships in trouble" Killian was already rushing over, seeing a shadow across the deck he had to help.

"Killian what are you doing"

"They need help" Killian pointed over to the vessel Liam's eyes went wide he sprung into action

"Let's go get it then"

"You go get help I'll meet you there"

Liam nodded they both gave up on sneaking by running across the pier over barrels of rum past many familiar faces, Killian feet hitting the ground faster then he'd ever gone with stolen fruit trying to get to the people trapped in that shipwreck.

"Is anyone out there" Killian yelled into the dark night but he heard no one just the sound of feet around on deck until he heard an all too familiar laugh sending a chill up his spine.

"Blackbeard" Killian mouthed he was looting the shipwreck having done away with its crew.

"Ah boy what are you doing here shouldn't you be cleaning our dinner plates"

The rest of his men cackled they reeked of rum carrying sacks of gold out of the below decks.

"If I were you I'd clear out the Royal Navy on its way here"

"Did you hear that boys we better rush of" Blackbeard joked the rest of his crew laughing with him, something was very wrong they didn't seem at all concerned by the presence of the naval ship down the pier. Liam came into view then three officers right behind him they don't seem surprised by what they saw.

"What going on here then" the oldest one asked he had many badges one his uniform a decorated officer.

"We found this boy raiding the ship sir, always a trouble maker this one and his brother" Blackbeard pointed at Liam, who was shocked what had they got themselves into.

"What no, this is my brother we came here to help" Liam protested

"He looks like trouble to me" the officer insisted, what was going one here Killian steeped back confused then he noticed it a big pouch of gold exactly like the ones on this ship tied to the officers belt they had been paid off and the Jones brothers where in big trouble.

"Looks like these boys are nothing more than pirates" the other shorter officer spat grinning at them

"What's going on here, we are not thieves, and we came here to join the Royal Navy"

Both Blackbeard's crew and the officers laughed shoving Liam to the ground.

"You know what we do to pirates around here"

"Have you no honour" Killian yelled he was fired up but his anger was useless in this situation, powerless. The group closed in on them the brothers stood together but they knew it was useless to fight it was ten against two but they would be swinging back.

Now

The radio cracked for a second the noise interrupting killians story bringing Emma and killians thoughts to the present out on the water just outside Storybrooke.

"Hey guys you're headed in the completely wrong direction are you using the compass" Mulan was frustrated she explained to them how to use the compass she should have gone out there with them.

"What oh crap maybe this compass just doesn't work"

"Here love let me see" Killian held out his hand for the bulky old thing he looked at it sceptically for a moment squinting and looking up at the sky.

Emma was quiet unsure what to say she didn't know how to comfort people it was something she hadn't experienced much of in her life listening to what Killian and Liam went through he was good at hiding it focusing on the task at hand but Emma could tell what happened to him and his brother that night the cuts and bruises healed but it still hurt and it always would, Emma knew what she wanted when she felt alone and betrayed just to have someone be there so she moved closer and without thinking Killian just put his arm around her and the both just sat there for a moment in each other's arms.

"Ok this compass is broken it's not pointing north at all"

"Killian" Emma started but her train of thought changed direction when she noticed something in the distance you could barely make it out but it was Jolly Roger, you could tell from here it was not in great condition sails torn down the only reason it hadn't drifted further out was that it got stuck on some rocks.

"I see it" Killian smiled

"I'm sorry your home its"

"My home is right here" Killian entwined his hand with Emma's, she lightly slid her had across his check and lent in kissing him gently as the boat floated rocking with them killians hands moving to Emma's back accidentally knocking a oar into the water. They both laughed as it splashed sinking to the bottom. Emma's head resting in killians shoulder she continued to giggle now they where one oar down way out at sea they both just laughed because in that moment there plight didn't bother them as they realised home is nothing more than two are arms holding you tight.

"It's ok there an extra one abroad we can get there we can make it back to shore" Killian told her Emma lifted her head nodding.

"You guys ok what feel overboard" Ruby barked into the walkie

"Where ok, we found it"

"Great now get back here its freezing"

"What happened to Mulan?"

"I suspect her and Elsa are up to the same thing you guys are"

"Ok you can head back in if you want go somewhere warm"

"Are you kidding you to will never make it back at this rate watchtower isn't going anywhere"

"Ok will be there soon as we can just got to get something"

Emma and Killian continued to laugh as the struggled to get to the Jolly Roger with one oar rowing in circles for the most part they went making any headway and it got less funny quick.

"Killian we've got to find another way out of this mess"

"As you wish"

Killian had a not so bright idea placing the oar in Emma's hand he grinned at her then quickly rolled over the edge of the boat into the water.

"Killian" Emma gasped what was he thinking that water would be freezing he emerged up ahead still grinning flicking his hair back he stared to pull the boat forward by sliding his Hook through the little ring at the front pulling as he swam forward.

"Not exactly what I had in mind"

"But it works aye" He looked back at her that signature grin on his face.

"I can't believe you did that"

"I'm fine Swan"

Killian was visibly shivering when he stepped onto the deck of the Jolly Roger his former and only home was slightly sunken unable to sail at least for now, that wasn't Emma's priority she quickly climbed aboard after him rushing below deck to find Killian a towel she found something resembling that, old and grey it wasn't clean but it would have to do. Emma turned to see Killian dripping wet making his way down the steps he took off his shirt it slapped down on the wooden floor when he let it go. Emma stepped forward wrapping the towel around him but he was so cold and there where faster ways to warm up. Instincts took over consumed by the moment the droplets off killian hair where trickling down onto Emma's forehead she barely noticed breathing heavy as the kissed neither of them had ever felt this before sure they had kissed but this burn this need to be close was something completely knew and exhilarating. Emma's warmth like fire on Killians cold chest the hands all over the places caressing whatever part of the body they could get their hands on. Killians fingertips ice cold as the slid down Emma's back they tripped over each others feet unable to keep balanced when the stepped into a puddle of water from a small leak in the side of the ship they stopped looking around all over Killians belongs sprawled out on to the floor.

"Killian I'm so sorry it's a mess"

"It perfect, in better condition than it was when Liam and I found it, fixed it then and I'll do it again"

300 years ago EF

Bloody bruised broken the Jones brothers lay on the deck of the jolly Roger leaning against the hull of the ship Liam grabbed a bottle of rum he'd never felt the urge to sip the fowl stuff it turned good men rotten like his father but maybe it was the rum at all and there was no good men a myth a lie he told himself to get through the day so he guzzled it down.

"Liam, at least leave me some"

Without a word he past the bottle to his brother's hands Killian eyed had swelled after being repeatedly pounded by his former crew mates at least this could numb the pain he sipped it savouring the taste.

"Uh smooth" Killian joked it was the worst kind of stuff cheap watered down but the burning as the rum made its way down was nothing compared to the pain Liam was feeling.

"I screwed up brother"

"This isn't your fault"

"Actually"

Liam pulled a parchment out of his pocket it was crinkled slowly opened it up placing it in killians lap, a document with killians name on it but the wrong birthday if this was correct Killian would be turning sixteen today.

"What is this?"

"I made a deal in exchange for some altered documents I was supposed to do something but I couldn't"

"I don't understand a deal with "Killian paused realising every time someone around makes a deal they regret it's with dark one, how could Liam be so foolish or desperate.

"Liam how could you"

"It's ok we can fix I heard about a far off land a whole island of lost boys just like us we can find a home there"

Killian just looked at him shocked what was he talking about all of this he did it for Killian he wouldn't join the Navy without him, Liam could never leave a man behind and neither would Killian.

"Are you with me brother?"

"I follow you anywhere mate"

Killian stood up enjoying the idea anything was better than the life they lead this was new looking around at the broken down ship he could see it all like a day dream of what it could be what he could become.

"I know where we can go, we can use this" Liam pulled a small clear bean out of his pocket

"What is that?"

"Magic" Liam grinned

"You stole that"

"They already think where thieves we might as well play the part"

Killian tried to smile but it was so hard to pretend this was ok after everything he'd been through in his short life one person always remained strong his brother but that boy was gone now finally the darkness had got to him. Killian was usually the thief of the pair in fact he didn't think Liam had stolen a thing in his life even when he was starving Liam was always stubborn that way this betrayal had changed him he was a different man now.

Both brothers' heads looked up when they heard footsteps making their way up the ramp to the deck it didn't sound like there was more than one no match for the brothers Jones so the crept up to the deck ready to ward of anyone from their new found home.

"Wait" A short man with a beer belly and a red beanie he had pulled from his head nervously holding it in his two stubby hands "I come in peace"

"That's what they all say"

"You" Liam gasped never expecting to see the man again how on earth did he find them.

"What going on, you know this man" Killian asked

"Names Smee and I need that bean; I made a lot of promises to some dangerous men"

Killian looked to his brother hoping he would explain himself tell him he didn't know this man or steal from him.

"I was supposed to take this bean and kill him that was the deal but I couldn't, I ran"

"The dark one will be after both of us now" Smee was looking worried

"I spared your life you owe me, you and your men can come with us we will be your Captains"

"Depends where are you headed" Smee asked considering the idea

"Neverland"

"You heard me talking earlier then, me and a few others wanting to travel to a land where time doesn't pass"

"Wait nobody ages" Killian was doubtful about this he didn't trust this man

"You're not the only boys running from their mistakes"

"Meet back here in half an hour, we will set sail"

"You'll have this ship ready to go by then" Smee looked around doubtful

"We can have it somewhat sailable"

He didn't have many options he nodded smiling he was quick to agree not much of a leader but a follower now he could get to his destination he didn't care who lead the pack as long as he was there.

The brothers quickly got to work patching up the ship with whatever they could find a bit like putting a band aid on a bullet hole but it would do keep them afloat until they could reach their destination climbing down to the sand bed they pulled the ship further out to the water to set sail made difficult by all the junk left behind when the ship was raided discarded barrels and hooks on the ground but it was dark now but Killian could still make out his new home in the moonlight it was the first sign of hope he'd ever had in his young life and it was all about to be ripped away.

"Good evening, dearies"

Killian turned around he knew it was him his scaly skin slightly crazed expression he was all to delighted to come here and take their lives but Killian wouldn't be taking a beating for the second tie today.

"Thought you'd show up" Killian pulled a sword he found earlier below deck e=expecting this to not go as planned.

"Do you even know how to use that" He laughed

"Killian run, go" Liam asked his brother hoping he'd run off

"Wait you don't understand I need that bean to find my son, we had a deal"

"You expected us to believe you, nothing but a trickster, a demon" Liam yelled "You knew what was going to happen you knew those officers weren't good men"

Liam charged at him his anger taking over nothing but a sword the Rumplestiltskin reacted faster then he thought he would pulling out a sword of his own, Killian ran over it was two against one it would have been an easy win if they were fighting anyone else but the dark one was immortal their swords could never do any damage not that it mattered they were barely holding off his advance let only striking themselves. They were backing up further and further Killian footwork wasn't quite as good as should be he didn't practice enough tripping over his own feet Killian feel to ground.

"Killian" Liam yelled he was terrified for his brother's life, but he was the one in danger the blade was like hot iron as it skewered through the side of him and he fell the blood pouring out onto the sand.

"No you monster" Killian swung once more at Rumplestiltskin but it was fruitless he easily dodged it

"Give me the magic bean and I will heal your brother"

"No don't make a deal with him" Liam begged but he was out of breath he words mumbled turning pale, Killian had no choice but to bargain with the crocodile.

"Ok, you heal him I'll give it to you and then we go our separate ways"

"Deal" Rumplestiltskin grinned "But I will heal him after I see the bean"

Killian nodded he wanted this over with Liam was fading fast there wasn't time for screwing around Killian reached for the bean.

"No don't do it run, go just leave me" Liam was breathy rapidly trying to get the words out "it's ok brother" Liam placed it in Killians hand. Just as Killian closed his hand around the bean he felt a burning pain as Rumplestiltskin slid the sword threw Killians wrist swiftly he couldn't believe his eyes screaming out in pain as the dark one took his hand and giggled jumping around like this was a game. Killian looked over to his brother his eyes wide he was gone with nothing left he tried to attack the dark one once more he got to his feet grabbing something anything resembling a weapon he could throw at Rumplestiltskin his hand clasped around a hook in the sand he lunged forward digging it into the dark ones chest but it had no affect he pulled it out dropping it to the ground.

"No captain come with us" Smee came up behind Killian pulling him away they went aboard the Jolly Roger the crew already abroad they saw Killian stand up to the dark one they where impressed with his courage but there was no saving Liam now and they sailed away.

"Why did you do that I could have done something?"

"You can't kill the dark one sir"

"I will find a way" Killian yelled as his new found crew tried to tend to his hand

"Where do we go now Captain?"

"To Neverland of course"

Killian threw the magic bean into the water the one Rumplestiltskin mistakenly thought he had and the Jolly Roger and its crew sailed right into the swirling green portal to their new home.

Now

"That's it that's how I became the man I am, that's how I lost my brother he wasn't taken by darkness just a man" they sat there for a moment thinking about it all Emma had no idea how cruel a man Mr Gold was still seeing him as the local pawn shop owner a shady businessman and not a dark wizard, Killian was still cold he needed to change.

"Come on love lets head back; I'll just grab a few supplies"

Killian went off to put on some dry clothes and grab a few things before they made their way back to shore Emma held the oar looking out the small cracked window to the sea the sky was clearing up making room for the sun looks like the trip back would be warmer at least. There was a small bookshelf beside Emma wondered what kind of books Killian had been reading she looked closely them all so old dusty, of course duh Emma your dating a three hundred year old teenager who spent most of his life trapped in Neverland he not going to have the latest best seller. The second book on the shelf was small brown with a familiar symbol as soon as Emma laid eyes on it she recognised the crest much like an epiphany Emma realised what was going on it all made sense what Lily told them about the shadow wouldn't leave until it took both of them that they were marked because they were the ones who set this all in motion, they were the ones who let the demon loose on this world.

"Oh no"

"You alright" Killian ask entering the room fully dressed in dry clothes with a duffle bag of supplies

"Yeah fine, let's get out of here" Emma shoved the book into her coat hiding it following Killian out to the deck

"Isn't she amazing" Killian stood on the deck proudly his arm around Emma's shoulders but all Emma could see was that the sail had fallen and there was a big hole on the side of it.

"Killian where standing on a shipwreck"

"Exactly"

"You know I never really thought about it until now but why didn't I ever get a heater" Mary Margret was thoughtful, Emma and Killian where still trying to warm up they all has their jackets on inside but she was too tired to really think it was another long day at town hall but it was over for now.

"Well this apartment was a part of the curse, the queen wouldn't want you living comfortably" David was still a bit iffy on the subject of Regina everyone was so complacent even though she was missing and had here magic back the town decided they didn't want to poke and the bee's nest basically and just leave it be.

"Hey where going to be ok, we'll find out what Regina's planning where she's hiding we've defeated her before"

In the kitchen Emma and Killian where happily making grilled cheese sandwiches like they were normal teenagers not living in fear, that hadn't just had their world turned upside down, talking about their day making eyes at each other David had to look away.

"Before she was coming after us now she'll want revenge again, Emma broke the curse she will come for her"

"Maybe, I'm not so sure she saved her from the wolf in the sheriff's station"

"We don't know for sure that what she was trying to do" David wasn't going to let it drop first thing tomorrow him and Graham had already decided they would be knocking on the door of Regina Mills house.

"We will stay close shouldn't be too hard with everyone back at school tomorrow" Mary Margret smiled happy for things to return to normal.

"What" Emma and Killian had just walked over hearing the end of the conversation.

"You guys better have an early night, bright and early tomorrow back to Storybrooke high"

"I thought we could push it for a few more days at least" Emma slumped, did this mean she still had to do the chemistry test on Thursday but how could they reopen the school so soon.

"Who's going to be the principle?"

"I am, for now"

"Great and I thought after fifteen years I couldn't finally graduate" Killian joked he never really done the whole school thing properly, maybe this time he would take it seriously.

"And from now on your going be actually attending all classes, both of you" Mary Margret was serious David's fears where real she knew that it would be better for everyone if they were where they said they'd be from now on staying out of trouble.

"Emma" Killian almost whispered as they sat down at the table" Is there something you're not telling me you've been unusually quiet since we left the Jolly Roger"

"There is something, what happened to your brother had nothing to do with what where facing now we really can't trust Mr Gold"

"Is that all Swan?"

"Yeah, you where right" Emma rolled her eyes as she said it smirking, Killian nudge her and the subject was dropped for now. However that wasn't the end of the story the next part Killian never knew about but Rumplestiltskin never backs out of a deal he did heal Liam after all.

300 years ago EF

Pleased with himself Rumplestiltskin celebrated as the Jolly Roger sailed away leaving him alone on the beach but he wasn't really alone the shadow was seeking him out sensing his power wanting to consume it.

Liam chuckled quietly as he starred up at the night sky he may be drawing his last breath but he brother was going to be ok they had fooled the dark one.

"Well a deals a deal" Rumplestiltskin laughed as he held Killian hand confident the bean was inside, he flicked his wrist he healing Liam's injury standing up relieved and confused he thought he was dead what was happening.

"Relax dearie, I never go back on my word" Rumplestiltskin pulled open Killians hand only to find a small clear rock inside not a magic bean. Furious he starting chocking Liam who had barley started breathing again.

"That's too bad" Liam coughed smirking he'd already made peace with his death but there are far worse things "Because my brother already on his way to a new home and all you have is a rock"

"What have you done" Rumplestiltskin was in disappear he couldn't believe it he was to confident they tricked him, and he had lost his chance to find bealfire he would make the boy pay.

The dark ones attack brought out the shadow from the cover of the trees it appeared small closing in quick on Rumplestiltskin it could taste the darkness all the lives he'd taken all for the good of finding his son it was all consuming but when the creature got close nothing happened for once the dagger protecting the dark one the creature could not consume the darkness if it had a host.

"This is new" Rumplestiltskin joked he decided to bail out he disappeared back to his castle

Liam was alone on the beach now he tried to run but he was already surrounded he changed direction ran towards the sea unfortunately once the creature had a target there was no escape and Liam certainly had a lot of darkness in him after today it sucked him back into its grasp he fell into another realm.

"The trick is to have more than one type of cheese and really layer it" Emma explained to David as he placed some mozzarella over the slice of tasty cheese before putting the sandwich in the grill.

"You know a lot about grilled cheese"

"Well me and Lily used to make them with whatever we could find in peoples fridges we made a few daring combinations" Emma smiled as she told the story but it faded fast thinking of Lily remembering she was gone and knowing it was her fault Emma couldn't hide her guilt.

"Don't worry we'll find her it's what our family does" David smiled wrapped his arm around Emma he could tell something was off she had been quiet tonight what had happened out in the water today. David was about to ask when he heard footsteps walking up to the door.

There was a solid knock it was odd it didn't sound like the impatient knockings of Leroy or their usual night time visitors, Mary Margret got up to answer it and they continued with what they were doing David took a bite the grilled cheese exploding out of the sandwich onto his shirt.

"It's good, better then Granny's" David smiled at his daughter trying to get her to be happy for a moment forget about the weight she had on her shoulders he should be the one to carry it and he would do his best.

"Who's at the door" Emma asked as Mary Margret looked over confused she stepped closer to them.

"There looking for Lily, but I don't think there from here, Storybrooke I mean"

"That's not possible Emma is the only one to ever come into town" Killian walked over curious as to what was happening.

"Everything's different know" David was concerned how long had they been here, what had they thought of this town what if they saw magic.

Emma walk over people looking for Lily was all she had to know where they her friends family what where they doing she had to tell them what happened but she recognised at least one of the faces when she peered through the doorway it was the child services worker who used to work on her case, taking Emma from home to home the only constant person in her life really she was always there until Emma got locked away.

"Emma Swan I should have known" The women standing in the doorway look a little taken aback not expecting to see her but she smiled she hadn't been working Emma's case for a few over a year now she wondered what had happened to her.

"Lily's not here" Emma simply stated walking off to her room it terrified her every time she saw that face it meant she was leaving but this time was different right.


	13. Take it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school but Emma is concerned with that she found a way to save the town from the night demon but it comes at a price meanwhile David and Graham try to find Regina and some answers about the curse and there visitors.

"What is this song?" Emma grimaced from the back seat of the cruiser she hadn't quite woken up yet and the repetitive screeching of the guitar was all she could hear. If Emma had to go back to school could it at least do so in peace.

"It's Grahams tape" David explained "It's stuck. This music is all that plays."

"A tape? I can't believe I never realised how stuck in the past this town is" Emma smiled it was like she had been looking at everything through fog but now it was all clear, so even though she was tired not in the mood for class she had to keep pinching herself because she was getting a ride to school in the back seat while her parents sat in front maybe she needed to stop being moody and just enjoy the moment.

"Come on I know you love this song it's great" David grinned turning up the classic Journey power ballad a little and starting to sing along then Mary Margret came in at the chorus she smiled looking behind at Emma waiting for her to start. Emma shrugged and joined in when David pulled the car over out the front of the school it all looked the same as if nothing had changed everyone walking through those gates again like it was a regular Tuesday.

"See you at lunch" Mary Margret leaned over giving David a kiss on the check and steeping out of the car she took a deep breath. Mary Margret went from being an English teacher to unemployed and now she had to run the place, it was daunting.

"Bye" Emma waved at David and tried to open the door but it was locked. She remembered she was in the back of a police car that can only be opened from the outside. she huffed.

"Ma'am you'll have to stay put, until an officer can open the door for you" David said in his best police officer voice laughing at his dad joke. Emma was not impressed.

"Cruisers not so great for school drop offs" Emma smiled, Mary Margret opened the door for her she quickly got out

"You guys are going to class you promised" Mary Margret reminded Emma before she ran off

"I know" Emma tried not to roll her eyes she hadn't skipped that many times had she?

Waving goodbye Emma walked over to her friends, Killian and Elsa who seemed to be in a serious discussion. All Emma wanted to know was why he took off so early this morning.

"We have a teenage daughter" Mary Margret laughed as Emma ran off turning back to her husband with a smile

"We missed so much" he noted sadly

"We won't be missing anymore" They smiled at each other even though they were so happy to have Emma back that happiness came with pain knowing they hadn't been there for so many important moments of her life and they could never get that time back.

"Killian, were did you run of to this morning you missed pop tart Tuesday" Emma smiled as she walked into Killians arms it only been a few hours since she last saw him but she was so used to spending the morning with him it felt weird not having him there at the breakfast table.

"Me and some of the boys I know down by the pier went out and got a tug to bring the Jolly Roger in we had to go early before the tide came, now I can work on repairs"

"That's good you'll be back home soon" more importantly Emma and Killian could have a place where they could get some alone time again.

"Killian said you had people over last night looking for Lily" Elsa asked to impatient to wait for them to go through all the small talk she wanted to know about the strange new visitors from outside of town limits.

"Yeah we didn't know what to say, we just told them she left town but I think there sticking around"

"Hopefully they haven't noticed anything, you know weird about this town"

"You think the endless town meetings escaped their attention or the seven men carry axes down Main Street of to work did"

"Probably not but maybe they just think this town is peculiar"

At the mention of the strange occurrences that happen in this little seaside town Killian remembered the incident by the pier this morning he forgotten for a moment.

"Someone was taken this morning by the night demon down at the pier, I didn't see it happen but you could feel its presence after it was gone"

"It's taking more"

"How are we going to fight this thing" Emma was determined she was going to stop this demon it was her responsibility.

"We will find a way" Killian encouraged, right when the bell rang

"After class" Elsa smiled she was glad they were going back, although explaining this whole thing to Anna was hard but she was confident her little sister be ok making through the minefields of high school there were a lot of familiar faces around here.

Killian pulled out his timetable he never really paid much attention to it before but he knew it was time to move forward and graduate, it was confusing bunch of numbers and letters in a grid format he frowned trying to decipher it.

"Killian your holding it upside down" Elsa smiled she took it from him flipped it around the right way to read "You have history first period that's over in the far corridor, I swear your as bad as Anna"

"I guess I'll see you at lunch" Killian kissed Emma on the check as he made his way to class for probably the seventh time in his fifteen years at Storybrooke high.

Walking towards her locker her best friend by her side it should've felt good to be back to normal but Emma could feel it in the pit of her stomach nagging at her someone else had been taken it wouldn't be long until word spread and everyone was in a panic what if next time it was Elsa there was no time for class Emma had to know if she could stop this now.

"Hey I'm just going to go to the bathroom I'll meet you in class"

"Ok" Elsa watched Emma walk off what was going on with her had she been to focused on her sisters return and Mulan she had left out Emma she would make sure nobody was forgotten.

Come on you've done this a thousand times there the same kids you've been teaching, for well fifteen years Mary Margret told herself over and over as she walked down the hall to her classroom taking a deep breath she burst through t he door as usual the students scrambled to their seats and hid their phones Mary Margret smiled it was just another Tuesday.

"Good morning, I know we've all been through a big change but I hope we can get back to routine it's time you guys finally move beyond the ninth grade" the class laughed but Mary Margret wasn't happy she looked around the room only to see Emma's seat was empty after she promised not to be running off anymore. Mary Margret gaze went to Elsa for answers she raised her eyebrows giving her a stern where is she look but Elsa just shrugged she was just at the lockers Emma should be here by now Elsa realised deciding to text Emma for answers.

"Ok will start where we left off oral presentations everyone" it was a lot simpler than she thought to get back into the swing of things being a teacher had become a big part of who she was it felt so good to be back to herself.

The third corridor girls' bathroom was empty by the time Emma arrived, this was good she wanted to be alone with her secrets. Everyone was already in class and tats where she should be but Emma couldn't fake it anymore it was eating at her she had to know more about this book and what Lily and her had done it was closer to a diary thin and old the pages barely staying in the leather bound cover.

"There has to be a way to take back what we did" Emma said to herself

It had more information then she thought all sorts of markings different people had written all over the musty faded pages but most of the information made no sense or was useless until she got about halfway through and she saw that symbol again. Emma's heart was racing hoping for a simple fix a way to put the genie back in the bottle and she found it alright but it came at a price right under the symbol someone had scribbled a way to reverse it to return the creature from where it came, thoughs who summoned it must make the sacrifice M. That was it then the only way to send it back was to be taken herself then it would be gone how could this be the only answer, Emma leaned against the wall she found a solution but it wasn't what she wanted she just found her family, a home for the first time in her life started to feel loved was that it she got the closest thing to a happy ending and then she had to give it all up. Emma's phone was buzzing over and over she couldn't keep ignoring it, Elsa had sent her five messages in the since she'd been in here. Looking down at her phone her eyes went wide realising her mistake she thought she had biology first period and her absence might not be noticed but she had English and her absence was definitely noticed.

"Oh crap" Emma muttered to herself as she rushed out of the bathroom to class.

Mary Margret realised that twenty or so minutes had gone by and still no Emma she couldn't be in the bathroom that long something must be wrong she wanted to check her phone.

"I'll be right back" Mary Margret excused herself for class for a moment

Mary Margret rushed outside why was she worried Emma was running late all the time somehow it never made her anxious like this but there where so many more variables now what if she got caught up with that childcare worker again, what if that night creature was back already, what if Regina was after revenge she texted David to ask if he'd heard from her.

Just as Mary Margret sent the message she looked up to see Emma coming towards her she was fine but she looked guilty unlucky for her Mary Margret's relief that Emma was ok was replaced by annoyance that she continued not to listen to her.

"Hey, I forgot.." she trailed off

"What that English was your first class, Emma can you please just do as I ask, for once"

"I'm sorry" Was all Emma could say and she actually was sorry feeling guilty amount what she had been doing that she was thinking of leaving if Mary Margret knew why Emma was late this would be a much longer discussion.

"Are you ok, what where doing"

"I fine, just in the bathroom like I told Elsa" Emma lied she'd gotten used to it she almost sounded believable

"Then let's go in" Mary Margret put her hand on Emma's back rubbing it as the made there way in she knew everything wasn't fine but she hoped Emma would tell her when she was ready so Mary Margret took a deep breath once more before heading back into the classroom.

It's going to work this time you've done this before even if that was long ago in a different land where you were a different person this should work, Regina told herself shaking her hands trying to get up the courage to try the spell one last time. Magic wasn't quite the same here, it was only fitting magic isn't supposed to be in this land at all. Unfortunately just as she drummed up the courage to go through with it there was three loud knocks at the door startled Regina she peered through the curtains to see Sheriff Graham and his new deputy the prince she grumbled.

"Regina, we know you're in their"

Rolling her eyes Regina made her way to the front door and opened it getting into character just as she pulled it open she didn't want anyone to know she was vulnerable they needed a show.

"You actually answered"

"Well I didn't want you to break down my door again, if you're here to cart me off back to that cell you're dreaming"

"No, just checking up"

"Does the Sheriff make house calls to check up on everyone in town or am I special"

"What are you doing in there" Graham asked ignoring her flirting

"None of your business"

They could tell by the look on her face and the smell coming from the kitchen there was something going on so they made their way inside ignoring Regina's protests. She couldn't believe it nobody was afraid of her and right now that's all she had to keep her safe and think of her next move, annoyed she knew it was time to prove she shouldn't be messed with. Regina charged in front of them throwing the last ingredient in the fire and finishing the spell and to her delight it worked there was a great big gust of wind and golden light went flying out around them.

"What did you do?"

"Relax, that was just a protection spell we don't want anyone else making their way into town I'm sure by now you know about our visitors"

"Yeah, why do you care if people come into town?"

"I have my reasons" Regina gulped "It's bad for all of us"

"What does this spell do what going to happen to the town now the curse is.."

"Broken, Storybrooke became part of this world you could say but it doesn't belong here and neither do we, now no one will be able to enter from the outside it will be as if the town doesn't exist"

"That's good" David answered confused why was Regina doing this out of the kindness of her heart what was she hiding. "Why can't we return home?"

"It's gone, there's nothing to go back too"

David face dropped it was gone it was true this was their home now no going back part of him thought if they could go back they wouldn't have to worry about the night demon but they would stand and fight.

"If you're done with your questions, you can leave"

"We will but there has to be no more magic where going to protect this town"

"No magic does that include your daughter I heard she put on quite the light display"

At the mention of Emma charming got fired up again he knew there wasn't much he could do but threaten but he would getting closer his hand reaching for his sword.

"And you stay away from her" David barked

Regina didn't answer she simply showed them the door they both left a little relieved unsure what was to come for now it seemed there where bigger fires to put out though, like the darkness swallowing up residents of Storybrooke.

It was so good to be back into routine Emma would never tell but she was glad they reopened the school making her way to lunch she was feeling slightly better but then that only made her feel worse why should she be ok while others suffered for her mistakes. Emma got to her locker slammed her books inside realising she'd forgotten to bring her lunch she could picture it sitting on the bench at home her stomach grumbled it was best not to dwell on it. When she closed her locker Mary Margret was standing there looking flustered.

"Emma hey how's class going"

"Alright some classes are a little small today and our math teacher had no idea what he was doing"

"Really, everyone said they were ok to begin class" Mary Margret was stressing another thing to add to the pile of work to do.

"I think he was just overwhelmed right now"

"I know what that feels like I've got a lot to do can you tell your father I won't make it for lunch"

"Yeah sure, you need help"

"No I'll be fine sweetie, just go get some lunch" Mary Margret noticed the lack of food in Emma's locker, Emma nodded waving good bye making her way out to the yard.

Elsa was over with her sister catching up she couldn't see Killian yet but David was out the front leaning on his cruiser smiling with a bag from Granny's, Emma was starving so she walk over to him straight away.

"Just me for lunch Mary Margret's got a lot on her plate"

"I thought so, she stopped texting me she must be busy I did here about you missing from class though"

"Of course you did, if I'm going to get a lecture can I at least get some onion rings?" Emma grinned

David handed her the bag Emma smiled they both leaned against the cruiser.

"Not a lecture just telling you we worry, another person went missing this morning"

"I heard"

"Then you know how serious this is we need to stay together and let everyone know where we are I just hope the whole town doesn't panic we just got everyone to relax"

"Everyone's lives have been turned upside down"

Emma didn't say anything her mind running through how this was all her fault it was like a domino effect breaking the curse magic coming back everything wasn't the same it was worse and it was her fault. They just ate for a while Emma was thinking, conflicting thoughts in her head she needed advice.

"Found Regina today, she was just at home doesn't seem to bother her half the town wants gone"

Emma tensed thinking about her she was still so angry by it all but also confused expecting retaliation by now but nothing the suspense was worse she was glad someone was looking into it.

"What Happened?"

"it was fine at first we thought she was up to something but it turns out she was protecting the town or herself I don't know what to believe, I don't think it's all over but something's changed she not the Evil Queen I remember"

"At least that's one thing we don't have to worry about for now"

"You shouldn't have to worry about any of this"

David looked down at Emma he should be able to protect her, this shouldn't be the worries of a fifteen year old.

"David, have you ever made a mistake but there was a possible way to take it back would do it even if it had, consequences"

"Emma, are you talking about you because this isn't your fault you broke the curse brought everyone together everything after that isn't your fault"

"Right, it's not my fault" Emma looked away she couldn't tell him the truth he'd only try to stop her anyway she had to do something he didn't say it but Emma was sure the charming prince she read about in Elsa book would do the right thing.

"David, you there going to need back up, sleepy fell asleep at the wheel ploughed into storefront"

David jumped into the cruiser got on the radio and respond to Graham so much for a lunch break.

"Graham, you ok"

"Yeah just need someone to direct traffic while I sort this out"

You could hear Leroy yelling through the radio how many times he told sleepy not to drive Graham was gone and it was silent so David went into dashing rescue mode.

"Your average Tuesday as the sheriff in Storybrooke" Emma laughed wondering what it would be like to be in that position.

"I got to take care of this, pick you up after school we can talk then"

"Yeah, good luck"

The cruiser took off and Emma made her way back inside her mind still focused on what she had to do this town had enough problems if she could take care of one it was her responsibility not a word Emma was familiar with but change was something she was getting used to.

"Emma hey, where have you been?" Elsa asked when Emma made her way over

"Just having lunch, how's Anna doing"

"Oh she's fine, like most of us not quite grasping the need for algebra but she's adjusting"

"That's good"

There was silence between the two friends for a few minutes both thinking hard about what they should do until Elsa finally got up the courage to ask what was really going on with Emma.

"Emma are you ok, and don't lie to me"

"No, this is all my fault the night demon I did this"

"What no you didn't, what do you mean"

"About four years ago when I first met Lily we were in this foster home together and our foster mother was well she wasn't really nice and Lily found this book of spells we didn't believe we just thought it would be fun there was a sort of curse it took people away people who were bad I guess, so we cast it tried to get rid of her nothing ever happened of course I just forgot about it until I found this yesterday" Emma pulled the book out from her jacket

"Wait the curse, was it the night demon"

Emma nodded looking down she was about to cry she had to be strong it just felt so good to tell someone it had been tearing her up inside since she found the book on Killians shelf yesterday. Emma handed it to Elsa so that she could see for herself.

"This diary it has the same symbol on it as Lily's book, it the same creature we did this, that's why it came for us, this is on me"

"It's not your fault how where you to know, you didn't even think magic was real"

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm the only one who can stop this now"

Emma pointed to the page she was reading earlier, eager to understand what Emma was on about she stuck her head down reading for a while. Elsa eyes went wide realising what Emma was thinking of doing as soon as she read passage about how to return the creature by sacrificing yourself.

"What Emma you can't"

It was too late Emma had taken off there where people all over the yard Elsa couldn't see her how did she run off so fast she had to stop her, save her from herself. It felt like the world was spinning but Elsa was the one going in circles, racing around trying to find her or anyone that could help she could feel her hands freezing over her she was losing control she had to focus.

"Elsa what are doing" Mulan asked seeing her girlfriend looking lost

That all she needed at the sound of her voice Elsa looked up seeing Killian and Mulan coming over they where over by the basket ball courts shotting hops they started doing it every since Peters funeral.

"What's wrong" Killian asked seeing the distressed look on her face.

"No time to explain we have to find Emma before it takes her"

"The night demon, wasn't Emma having lunch with David" Killian was panicked looking for Emma it didn't seem there was any danger at all.

"He's gone, we just have to find her, split up"

They all nodded and parted ways Elsa heart was pounding she tried to flick through the diary find more information something Emma missed maybe there was another way. Where would you go to find this creature Emma must have thought of that already, some place dark with no one around there was only one location that fit that description the boiler room under the school.

Emma's heartbeat was racing she wasn't ready for this ready to go it didn't feel right but maybe that was just selfish thinking, stay here happily while others suffer. Emma moved further down the stairs one slow step at a time it was definitely dark down here it reminded her of the basement where they were first attacked by the creature if she wanted to send out a come and get signal this was the place.

"Emma stop" Elsa yelled running down the steps to her

"What are you doing here, you got to go" terrified Emma didn't want anyone else getting hurt

"I won't let you do this"

"No it will take you too"

"Then it takes both of us because I'm not leaving you Emma"

"You don't understand this is the only way to keep everyone safe"

"No you didn't read the whole book, It's written right here the creature can be defeated by the light, there is another way you don't have to do this please Emma"

"I did this you don't understand people are getting hurt"

"I do I've hurt people, nobody expects you to be perfect Emma"

"I'm supposed to be a saviour"

"Says who? Huh? Rumple? Some stupid curse that Regina cast before you were even born? No, Emma. You don't have to be anything. Just my best friend, like you promised."

Elsa reached out her hand for Emma to take and come back up the stairs back to her friends and family reluctantly Emma placed her hand in Elsa's.

"Ok" Emma smiled through tears she knew she was right now reality set in Emma realised what she was about to do and the danger they were still in.

There was a crack way to similar to the noises Emma heard when the night demon attacked the first time Emma squeezed Elsa had they both tensed. Then the noise got louder something was coming for them, Elsa just reacted flinging her arms up in front of her and Emma she always had an instinct to protect people ice shot out everywhere coating the stairs and half the room.

"It's me, it's me"

"Killian"

"Emma, I thought you'd be here"

Killian ran towards her wrapping his arms around Emma, not being able to stop himself despite Elsa standing not a metre from them he passionately kissed her for a long moment she smiled glad to have so many people happy she was safe.

"Killian oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Elsa apologised noticing the ice crystals all over his jackets his leg stiff because of the chunks wrapping around his calves.

"It's ok I'm glad you where here some ones got to keep our girl safe"

"I'm sorry you guys that was stupid"

"It was brave, but don't ever do anything like that again" Killian smiled at her exhaling breathing easy was hard in this town.

"Ok, can we get out of her and if it's not too much to ask do me a favour and not mention this to David and Mary Margret"

"That's if nobody notices the boiler room that is usually steaming, is iced over"

"Where in trouble" Emma huffed as the three of them quickly slipped out the door upstairs and made their way to class.

Another knock on the door the second time today Regina frowned as she made her way through he marble floors to answer it she thought they would at least leave her alone now but apparently not she was surprised though when she opened the door a familiar face on she hadn't seen in twelve years.

"Was wondering if you'd show up"

"Mrs Mills you've aged well'

"Wish I could say the same, why are you standing on my doorstep"

"I was just seeing if we understand each other"

"About what"

"You keep my secret, I keep yours"

"I don't have secrets"

"Really you're not lonely, looking for the loving bond of mother and child"

"That was a long time ago; your secrets are far more dangerous"

"Maybe but you don't know the whole story I'll let you catch up"

She stuffed a file into Regina's hands and walked off feeling accomplished another lose end tied up she was sure Regina would silence her conscious to protect herself, now all she had to do was wait for Lily to return and to figure out what was going on with Emma Swan and her new family.

Well it wasn't your average Tuesday exactly but this might become the new normal hanging out with her parents getting herself into trouble trying to be hero having her friends save her arse didn't seem to be too bad of a life.

"Emma I'm heading down to the pier to start working on repairs you coming?"

"David's picking me up where hanging out"

"Ok, see you at dinner" Killian waved goodbye he got into his car, Emma told him to wind down the window for a second.

"What is it love" Killian asked concerned. 

Emma leaned in threw the opening just low enough the meet his lips giving him a little more than a kiss goodbye then she stood back up grinning.

"Forgot something" Emma smiled at him and he drove off leaving Emma with Elsa and Mulan.

"So what happened at lunch, Elsa won't tell me the truth" Mulan asked eyebrows raised

"Just your usual shenanigans I suppose"

"That's all I get"

"See you guys tomorrow" Emma walked off towards the cruiser where David was waiting

"Hey, how was your day"

"Well I went to class" Emma smiled "it was boring not a very eventful day"

"You know what's not boring"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me"

"It turns out the store sleepy drove into was a donut shop and instead of throwing them all out there giving them away"

"That does sound interesting"

The drove into town listening to the tape still repeating the same songs over and over David had heard them so often he knew every note Emma giggled at him as he hummed along. The drove through the main street well tried to it was packed people where helping repair the store and clear the street of debris's, passing out delicious frosted free pastries it was like a street fair.

"Got you guys some donuts" Mary Margret came over to them up with a box they were surprised to see her thinking she'd still be at work.

"What are you doing here" David smiled hugging his wife glad he didn't have to wait until late tonight to hold her.

"I delegated, don't want to miss a moment of this" Mary Margret looked at her family smiling so happy to have the most important people in her life safe and happy she wanted to be there for all the time they had with each other because there was no way to take back the time that they lost.

"Awesome and you got bear claws" Emma grabbed a donut and the three of them leaned against the cruiser discussing their day watching the dwarfs try and carry the new glass window across the street with dopey leading the pack it was like a train wreck waiting to happen.

"How did it go finding Regina" Snow asked

"You knew we were going over there"

"Please I can tell when you're not going to let something drop"

"It went pretty good actually I'm not saying we shouldn't be careful but for the moment we can breathe easy when it comes to Regina at least"

"At least you had Graham with you I swear if something had happened" Mary Margret was tense

"Nothing happened, but it's about to" David noticed the dwarfs needed help he jumped up getting over to them just in time to lift up the new beam that would hold up the storefront it was close to knocking off people's heads the way it was being carried across the street.

"You ok" Emma asked about to follow

"Fine just stay back this isn't exactly an elite team of repairman"

"Speak for yourself" Leroy grumbled

Emma and Mary Margret tried not to look as they all worked together to put the beam in place it seemed at any moment it would all come crashing down. For a second there it seemed like it wasn't going to work but more people came over to help and they pulled it off together the crowd applauded the accomplishment.

"Anything interesting happen this afternoon" Mary Margret inquired

"No nothing really unless you believe calculus to be fascinating"

"So you wouldn't to have any idea as to why the boiler room was covered in ice" Mary Margret asked

"Nope, that's really weird" Emma looked down at her donut trying not to give herself away but Mary Margret wasn't buying it.


	14. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something contagious is infecting people in the halls Storybrooke high making them angry and violent Emma decides the can handle it themselves until they cant.

Emma couldn't help let a smile escape her lips looking up from her text book at Killian distracting her not a difficult task but he was exceptionally good at it, he squinted and huffed trying to get through his biology homework. Study hall was a good time to catch up on coursework somehow even though they'd only been back for a week Emma was falling behind and she certainly couldn't focus right now. Every time she looked up at him any simple mundane thing Killian did captivated her, well more than her homework did, right now he was frowning down at the worksheet with a pen in his mouth.

"You want some help"

"Fifteen years of high school still haven't figured out basics of biology"

"You'll get it, trust me"

"It's cute that you believe that, but if I haven't got it now I never will"

"Well from what I heard you weren't in class enough"

"I was more focused on the all consuming revenge" Killian said like it was a joke

"Killian, are you ok it's not good to just stuff down all your emotions and pretend they don't exist"

"Really Swan, maybe you should take your own advice"

"What's that supposed to mean"

The bell rung signalling the end of class everyone rushed to their feet Killian followed suit picking up his books and heading for the door.

"Saved by the bell" he smirked

"You're lucky" Emma rolled her eyes but if she was being honest she knew exactly what he was referring too.

Emma waited patiently by her locker for Elsa who had told her to meet her here. She was taking her sweet time the hall had almost cleared out everyone was outside enjoying the sun it hadn't been around much lately it was finally warming up the promise of summer not far down the road making Emma feel hopeful like everything would get better because the sky was clear and the sun shined brighter. Emma just wanted to enjoy the day but when Mulan appeared in front of her all of a sudden looking worried she reminded herself that believing the seasons can effect whether or not you're going to have a good day or bad was just a superstition.

"Come with me"

"What is it?"

"I just bumped into someone from Elsa's class I think she's in trouble"

"Lead the way"

"What's going on?"Killian asked as they walked past he started to follow

"Not really sure"

"I guess we'll find out" Ruby rolled her eyes she new things had been to quiet around here.

The hallway was empty the usual noise created by a corridor full of teenagers was completely clear it was sort of eerie or maybe it just felt that way because they all knew something was wrong the four of them walk through Mulan and Emma leading the way to Elsa. The door to room 5B was still open and looked dishevelled chairs knocked over this must be place Emma hesitantly walked inside quickly scanning the room for her friend. Elsa was sitting in the corner staring blankly ahead she hadn't even noticed her friends come in until Emma spoke.

"Elsa what" Emma was about to ask then she saw him Mr Hopper lying unconscious right in front of Elsa, behind his desk.

"I sorry I didn't mean too" Elsa cried backing away from them "He just went crazy yelling at me throwing things I thought, I thought he was going to hurt me I just reacted"

"It's ok you didn't do anything wrong"

"How do you know you didn't see it?"

"I know you"

"He's fine just knocked out" Killian said going over to check on him

"Elsa its ok you won't hurt us" Emma stepped closer holding out her hand to comfort her friend. Elsa breathed in standing out up trying to calm herself she came a bit closer.

"That's strange Mr Hopper usually so calm" Killian mused

"It was weird he just changed like someone flipped a switch"

"Well let's take him out of here because I can't stand that smell" Ruby grimaced

"What Smell?"

"You seriously can't smell that" Ruby walked over to Archie's desk holding her noise it was certainly potent that's for sure it was coming from the mug on his desk filled with a very strange looking purple tea. "Damm wolf senses" Ruby mumbled

"That doesn't look like any tea I ever seen" Mulan frowning at the strange gewy mess.

"What is this" Ruby held the cup up away from her nose to show everyone

"It might be what made Mr Hopper lose it"

"I think I know where can get some answers" Emma grabbed the cup making her way to the exit.

Ruby stayed behind with the still unconscious teacher waiting for the nurse not wanting to be around that smell any longer while the others followed Emma. They had no idea where they were going until they reached the library it was empty of course no one spends the free time couped up in here on a sunny day like this except for Mrs French.

"You think will find out who poisoned the cricket in here"

"No but we might find out what the poison is, have you noticed the books in here I wouldn't be surprised if we find one on potions"

"You might be on to something Swan"

"Emma don't you think we should you know call your father, or the sheriff" Elsa asked

"What, no we can handle this"

"Yeah what's a little poisoning your average day in Storybrooke High?" Mulan questioned frowning at Emma nonchalant attitude to this mess. They made their way through the doors of the library they hadn't visited in a while it felt good to walk through past the desks and bean bags once again they usually spent so much time here surprisingly Emma found herself having missed it.

"Oh guys I've been meaning to talk to you" Belle came running over smiling

"It's been a while"

"Since everything happened it's been, well you know you never guess what I found in here though"

Belle prompted them to follow her she rushed off ahead to the back of the library through some of the more obscure rows of books down the end where no one every went it was all old texts books no one needed anymore but there was something new something out of place.

"Actually we came to ask for your help we were wondering if you have any books on potions?"

Emma stopped gawking so did the rest of the group they walk through a doorway that had never been there before into a whole new section of the library with rows and rows of books, exactly like Elsa's Storybook.

"What the" Elsa mouthed

The room was huge the roof looking higher than the rest of the building but that couldn't be possible you'd see it from outside and somehow seemed endless and there wasn't just storybooks but other books as well big, old and random ornaments even weapons the whole room was out of place with the rest of the library with its custom oak bookshelves and wooden desks it hadn't ever been cleaned but there was not a speck of dust like they had found some untouched haven of knowledge.

"What is this place" Killian asked cautious

"I'm not sure I haven't had time to really look around I only noticed it a few days ago I think it opened when you broke the curse" Belle looked at Emma.

"It's like a secret library" Mulan looked ahead curious about some of the ornaments.

Everyone wondered around looking at the items for a moment but Elsa wanted to get down to business her hands still shaking after what happened with Archie, Emma held her hand trying to steady Elsa.

"Any books in here that can help us with this" Emma held up the cup to show Belle who grimaced at the sight of the sickly potion.

"I don't know as I said haven't had chance look around been busy I wanted to talk to you about Rumple as well actually"

"Who now" Emma was unfamiliar with the nickname

"Mr Gold, we sort of have a history I've been spending time with him over the last few weeks I think he really wants to help with the night demon I thought something in here might give us some answers too"

"A history with the dark one usually isn't anything good" Killian tensed wondering what the crocodile had done to her.

"It's complicated"

"I think I know this story, tale as old as time" Emma was surprised realising what was going on

"Sort of the movie versions very different"

"Seems all the stories we know are far from the truth" Mulan was fixated but something she noticed in the corner an old sword with her family's crest on it she hadn't seen it in so many years she could still pictured hanging on her father's wall back home or what was her home it felt like a lifetime ago.

"What about Mr Gold"

"I know you don't trust his word and to be honest I feel he is keeping something from me but when it comes to stopping the noctis we all need to work together with his knowledge we can do it"

The group was silent for a moment they had been trying to find any information on the creature truth was no one knew anything the search was getting nowhere and they needed help if they were going to save anyone.

"I just want to know if any of these can help us now" Elsa sat down feeling guilty wanting to focus on what she knew was more important right now.

"Elsa this wasn't your fault someone did this and where going to figure it out"

"Maybe that's why this place is here to help us with this kind of problem" Belle tried to be positive

A book slid out of the shelf onto the floor with a loud thud everyone turned to look Emma picked up the book and it forced itself open to a specific page about a village a story of how it came to be destroyed.

"That was weird" Emma said closing not seeing the connection to the current predicament but the book wouldn't stay closed opening again to the same page.

"Seems like that story needs to be read love"

"Let me see" Elsa asked, Emma brought the book over to the desk and they started to read

"Hey Mrs French do you know anything about this sword" Mulan asked

"No I think some of these things belonged to people this library how they made their way back to them, have you seen it before"

"It was my father's"

"Then you should return it to him" Belle smiled picking up the sword heavier then she assumed losing her balance handing it to Mulan when she held it was with confidence the feeling just like she remembered.

"Thank you" Mulan said holding that sword felt so surreal she had forgotten what it was like smiling she tied it around her waist every day she was feeling more and more like her old self.

"Are you going to wear that around school" Killian asked smirking

"I doubt anyone would find it weird, this morning I saw a guy wearing his cloak to class"

"Seriously" Killian raised his eyebrows

"I can't believe your mocking me, Captain Hook" Mulan retorted sarcastically

"Guys stop bickering and come over here I think we found something" Emma prompted she and Elsa had finished reading the passage in the book.

"We weren't bickering "Mulan protested

"At first I thought it was unrelated but the story is about a village they had serious problems with crime and they wanted to put a stop to it they drank this special tea, made everyone express their truth, as the book so elegantly words it they thought it would help resolve conflict look at the picture seem familiar"

They all huddled around the book next to a small paragraph was a beautiful illustration of a family drinking tea around a table they seemed so happy the tea was an all too familiar colour of purple just like what they found in Archie's cup.

"So it's like a potion to get people to express their feeling" Mulan questioned

"It was created from this group of witch doctors who believed you find peace through anger" Emma added

"How'd that work out for them?" Killian asked not expecting it to end well

Elsa flipped the page over to see the end of the story it wasn't a pretty sight an entire village up in flames bodies everywhere, even children lying on the ground. Everyone was quiet for a moment letting it sink in it still didn't make sense why would someone want to do this to Archie. The tea brought the people of the village into an uncontrollable rage unable to see clearly enough to stop them from hurting others or themselves even going as far as to not even feel pain they were in before their injuries took their lives.

"This Storybooks very different from mine" Elsa cringed looking away

"They tore each other apart what will happen to Mr Hopper"

"Does it say anything about a cure?"

"Yes thankfully the family pictured earlier, the mother wanted to save her children she hadn't drunk the tea sensing its bad side effects so she created an herbal remedy and saved her family but they weren't lucky enough to save everyone"

"Great let's make Mr Hopper some tea, problem solved" Emma smiled

"Uh we don't even know who poisoned him I doubt he made the drink for himself" Mulan was feeling cautious why did they always have to be the ones getting into trouble she mused.

"We can find out" Emma added determined to find a simple fix to their current predicament.

"Wouldn't it be better if we told someone, got some help?" Killian tried to reason with her

"We can handle this, right" Emma asked looking at Belle who wasn't paying much attention looking at the ingredients for the herbal tea remedy.

"Yeah we can" Elsa agreed not seeing any danger in tackling this themselves.

"I know where I can get these ingredients won't take long" Belle finally looked up she just hoped Rumple would want to help.

"And I have no classes right now I'll stay here and help" Elsa added, it seemed all bases where covered as if on cue the bell rung they needed to head back to their afternoon classes.

"Come on Swan you don't want to be late for gym"

"Don't remind me" Emma rolled her eyes the only thing good about gym was it was one of the few classes she had with Killian

"You sure you won't need our help" Emma asked before leaving.

"We'll be fine just get to class you don't want to be getting in trouble again"

"Ok meet here after then"

Elsa nodded but she was preoccupied reading over the story once more still caught up on how this all happened worrying about what she did Elsa just wanted to keep it together her usual anxiety was becoming overwhelming right now she couldn't handle all this responsibility much longer.

Emma was expecting to see everyone making their way to their lockers however there seemed to still be a large crowd outside being very vocal, she could her voice yelling over the noise warning everyone to head back to class.

"To your lockers, break it up" Mary Margret yelled out as the crowd dispersed

"Looks like we missed a good old fashioned school yard punch on" Killian said observing the crowd.

"Well it's nice to know some things that happen in this school are normal"

"Quick let's get to gym"

"Never though I hear you say that"

Emma rolled her eyes even if she had to wear those ugly grey shorts and a tank top that was terribly inefficient and hiding anybody's sweet stains at least she had Killian with her through all team picking, ball throwing and running this afternoon would include however there was a certain feeling in the air with everyone making their way through the halls it was quieter than usual like the calm before a storm.

"Emma" Mary Margret called out coming towards them

"Mary Margret your still her I thought you had the afternoon off"

"I was on my way out when the fight started"

"Well everything's calmed down now"

"I don't know something doesn't feel right a few students out there where a bit on edge today"

Killian felt like saying something but he could tell Emma didn't want to besides no one else had drunk the tea so they couldn't be infected it must just be a coincidence. If the whole school hulked out it would be a whole other issue.

"You need this you've been coming home exhausted every day just go have you romantic picnic with David" Emma mocked there overwhelming corny romance smiling

"OK, I'll see you for dinner" Mary Margret waved goodbye

"You don't think you should have told her what's going on"

"Like I said, I can take care of this"

"I know, but Emma it doesn't hurt to ask for help"

"So now where asking for help I didn't hear you speaking up just now when Mrs French mentioned that we should reconsider Mr Golds help"

"That's different"

"The point is everything's fine" Emma and Killian walked into the gym filled with their classmates their conversation pushed away once again for another time when they were alone.

An afternoon off it felt wrong like she should go back in make sure everything was done surely she forgot something she must have Mary Margret went through it all in her head like a checklist, all she could picture was ticks and she had her phone if they needed to contact her she realised smiling. Mary Margret made her way to the front gate feeling a sense of calm it was quickly stolen away when she overheard an argument. The first women's voice Mary Margret recognised immediately as Regina's the other took her a moment but it clicked when she mentioned Emma's name.

"You think I'm a foul that I'll believe this just because you handed me a file that's not proof" Regina snarled

"It isn't but you know it's true you just won't admit it, because it changes everything"

"You don't know me that well, stay away or you'll regret it"

"No problem" Emily smirked

Regina stormed off back to her car Mary Margret thought it would be clear to make her way out pretending she hadn't heard anything but she stepped right in the path of the social worker looking at her she couldn't keeping it in that's what Mary Margret would do keep her head down stay out of it but she was Snow White and Snow White had something to say.

"Mrs Blanchard"

"Afternoon, Emily was it"

"Yeah good thing I ran into you I need to talk"

"I have some questions for you myself, why are you still in town we told you Lily's not here"

"Maybe not, but Lily's isn't the only case I'm looking into"

"Something to do with Regina"

"I've been reassigned to Emma's case being in town and all I just needed to be clear on some things"

"Like what"

"You're the principle now that's a bigger workload and I understand only recently employed I'm not judging but the situation seems unstable"

"It was only for a short while I'm handling it fine"

"Also this man in your life is he living with you because you never mentioned that every resident of the house has to be registered"

"The situation has changed David is Emma's biological father we had DNA test done"

"Not according to my records and that's all that matters, look I'm just here to make sure Emma is being properly looked after"

They way she worded it looking down at Mary Margret that smug expression on her face it was enough for her to want to slap her, what was the women's problem barging in here judging them she seemed to be looking for a reason to see that Emma didn't have a home here.

"I'm her mother I know how to take care of Emma" Mary Margret doubted herself and Emily could hear it in her voice so she struck

"Don't you mean foster mother"

Mary Margret didn't know how to respond the truth was too complicated she just wished these people would leave town before they discovered the truth for themselves that would be a whole other problem. Trying to remind herself that and keep calm was a struggle for Mary Margret right now this woman was cold how she ever got into this business is a astounding but she'd better relax make a plan find some way to get this women to leave town.

"I can assure you Emma's just fine" Mary Margret walked off she'd had enough of this conversation and she certainly would be having a talk with Regina about whatever it is they were discussing.

"This is not fine" Emma backed away eyes wide

The gym had become a circus Emma had seen some school fights before but not at this level, not with friends hurting each other like this she could barely hear voice over the noise but that wasn't the worst of it chairs where been thrown fists where flying it wouldn't be long until someone was seriously hurt just like the people in the storybook.

"Whatever is infecting everyone it's spreading" Killian backed up to the exit

"You think"

"Why aren't we affected?"

"Were awesome" Emma laughed but this was time to be serious "it has to have something to do with how close they were to the first victim Mr Hopper it all spread from there?"

"Where all these people in classes in the first corridor this morning"

"Well half these guys were in the same class with Elsa, maybe it was only being in that corridor people where affected"

"It won't be long until where all infected though"

"We need that antidote now" Killian thought they had the right idea leaving he backed away further Emma behind him

"I've got an idea" without thinking it through Emma rushed over to the exit right where the fire extinguisher was and the fire alarm that would trigger the sprinklers it was the only thing she could think off.

"Swan wait"

It was too late she pulled the leaver down and a gush of water came pouring out of the sprinklers on the roof of the gym soaking everyone. For a moment it seemed like the plan didn't work everyone just carried on but eventually they at least made their way outside but the angry mob wouldn't be subdued for long and now they had a fire alarm ringing and they were both soaking wet.

"I can't believe that worked"

"Of course it did" Killian smiled he stepped over to her and she leaned back against the wall

"Let's get out of here" killian wanted to get out of the way before they drowned.

"You look good in the rain" Emma smirked looking at his grey sweats turning darking clinging to his chest she could make out the outline of his collar bone.

"I do" Killian smiled leaning in closer giving Emma a small peck on the lips just lingering there for a moment but there was no time for this and they broke apart quickly leaving the gym.

Killian and Emma made their way outside to find crowds of students leaving there classrooms to assemble outside standard procedure when someone pulls the fire alarm they spotted Mulan leaving study hall with a large group.

"Mulan, over here"

"Hey you guys ok, is there a fire or something?"

"No Emma pulled the fire alarm, everyone just lost in gym"

"Not surprising PE is the most hostile environment, did you find a way out of this mess I don't think we can hose down the whole school"

The halls quickly became empty the alarm stopped ringing thinking they would find peace in the silence instead there was yelling around the corner to distinct voices, two sisters.

"Elsa" Mulan called out running around to find her and Anna anger in their eyes they were about to tear into each other

"I sick of your lies, why you couldn't tell me the truth that we can't go home"

"I was trying to protect that's all I do that's all I've ever done, sacrifice for you"

"Protect me, you push me away I spent my whole life alone because of you"

"That's because you won't leave, can't you see I want to be free from you from all of it, I don't want to go back to Arendale I don't want to be a queen"

"Stop pretending like I'm the one who's holding you back, the only thing stopping you from letting go is yourself"

"Stop it you guys this isn't you" Mulan ran over standing in-between them.

Elsa and Anna hardly even noticed their friends until now but it didn't deter them one bit they were about to start throwing punches. Emma had to stop them stop everyone from hurting each other the only chance was if Elsa and Belle had finished with the cure before all hell broke loose.

"Mulan soon the whole school going to be like this we have to see if the finished the cure" Emma said it but she didn't want to leave but this was the only way to save Elsa from doing something she would never forgive herself for.

"It's ok go, I can take of them"

"Good luck" Killian hesitated one moment more before leaving

"Get out of the way Mulan" Elsa yelled

"I know you won't forgive yourself if you hurt Anna" Mulan said not even flinching as she stood between them she could feel the temperature drop there was no way she could stop Elsa and she didn't want to hurt her.

"You ruined my life" Anna yelled trying to push past Mulan to get to Elsa

"Seriously I ruined your life" Elsa surged forward

Mulan just reacted pulling the sword from her hilt it felt so natural swinging the weapon in front of her it deflecting the magic like a wave knocking Anna and Elsa very forcefully back into the wall just enough of a shove to knock them unconscious for now Mulan eyes went wide this sword was more then it seemed.

"Cool" Mulan smiled admiring it.

Frantically running through the halls back to the library Emma could hear her shoes squeaking the water soaked through to her socks she be lucky to make it without slipping over she almost did just when hey reached the door but Killian was right there behind her to steady her balance before she fell and Belle came bursting through the exit.

"Emma, Killian I have it we just need some water or something" Belle came running out of the library before they could even get there and tell her what happened.

"What happened, why did it infect so many?"

"I'm not sure maybe whoever did this adjusted the recipe making it spread through contact, after Elsa started to become hostile I realised what was happening kind of had to rush to get it done I hope it works" Belle held up a container full of green powder.

"Is that going to be enough for everyone?"

"It will have to be, more importantly how will we get everyone to drink it"

"We really didn't think this through" Emma was feeling overwhelmed now as everyone made their way back into the school it was getting worse they could hear glass breaking and yelling from every corner of the campus.

"I've got an idea" Belle looked up at the air vents if they could get the powder in there and turn it on it would spread around to everyone fast.

"That could work" Emma smiled the first sign of a plan that was viable

"I'll make sure the air is on, if you guys go up to the roof and pour this stuff into the system it should spread everywhere"

"We have to make sure no one leaves though" Killian eyes on the students losing their minds getting closer to the exits.

"Put this school on lockdown" Belle told Killian, he nodded and Belle ran off Emma turned to go when killian grabbed her sleeve.

"Be safe" Killian said before running off

"You too"

Emma was trying to go as fast as she could through the crowd but people where moving at random no concern for those around them or themselves for that matter. Everyone was either yelling running or hitting each other the most important thing was that she didn't drop any of the tea or all was lost.

"Emma"

David ran towards her threw the heard of students panic in his eyes he was all over the place he got to her relieved wrapping his arms around Emma he hadn't been able to sustain a heartbeat since he realised the fire alarm had been triggered at the school.

"You ok" he looked her over she seemed fine, but there was no time to explain.

"Yeah, I have to go" Emma kept running she found the stairwell shoving the door open she started running up the stairs.

"Emma wait, what's going on who pulled the fire alarm?"

"I did, it's a long story"

"What's happening to everyone?"

Emma finally got the top floor out of breath she scanned the roof for the air conditioning unit it was sitting right by the door she just needed to find an opening to the vents.

"Emma" David was getting impatient wanting to know what on Earth was going on

"It's ok everyone got infected with this sort of potion I just have to get the cure to them"

"That doesn't sound ok"

Emma could feel herself getting frustrated and it wasn't just that she couldn't seem to find and opening or David's continuous questions her anger was rising, she couldn't stop herself from saying it like she had no inhibitions'.

"Emma let help you"

"Would you just leave me alone for a minute, I trying to focus"

David was taken aback he was only trying to help, thankfully Emma found a small gap in the cover lucky that no one kept up maintenance on this thing. Emma poured the tea leaves and herds down the shaft and it flowed through the vents reaching every corner of the school as the students and teachers breathed it in their heart rates slowed and the adrenaline stopped pumping everything stopped. The door to the roof swung open Mary Margret came out confused and worried she arrived at the school not soon after she left hearing the alarm from down the street exactly what she didn't need today.

"What's going on, you guys ok?"

"Fine" Emma said standing up

"What were you thinking any time something like this happens you tell us" David was stern

"Why because now you're here, it's too late it's over, everything's fine now" Emma paused "you're too late"

Emma dropped the rest of the tea on the ground walking away there was something new in her she felt numb unable to focus she didn't know where she was going but she wanted to leave.

"What's going on David" Mary Margret asked confused

"I think she's infected like the others are downstairs"

"You mean the students trying to tear each other apart"

"Wait Emma we need to talk about this" David pleaded

Mary Margret nodded and the turned to Emma putting their hands up to try and get her to stop as calmly as they could manage. Looking into Emma's eyes was hard they were angry distant as she walked towards them.

"What is there to talk about it's done, you think you can just change everything overnight my entire life I've been alone I didn't have people call on every time things got bad"

"Emma we were giving you your best chance"

"You sent me away, I was all alone, how could you do that"

Emma was shaking her hands glowing it wasn't going to be long before her emotions ran wild and she hurt someone or herself.

"Placing you in that wardrobe that was the hardest moment of my life"

"Well my life's been hard ever since"

"Emma I'm sorry" was all Mary Margret could manage to say having Emma look at her with that much anger was heartbreaking.

"Just let me go"

"Never" David steeped closer holding his hands out "Emma we don't want you to get hurt"

"To late"

"We have to get her to inhale that powder, it's the cure" David's eyes glanced to the container on the ground.

"Ok" Mary Margret responded she was closer and tried to lunge for the container the sudden movement forward surprising Emma she flinched and a wave of white light bounded out sending Mar Margret flying a metre through the air landing on her back.

"No, I told you I need to be alone" Emma ran towards the exit

"You ok" David asked coming over to Mary Margret

"I'm fine, just get Emma the cure before someone gets really hurt"

David rushed over grabbing the container there wasn't much left he just put his hand in getting as much as could hopefully it would be enough to save her he ran forwards grabbed Emma's shoulder swinging her around she faced him her eyes bloodshot all the anger all the pain she'd held inside her whole life on the surface it broke David's heart she was almost unrecognisable he opened his hand let the dust fly it made its way into Emma's airways fast the adrenaline stopped pumping her heart rate slowed making Emma drowsy.

"It's going to be ok" David tried to steady Emma before she hit the ground.

"Did it work" Mary Margret asked running over to the other side of Emma

"I think so"

"She's barely conscious" Mary Margret noted as they held her up "Emma, Emma sweetie stay with us"

They where fuzzy as they looked down on her but she could see the love in their eyes, hear how worried they were from there strained voices trying to get her back it just made her feel guilty why did she hurt them. Shoving thoughs feeling aside to deal with at a later time Emma realised something if she was infected so was Killian and if he was outside making sure everyone one else was safe he wouldn't have been cured there was no time to waste. Emma sat up quickly to quickly her world started spinning but she had to stop him before he made a horrible mistake.

"Emma take it easy"

"Killian" Emma mumbled

"What" Mary Margret asked confused

"Killian if I was infected he was too, I have to get to him"

"It's ok we'll find him"

Emma made her way through the school still feeling disorientated her parents close behind but she felt a bit of relief her feelings out she didn't have to pretend anymore but with the drug out of her system her walls where back up and she could feel the distance between her and everyone else once more. Avoiding those feelings was easy though something she and become and expert at especially when she had something else to focus on and right now that was saving her boyfriend. Emma new exactly what Killians anger would be directed at she just hoped she could get to Mr Gold before Killian did.

"Where you going" Mary Margret asked

"The pawn shop"

"I'll drive" David lead the way to his cruiser illegally parked out front he was in a bit of a panicked rush when he heard the fire alarm.

Killian was picturing his smug expression as he marched fuelling his anger how could he let this happen after all these years the dark one would pay for what he did. Swinging a baseball bat around just to realise some of the energy that was building up Killian couldn't contain it he didn't even know where he got the bat it was similar to being drunk unfocused just feeling bits of memory getting lost in a haze. This kind of anger was dangerous it was the kind of anger that made Killian fearless mostly because the state that he was in right now, consequences where of no concern. Killian couldn't even see straight taking deep breaths he had no plan nothing had changed there was no way to kill the dark one but killian just wanted him to hurt like he was hurting if he could give rumple one once of pain he was feeling it would be enough.

"Dark one show yourself" Killian yelled barging into the shop already smashing things with his bat.

"I was wondering when you'd show up"

"Sorry it took me so long"

"Your infected, Belle came by earlier for some ingredients I'm sure I have some left"

"I don't need some herbal tea to calm down you've had this coming crocodile"

"What are you going to do pirate, I'm immortal"

"Maybe but you can still love that means you can hurt"

"I wouldn't be threatening me I'm the only chance you have at saving you brother"

"Stop lying" Killian bellowed coming closer so angry he couldn't think straight he just wanted to bash his head in he smashed a cabinet as he made his way closer.

"You know it's the truth, you're not really angry at me but yourself all this time your brother has been waiting for you to save him and you wasted all those years on revenge"

Killian starred ahead blankly it couldn't be true he said over and over more tricks Killian was shaking he looked up rumple was gone and Killian could see only himself in the reflection of a rusted old mirror he saw himself cold blooded killer letting that hate fuel him. Killian screamed out smashing the mirror to pieces shattering as the hit the floor.

"Killian" Emma yelled burst through the door almost tearing of the bell from its hinges "Killian" Emma said more softly now noticing him standing over by the broken mirror completely still.

"Be careful" Mary Margret called out as she stepped closer they'd only just caught up to her she gotten out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop.

Rumple came in through the back smirking he had a bowl in his hand. David stood out in front of his family wondering what the dark one was up to.

"Stay back" David warned

"No need for the defensive, I had the ingredients still in the shop I made some more this should bring the pirate back to his usual bruiting self"

"Thank you" Mary Margret stepped forward taking the bowl.

Emma was trying to get Killian's attention but he wouldn't turn around that when she saw the blood he'd cut his hand on the mirror it was spilling out onto the floor.

"Killian it's me" Emma pleaded for him to calm down, Killian could barely hear her through the haze his eyes bloodshot turning around with such strength and velocity he knocked her back.

"What are you doing here, I can take care of this"

"Emma step back he's dangerous" David reached out his hand

"No his not" Emma grabbed the bowl throwing the contents through the air onto Killian just hoping it would work that he would be back to his usual charming sometime bruiting self. It hit him dead on in the face Killian coughed stepping back really breathing it in and as the concoction made its way through his airways and bloodstream he could finally breath again he could see her only her, once again leading him to the place where he could find peace.

"Swan, next time try not to get so much in my eyes"

Emma smiled jumping up wrapping her arms around him as he tried to wipe his eyes, couching the tea may have been a cure but it tasted awful.

"Next time"

"You never know"

"Now that you've vandalized my store for a second time are you ready to listen to me" Mr Gold said already getting bored with the scene playing out on front of him.

They stood there silently it was time to put anger aside they had experienced enough of it today and even if they didn't trust him they could hear Rumple out. Much like Emma Killian felt a sense of relief having the truth out there even it was just for him to see what his real fears where.

"Ok then what do you have to say" Killian stepped forward finally ready for some answers.

"The first thing you should know is whoever was behind poisoning everyone in the school today wants the Noctis to succeed in taking its victims"

"Why would they be connected" Emma asked frowning the two incidents seeming unrelated to her.

"You got to ask yourself Mrs Swan how did your friend Lily know the creature was coming how did she know any of it unless someone told her and I think that same person or persons was the one who started this mess today"

"Why should we listen to a word you say for all we know it was you"

"You see the creature feeds off darkness the anger that was displayed today would have been a buffet for the noctis"

"You telling us someone in this town is trying to make that thing stronger" David couldn't believe it.

Everyone was shocked they thought it was just a monster soulless thing but someone was behind this they had to find them sort this mess out.

"Do you have any idea who"

"No but I do know how important it is we stop it, I've known of this creature for hundreds of years seen it destroy entire towns"

"You're saying this thing will take us all"

"We can stop it" Rumple announced like it would be a walk in the park

"I know it won't be that easy you want something" Killian frowned

"The creature has been hunting me for a long time but it can't take me, the darkness is tethered to me, to the dagger the only way for the creature to consume that darkness is if it's released and if the darkness is consumed by the noctis it will become unstoppable"

"Then we'll have to make sure the darkness stays tethered to you"

"The problem is the darkness won't be tethered to me much longer, I'm dying and I need you're help to save me, to save all of us"


	15. Now you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In full research mode with the new library and new information the team finally get close to stopping the nocits and when Regina goes missing her secrets a revealed

"You sure you guys need to do this" Emma had an uneasy feeling as the cruiser stopped sitting in the back she leaned forward pocking her head through the middle seat as her parents unbuckled ready to head inside.

"I'm sure; we need to know what's going on" Mary Margret looked out the car to Regina's house wondering about the secrets hidden inside.

"You think she's just going to tell you" Emma questioned

"No, but we have to try" David answered

"Ok let's go" Mary Margret opened the door stepping out of the car.

"Stay here please we just need to talk to her" David asked Emma

Emma nodded she had no desire to go inside that house it was like a castle the biggest house on the block it looked so cold and empty reminded her of all the places she had to call home but never felt like it. Mary Margret had told Emma and David about the conversation she overheard when she ran into Emily out the front of the school. Even though it was defiantly something to look into, the connection between Regina and the social worker didn't seem to be as interesting to Emma as it was to her parents. The much more pressing matter was stopping the noctis last night it took three people confirming what Rumple told them was indeed true all that mess caused by the tea did make the creature stronger and much more brazen. Unfortunately it had done much more than that. Elsa and Anna where barely speaking, Mulan ended up losing it herself feeling guilty for leaving them and becoming quite dangerous hurting to thoughs around her, not to mention how lost Killian felt facing his anger again after all these years. Emma starred out the window as her parents made their way up the path to Regina Mills house looking for answers but they wouldn't find them in there, not the answers they really wanted.

"I don't know what say" Mary Margret squeezed David's hand as they made their way up the path

"Just tell her you overheard the conversation and want answers"

"No not Regina, Emma after what happened the other day on the roof, I just, I don't know" Mary Margret said hopelessly

"It's just going to take time"

"What if she can't forgive us, I can't forgive us?"

"Everything will be ok"

"Will it, because I don't even know my own daughter she was hurting, and we didn't know?"

"You know Emma is closed off and you know it was the only choice we had, don't forget whose fault this really is" David glared forward at the door of Regina's house. He frowned realising the door was open, just a little it was strange Regina wouldn't leave her doors unlocked.

"Regina, are you home" Mary Margret called out but there was only silence. There peered inside making there way through to the front lounge.

"Something's wrong" David realised as he peered into the lounge noticing the red wine spread across the otherwise pristine white carpet and broken glass.

Emma's was day dreaming in the back of the cruiser it was surprisingly clean for a sixteen year old police car not that there have been many criminals back here. Storybrooke probably doesn't even have a crime rate at all Emma thought starring at the untouched upholstery. Emma's thoughts interrupted for a second time someone kept calling Mary Margret and they weren't taking her not answering her phone as a sign she couldn't talk right now. Rolling her eyes Emma picked up the phone showing an unknown number she answered.

"Hello"

"Emma" a surprised voice answered

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Emily I don't know if you remember me" she quickly regained her composure Emma could practically her sly smile threw the phone.

"I remember you"

"I've been reassigned your case I was hoping to talk to Mary Margret is she there"

"She can't talk right now; I can give her a message"

"I really need to talk to her"

"OK, just one moment" Emma got out of the car walking through the gated house up the path even though she was told to stay in the car she didn't see the harm in going inside.

"Emma why I've got you on the phone, I wanted to talk"

"Not really interested"

"I need to ask you how you're doing, if you want to stay here"

"I don't think a social worker has ever asked me that before"

"Well"

"I do"

"You don't sound so sure"

"It's complicated, but it has nothing to do with who I'm living with, ok"

"Emma I'm just looking out for you"

"Like you ever have before, why are you even still in town"

"We've got a missing girl"

"How many times do I have to say it, Lily's not here?"

"But she was here wasn't she"

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked through the open door into Regina's house surprised with what she found.

David quickly whisked around hearing someone enter he grabbed his gun thinking whatever attacked earlier was back, Emma steeped into the lounge to find a gun pointed at her.

"Emma" Mary Margret gasped

David exhaled lowering the gun quickly realising it was Emma walking through the doorway.

"Emma, I told you to stay in the car" David said

"Sorry what's with the freak out, is something wrong"

"Where not sure"

Emma remembered why she'd came in hearing Emily complaining in her ear she had a very low tolerance for this women and had almost reached capacity. Emma couldn't stand Emily's attempt at pretending to care, if she ever cared at all she wouldn't have just disappeared from Emma life in the first place. Emma quickly handed the phone to Mary Margret.

"It's the social worker, she wouldn't stop calling"

"Just what we need right now" Mary Margret sighed, Emma handed the phone to her.

Emma shrugged turning towards David while Mary Margret talked to Emily he was focussed on something down the hall by the kitchen.

"You find something, Emma asked"

"Yeah there's some mess in the kitchen as well, I'm sorry about" David started to apologise for jumping the gun but Emma just shrugged she wasn't even scared by it knowing he wouldn't pull the trigger.

"Its fine come on, let's find Regina"

"Right, I think she was taken by the creature"

"Or not" Emma pointed at the muddy footprints leading out the back door. "It's never left muddy footprints behind"

Regina opened her eyes she could taste something strange metallic it was blood, her blood dripping from her mouth. Regina was groggy she couldn't even remember what had happened at first until she felt the black sack being pulled off her head and she saw that women's face again. She was attacked in her home drugged by two strange women she'd never seen before they'd tied her to a chair in a dusty old shed.

"Your majesty, you're awake" the blonde haired women said.

Regina looked up at them glaring who did they think they where messing with she was about to rip their heads off but she had nothing no magic.

"Who are you?"

"Off course with all the people you've murdered we didn't expect you to remember us but after today you'll never forget us again"

"You better reconsider what you're doing before I fry you"

"How you have nothing, we've been watching, you have no magic"

Regina was silent she knew it would only be a matter of time before someone figured it out she just hoped it would take a bit longer.

"Everyone else in this town might be fine with letting you just get away with all you've done but we want Justice"

"And this is justice"

"It's as close as it's going to get we couldn't possible make up for all the lives you've ruined"

"So you've assigned yourself as the towns judge and jury, you think no one's going to find out"

"What you think someone's going to come looking for you if they've even noticed your gone they'll just assume that creature took you"

There was anger in there these but the two women just looked sad heartbroken. Regina had no idea who they where what she could have done to them they shuffled the smaller women looked out the window of what seemed to be and old garden shed checking to see they were alone. The first woman who was doing all the talking she saw Regina looking away from her she wanted the queen's attention on her and she knew how to get it. Grabbing a hammer of the bench swinging it she smashed it down on Regina's fingers. Wailing in pain, Regina was unable to keep her composure she looked them women dead in the eye not a speck of fear in her expression.

"What do you want?"

"For you to feel the same pain I do"

David dropped Emma and Mary Margret of the empty school yard most had already headed inside while David rushed off to meet up with Graham and find out who was kidnapping Storybrooke residents, the sheriff seemed excited to have a case to solve. Emma had spares, she wasn't in much of a rush her and Mary Margret slowly made their way through to the main corridor. Emma dragged her feet behind Mary Margret she wasn't looking forward to the library and researching all they where drudging up from the storybooks about the noctis was stories of terror the creature would come to a town take everyone one by one until there was nothing a ghost town there was not one tale where the creature even came close to being defeated, there was no happy ending. Emma wanted to talk but it was getting awkward after she lost it the other day infected by the tea. As usual avoiding the subject but it was gnawing at her Emma wanted to apologise or discuss what happened on the roof she could tell David and Mary Margret wanted to say something but every time they came close they would close their mouths or talk about something else.

"You ok Emma" Mary Margret asked looking back as Emma slowly trailed behind

"No" Emma answered honestly for once.

"Come on" Mary Margret sat down on the bench overlooking the oval the sat for a moment quiet.

"Everything got screwed up, Elsa's upset and Anna, Mulan, Killian, everyone's hurting"

"They're going to be ok Emma where going to fix this"

"How can you be so optimistic" Emma said frustrated

"We've be through a lot, worse even if there's one thing I've learnt as long as you have those you love you can face anything"

"And now you're hurting too, because of me"

"It wasn't your fault"

"I know but everything I said I, I didn't mean it"

Mary Margret paused musing on that she knew what Emma meant but it was the truth it was how she felt and even though it was hard to hear. Mary Margret was glad because at least now she knew and they could move forward.

"Emma everything you said up there it was the truth it may not be what we wanted to hear and in better circumstances it could've been handled differently but it was the truth, were going to have to work this out, the three of us"

"So you're not mad, I mean I hurt you I've been kicked at of homes for less"

Mary Margret turned to Emma looking her in the she placed her hand behind Emma's head pulling her closer making sure she really heard her when she said this.

"Emma you never have to worry about that again you'll always have a home here, always"

"Ok" Emma smiled

"Ok" Mary Margret wrapped her arm around Emma and they sat for a while before heading into class.

The sun warm on Emma's back as she walked through the empty car park the days where getting longer and warmer finally, her fingertips reached killians hand and she held tight while they quietly strolled to his car it had been another long day there weren't getting any closer to answers of who was helping the creature or how to stop it.

"Ok Swan what is it" Killian asked seeing Emma's troubled expression.

I was talking to Elsa, she said her and Anna talked but I don't think she really feeling better having her feelings out, what about you where's you head at after everything"

"I starting to realise everything isn't what I thought"

"Welcome to my life"

The glare of the setting sun was right in Emma's eyes reminding her off the time they must have been in the library for hours after school finished. Elsa and Belle were still hitting the books but Emma and Killian had to bow out they weren't really the type to be able to sit still and study for too long of a period.

"You want to get some dinner" Killian's asked leaning against his car

"I do but I promised I'd be home tonight, you want to come"

"Thanks but I think I've got to get used to living aboard again, finally got her up to shape"

"That's great"

"Still some work to do but she won't sink at least"

"Even better, we can do some more work on it tomorrow where not getting anywhere with this research anyway"

"Aye, all these towns and kingdoms every story ends the same"

"I'm starting to think finding the library and all those storybooks was just the universes way of telling us to give up"

"I did find something though, a story about a town not far from where we used to make port where Liam" killian paused not sure how to end that sentence he was less sure of what happened that night then ever" then I had this dream last night like a memory I think I saw it there, it was there the whole time the darkness I just didn't see it until now"

"Hey this is good news it means Liam could still be alive"

"Except the only chance I have of seeing him again is when that thing inevitably takes me"

"There's that optimism" Emma nudged him sarcastically

"Where's a hope speech when you need one"

"At home probably, I better head off"

"You want a ride"

"It's ok I feel like a walk"

"Aye, see you tomorrow love"

Killian leaned in giving Emma a quick peck before he got into his car and Emma walked off in the other direction. It was getting warmer now the nights not so cold Emma walked through the park she could see the flowers where starting to blown. There was something else strange mud all over the path the district footprints just like the ones all over Regina's Kitchen.

"Seriously" Emma muttered

There was a rustling and then someone ran off, Emma watched the women take off down peach it seemed suspicious what was she doing she was anxious about it whatever it was her hands shaking a she walked maybe she was the same person who left the footprints in Regina's house this morning she might have something to do with the disappearance. Emma followed it didn't seem right calling anyone without anything to go one but muddy shoes. Emma just kept her distance but the women seemed unconcerned with her, whatever she was worried about it wasn't being followed they were walking for quite a while about twenty minutes, nothing happened. Emma was about to give up when the women made her way down a small dirt path into an old nursery it looked like it had been closed for a long time. Emma couldn't imagine the place ever have been open even the grass was dead nothing seemed to be alive in there but the weeds.

"Arhhhhhh" someone yelled out in pain.

Someone was alive in there and they were screaming out for help Emma quickly made her way through climbing under the broken wire fence through weeds almost taller than her trying not to slip in the mud as she quietly walked through. Emma jumped back finally seeing where the noise came from a dilapidated old shed inside where a women Emma didn't recognise and Regina tied to a chair. Emma grabbed her phone quickly dialling David's number. Completely blindsided smacked in the jaw so hard she fell to the ground it was disorientating one moment she was looking at Regina trying to dial the next her face was in the dirt. The women grabbed her pulling her up dragging her inside the shed the second women look surprised and pissed.

"What are you doing?"

"She was outside I didn't know what else to do"

Emma tried to squirm away she punched the women in the gut hard and she let go of Emma's arm but she was quick to recover much stronger when she grabbed hold again.

"Let me go, it's over more people are coming" Emma lied but not well it didn't help that talking just reminded her of the numbing jaw pain.

"I don't think so little girl" the second women smaller but crueller she came over grabbing Emma's chin she winced in pain.

"I think you're all alone"

"I'll get rid of her"

"We can't kill her, just tie her up"

"Then what"

"I don't' know, people will miss her they come looking for us"

"Dammit" the first women yelled smashing some of the junk lying around this shed to the ground dust flew everywhere woodchips and dirt filling the room making the air hard to breath in.

"What happened all you had to do was dispose of her phone"

"I did, buried it in the park the girl must have seen me"

"The park, you're a fool and your shoes are still covered in mud I'm surprised you didn't lead the whole town here"

The tied Emma to the second chair she moaned and struggled bitting one of them through the fight Regina seemed to barely notice the commotion she was so drugged up or passed out from the pain Emma noticed her hand blooded and broken.

"Little bitch" the women snarled looking at the teeth marks in her hand

"Come on we need to think of plan and wait for the queen to wake up"

Tightening the ropes just that little bit more around Emma's wrests they left locking the door behind them they made their way back to the house leaving Emma alone with Regina wondering how she had ended up here. There was barely a moment of silence before Regina lifted her head.

"What are you doing here?" Regina grunted rather annoyed at Emma's presence

"I thought you were unconscious"

"That's what I want them to think, you didn't answer my question"

"I just ended up here, I thought I could help"

"Great job, at least now someone's coming to save you"

"They were coming for you"

"Yeah I'm sure the whole town volunteered to search" Regina retorted it wasn't said with sarcasm more of a hopelessness.

"Well what did you expect?"

"Not you" Regina didn't say it with her usual venom she was sad revaluating everything she thought she had known for so long. Emma looked over seeing the marks around Regina's face she was blooded, bruised, broken.

"Let's just get out of here" Emma said after a moment ignoring Regina's advice and continuing to try squirm her way out.

"David slow down" Mary Margret laughed as he bounded up the stairs to their front door "what's the rush"

"I just want have time to see Emma before Graham and I head off to keep looking for Regina"

"Well he can wait"

"He's already been waiting apparently he found a lead in the cemetery"

"The cemetery, that doesn't sound promising"

"Nope he seems eager about this I think he's just excited to have a real case to investigate or one's that don't involve unstoppable creatures that sucked people into oblivion"

Making their way into the apartment it was much too quiet Mary Margret dropped the shopping bags in the bench she looked around now sign of Emma who would usually be lounging around the couch this time of day playing some sort of video game avoiding homework she frowned.

"Where's Emma" David asked "I thought you said she would be here by now"

"Emma make a noise please" Mary Margret called up the stairs wondering why she wasn't here but her room was empty no one else was here.

"I'll call her probably still at the library" David sighed

"Right"

Mary Margret started to unpack the groceries while David called Emma the phone just rang out reaching her voicemail. David frowned Mary Margret could see he was already getting concerned.

"It's ok we can't freak out every time she doesn't answer her phone"

"Right, I'll try again in a minute" David smiled putting the phone down he helped Mary Margret.

"Stop it your exhausting me" Regina grumbled while Emma continued to try slip out of the ropes not getting any closer to freedom.

"Oh I'm sorry, what your plan?" Emma retorted her jaw already burning with pain sending a sharp message that moving her mouth wasn't advised.

"The cavalry will come"

"That's your plan sit here and wait"

"If its one thing I can count on, your parents always being there to save the day"

"They don't know where we are, where are we? and who are those women?"

"I don't know their names" Regina realised feeling guilty she had hurt these people she didn't even know who they were "look it doesn't matter let's just get out of here"

"Don't you have magic?"

There was silence Regina didn't know what to say it was working she had tried everything she could think of it just wasn't the same anymore.

"You don't have magic do you" Emma realised she was expecting to be relieved at this news but given their current situation it wasn't a positive.

"You need to calm down"

"I think you're a little to calm do you even care if we get out of here"

Regina didn't say anything because she didn't really have an answer for anything anymore she wanted to hate Emma but she didn't really. Regina didn't want revenge she didn't know what she wanted after all what happens to villain after the story ends her part in the story was over she just didn't care anymore. Emma could hear the mud splatter as the women approached the shed; they pulled the chain coming off the door the hinges squeaking as there captures entered the shed her heart raced.

"Look what we found"

She held of a file it wasn't particularly thick or colourful it didn't really interest her at all but Regina's face fell and she looked over at Emma anxious.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your car you know with secrets like this you really need to destroy the evidence"

"Why do you have my car?"

"You think we carried you here, not everyone got a mansion and a nice car in this whole new world"

"You think I care about what's in that file about any of this"

"I know you do, not about us but you care about someone or you wouldn't have kept this" she grabbed the file pulling out a children's drawing it was a picture of a girl and a women playing none of this alarmed Emma it was really just confusing.

"What's going on?" Emma asked

"Confused, so was I but then I realised they only reason to keep some child's scribbles is if you love them, maybe you should look at the artist's name"

Holding the drawing right in from of Emma's face she could see it now her handwriting was terrible but Emma recognised it in yellow crayon Emma swan.

"I don't understand, why does Regina have some picture I drew as a kid"

"Because she wanted to adopt you"

"What, but I never meet Regina until I came here"

"Not according to these reports she visited you on twelve separate occasions"

"I never adopted her she doesn't even remember it was twelve years ago, I didn't remember her, I never realised" Regina was mumbling her sentence trailing off she couldn't look at Emma ever since Emily handed her the file she just hoped no one would find out the truth.

"You know it's hard to get revenge on someone who doesn't care about anything, what are the chances the evil Queen would have wanted a child you don't seem to have a maternal bone in your body, and the one child you come across is the saviour must have been fate" she pulled a gun from her back cocking she aimed for Emma's head.

"Please you'd be doing me a favour" Regina rolled her eyes

"What are doing, you said you didn't want to kill her" the second grubber women stepped forward scared.

"People change their minds"

"This isn't you, you're not a killer" the women pleaded but she didn't move she wasn't going to do anything to save Emma much too scared to stop her accomplice from doing the unthinkable.

"Wait don't I have a family, don't do this" Emma pleaded

"Can't even save yourself, saviour" the women mocked

"You want revenge for whatever I did to you take it out on me, she is nothing to me" Regina yelled

"Whatever you did that's so sincere, you know I can sympathize with you I wanted to be a mother once it's all I wanted, I had my whole life figured out until my wedding day when you ripped my loves heart out and crushed it, and why because you where having a bad day, well it looks I'm myself a really bad day" the women spat there was no turning back now she was going to do it and no one could stop her Emma try one last time to break free from the ropes and Regina was fighting now to but it was useless

"I guess motherhood wasn't in the cards for us" she spoke solemnly her finger twitching about to pull the trigger.

There was a loud crack, Regina was sure she had pulled the trigger she froze looking over at Emma terrified but she was fine. The little bit of light the shined through the gaps in the timber was gone the room completely dark.

"What the" the women hesitated pulling back the gun the room filled with darkness the shadow appearing behind there captures, who turned shocked it happened instantaneously grabbing both women quickly. Emma blinked and they were gone sucked into the darkness leaving Emma and Regina helpless still tied to chairs moment away from being taken.

"Where's the hero's when you need them" Regina grumbled the noctis grew closer to Emma knowing it had them cornered the creature wasn't in a rush anymore.

"Back off" Emma yelled she pushed back with her feet a last-ditch effort she feel back unfortunately the chair was quite sturdy and didn't break as planned now all she had was a sharp pain in her jaw and back.

"Emma" Regina yelled looking over at her she couldn't see her anymore the noctis blocking her. Regina's anxiety surged as she continued to struggle with the ropes that tied her hands she felt them burning against the rope then suddenly her hands where the things burning the ropes a fire ball surged out a quick burst was enough to free her.

"I did it" Regina exclaimed her happiness short lived realising Emma was moment away from being taken. Regina stood in front of the monster ready to fight but once again her surge of magic was short lived and nothing happened she was defenceless.

"Run" Emma yelled at her wondering what she was waiting for.

Regina walked through the veil of darkness standing in between Emma and the noctis feeling terrified she did it anyway jumped right in front the noctis with nothing no weapon no way of fending off the creature off, it tried to pull her in but it couldn't.

It disappeared through the cracks like someone had pulled a ripcord attached to its back gone in an instant. Regina was stunned standing there dumbfounded for a moment wondering what caused the creatures retreat the light shined through once again brightening the old shed.

"A little help" Emma called out from behind still struggling on the ground

"I'm coming" Regina turned untying her, Regina gently sat Emma up looking at her jaw swelling up for a moment Regina felt something small and maybe unnoticeable to most a little flicker deep down inside her heart as she looked over at Emma just happy she was ok.

"You saved me"

"It was the decent thing to do" Regina sarcastically replied repeating the words Emma had said to her months ago when she saved her in the mines she quickly looked away untying Emma from the chair and helping her up.

Mary Margret was pacing it was getting late she looked outside at the setting sun with every moment ticking by her heart sunk lower and David had already called Elsa who said Emma wasn't at the library so David was trying Killian now the phone seemed to be ringing forever like time had stopped again but finally he answered.

"Killian are you with Emma, Elsa said you left with her"

There was silence David's face not giving much away Mary Margret looked at him intensely waiting for a response.

"Ok, no she's not here, and she hasn't been answering her phone"

"David what's going on" Mary Margret said impatiently as David listened to what Killian had to say.

"She not with him" David shook his head

"Ok lets us know if you find her" David hung up

"Ok crossing over into panic mode now" Mary Margret walked over to her husband visibly shaking

"I know" David squeezed her hand started making his way out the door

"Where are we going?"

"Graham showed me how to track a phone Emma has the app we should be able to locate her"

"Let's go" Mary Margret quickly followed David out the door.

Emma walked of through the house maybe there was a phone inside they could get some help even if she had no idea where she was remembering walking down peach and then losing track after that. Regina slowly followed behind she could hear a vibrating a strange sound coming from the behind her Emma's phone was sitting on the window seal at least they didn't have to look for it any longer.

"Hello" Regina answered

"Regina, what, where's Emma"

"She fine, just looking for her phone actually, lucky I found it"

"Can you put her on the phone please?"

"She can't really talk right now"

"Regina"

"You sound just like you did when you where a teenager"

"This isn't a game, if you hurt her"

"You'll what; you don't even know where we are"

Regina walked through the house found Emma in the kitchen looking around the room for her phone.

"You found it, ahhhh" Emma mumbled before her jaw reminded her of the pain she was in.

"Don't talk Emma" Regina huffed opening the freezer door she found some frozen peas grabbing the bag she placed it on Emma's check. Emma frowned but she held the peas in place it was already dulling the pain.

"What's going on" Mary Margret barked through the phone hearing Regina mention Emma.

"Everything's fine relax"

Emma looked at Regina puzzled her expression made it clear she was asking who was on the phone.

"It's your parents"

Emma grimaced realising they'd probably be mad at her seen as the last thing she said to Mary Margret was see you at home before she went off on her own not a good decision Emma couldn't help herself when it came getting into a sticking situation these days.

"Regina why can't Emma come to the phone"

"She can she just can't talk, jaws a bit swollen"

"What happened" Mary Margret said it with finality to let Regina know she should get to the point soon.

"Emma showed up here I was being held by to deranged women then we made our escape, just not before she got punched in the jaw"

"Oh Emma, where on our way"

"On your way"

"We tracked the phone almost there"

"Ok" Regina laughed hanging up she look over at Emma who was very stuck in her head she didn't even notice Regina starring.

"Your parents are on their way, I guess I'll go" Regina awkwardly started to leave

Emma held her hands up realising Regina was saying she stopped daydreaming for a moment she held up the file Emma couldn't speak the words but it was obvious what she was asking.

"Oh that"

Regina squirmed a little she felt embarrassed with everything she didn't want Emma to know it was easier if she was just seen as a villain this was more complicated.

"When I cast the dark curse I thought I'd finally be happy, but after years went by I was just alone, so I wanted to adopt, that's when I meet Emily I believe you know her, set up lots of visits" Regina paused she hadn't ever looked back on that time it was hard " but they were making it so hard wouldn't even let me foster the girl I was visiting I started to catch on that something more was going on but I let it go after they told me the girl didn't want to be adopted anyway"

Emma frowned but she barely remembering it so many people had come and gone never wanting her there's no way she ever turned down a chance at family.

"It wasn't until I got handed this file a few weeks ago, I realised it was you, out of all kids in the state I find the saviour when they told me you didn't want to be adopted I just" Regina shrugged "forgot about it"

Emma started mumbling but her jaw had swollen enough for the words to become incoherent she wanted her to know she never told them Regina couldn't adopt her.

"It's not important now that my secrets out I can tell you something more pressing, that women Emily she not a social worker I don't know if she ever really was or if she was also working for another cause, not sure what there up to but I'm not going to let it go on much longer, this is my town"

The cruiser pulled up out the front barely stopping before it made its way right through the front porch the tires skidded in the dirt.

"Emma" David yelled bounding out of the car

The wire door squeaked as they made their way through to them in the kitchen Emma looking dumbfounded at the information it couldn't be she'd known Emily for so long she'd worked her case for most of Emma's life it didn't make any sense.

David ran over to Emma relieved to see her standing by the sink the bag of peas still pressed against her check.

"You ok" Mary Margret asked

Emma nodded David came closer looking at her jaw he could see it wasn't broken but very sore.

"Emma what were you thinking going off alone" David frowned

Emma couldn't talk she wasn't thinking really she just assumed there would be no harm in just fallowing and calling for help it just didn't go as planned shrugging at her father who shook his head he gave her a hug.

"Sorry ughh" Emma mumbled, holding on tight she finally let herself feeling safe in her father's arms.

"That's my cue" Regina walked away feeling way to vulnerable right now to be around all these people her hand throbbing from the pain cuts across her face she knew how pathetic she would look to them and it was clear she didn't have magic.

"Where did they go?" Mary Margret asked

"Who" Regina was confused for a moment hoping just to leave already

"The people that took you and Emma, where are they?"

"That creature showed up just in time it took them before they could" Regina wasn't sure if she was the right person to tell this story. David and Mary Margret looked relieved Emma was ok they had that look in their eyes frustrations both seemed ready to rip someone's head off and with the guilty party already taken care of it seemed a waste of energy to bring up the fact one off them was about to blow Emma's head off.

"What, what where they doing" David asked

"Mostly just digging up the past, Emma can fill you in on the rest" Regina walked off but Emma wanted to talk to her let her know the whole story passing David towards Mary Margret who put her arm out to stop her.

"Emma just let her go" Mary Margret was Stern not wanting anymore trouble she turned and looked at Emma her face swollen her eye bruised as well a tear swelled up in Mary Margret's eye.

"I'm so sorry Emma"

Emma frowned why was she apologizing this was Emma's fault if any of theirs, still unable to voice her words Emma shook her head rapping her arms around Mary Margret.

"Let's get you home" David sighed

the three of them made there way out of the dilapidated building Emma still with the frozen please to her face one thing was still bothering her with no light to scare the creature away what made it retreat when Regina jumped in front of it.


	16. Re-hash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's slight exposition for those of you who cbf reading the first 15 chapters again or just don't want to read them because I recently did and it was pretty cringe, but you know what they say never read your own writing or at least I think they say that, anyway happy reading. Emma decides it time for some fun and they start planning a school dance.

David chuckled to himself as he grabbed the milk from the supermarket fridge, it was a nice feeling to not have to be up at dawn checking on the flock and milking the cows simply head to the supermarket and pick up these essential items, however with that thought there was a longing for this way of life that was now lost to him a home he could never return too. That didn't exist anymore.

That time had long since past even before the curse he had left his flock to become a Prince, he thought himself a bit of a hero. Still the added benefit of indoor heating really helped with the current snowfall and icy wind. Making his way to the car as fast as he could the chilling breeze bringing a shiver up his spine. There was so much happening in the present dwelling on the past was a distraction he didn't need.

This world was turning out to be as dangerous as the last. Dark creatures taking people in the night without a trace with a town full of now terrified people also coming to grips with there pasts trying to put the pieces back together just like he was.

David was suddenly shaken out of his inner monologue as he placed the shopping bags in the car a screaming match from across the car park drew his attention.

"Hey, stop, don't walk away from me I want answers" a women's voice called out she grabbed Regina's arm to stop her from storming off.

"Don't test me" Regina spat as she swung around to face her

"You think you can just walk around, do your grocery shopping, like nothing happened" she said shocked at evil Queens aloofness.

"I remember what you did, we all do" she continued tears where streaming down her face.

"I don't even know you" Regina frowned, it stung slightly her eye still black from her last violent encounter with an angry ghost from her past. Everybody wanting to take a swing.

"of course, you don't, why would you, I'm just collateral damage right, you wanted revenge on the princess, and we all had to pay that price" she replied anger rising

Regina didn't answer she just stared into the woman's eyes. Eyes she had seen before, in the mirror that kind of anger there was no getting her to calm down no way to stop the pain that was eating away at her soul. It was too late for her.

A few people from inside heard the commotion and came out forming a crowd they seemed unsure of themselves the former principle and queen hadn't really been around town much, either avoiding the mob or plotting, most where assuming the ladder and wanted to keep their distance they had seen her power first hand and had been living a nightmare for the last fifteen years because of it.

Knowing the Queens power and her dismissal for human life especially when confronted David grabbed his phone, he had the sheriff on speed dial.

"Hey, you better get down to the supermarket, she's here I'm probably going to need some help" David said before hanging up.

David ran through the car park dodging some stranded trolleys but it was too late the unknown woman had already thrown the first punch and the crowd was visibly rattled waiting for the blowback hoping they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of the Queens wrath. However, she just fell to the ground nose bloody not a fireball in sight.

Regina got herself up grabbing a glass bottle of the floor she smashed it leaving the sharp jagged edges ready to strike. This didn't phase her opponent however she lunged forward the bottle just scrapping her arm as she pushed Regina's defences away leaving her open for another punch to the face.

"Hey, stop, break it up" David yelled as broke through the crowd "Come on we are better than this, that's not justice" he said getting between them.

"Are we? What we going to do take her to court, bet she will get herself a real nice lawyer?" Someone from the crowd yelled out.

"No, that's what she made us think we are, so we wouldn't do what needs to be done" Another called out from behind while others cheered agreeing with the sentiment.

"I recall punishment involving a guillotine in my village, her black knights would swing by every now and then made sure we where always living in fear" A women spoke up. The crowd roared in agreement.

David breathed a sigh of relief though as Graham pulled up in the cruiser whirling his siren to announce his presence hopefully dispersing the crowd that was already somewhat thinning. You could almost feel the everyone rolling their eyes they had not trust in their sheriff after all the person who placed him in that position was Regina, how could they trust the law knowing that.

"That's enough, there will be no witch hunts in this town" Graham announced calmly.

"Then what do you suppose we do Sherriff, let her go" Another man yelled out.

"For now, she can come with me back to the cell, I've had it reinforced since the werewolf incident" Graham replied sheepishly.

"Why should we trust you" Dr Whale said from the crowd.

"Look I know we are all on edge and there are a lot of things we need to work out, but this isn't the place, I'm taking her to the station for your safety as well as hers" Graham told the crowd as her marched over to Regina cuffs in hand.

"Not even going to offer me first aid" Regina responded her nose dripping with blood, she was being a smartarse, but he could see behind the façade.

"First aid kits in the car" He responded cuffing her.

The crowd was thinning further only a few remained they knew there wasn't much chance in taking down the huntsman and the prince they walked away as he marched a wordless Regina to the back of the cruiser. Only one person was left standing there alone. The adrenaline coursing threw her veins had subsided and she looked exhausted now.

"Hey, you ok" David asked to no response.

"You've lost someone" David said moving closer; it wasn't a question but a statement.

"I can't find him, he's not here" she started to cry again.

"Come on sit down" David moved over to the bench gesturing her to sit take a breath.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to start a riot I just saw her and I," she trailed off taking a deep breath she finished. "I just want to know where he is"

"She seems to know as much as us I'm afraid, the only way to sort this out is by working together" David replied "we will find our way back home every one of us"

"You got a plan then" she replied

"It's coming together" He said thoughtfully "what's your name?" David asked as he did not recognise her.

"Marion" She replied with a smile

David put his arm around her shoulder trying to hold her together in a way, they sat for a while quietly. He realised that this journey is going to be harder than he thought so many people still so far from their loved ones. It was time he took action be the man he once was a hero, his mind at work as he tried to think of a plausible quick solution, but the truth was it would just take time.

"Hey Emma" Mary Margret called out above the noise of bustling school hallway as students made their way to their lockers shoving there books away and heading out to lunch.

Emma turned to see Mary Margret walking towards her as she finished up at her locker the halls where almost empty. She was slow to get out of class lately most of her friends was well kind of distant lately, Red was mostly MIA and Elsa and Anna hadn't really made up yet, things where just awkward. Then there was Killian still so ashamed of himself for everything that happened it hurt him so much more then the others facing that darkness again he was spending a lot of time alone.

"Emma, did you hear me calling" Mary Margret asked concerned.

"Sorry, lost in thought" Emma responded.

"Seems like, you forgot your lunch this morning" she said handing her a brown paper bag.

"Thanks" Emma said as she took the bag from her hands.

"What's on your mind" Mary Margret asked

"The usual" Emma shrugged.

"Ok, can you expand on that" Mary Margret asked slightly frustrated.

Emma didn't answer just gave her that don't push it right now look, not even sure how to put how she was feeling and what was going on into words. So much had happened in just the past month she couldn't keep up. After finally getting some real answers about what happened the night of the fire, her only source disappeared and just left her with more questions. Then there was the incident with the truth enhancing tea. Not to mention they added stress of her recently revealed past with Regina. Emma couldn't help but feel it was all connected to her. It seemed everything she got involved turned to shit.

"Hey, if I knew all that was troubling you was a math test, I wouldn't push so hard, but that's not what's keeping you up at night" Mary Margret said as Emma had failed to illicit a response.

"Look I'm just trying to sort through everything, this isn't easy I just need time" Emma replied.

"I know" Mary Margret took a breath "I'm sorry it just feels like we have already lost so much time already, I don't have much more to give"

Mary Margret was right of course, and part of her knew deep down talking about it, just simply having more minds at work they could solve this faster and might just make her feel better still there was that voice in her head and it felt too big of a risk. Emma was still deep in the avoiding phase of this, she had mixed feelings one-minute Regina is handing her a poisoned dessert and the next diving in-between her and a soul sucking demon. I mean, come on pick a lane Emma thought.

"Ok when your ready I guess, see you after school" Mary Margret said walking off, feeling as usual regret for every way that she had failed as a parent.

Emma could feel her stomach in knots it was always like this though, for as long as she could remember she was sort of numb to it. Emma wasn't trying to punish her it was all so complicated pushing people away came so naturally at this point it really went against the grain to open up, especially with so many unanswered questions. Emma slammed her locker door shut and a small flyer flew out she'd had it there for a while in fact it was handed to her by the office lady with the rest of her papers on the first day at Storybrooke high.

"Hey, got you a hotdog" Killian said walking over to Emma after leaving the cafeteria, he recalled her mentioning this morning she had forgotten to bring lunch.

Emma didn't give much of a response her face was thoughtful as she looked down at the paper she was holding.

"Look they were out of onion rings surely this will suffice" Killian said again offended by the lack of response.

"Yeah of course, thanks Killian" Emma finally responded catching the hotdog as it slide out off his hook, how he managed to balance it all the way from the cafeteria without a drop of mustard out off place was another unsolved mystery in her life. At least this one made her smile or more to the point he did. Emma thought as they made their way outside.

"I see you already have lunch supplied" Killian said eyeing the brown bag in Emma's hand.

"Huh, oh yeah Mary Margret brought it in for me" Emma replied "Hotdogs better then tuna salad anyway" she smiled up at him as they made there way to the courtyard.

"I'll take that sandwich action" Mulan pipped up as they joined their friends.

"All yours" Emma handed over her lunch to Mulan who all to excitedly dug in.

"Between school, the research, hunting the night for that creature with nothing but my badarse sword, oh and volleyball practice not much time for a nice hearty meal" Mulan responded as she eyed the sandwich with hungry eyes.

"I've noticed" Elsa mumbled

"What" Mulan said, mouthful of bread.

"Nothing" Elsa replied rolling her eyes.

"Alright, hate to eat and run but I actually do have volleyball practice" Mulan said making her way over to the gym.

"See you later, I guess" Elsa grumbled

Killian spotted a free table and chairs and preceded to lay across the bench he was feeling exhausted himself finding it harder and harder to get to sleep at night, letting out a sigh he rested his head on the bench looking up at the clear white sky the afternoon sun was just breaking through the clouds of snow.

"Has she really been going out in the night trying to fight this thing" Emma said to Elsa alarmed referring to Mulan's comment about tracking the Noctis.

"She sneaks out of her bedroom almost every night" Elsa looked over at Emma eyebrows raised "Meets up with Red, I suppose they think between the two of them they can defend themselves"

"What, how against a shadow, a demon" Emma was surprised Red had been distant, but she had no idea she was keeping these kinds of secrets not to mention Mulan's involvement.

"I only just found out myself" Elsa replied in a defeated tone.

"Alright what's going on" Emma asked Elsa referring to her obvious disdain for Mulan's behaviour.

"It's going to sound selfish" Elsa replied

"Elsa please" Emma chuckled "coming from you I doubt it"

"We don't spend any time together anymore" Elsa said frustrated.

"Who" Emma frowned she could feel her annoyance been directed towards not just Mulan but Emma.

"Me and Mulan, Anna and I are still working things out and you, I miss you" Elsa replied.

"We spent half the night in the library just yesterday" Emma responded confused and a little surprised.

"No, I mean, actual time together talking and laughing, not just hopelessly reading through those storybooks in silence desperatley trying to find a clue on how to fight this monster, until where all too tired to focus, then that's done those two take off into the night, rinse repeat. I thought things where going to be better now that I wouldn't feel so alone" Elsa replied exasperated.

Emma sat thoughtfully for a moment she was right they had all been pushing themselves more than Emma realised. What where they are thinking going after that thing, they had all agreed that they wouldn't do anything until they found some way to stop the creature, at least she assumed that was the case.

"You're not alone" Emma said as they sat across from Killian putting her arm around her shoulder "You've got me and a sleepy pirate at least"

"Hmph what" Killian said

"I was just reminding Elsa that we are all hear for her" Emma said smirking over at him

"Yes love" He agreed as he used all the energy he had to raise his hook up in the air in comradery.

"I know, sorry like I said selfish we've all got so much going on, serious intense kind of stuff" Elsa replied.

"You know what we need" Emma said as an idea struck like a light bulb blinking on above her head "A night off"

She grabbed the flyer from her pocket laid it out on the table. A little faded and outdated like most of the stuff in this town but still clear in its message it read night under the stars dance.

"Emma this is dated from a month ago" Elsa replied confused.

"I know but we never did have this dance everyone must have been perpetually planning this thing for the last fifteen years, think it's about time we actually went to the dance" Emma said excited.

"Yeah, actually could be fun, but how can we organise it" Elsa thought, as strung out as they all where it didn't seem possible.

"That's the best part everything is already done decorations are waiting in the storage lockers and everyone's dresses are sized up sitting in their garment bags just waiting to be warn" She could still see the scientism on Elsa face "come on all we have to do is get the word out hang a few lights"

"And add some rum to punch, we'll have ourselves a great evening" Killian chimed in sitting up now his exhaustion subsided since hearing Emma's idea. Besides he had a bone to pick with a certain werewolf and a warrior about their nightly escapades, He stood up planning to go over to the gym.

"Hey what happened to your mid-afternoon nap" Emma said confused.

"I have to stop them" Killian replied he knew this wasn't something you went after half cocked.

"Don't bother, I tried they won't listen, Red is still so angry about everything and Mulan, Well I don't know, she's so different since the curse broke" Elsa sighed "like a different person"

"I won't let that thing take anyone else I care about" Killian answered marching off.

A school dance couldn't fix what she had done, sure she was reunited with her family, but it seems everyone else was just dealing with the fallout of there lives drastically and abruptly changing. A lot of their memories weren't exactly good, Emma was starting to feel this was the real curse living with the knowledge of the past and having magic back in their lives.

"Emma you've seen this thing firsthand and survived, twice" Elsa asked they hadn't really talked about her recent encounter.

"Yeah, I guess first time was a complete fluke and I have no idea what happened the second time" Emma answered whatever power she had was short lived and unreliable.

"What do you mean" Elsa said frowning

"It just took off; I didn't even do anything" Emma answered shrugging.

"Well tell me exactly what happened maybe that could be a clue to its weakness" Elsa said eager.

"It was weird" Emma breathed in deep she hadn't really told anyone about this not sure how they would react.

"These women, one of them lost it grabbed a gun" Emma explained.

"To shoot Regina?" Elsa asked

"I thought she was going to, but she aimed the gun at me" Emma answered glumly.

"Emma" Elsa gasped

"That's when it showed up, and they were gone" Emma responded

"I don't understand, why would they try to hurt you?" Elsa was getting angry, not that she could feel it, but the temperature was rapidly declining around them.

"They thought killing me would hurt Regina" Emma answered still kind of confused herself.

"They must have you confused with someone else, that women has been swearing revenge on your whole family since before you where born, not to mention the whole attempted poising incident" Elsa responded.

"Got about two more shocking revelations to go" Emma took a deep breath she hadn't told anyone this yet.

"After that thing took them, came for me next, meanwhile Regina got free from her ropes" Emma paused remembering how terrified she was "I thought she would run or fight, but she jumped between us" Emma Continued.

"Between you and the creature" Elsa was surprised she may have grown up in a kingdom far away from Regina's but with all the stories she heard it seemed impossible for her to behave this way. "She tried to sacrifice herself, for you?"

"It seemed like it but that is when it disappeared, then she just took off didn't really get a chance to talk about it my jaw was swelling up and no one has really seen her since" Emma finished.

"Just when you think you know a person is well, pure evil" Elsa responded confused.

"I haven't even told you the weirdest part back when I was in foster care, Regina tried to adopt me, I mean what are chances" Emma let out a deep breath she had been holding that one in for a while.

"You know as well as I there are no coincidences in the tales of princess, magic and curses" Elsa replied thoughtful.

"True, so it's fate" Emma laughed it wasn't really funny but in times like this at a certain point it was all too much.

"Maybe there's more to the evil queen the first thought, what are you going to do? have you told your parents" Elsa was asking questions quicker then Emma could respond.

Emma shook her head "It will just freak them out and the feel guilty enough as it is" Emma replied.

"I suppose" Elsa replied who was she to judge about keeping the truth from the people who care for you.

"Besides there is so much more important stuff going on for all we know she left town" Emma responded not as hopeful as intended.

"Doubtful" Elsa frowned surprised at Emma's instance on ignoring this.

"It won't give us any answers about stopping this creature, maybe I should just focus on that, the dance was stupid idea" Emma went to crumple up the flyer.

"No, it's a great idea" Elsa said grabbing out her notebook from her bag" come on let's start planning we need to set a date and send the word out"

"Ok" Emma replied smiling at her best friend as they spent the rest of their lunch planning for Storybrooke's highs very first formal dance.

A week of Organising as well as juggling their other responsibilities and the night was almost upon them, most of the students seemed interested some more than others, Emma still wasn't sure how the night would go but she was going to do this for her friends.

"Hey there is one more box back her it's amazing how thought out this whole curse is, I was half expecting to get to the back of this closet only to find the rest of the room was just an optical illusion and when you finally try and dig through this stuff only to find nothing" Emma said her thoughts out loud but she was more talking to herself Killian was barley in earshot.

"Seriously how weird is it that this whole place just came from like a spell" she said making her way down the end of the storage locker.

"Um Emma I," Killian started to say quietly but Emma could barley hear him from the back of the storage room.

"I mean look "Emma said pointing at the boxes and boxes full of lights and other assorted decorations. "There are like busted old tables and all these small details like there's graffiti and gum under them" Emma trailed of disgusted as her hand touch a piece someone had stuck under the table she was caring out.

Killian chuckled as he grabbed the other side of the of the fold out table helping Emma carry it out to the gym. Almost done with the setup and it had already transformed dramatically. The bleachers out of the way making room for the stage set up with fairy lights flowing from down from the ceiling if it wasn't for the smell of feet and basket ball ring still hanging over the court you'd think they where setting up a real ball.

"You would know more about this then anyone, have you ever been walking around town only to find out that part of the forest hasn't been rendered yet" Emma asked smiling.

"Your full of curiosity today" Killian said awkwardly.

"Sorry, I know you don't like to talk about it" Emma replied.

"It's ok" Killian smiled

"Is it" Emma said as they placed the table down pulling out the legs she had foot in mouth disease more then usual these days she felt like this whole thing was such a silly idea, what was she thinking her friends didn't need this, they needed her to be there saviour not there party planner. With Emma being lost in thought Killian saw his opportunity as they stood in-between the streamers that where already falling of the ceiling they had been loosely tapped to. He cut down the red streamer right in Emma's face with his hook so he could look into her eyes.

"If you would pause for a moment, I have a question" Killian said reaching for her hand.

"Ask away" Emma responded as she meet his hand with hers.

"Will you Emma swan, accompany me to tomorrow night's festivities" Killian said holding out a fake flower he had gotten from one the boxes of decorations.

Emma didn't expect this most guys didn't bother to ask a girl formally especially when they had already shared a true love's kiss it seemed obvious that they would be going together. But Killian new her well, new what it felt like to need a constant reminder that someone wanted you. Surprised that he was such a gentleman she took the flower smiling leaning back on the table.

"Yes, Killian I will go with you" she responded her mind racing she hadn't thought about the dance like this, like a date. Too focused on making a perfect night for the rest of the gang who all had their dates and outfits ready. Emma suddenly realised one terrifying truth she had nothing to wear.

Unfortunately as that thought popped into her head, the table slipped as they hadn't quite assembled it correctly putting her weight on it caused the leg to slip and fold up once more Emma started to fall back and Killian still holding her hand and they both feel with a crash echoing through the gym.

"You guys still alive" Elsa called out from across the room only slightly concerned.

"Where Great" Killian groaned, but he looked over at Emma and smiled.

As the lay there looking into each other's eyes, they shared a kiss, just a quick peck before standing up offering him a hand as she got to her feet.

"I have to go" Emma said

"What" Killian frowned

"You guys should be good to finish up her, I just remembered something, kind of urgent" Emma said starting to walk away.

"Oh, everything alright, can I help?" Killian asked confused.

"Not with this, I want it to be a surprise" she said smiling "just tell the guys that they need to remember the tablecloths, they're are outside and don't eat all of the snacks and"

"We've got it Swan" Killian said cutting her off he had made a list earlier of the things still needing to be done.

"Ok, thanks" Emma replied almost out of breath.

Killian watched as Emma took off, she looked stressed but not the usual kind of impending doom stress this was an excited feeling of wanting to have the perfect night with the guy she loved.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot" Emma said rifling through to the bottom of the large chest at the end of her bed. Her head buried in many tops and jackets she had, no dresses though. It was a bit to late to find one now.

Emma threw one of the tops right over the railing and it landed on Mary Margret's head. She grabbed it wondering why it was raining clothes, it only took a moment for her the realise source was her teenage daughter. Mary Margret made her way up to her room curious as to why Emma was throwing things across the apartment.

"Hey kid, having trouble remember where the closet is" she joked holding up the shirt that had been thrown at her.

One look at Emma's distressed expression and the smile disappeared from her face and she made her way over to sit beside Emma at the foot her bed next to her now empty chest of clothes.

"What's on your mind" She said brushing the hair out of Emma's face.

"I got so caught up in planning this thing, I somehow forgot about the actual going and now I don't have a dress" Emma said hopeless.

"I was wondering when you'd ask about that, I was going to wait until your father got home but I can show you now" Mary Margret said smiling.

Mary Margret rushed back downstairs quickly grabbing a garment bag from her closet she came back up to Emma who had gotten to her feet, looking confused.

"Figured you'd need this" Mary Margret smiled handing the bag to Emma.

Emma looked over at her completely surprised by this still finding it hard to remember she has people now, to help with these sorts of things and not to mention everything else that was bothering her lately. Again, the guilt struck but this wasn't time for a serious discussion it was time to enjoy this whole having parents' thing. This would be the first dance Emma ever even thought of going too, never having stayed in a place long enough before or have a mother to pick her out a dress.

"Thank you" Emma said trying not to let the tears welling up break through, she walked over to her mother and took the dress.

"Don't thank me just yet you haven't seen it" Mary Margret replied gleefully, finally she had done something right she thought.

Emma laughed unzipping the bag to look at the dress, it was beautiful just her style. Pale peachy colour, height just above the knee and tight around waist with a lacey pattern throughout. Emma smiled confirming to Mary Margret she loved the dress.

"Should I try it on?" Emma asked.

"You'd better, I can make adjustments if needed" Mary Margret smiled as Emma made her way into the bathroom to get changed.

A few minutes later Emma emerged rather awkwardly the dress fit perfect and now she felt silly for getting so worked up about and not just asking in the first place.

What do you think" Mary Margert asked as David made his way up to Emma's room he looked generally surprised almost tearing up as he looked over at his daughter.

"Beautiful" he finally responded smiling

"It's not too much" Emma said looking down Killian had never seen her actually dressed up nice what would he think.

"No, it's fitting for a princess" David replied

"Besides no one will ever be as overdressed as that Beldovian girl" Mary Margret replied remembering something laughing.

"Oh yeah and the dog" David replied laughing and there in joke.

Emma chuckled she had no idea what they were talking about, but their laughter was infectious she couldn't help herself. Besides it wasn't hard to picture she had seen enough pictures in the storybooks full of poufy dresses and extremely long dramatic trains not to mention the cleavage.

"Alright then, now we just need to settle one last thing, are you for or against pineapple?" David asked looking at Emma

"In general, or" Emma responded confused

"On pizza" David answered with a smile

"Gross" Emma grimaced at the thought

"Agreed" Mary Margret chimed in

"Ok no pineapple, I'll order the food while you get the movie on" David replied.

"Movie?" Emma asked

"Well one of the many great things about living in the town that time forgot" he gleefully said as he held up a few DVD's "Video store is still in business"

"Nice, what are we watching" Emma asked

"Well got copy of Superman one and two and if where still awake, The wizard of oz" David answered.

"oh, I love that movie" Emma replied

"Me too" Mary Margret agreed.

David made his way back down the step ladder to call for the pizza and Emma and Mary Margret followed.

"Maybe you should get changed first, oh and clean this up please" Mary Margret said pointed towards the clothes littered across Emma's room.

"Right" Emma responded as Mary Margret made her way down the steps.

"Ughhh" Emma gowned as she fell back arms spread out on her bed or more specifically the mountain of clothes. Emma couldn't wipe the smile of her face, only now had she seen the potential the night could bring. Not just for a way to blow off steam but for her and Killian to have a proper date night. She fancied herself not to be a romantic, but she couldn't help but feel a flutter as she pictured them on the dancefloor together him in a tux, imagine that boy in a tux she exclaimed imagining it.

It only took her ten minutes to actually pick up her things and get into something more comfortable after she stopped daydreaming and shoved all the clothes back into her chest, she rushed downstairs as the movie started and the pizza had arrived.

The apartment had all so kindly been designed for one there was only a small lounge space with a two-seater couch for the three of them to squish up together as the feasted on their meal and watch their flick, but it was perfect.

"Oh, hand me another slice please" Emma asked as David was closest to the pizza box only by an inch but still rules are rules and closet to the food must pass it along.

"Sure thing" David replied leaning over to grabbing a slice and handing it to Emma.

To much food and the all the physical exertion of turning a gym into a function room caused Emma to become exhausted barley making it through the second film. It wasn't until David gently nudged her awake, she realised she was using Mary Margret's shoulder as a pillow.

"Hey kid, time for bed big dance tomorrow remember" David said he looked just as tired.

"Right" Emma yawned, she made her way up the step ladder to her bed finally feeling a sense of comfort in her home, something she started to believe she would never find. She might actually sleep through the night for the first time in a long while.


	17. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the school dance Killian picks up Emma for their date.

Knock knock

"Hey Killian, I'll be there in a moment" David said as he finished up his research on the computer, he was following up on an idea he had regarding Regina's arrest and he had lost track of time. David had been meaning to be at the station already but with Mary Margret already at the school finalizing the setting up process, he wanted to be here when Killian came to pick up Emma. David made his way over opening to door.

"Emma should be down in a moment" David said Letting him in there was silence for a minute as the two stood awkwardly in the living room.

"I see you finally got a new toaster" Killian said noticing the shiny new red model on the bench, remembering the burnt pop tarts every morning he was here.

"Yeah finally got sick of setting off the smoke alarm" David laughed

"Got to be better than no smoke alarm, no electricity for that matter" Killian said chuckling referring to his life aboard a newly rebuilt Jolly Roger.

"You know you can still stay here if you want, we can get another bed, you won't have to sleep on the couch" David replied trying not to sound too pushy.

"Not worried about me are you" Killian answered awkwardly he couldn't remember the last time an adult even noticed him let alone cared about his welfare.

"Can't be too careful especially under the current circumstances" David replied.

"I know it's seems strange living out there all alone but I like it, it's home. Plus, I need to finish getting everything ready for when Liam returns" Killian responded he tried to sound confident but his voice cracked as he said Liam's name.

"I understand" David said looking over to Emma as she made her way over to them, home isn't a broken toaster or a sailboat it's the people you share your life with.

"Hey what's with the face" Emma asked looking up at David as he tried not to tear up, as his daughter was about to leave for her first ever royal ball, well sort of anyway.

"Nothing, you look beautiful" David replied getting the door.

"As always" Killian chimed in holding out his hand out to Emma eager for their date to begin.

David was still concerned though, Killian may have had to grow up faster then most but that was in another world, another life in this one he should be safer and David mind was ticking away as he finally decided what he was going to do. The idea had crossed his mind a while ago but now looking at his daughter as she left for the school dance with her boyfriend, he was realising how much this meant not just to her but to him for his family to be not only be together, but to have the chance to really live in the world. Then he noticed a silver glint in Killian's coat.

"You two have fun" David said as they made there way towards the door "But not that much fun" he said holding out his hand.

"What do mean?" Emma frowned

"I think I know" Killian responded slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out his flask handing it to David. "Sorry mate" Killian said squirming a bit.

"Alright, now your set" He smiled as they made there way downstairs to Kilian's car.

"I can't believe you where actually going to spike the punch" Emma laughed as they drove through town.

"I'm a man of my word" Killian replied smiling.

"Well you're also a man who just drove past the diner" Emma frowned as they went right by Granny's she could see most of the classmates inside grabbing their nachos in their dresses and tuxes.

"I have something more private planned" Killian grinned

"Well I think Mulan wanted to show us a new map of places they've been searching for clues in their nightly activities" Emma responded

"She can show us tomorrow, where having a night off remember" Killian replied.

"Right, where to captain" Emma smiled happy that Killian was planning to make this a night to remember.

"It's a surprise" Killian replied.

Killian drove a about ten minutes down the road as they listened to radio, until he pulled up to an empty car park next to a closed service station surrounded by a chain link fence.

"Very romantic" Emma joked.

"Patience" Killian smiled getting out of the car he grabbed an esky from the back and made his way over to the fence right behind it was a steep hill. There was a gap in the corner of the fence he slipped through and held it open for Emma to follow.

"As you mentioned yesterday, I have seen a lot of this town" Killian started to say making his way up the incline through the thick bush. "I know all the best spots" He finished as they got to the top there was a view of the whole town from up here it looked beautiful under the glare of the sunset.

"Much better than Granny's" Emma smiled as they sat in the grass.

"Yeah not many options as far as restaurants go in this town" Killian replied sitting down next to her.

"True, and hard to get a private moment with everyone noticing you as the couple that broke the curse" Emma laughed.

"Maybe if everyone sees me as a good person, I'll actually become one" Killian said his tone changing more serious now.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean" Emma replied giving him a slight nudge.

"I wasted so much time being angry and all that time he was out there, lost" Killian sighed looking into the sunset.

"Hey that's not your fault, how could you have known" Emma injected but she realised she had been thinking the same thing about herself.

"I should've tried harder; you wouldn't have given up" Killian replied.

"But I did" Emma replied with a sigh.

"What happened to Lily wasn't your fault, Emma" Killian looked to her now.

"I was so easy to believe Lily had just ditched me, never thought that maybe something else happened to her" Emma replied solum

"You don't talk about her much" Killian enquired.

"Its hard, she was the only person I ever new that was there for me, until I came here off course" she said smiling at him.

Killian nodded he understood Liam was the only person he could ever rely on and when he lost that he lost himself.

"We used to do stuff like this, sneak away find our own spot to relax. We lived in a group home together it was hard to even get a bite in before the older kids took it" Emma said looking out to the horizon picturing it in her mind.

"Lily was pretty quick though she'd always grab some for me and we'd make our way outside just sit on the swings in the park. all night sometimes, just talking" Emma stopped just thinking about the past for moment.

"Hey, you'll find her" Killian said reaching for her hand.

Emma took a deep breath trying to remind herself she was on a date and should be having fun with her boyfriend not stuck talking about the past.

"I can smell something nice" Emma said turning the subject back to their date night.

"Right" Killian said grabbing out the drinks and pasta he was keeping in the esky.

"Nice" Emma smiled

"Don't get to excited I'm no chef, I headed over to Elsa's for help, don't exactly have a functioning kitchen on the Roger, but it's home" Killian responded handing Emma a bowl and spoon.

"I understand" Emma smiled as she thought again about the kind of places, she used to call home anywhere that was familiar or safe wouldn't have been given up lightly.

"You know, I forgot to mention how handsome you are in that tux" Emma smiled looking at Killian in his classic black coat and bow tie.

"I'm not surprised, I can be quite dashing" Killian smiled adjusting his tie.

"Agreed" Emma replied smirking.

They continued to eat as the sun set but the evening chill was too much even while they sat arms around each other so the decided it was time to catch up with the others at the dance.


	18. Shut up and dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma arrives at the dance only to find not everyone is in the mood to boogie.

Mulan pulled up to the school quickly rushing as they all got out of the car dressed in their gowns there where a fair few people arriving now, no sign of Killian and Emma yet though.

"Good turnout" Elsa smiled she was really starting to look forward to tonight and it looked like the rest of the school did too, almost all of them.

"Ok" Mulan huffed "I guess if we finish up before eight there is still time for some hunting" Mulan said looking over at Red "If the dance is lame, I bet Belle will let us in the library" Mulan continued barley noticing the atmosphere everyone else was experiencing.

"Yeah sure" Elsa said walking off.

"Hey you ok" Anna asked hearing the exchange.

"Maybe we should see how the night goes before we make any plans" Elsa frowned as they made their way in.

"What's with the attitude" Mulan frowned.

"I'm just tired" Elsa replied trying to remind herself not to snap.

"We all are, there's no reason to snipe at each other" Red replied.

"Is there, what are we even doing here?" Elsa said bitterly looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Mulan replied confused.

"I mean why did you come with me tonight you clearly don't want to be here" Elsa said directing her anger towards Mulan now.

"It is our duty to help people, not to be partying" Mulan said gesturing towards the entrance to gym now lined with cloth and fairy lights.

"We can't have one night off" Elsa scoffed.

"We don't have time for that" Mulan replied frowning.

"Or you don't have time for me" Elsa shot back

"What, come on the only reason where here is because you told us to come, for Emma" Mulan replied a little stumped as to where this sudden outrage had come from. After all she only got dressed up tonight because Elsa had asked her too.

"She's right Elsa, what are we doing?" Red huffed.

"There kind of right" Anna chimed in.

"Huh hmph" Killian coughed announcing his presence as well as a shocked Emma.

"Hey we don't have to go in, I just thought you guys would want this" Emma said feeling guilty.

"What we need is to take action" Mulan responded.

"Hey not so harsh" Red replied looking over at Mulan "She just means this whole dance is a little out of the blue given current situation" Red finished.

"Emma organised this for you" Killian said getting frustrated.

"It's just I feel like I ruined everything by coming here starting all of this, it's my fault if it weren't for me so much would be different" Emma paused trying not to cry. "Peter would be here".

As Emma said those words silence fell over the group, Red comes over to Emma a surprised look on her face she wipes the tear from Emma's check forcing her to look up at her.

"What happened to Peter has nothing to do with you, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like" she pauses looking around at her friend's Red realising she was hurting them and herself by grieving alone after all they were grieving this loss as well.

"I didn't mean to push you all away" Red said taken aback realising what she had been doing by obsessing on tracking the creature with Mulan. "If it weren't for you, I'd be lost and alone, revenge and grief it would have consumed me" Red said placing her hands-on Emma shoulders.

"You truly are my saviour, don't ever forget that" Red finished.

They all came closer now looking towards Emma in agreement with Red words making sure Emma knew she was no burden to any of them. With that they decided to give this night a chance.

"Ok" Emma replied tears welling up.

"Ok" Red replied smiling.

"Come on, tonight's going to be great" Elsa interjected.

"Come on love, let's dance" Killian grabbed her hand pulling towards the dancefloor midway through a song, that she somewhat recognised it had that noughties punk rock vibe. It felt so good, scratch that amazing to just to be jumping and waving her head around forgetting which way was up with her friends.

"Careful" Red giggled as Emma almost stood on her foot, and she grabbed Emma's hand.

Standing in somewhat circle formation the group continued like this through the next few songs. They stopped worrying about how they looked if they had messed up their hair and all their fears where put aside so they could just be in this moment together.

Until he grabbed her hand once more, he had such grace. Much more coordinated even while wailing about like the rest them. He spun her towards him, and Emma let him lead the way.

"You got some moves" Emma said as the music slowed and they moved closer together

"You know Swan, this night has been in the works for some time" Killian said

"Yeah I guess, it has" Emma smiled looking around

"Those flyers have been hung up around this school for as long as I can remember, and I never once gave thought to a night like this" he continued looking around the dimly lit gym disco lights flickering.

"Oh, not your thing I guess" Emma replied

"Well I thought as much, I thought that all I had left to give was to avenge my brother" Killian replied.

"Right" Emma wondered what it would be like to live with that hate for so long, wondered how he could even bother with something as trivial as a school dance. How could she? When people they cared about where trapped.

Killian could see Emma's change in expression he didn't intend to make her doubt herself again; he knew what she was doing with organising tonight events, even if she wasn't so sure. He just couldn't find the words; he could dance but using his words wasn't his strong suit.

"Getting everyone together a night like this exactly what they needed. A reminder of what they were fighting for and more importantly who they are, you lose yourself if all you have is the fight day after day" Killian said.

"Come on it's just a dance" Emma replied frowning.

"It's more than that, after all these years after searching every corner of this town, one thing gave me hope" Killian said.

"What" Emma frowned.

"It's you, Emma" Killian responded "It's you, I had been waiting all this time for you" Killian smiled.

"I know we will find Liam and Lilly, everyone, together" he finished

Emma didn't know what to say she hadn't realised she had inspired this change in him, she stopped dancing let go of his hands for moment and leaned in. This kiss felt better than all the ones before like a weight had been lifted tender and slow. The pulled away continuing to sway in each other's arms.

"Oh PDA" Mulan rolled her eyes from across the dance floor with Elsa.

"Come on it's a dance, make outs are expected" Elsa said a little jealous everyone else seemed to be having such a good time except for Mulan. Elsa could tell even after the talk they had her mind was still on the conflict outside the flicker of the disco lights.

"I'm sorry" Mulan blurted out seeing Elsa's sad expression.

"For what" Elsa replied trying to sound aloof.

"Come on you made pretty obvious your upset with me" Mulan looked at her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, keeping my emotions in check isn't my strong suit" Elsa shrugged.

"Probably would have been nice if we didn't spend so much of the evening at Granny's going over possible monster sightings and actually had real date" Mulan continued with her apology.

"That would have been nice" Elsa smiled.

"It's just before all this, before Highschool" she said looking around the dancefloor it seemed so foreign to her, now that she remembered who she was. "I was a warrior in the emperor's imperial army, they didn't care how old you where only your gender" She continued rolling her eyes "they certainly didn't care if you had passed calculus, that duty is all I know" Mulan finished saddened by her past.

"I had no idea" Elsa replied feeling guilty.

"How could you I've been so distant; I'm going to try harder at adjusting" Mulan finished.

"Hey we will figure out a way to live with duel identities, all of us together" Elsa replied grabbing her hands the moved in closer dancing together.

Feeling the sadness creeping up on her and her missing dance partner, Red saw Anna sitting at one of the tables and her chance to ditch the dance floor for a moment, she made her way over.

"What's up with you Anna" Red asked

"There was time I would have given anything for a night like this but everything here is so strange, I don't have fake memories like the rest of you, it's hard" Anna replied

"Understandable" Red smiled "That guy over there is eyeing you I think his about to ask you dance" Red replied as he made his way over.

"Ughh no I have sworn off meeting any boys at dances" Anna said practically ducking under the table as he came by.

"What's up with her" He asked confused as he got over to them.

"Sorry buddy not tonight" Red said gesturing for him to move along. He looked confused but kept on his way as Anna emerged from under the table.

"Come on, I promise not to break your heart" Red said holding out her hand for Anna. She laughed taking it and the two of them re-joined the others on the dance floor.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Anna said as they started the nut push.

Mary Margret stood by the snacks table it was good to see Emma happy with her friends she felt like a somewhat normal parent for a moment, chaperoning the school dance standing awkwardly by the plastic cups as they danced around, a little too closely. She tried to keep her mind on the positive sometimes there was no denying it because how could she be happy how could any of them be they had missed so much time together and it was going to take more time before they could grow closer really get to know each other, be a family.

"Hey, lost in thought" Belle asked making her way over.

"Yeah a bit, sorry did you need something" Mary Margret replied smiling.

"Just the keys to your office" Belle replied

"Oh, what for" Mary Margret said as she started searching her pockets for them

"The sheriffs here, the 'Queen' requests some personal affects from her former office" Belle replied.

"What, we cleared out any personal items and gave them to her a while ago, there is nothing of hers left" Mary Margret frowned.

"You'd have to ask her" Belle shrugged.

"She's here" Mary Margret responded as her eyes darted towards Emma instinctively.

"Yeah" Belle responded sensing the tension.

"I think I will" Mary Margret replied.

"Umm" Belle started to say but Mary Margret was already gone she had been waiting for the opportunity to confront her not just about this but what really happened when she got kidnapped with Emma.


	19. Party's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the dance winding down it's back to reality and time to start getting answers

Graham was feeling anxious as he stood outside the door regretting his decision to let Regina grab some things from her former office. Not wanting to wait much longer he jimmied the lock open. Unaware there was a school dance on he thought it would be empty and now he wanted to get out fast before someone realised Regina was here. However, it was too late he could see Mary Margret marching towards the office.

"I just want to talk" she said looking at his nervous expression.

Graham nodded moving out of the way letting Mary Margret into the office, she saw Regina shuffling through papers on her desk.

"Regina, what are you looking for" Mary Margret asked.

"My stuff" Regina said frustrated.

"There's nothing for you here" Mary Margret replied firmly.

"I know, it's your office now" Regina scolded looking over at Mary Margret.

"It is" Mary Margret shrugged.

"You've won again" Regina mumbled

"Won" Mary Margret scoffed "You made sure I missed her first steps her first words, can't you see, you have destroyed my happiness, so tell me what exactly, have I won" Mary Margret finished trying not to raise her voice to high.

"At least you have a future with her, I have no future" Regina responded

"Well, who's fault is that, your the one who ruined, your happiness" Mary Margret replied looking into Regina's eyes she could a tinge of regret.

Regina went to leave the office but Mary Margret was blocking the door not ready for this confrontation to end now it had started. However there was something she had actually came here for.

"Why are you really here? What happened with you and Emma when you were taken?" Mary Margret asked her angry subsiding.

"I'm sure she told you" Regina was slightly confused, as she started to realise Emma hadn't really told her parents much of what had happened including her past with fostering Emma.

Regina could tell because of the desperate look in Mary Margret's eyes a look she new well, knowing Emma was hiding something.

"Something tells me information has been left out of that story" Mary Margret replied.

"I'm sure we can all talk about it, have ourselves a nice reunion" Regina smirked always trying to play up the bad girl.

"No, you will stay away from her" Mary Margret replied frustrated, this conversation was getting her nowhere.

Mary Margret moved out of the way letting Regina leave empty handed, she left with Graham and Mary Margret watched as they made there way down the hall. It was so frustrating but she had just as much of a chance of getting Regina to spill as she would getting an answer from Emma.

Meanwhile back at the dance

Emma was scanning the room looking for Mary Margret she wanted to talk to her but she was nowhere to be seen and the dance was almost over. They had planned to ride home together as it was out of Killian's way.

"Alight everybody, one last song, get yourselves on the dancefloor" The DJ yelled through the microphone. As the group gathered their things ready to head out.

"Hey, Emma I just wanted to apologies for earlier" Mulan said coming over to her.

"It's ok, I understand your going through a lot" Emma shrugged.

"So are you" Mulan replied giving Emma a hug.

"Thanks" Emma said embracing her and then letting go "Hey have you seen Mary Margret she is kind of my ride home" Emma asked looking around.

"I think I saw her heading towards her office before" Mulan responded.

"Emma, are you done for the night" Killian asked dancing his way over to them.

"Yeah I'm exhausted, going to get a ride home with Mary Margret, thank you for tonight, this has been a great date" Emma thanked Killian. He still looked as handsome as ever sweat dripping from his hair and his coat long gone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows but his bow tie was still in place.

He kissed her on they check smiling as he joined the last of the stragglers on the dance floor, they were trying to re-enact dirty dancing, Mulan and Emma left before the crash landing inevitably happened.

Mulan and Emma laughed as they exited the gym it had been a while since they had felt this kind of joy that lasted a whole evening it was great.

"Thanks for tonight, I think Elsa enjoyed herself and she is sorting things out with her sister" She said looking over to them and Red, as they waited in the hallway for Mulan to join them.

They came over giving on last group hug before they went out into the car park leaving Emma in the halls alone, she quickly made her way towards the Principles office.

A silhouette was coming towards her in the hall it was hard to tell who as most of the lights where off.

"Mary Margret?" Emma asked.

"Emma" a surprised Regina emerged from the shadows. The last she heard there was a scuffle at the carpark and Regina was behind bars again.

"Umm what are" Emma started to say confused at her presence here.

"You look beautiful" Regina said smiling.

Emma frowned, she was carrying her heals in her hand and her hair that had been nicely braided and painstakingly pinned up by Mary Margret had almost come completely undone leaving it a bit of a mess, it wasn't exactly beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Just needed something" Regina replied, Emma could see a small folder in her hands.

"Is this about that social worker, what has she to do with everything that's been happening" Emma felt like it was time for answers, now that she could talk unlike the last time they were together.

"Emma no, I won't tell you anymore then you already know" Regina replied sharply.

"What" Emma was shocked once again but Regina's attitude.

"I'm taking care of it, no need to worry yourself or anyone else" Regina replied smirking moving towards Emma.

"What's does that mean?" Emma replied.

"Emma, is that you" Mary Margret said coming around the corner, Regina rolled her eyes starting to walk off.

"Wait" Emma said following Regina

Mary Margret quickly caught up to Emma grabbing her arm to stop her running after her feeling the anxiety return.

"Emma, what are doing?" Mary Margret asked concerned.

"She knows something, she can help" Emma turned to look at Mary Margret frustrated that she had interrupted the conversation.

"I agree" David said.

They didn't know he was there but he came up behind Emma and Mary Margret with Graham they had been deep in discussion when Regina walked off on them.

"What do you know about this" he said holding up a note to Regina, suggesting a meeting place and time that just so happened to be exactly when and where Regina was when she was arrested.

"I was wondering when you'd find that" Regina shrugged.

"You need to tell us what you know, who you where meeting?" David said sternly.

"Why should I help you" Regina replied frowning.

"Something tells me your just as scared as the rest of us or you wouldn't have gotten yourself locked up so easily" David replies with not as much confidence as he would have hoped for.

"Not scared, just smarter" Regina replied.

"Either way you're going to help us find that creature, call it community service" David said.

"I agree" Graham interjected "For now you need to come back to the station" he said as he started to walk away with Regina.

"Oh, and David I think that, if you're going to be helping out so much it should be on a more official capacity" Graham said as he tossed him a deputy badge.

"Thanks" David nodded as he caught it.

"Tomorrow morning we start at 8am sharp" Graham called out as he exited the school with Regina.

"Awesome, so what's the plan" Emma asked David excited to finally be making headway.

"The plan is to go home" David replied looking at Emma smiling.

"No, I mean what are we going to do" Emma replied frustrated.

"We, aren't doing anything, you, and your friends need to stick to the books and let us deal with the rest" David said.

"You shouldn't be talking with Regina, especially alone, if you see her you head the other way" Mary Margret chimed in.

"We need answers" Emma huffed.

"Those answers aren't worth the risk, don't forget what she is capable of" Mary Margret reminded her

"You need to let us handle it" David said rather stern a tone that he didn't usually take with Emma.

"You know what's funny she told me the same thing, to stay out of it" Emma replied giving up on this fight for now.

Emma walked ahead out the car and her parents followed in silence and made their way home for the night.


	20. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma makes a reckless last minute decision to join David and Graham as the search behind the culprits of some suspect late night activities.

One week later

Emma groaned as she looked at the time it was almost noon but she wouldn't get out of bed, not after being up all night. Elsa was constantly giving updates or lack thereof on the situation with Mulan and Red, after agreeing to not go out looking for trouble they both snuck out again because Red heard some loud noises late last night.

Emma almost got up and went looking for pair about five times during the night but every time she was about to go, they would come through with a message saying they were ok.

Emma was mainly keeping Elsa calm, but she really just wanted to be out there with them helping. Knowing there was no way she could sneak out without waking her parents, it wasn't worth causing a whole scene if they were ok.

Emma was forced to join the waking world when her phone was vibrating somewhere in the sheets, she fiddled around for it, as it vibrated somewhere by her left leg. Finally, Emma got the phone in her grasp and smiled as she saw Killian's name on the screen.

"Hey" Emma yawned with a smile as she answered.

"Morning love, any update" Killian asked anxiously, he knew what had gone on but the whole story wasn't yet clear.

"They made it home, but not sure where they were, and why they couldn't just send through a quick haven't been sucked into oblivion text" Emma said the reality of what could have happened still causing her anxiety.

"Would have put us at ease" Killian replied.

"All I know is they saw something on the path in the west woods and followed the trail all night, we need to talk to them" Emma said frustrated.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking, we should meet up for lunch at the diner, tell Elsa, it's time for an intervention" Killian finished.

"Ok be there in fifteen" Emma said jumping out of bed.

"Still in bed swan" Killian questioned.

"Yeah didn't sleep much" Emma replied

"Same, haven't sleep at all" Killian said through a yawn.

"Killian you need to rest" Emma replied worried.

"I'm fine, I can take care of my own sleep schedule" Killian responded with a smile.

"So, adult" Emma said laughing at him also thinking himself invincible.

"I am, see you soon" Killian replied hanging up.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom, Emma kept picturing her friends out there the creature stalking them, taking them, that she should have been with them. That she should be doing more. Feeling more of an urgency now Emma cleaned up quickly grabbing whatever clean clothes she had making her way downstairs.

"Afternoon" Mary Margret smiled at Emma, she was sitting on the stool by the kitchen bench looking over some class assessments and grading them.

"Meeting Killian and the others for lunch, see you later" Emma said running out the door.

"Wait just a minute" Mary Margret frowned coming over to the door before Emma ran out.

"I'm going to be late" Emma replied her anxiety only getting worse.

"Is there something wrong?" Mary Margret frowned.

"Everything fine, promise" Emma said trying to compose herself.

Mary Margret could see right through the façade but let her go anyway, what could happen to her at Granny's diner, she could talk with her later when David was home.

Emma was sure that there would be more questions but that was a problem for later now she wanted to find out what happened last night as it wasn't clear if Red and Mulan ever got a good look at what they were chasing half the night she needed to know more.

"Ok, I've got the map, meet me out the front of the apartment" David said on the phone to someone presumably Graham. They had been working closely lately but wouldn't let Emma in on much of what was going on. There was silence for a moment as David closely listened to Graham. Emma stopped to hear the rest of the conversation.

"There was definitely something happening in the woods last night, let's just hope we don't have another missing person" David continued before hanging up he sighed as he waiting for his ride.

Another missing person, not yet but there could be Emma thought or more feared as she looked over at her father threw the windowpane.

Emma ducked down below as David turned around facing the apartment, she had an idea and it wasn't going to work if he spotted her. Thinking quickly Emma grabbed her phone from her pocket to speed dial Killian.

"Hey is something wrong? I'm at the diner" Killian asked confused.

"Change of plan" Emma replied "I'm going sneak a ride with David and Graham find out what's happening out there" Emma replied quickly her mind racing.

"Emma no just wait, I'll come with you" Killian replied concerned.

"You won't make it time, my rides here" Emma said as Graham pulled up to the curb with the truck and David got in showing him a map of where to go.

"Emma?" Killian replied frustrated.

"I'll be fine it's the middle of the day and I'm going to be with David and Graham" Emma said attempting to reassure him.

"Except they won't know your there and last time you were attacked by that thing it was daylight" Killian replied his heart already racing.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm going, I can't sit on the sidelines when the answers are out there, while people are missing" Emma said hanging up, she ragreted it already but Emma was sick of being all talk, it was time she did something, found some answers.

Hanging up on Killian felt cold but she knew he wouldn't change his mind and it was better to ask forgiveness then argue endlessly.

Ducking so she would go unseen Emma made her way to the back of the truck stepping up to the back of the ute trying not to be seen in the rear-view mirror she positioned herself between two tin lock boxes. It wasn't comfortable but it would have to do, the breeze felt nice against her face as she starred up at the blue sky as the truck picked up speed heading through the woods.

Distracting her from daydreaming was the bumps in the road and David and Graham discussion, Emma could hear them through the back-window pane as it was open ever so slightly.

"I got a few calls this morning there was a lot of noise out there last night" Graham said

"Strange didn't hear much, I think Emma was up though" David said concerned. "Hopefully we don't have any more missing persons calls" David finished.

"Hey we don't know what happened it could be nothing" Graham said reassuringly.

"It's not that, I just wish we weren't one step behind this thing it feels like we will never catch up" David replied frustrated tone.

"We have been through worse" Graham replied with smile.

"Everything is different now" David replied frowning.

"We may not be back in the enchanted forest but this isn't exactly that unfamiliar" Graham replied slightly confused the forests here where almost identical to the ones back home and they had been living here for over a decade although without their real memories.

"No, I don't just mean being here" David replied.

"Oh, you're referring to" Graham replied forgetting for a moment.

"I didn't really think much about what it would be like when the curse broke and we'd be reunited, I just wanted to get her to safety" David continued remembering how terrified he was running from the knights he infant daughter in his hands then in a moment she was a teenager.

"I know people say they grow up fast but, in your case, it was really much to fast" Graham replied he couldn't imagine that kind of heartbreak.

"I Just need this to creature to be gone, just need her to be safe" David finished.

There was silence for a moment as the three of them where thoughtful Emma was starting to regret her decision, she already knew Killian wasn't happy with her imagine when David finds out she has stowed away in the back of the truck, what she was doing was reckless. As the ride through the forest Emma thought of the last time she was this deep in the woods. How they got lost out here it wasn't a particularly happy memory but it was the first time that she connected with Killian and it's where she found herself. Emma couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she remembered them screaming out in the woods just because they could.

"Hey you ok? Seem distracted" Graham asked David.

"Just thought I heard something" David replied giving a reassuring smile to Graham.

Emma heart was pounding but it seemed for now she had successfully stowed away for the most part. Maybe she just needed to believe in herself again she could do this, she could save people.


	21. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and David make there way to a mysterious campsite deep in the forest with Emma closely behind.

The car came to a sudden halt as they reached the end of the road and there where clear signs of struggle nearby a tree had fallen leaving and eerie feeling amongst the otherwise picturesque scenery. 

“Come on, we will walk from here” Graham said turning the engine off and getting out.

“Well we can’t go much further in the car; the trees are getting thick” David replied agreeing. 

“I can try track them, looks like the came from the west” Graham replied following the trail. 

David nodded looking over at the fallen tree he started to head to the back of the truck, Emma whimpered sure she was about to be seen along with any chance of finding out what’s going on. As David put his hand in the back of the truck, he didn’t even look down grabbing a bag of previsions and taking off after Graham as he carefully backtracked to where whoever caused this mess came from.

“This is strange, there are many tracks, they were running” Graham said perplexed.

“Running from that creature?” David asked

“I don’t know” Graham said clearly puzzled by the tracks as they continued on with Emma closely behind. She thought they almost spotted her at one point, when she stood on a twig. David turned to look and it seemed like he was starring right at her but they continued quietly on, until they found it. Like they where coming upon a crime scene. 

The where still embers burning in the campfire surrounded by three small one-man tents, it looked empty and whoever was here certainly left fast. There where bits of rubbish and some camping equipment sprawled about. Looking as if whoever was here, packed up in a hurry only grabbing the essentials. 

“What is this?” Graham asked aloud puzzled.

“Nobody mentioned they were living out here” David replied thinking maybe some residents preferred they outdoors given their dual identities.

“Not that I know of” Graham replied thoughtful.

“Whoever they are, seems they are in trouble” David said pecking his head into one of the tents but it was empty all that was left was a small camping stove.

Emma quietly ducked behind some shrubs so they couldn’t see her while she listened, quickly looking at her phone for the no doubt countless messages left by Killian however as she checked her notifications the phone flickered off. 

“Great” Emma realised with all the drama last night she hadn’t charged it.

Her attention went back to staying out off site or all this trouble was for nothing, if she didn’t find out what had happened in the evening. 

“At least there doesn’t seem to be signs anyone was taken by the creature” Graham said relieved.

“Why do you say that?” David asked.

“The footprints they all lead away, if the creature had taken them well there wouldn’t be a trace” Graham responded. 

“Right” David agreed, so handy for your Sherriff to be a former huntsman he thought.

Suddenly a group of men came over the hill bows drawn ready to strike as they came across the scene. There were about five of them they were dressed in jeans and jackets but their gear was clearly from another land, there home.

“Drop your weapons, we have you surrounded” One of them yelled.

Shocked and slightly confused Graham held up his sheriffs’ badge “This is official business; may you lower your weapons” Graham said.

The hesitated until their leader who’d spoken earlier gave them the signal to lower their bows.

“Sorry there was suspicious activity up here last night, one can never be too careful” The man said.

“You can trust me, I’m the sheriff, now who are you?” Graham replied this was meet with a chuckle from the group.

“We don’t have a good history with law enforcement” he replied still avoiding the question.

“Let me guess, your Robin Hood and these are your Merry men” David said eyebrows raised.

“Not exactly” He paused “Robin hasn’t been spotted yet in this new land, my names little John” The leader announced.

“Sorry to hear that” Graham replied another thing that made this search so difficult is that this creature appeared as the curse broke it was hard to tell who was taken and who was never here to begin with.

“We have more urgent matters like the mystery of who was camping here and what scared them off” Little John said making his way over to them.

Emma gulped she had an idea they were possibly chased of by a warrior and a werewolf meaning that any chance of finding clues may be gone. They really where in over their heads coming out here alone. Emma thought realising the irony in that she quickly turned her thoughts back to the mission at hand.

“I’d assume the creature that’s what was out here last night” One of the other men said.

“You actually saw it?” David asked confused.

The man slightly hesitated not giving a response looking suspiciously at David and Graham. He still didn’t trust them and was used to taking matters, especially the safety of this merry gang and their families into his own hands.

“I know you have had trouble in the past with law enforcement, things are different now let us take care of it” Graham said trying not to be offended by their mistrust.

“We only caught a glimpse, had us chasing our tails all night” Little John said frustrated but honest.

“Like it was playing with us” One of the others said haunted by it. 

Emma could feel the tension she couldn’t help herself feeling the desire to get closer she squirmed from behind the bush snapping a twig but it seemed no one heard it too busy trying to solve the mystery before them.

“You know you don’t stand much of a chance out here with weapons like those” David said pointing at his quiver. “Against a creature like this, you need magic” David was surprised they would be out her in the night endangering themselves.

Little John was thoughtful about what David had said for a moment, then his eyes rested on the woods in Emma’s direction. One of the other men realised what he was looking at and drew his bow back fast and let go of an arrow before anyone could react. It cut through the leaves slicing across Emma’s right arm as she attempted to duck out of the way.

“Ughh” Emma yelled out in pain.

“Emma?” David yelled recognising her voice immediately he ran over to her while Graham grabbed the archer swiftly disarming him and slamming him to the ground.

The rest of them drew there bows back surrounding them once more, but then little John raised his hand to indicate to them to stand down, realising one of his men had just attacked a child. The exhaustion and stress of the all-nighter taking its toll on their judgment. 

“Emma, what are you doing here?” David said as he got to his knees beside her looking at her arm confused, his heart pounding.

“I thought I’d tag along” Emma answered sheepishly.

“Your arm, come on” David said gesturing her to come back over to the campsite where he had a first aid kit in his pack.

“I’m so sorry my friend acted irrationally, we have been up all night hunting this creature, his on edge” Little John tried to explain.

David glared at him as he searched for the bandages in his first aid kit frantically, there seemed to be everything but what he needed.

“It’s ok” Emma said trying to calm David. 

“No, it’s not Emma, this isn’t ok” He huffed finally finding the bandages. David stood up looking at Emma’s arm her flannel shirt was dripping with blood. David rolled up her sleeve and looked at the cut, it was long going across from her forearm to her hand.

“It doesn’t look to deep, just a warning shot” Little John said sheepishly, continuing to try and defuse the tension.

“Maybe I should give you a similar warning, now back off” David yelled through gritted teeth. Getting the hint, he walked away as David started to bandage Emma’s arm, they would need to clean it up but this would minimise the bleeding for now.

“I’m sorry” David said looking at Emma as she remained silent, he felt guilty for yelling. She must have been scared herself. 

“I’m just surprised that you here and the arrow” David said letting out a deep breath.

“I’m fine” Emma said reassuringly as possible.

“What were you thinking coming out here?” David asked her trying to be calm.

“Didn’t expect the merry men to show” Emma said starting to laugh, David tried his hardest not to laugh along with her but a little smile creeped through.

“No just a demon that only appears in the shadows, come on let’s go home” David replied eyebrows raised judgingly at Emma’s decisions today.

“We should at least look around for a clue while where here, something clearly went down” Emma replied.

“And Graham and I are looking into it, but there isn’t anything to go on whoever was here is gone and they didn’t leave much behind” David said. 

David and Emma sat down in the grass, the adrenaline wearing off Emma felt rather woozy looking at all the blood, but safe now sitting next to her father amongst the flowers ready to continue her argument.

“Clearly that monster didn’t set up this campsite, but whoever was here is up to something we need to look around more” Emma pushed.

“You almost got yourself skewered with an arrow, you’re going home then I’ll come back and look around” David replied but his resolve was fading.

“I’m supposed to help them, help her” Emma paused her mind once again going back to the moment Lily was taken there was silence for a moment before Emma found her second wind. 

“Do you want to waste time dropping me back, or are we going to do something” Emma said it with such desperation she so badly wanted to be involved with stopping this monster and solving this mystery.

Sensing Emma’s annoyance and frustration at the way she had been kept out of the fight. It had been on his mind since that night of the dance, he let himself relax momentarily as they sat in silence thinking it over. How Emma may have been reckless, but brave just like he was, like father like daughter.

“Emma, I know you got some saviour destiny, but for now you’re my fifteen-year-old daughter so you’re going to have to let me handle the whole fighting of monsters thing for a while, I’m not too bad at it” David said somewhat jokingly.

“Oh yeah, you think you can handle it” Emma replied with smile.

“You know, I fought a dragon once” David replied gloating.

“You’ll have to tell me how” Emma replied intrigued. 

“First we should start small look around her for some clues” David said getting up brushing the grass from his pants.

“Really” Emma replied excited.

“Yes, but stay close” David replied sternly. “They might come back”


	22. Parental guidance recommended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Emma work together to find a lead on the abandoned campsite.

Emma and David walked back over to others to scour for clues as to who was here and what they were up to. Although they left quickly chased off by Mulan and Red most likely, they were organised had an exit strategy hopefully with the stress of danger looming, they may have made a miscalculation.

“Sorry, about your arm” The man who shot the arrow said to Emma as they walked past, he looked apologetic she could tell he was truthful in his remorse.

“It’s ok, just a scratch” Emma responded holding up her arm as they passed him making their way into the centre of the campsite.

David Ignored him, placing his hand gently on Emma’s back pushing her passed them. Still feeling a bit annoyed at their presence here wishing they would just leave, if they weren’t going to help.

Graham was questioning some of them about exactly what they saw and what they were doing out in the woods in the dead of night.

“Did you know them, the Merry men?” Emma asked David.

“No, there are so many different people here the curse is still such a mystery, in terms of who was taken to this world” David Responded thoughtfully.

“So weird” Emma said eyes wide all her friends including her boyfriend where cartoon characters as far as the version of the story she knew, not to mention her parents.

“What on earth do mean” David replied jokingly.

“Everyone here is from another world” Emma said thinking for the first time about how many other worlds could be out there to explore. 

“Hard to believe” David replied thinking how little he knew of the world and himself before getting his memories back.

“Your telling me” Emma responded with a laugh.

“But you did” David said giving Emma a slight nudge and smiling at her.

They continued to look around however there wasn’t much to see. The tents where empty but one thing they could tell was whoever it was they didn’t want to be found.  
Unfortunately for campers they were experts in that field. 

“There’s nothing here” Emma said defeated she got into a fight with Killian now and it was all for nothing. 

“Covered their tracks well” David replied suspiciously. 

“Must be trying to hide something” Emma replied when David phone started to ring.

“Stay here a minute, I got a call” David told Emma walking off but staying in eyesight.

After searching every corner of the tent she was in, Emma walked out to find Graham standing there looking confused about the information he’d gotten from the merry men.

“Find anything useful” Emma asked him. 

Graham shook his head the Merry Men didn’t seem to see much off anything from how the explained it, the creature was playing games testing them in a way. Graham was looking around at the tracks some more trying to solve this little mystery.

“There are about five maybe six tracks around here it’s strange” Graham said confused as he had confirmed that the men were not here last night.

“Yeah, these tents are small looks, like only a few people where here” Emma laughed.

“I think it was people that chased them away, someone else was here but it wasn’t these men” Graham answered as he thought about it so many different parties involved it was hard to keep track. 

“I can’t believe you can tell all that from markings on the ground” Emma replied impressed.

“Yeah I’m a good tracker, I mean obviously a little rusty, didn’t realise we had someone tailing us” he replied giving Emma an impressed look.

“Thought I could help, kind of sick of being ‘protected’, kept out of things” Emma tried to sound annoyed but the truth was she just didn’t know how to responded to it, no one had ever been there for here. Now she had a small army of people telling her what to do where to go.

“Your parents just want to keep you safe, let you be a kid” Graham responded trying to comfort her.

“I already know how to take care of myself” Emma replied, Graham chuckled as Emma said that.

“I’m sure that’s what our campers thought but something scared them off” Graham responded with a shrug holding up something in his hand. 

“What’s that” Emma pointed to a strange contraption. 

“Not sure it’s certainly sophisticated” Graham said looking it over something like a drone but without flying capabilities with motion sensors all over it. 

“So, nothing to do with the Merry Men” Emma replied with a laugh. 

“They found it, looks like some sort of warning system” Graham said thoughtful it was found about five metres away from the campsite. The Merry men picked it on their way over here, but someone else had set it off hours ago and it had self-destructed another dead end. 

“Huh” Emma replied her mind racing as she tried to piece together what may have happened last night, she would have to ask her friends to confirm the story but Emma was putting the finale pieces together. 

Red and Mulan where tracking the creature but instead found these campers and they must have taken off once they got near alerted by this device. But what would these people have to fear from two teenagers’ girls. Even if one was a warrior the other a werewolf, it wasn’t even a full moon last night. They had a secret to keep and couldn’t risk being seen so they hid.

Emma didn’t want to tell Graham about her friends’ nightly activities though, who knows what kind of trouble they get into so she kept this theory to herself and kept looking around. Emma was thoughtful thinking of what course of action you would take when trying to bug out and destroy any evidence of who was here and what you were doing. If you didn’t have a shredder to dispose of your evidence quickly you could always burn it.

“Has anyone taken a look at the campfire?” Emma asked Graham.

“Not much to look at, nothing but embers left” Graham responded

Emma walked over she had a hunch and she would see it through she believed that even if she had no idea how to how to handle being a girlfriend or a daughter. If there was one thing, she was master at was finding a good distraction.

“Careful” Graham said realising what Emma was doing as she headed in the direction of the fire.

Emma grabbed a long sturdy stick she found and pocked at the embers; she could see the shape of something not like the other bits of wood in the fire the surface although burnt beyond recognition it was clearly the backing of a book.

“There is something here” Emma said somewhat enthusiastically.

“That’s good Emma you found a clue” Graham came closer as she moved some over the wood out of the way to see it clearer.

“Hopefully” Emma answered 

She carefully picked it up using the stick to take a closer look. The pages long gone but the cover must have been coated in something non-flammable to keep it looking nice. It was defiantly worse for wear; however, the title of the book was still clear. Emma wiped away the soot and could see the words that had been embroidered in the cover remained.  
“Tales of the depraved spirit” Emma read sceptically aloud and frowning. It seemed to be a reference to the creature.

“So, I found nothing” Emma said after a long silence. 

“No, they threw that book into the fire for a reason Emma, it must be important whoever did this was afraid if they were caught, we would find that” Graham reassured her.

“Yeah I guess” Emma agreed, couldn’t argue with that logic.

“Seriously, your pretty good at this” Graham replied smiling.

“Hey, did you guys find something” David said coming over to them.

“Just another confusing clue” Emma told him as she walked over.

“Want to look around for more?” David asked Emma

“I think that’s all were going to get from here” Emma responded getting up off the ground her clothes now covered on soot. 

“You guys take the car, I’ll walk back with our merry men make sure they head home, last thing we want is a bunch of vigilantes getting themselves into trouble” Graham said getting ready to head out.

“You sure, you can trust to be alone with them?” David asked Graham.

“Trust takes time and we also need to earn there’s; I feel they will make good allies, if they can learn to keep their cool” Graham responded.

“Yeah, just tell them to check twice before they send an arrow flying next time” David responded.

“Can’t make promises, but I’ll try” Graham said somewhat chuckling as he walked of, David wasn’t going to forget this incident anytime soon he’d better try harder to smooth things over, they needed all the help they could get.

“We should get going” David looked to Emma with concern as she was now not only covered in blood but also soot from the fire. 

David took of rather quickly walking back to the car they had about at least an hour walk if Emma was remembering correctly and they wouldn’t be able to keep up this pace.

“You seem to be in a hurry” Emma paused realising who had called “You told her didn’t you” Emma said referring to Mary Margret.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, I tell her everything” David responded with a smile.

“Does this mean I’m in for another lecture” Emma groaned.

“No but I could do with some pie and the bakery will close soon” David replied trying to lighten the mood.

“Ughh don’t talk about pie, I’m starving” Emma said as her stomach chimed in with a small churning sound in agreement, as she realised with all the excitement she hadn’t eaten or really slept today.

“Better get some into you then” David replied smiling.

“Right” Emma answered as they walked to the car.

“And there will be no more running off alone” David reminded her. 

“You know that’s not the only reason I came” Emma said ready for more confession time.

“It wasn’t?” David responded confused.

“I guess I was worried” Emma said she paused thoughtful “I mean what if it was here and you...” Emma trailed off.

“I’m not going anywhere” David smiled putting his hand on Emma’s shoulder as they walked back to the truck together.


	23. There's Always Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and David return from there ill planned hike to be greeted by a anxious Mary Margret

Emma and David where laughing loudly as they made their way up their stairs to the loft, they stopped by the bakery and got a few pies on the way home, David had the lot stacked up high barley able to coordinate his steps with the hot food in hand. Feeling the joy in finally spending a few fun moments together not burdened by fear. While making their way upstairs David had almost tripped over his own feet and dropped the lot but Emma steadied him before disaster struck.

“Careful” Emma said she was joking but also somewhat serious as the hunger was all she could feel and she may react harshly if the pies are lost. 

There smiles disappeared as Emma opened the door to the apartment to a very cross Mary Margret her arms folded and expression was less than impressed as she stood behind the kitchen bench looking at her with disapproval.

“How was lunch with your friends” Mary Margret asked sarcastically.

“Not as expected” Emma responded sheepishly.

“Hey, I already spoke to her about this” David replied.

“I know, doesn’t mean I’m not worried too” Mary Margret replied letting out a deep breath.

David placed the food of on the bench giving Mary Margret a kiss on the check, trying to calm her down. She relaxed a little seeing them both walk through the door was enough to bring her anxiety down.

“Come on let’s clean you up” Mary Margret said walking over to the bathroom she had a new dressing and something to clean the cut with.

Emma followed her into the bathroom with a sigh, I guess pie would have to wait she thought longingly. Emma sat up on the bench and took of her shirt off and unravelled the now soaked through bandage, the bleeding had barley stopped.

“Oh, Emma” Mary Margret Gasped looking at all the blood.

Mary Margret grabbed a cloth to gently wipe the wound, a slight scab had starting to close it up but it was surrounded by dirt and would soon be infected.

“This might sting a little” Mary Margret said as she dabbed some wound spray on Emma’s cut it already started looking better without all the soot.

“I’m sorry” Emma said realising she made a mistake today. 

One look at her apologetic face and Mary Margret’s frustration had faded and she smiled at Emma. Mary Margret had to keep reminding herself to be firmer with Emma, but it was hard when the child you were trying to discipline saw you as a stranger and you where desperate for any sign of affection from them.

“What did you find out there” Mary Margret asked trying to distract Emma as she winced slightly when the wound cream went into her open cut. 

“A possible lead, we will have to do some more research at the library to find out what it means” Emma responded somewhat proud she actually found a clue. 

“That’s great and there nothing else going on, you seemed pretty restless last night” Mary Margret asked.

“No everything’s, well you know what’s going on” Emma replied referring to the creature stalking residents.

“That’s just it, I’m not sure I do” Mary Margret replied sure she was missing important information. 

“What do you mean” Emma responded rather anxious.

“I know I said I can wait into your ready to tell us everything, but I’m starting to feel like it will be too late” Mary Margret responded her anxiety surfacing once more. 

Emma was silent because she was keeping secrets not just about what her friends where up to but about Regina and there past and the fact that Emily seemed to still be in town expressing some interest in what was going on. But she had to take this one problem at a time and right now the most important thing was stopping these attacks, the rest was just too much for Emma right now she wasn’t sure if she’d ever feel comfortable enough to share her past.

“Alright well if you’re not going to tell me I’m going to figure it out” Mary Margret announced as she finished putting the clean bandage on Emma’s arm. 

“It’s like I said this morning, everything’s fine” Emma said trying to reassure her. 

“And then you ran off into the woods after a monster” Mary Margret shot back   
Emma was quiet but it was more that she had nothing to say, why couldn’t Mary Margret just drop it she thought, why did she need to have to be so worried about something that Emma wasn’t even sure was of concern.

“Ok, well your all cleaned up” Mary Margret said as she finished re bandaging Emma’s arm gently, before walking off frustrated. 

Emma got off the bathroom bench putting on some clean clothes she made their way back out to the kitchen feeling guilty. David had plated up some pie and Emma went over to plug in her phone feeling the need to check in with Killian, that task would be easier if it was charged.

“Cherry or apple” David asked Emma with a smile.

“Both” Emma replied the smell of the food just made her more desperate for it.

“Why don’t you two tell me more about your little adventure today” Mary Margret asked.

“Well we made some new friends” Emma smirked holding up her bandaged arm.

“I wouldn’t say friends” David frowned still upset about what happened “Graham also said he found some traps out there like an alarm system for the campsite” He was thinking wondering who would have such sophisticated equipment. 

“Sounds like whoever was out there, really didn’t want to be found” Mary Margret replied thoughtfully.

“Yeah I wonder where there hiding now” Emma mumbled mouthful of food.

“Nice, pie” Mary Margret laughed.

“Hey, I’m hungry” Emma replied.

“Well Emma where ever there hiding, you’ll leave it to us to find them” David said, this was met with a sheepish nod from Emma.

Emma listened to them discuss as she dug into the food it was hard to pay attention, she was so hungry and already knew what happened today, as she was there for once. Her mind was on her phone waiting for it to turn back on so she could check on her friends after there side of the story.

“Emma, you want more” Mary Margret chuckled as she finished the two pieces already. 

“Yes please, such a healthy nutritious meal” Emma replied laughing. 

“Hey new family rule you get shot with an arrow; you get pie” David said handing Emma another slice.

Emma could see her phone had turned back on and as all the messages came in at once it buzzed about ten times, she finished eating and quickly got up to go check the messages.

“What’s the rush?” David asked.

“I just want to check in on Killian, knowing him he probably ran off after me into the woods” Emma answered worried.

“Oh no I thought he told you, he dropped by” Mary Margret said apologetically realising she had failed to mention it.

“Why didn’t you say so” Emma replied with a frown.

“I didn’t realise your phone had died” Mary Margret responded.

“Everything’s going wrong today” Emma responded.

“Sorry, I think his asleep, after I assured him you where ok, he went to lie down” Mary Margret said concern in her voice.

“I bet” Emma replied realising she put everyone through the ringer today she quickly made her way upstairs to check on him.

Mary Margret watched concerned still wondering when she was going to fully open up to them. At this rate she was going to end up in another deadly situation alone.

“Hey everything’s fine all we ending up getting out of today was so good daddy daughter time” David said sensing her tense up again.

“I know but next time” Mary Margret responded anxious. 

“I talked to her; I think from now on there won’t be any more incidents like this” David responded not as confident as he would like not sure himself if Emma would ever learn to stop throwing herself into danger and understand she isn’t disposable. 

“More pie might help” David replied holding her hand and getting her to look over at him as Emma made her way upstairs. 

“There’s more going on, I can feel it” Mary Margret said holding her hand in his thinking again about her conversation with Regina and what connection she had with Emma. David came closer giving her a hug the only comfort he could provide.

After sleep deprivation, a day spent hiking and the three pieces of pie, she just ate. Emma was overdue for a nap; she sluggishly made her way up the ladder leading to her bedroom. Smiling when she saw him there waiting for her.

Killian was laying at the end of the bed his legs hanging of the edge exhausted but still only half-asleep waiting for Emma before he could properly rest. Emma smiled and let out a sigh as she slumped onto the bed next to him.

“Swan” Killian said with a smile, his eyes stayed closed but he could still feel her lying next to him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Yeah” Emma responded. 

“Don’t ever do that again” Killian mumbled as he drifted off to rest.

“Ok” Emma replied. 

They both nodded off to sleep beside each other to exhausted for further discussion that would have to wait. For now they where ok and that was enough for there hearts and minds to rest for the time being feeling the comfort of there lover beside them.


	24. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fears and tensions grow spreading to the streets of Storybrooke, causing a serious wake up call for everyone.

Eyes wide open David was still tossing and turning and it seemed the more he wanted the relief of sleep, to be able to experience time away from his thoughts. Then the less likely he was going to get a good night’s rest. Still no sign of the mysterious campers or any further leads on the monster terrorising the town. He spent most nights starring at the ceiling wondering when it would be over, when the foretold happy ending would come. 

Mary Margret reached for his hand, feeling him moving beside her she instinctively tried to calm David, so he could get some rest and he did feel a bit more at ease for a moment.  
Unfortunately, tonight nobody in Storybrooke would be getting much sleep, around 1am a loud explosion in the centre of town abruptly woke everyone up.  
Emma sat up immediately, the loud noise shocking her awake and she reached for her phone. Checking to make sure it wasn’t what she feared, but what most likely was the cause of the wake-up call. Her friends getting themselves once again in over the heads, straight into the line of fire. 

“No, no no” Emma mumbled to herself as she looked down at her phone, she had about twenty messages from Elsa and she knew exactly what it would be about. Emma checked them anyway Red and Mulan where at it again and now they had got Killian tagging along. 

Quickly jumping out of bed and sliding down the ladder to the first floor, Emma was already calling Elsa but it went straight to voicemail. This made Emma’s heart race faster as she made her way downstairs. Her parents already out of bed looking out the window to see what may have caused the disruption to their otherwise quiet but sleepless night. However, all they could see was the red light from the flames brightening the night sky unsure of what could cause such a disaster.

“Emma wait” Mary Margret called out realising Emma had already run out the door heading right towards the flames.

They both quickly followed but Emma was frantic and already strides ahead of them. Emma couldn’t even hear them yelling for her to slow down. All she could hear was her feet pounding on the pavement as she got closer and closer, terrified of what awaited her but she had to know if they were ok.

Finally, someone picked up the phone Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Killian’s voice as he answered. But it was hard to hear what he was saying over the noise of the fire and the yelling in the background. 

“Where are you?” Emma almost yelled she could barely hear his response a she ran through the middle of the road towards the flames.

Killian was coughing not able to answer, as he tried to get clear without breathing in too much smoke. He frantically made this way ducking as low as he could to avoid the smoke bellowing over him running out into the street. 

“Killian?” Emma called out concerned hearing him struggle to breath.

“I’m ok, just getting clear” Killian finally answered followed by a few more coughs.

“The others” Emma asked.

“Everyone’s ok” Killian reassured her.

“You sure” Emma asked feeling panicked. 

“There standing beside me” Killian responded looking over at Mulan and Red.

“What happened” Emma was getting more worried as she got closer feeling the heat from the fire. 

“I’m not sure, exactly” Killian replied confused trying to piece it together as it all happened rather fast. People started emerging from their homes and Emma finally got close enough to see the three of them standing there in front of a burnt-out convenience store. The flames towering up stories high.

“Killian” Emma said hanging up the phone as she got within hearing distance. 

Emma slammed into Killian wrapping her arms around his back. Killian turned around not surprised to see Emma had run all the way here, he returned her hug with a smile on his face.

“Is it the creature, what’s going on?” Emma asked confused. 

“We were tracking something, thought it might be those missing campers, but we just ended up running into” Killian explained to Emma, as he gestured to the men coming over to them.

“Us” Little John said finishing his sentence, as he came into light his men close behind him.

Emma frowned getting more questions then answers about what everyone was doing out here and she could see more people emerging from the darkness. Coming out from there homes with the same questions on their minds.

“Emma, what happened” David said with relief. He had finally caught up and saw they she was ok. However, the building behind them was up in flames he wondered if anyone was inside.

Sirens blared in the distance as the fire truck made its way towards the them. The explosion was loud and the flames where high but it seemed it was just the gas bottles locked up in the cages out the front of the store that caused the explosion. As the fuel had mostly burnt out the flames slightly began to calm no more fireballs in sight. 

“Stay back, there could be another explosion” Mary Margret told them urging for everyone to get out of the street and on the footpath on the other side of the road. 

“We checked no one’s inside, the structure” Little John announced knowing what was on everyone’s minds.

“What where you doing here in the first place” David asked getting closer standing in between the Merry men and the kids. 

“Someone has to stop this thing; more and more people go missing everyday” One of the men yelled from back in the pack.

“So, your solution is to attack everyone you see” Mulan yelled back at them. 

“We had a trail someone, didn’t realise there was some teenagers running amuck and we like to shot first” Little John explained standing his ground this time. 

“An arrow caused this explosion” Mary Margret replied confused. 

“No, we have this” Little John said holding up a bag of magic dust. Fairy dust that they had dusted their weapons in, thinking it may have more impact on the creature then just wood and stone.

“Why would you need that? You don’t even know if it will work” David looked at them in disgust wasting such precious magic in a time like this.

“You’re the one who suggested magic” Little John spat back.

“I meant we need to know more, before we go after it with no idea what where up against and cause a disaster” David said gesturing at the fire.

“We don’t have time to wait, ‘prince’” One of the other men chimed in.

“Well setting fires isn’t helping things” Mary Margret added getting in between them before they came to blows. 

“It wasn’t my fault that girl, and her sword deflected my shot and it hit the gas bottle” He said looking at Mulan sceptically. 

“Mulan was just deflecting your attack on us” Killian yelled over them. 

“You could have killed us” Red chimed in frustrated they tried to blame them for this mess.

“We can’t just do nothing” Little John said but he wasn’t angry anymore, just lost. 

“So far all you’ve done is attack some teenagers, again” David replied still bitter about what happened to Emma the last time they crossed paths.

“Well maybe you need to keep better track of them” One of the other men yelled to a resulting glare from David.

Emma was getting sick of this argument and just wanted to get a clear answer from her friends about what was going on. So, she tugged at Kilian’s jacket urging him to a sidebar while the adults continued to bicker. Red and Mulan followed, although Mulan was distracted on the phone getting and earful no doubt from Elsa about broken promises. 

“You guys sure you’re ok” Emma said as a bigger crowd formed and the fire brigade work to put out the flames creating and even bigger cloud of smoke. 

“Yeah, made it through that encounter unscathed thanks to Mulan “Red said smiling at her but she didn’t hear to preoccupied trying to convince her girlfriend to stay at home where it’s safe. 

“Ok well then I won’t feel bad about yelling at you” Emma said louder than expected and Mary Margret turned to look at them. 

“We can explain” Killian reiterated but looking at Emma’s frantic expression he knew his explanation wouldn’t suffice.

“And you what are you doing here” Emma said starring Killian down.

“It’s obvious these two aren’t giving up on the nightly patrols, so I figured I should at least assist them” Killian replied.

“Hey we don’t need no man’s help” Red replied jokingly the seriousness at the situation still not sinking in. 

“You know you can’t fight this monster alone” Emma replied. 

“We weren’t after the creature I thought I heard the campers, but it was just those idiots” Red said with a defeated tone gesturing towards the Merry Men. 

They were silent for a moment the other crowd had somewhat calmed and stopped yelling as more people started to gather watching the flames getting washed away, the heat dying down bringing a cold shiver amongst the crowd. With a moment to revaluate the actions that lead to this they felt some remorse as the fire fighters risked their own life and limb, working on putting out the flames before they spread to people’s homes.

“This could have been much worse” Mary Margret said her heart sinking.

“There will be no more late-night stake outs” David said looking towards Red, Killian and Mulan the nodded sheepishly Mulan finally off the phone Elsa’s fears bringing her back to the reality of the situation they had got themselves in. 

“Oh no” Red said fearful expression across her face.

“What, can you sense the creature” Killian asked concerned.

“No worse” Red paused turning around “It’s Gran” Red finished with a gulp.

“My god girl what are you doing, sneaking out” Granny said now solidly passed worry and stuck on anger realising she was ok she grabbed her hand ready to drag her back to the safety of her room.

“See you guys tomorrow” Red said walking away with Granny arguing as the went off into the distance.

“Everyone please return to your homes” Graham voice said through a megaphone realising people had started to converge and argue.

“Any investigations into incidents involving the creature are to be left for the Sheriff’s office” Graham finished but he had lost their confidence and this caused a murmur amongst the crowd.

However, they started to diminish as they realised that there wasn’t much to see the emergency services where doing their job and the danger for now seemed to have passed, they would have to leave this fight for tomorrow. Emma finally let herself breath a sigh of relief feeling better now she was standing beside her friends again Killian heard this and looked over to Emma once more with a smile.

“You scared me” Emma said to Killian with a small nudge.

“I know, but it was my turn” Killian replied jokingly. 

“I didn’t realise we were taking turns” Emma replied with a smile.

Emma laughed her face berried in his chest his hand rubbing her back for comfort reminding her that he was here and wasn’t going anywhere. The held each other for a moment forgetting the chaos around them Emma was thoughtful knowing she didn’t want to experience that dreadful heartache ever again. She let got of his embrace looking up at Killian.

“Let’s make a deal next time something dangerous and possibly life threatening happens, we’ll be together” Emma said.

“Promise” Killian said with a smile.

“Next time” Mary Margret said eyebrows raised as she beckoned Emma over, to come back home with her while David was explained what happened to Graham.

“With our lives, it’s a given” Emma said making her way over, looking back to give one last wave to Killian.

“Not if I can help it” Mary Margret replied putting her arm around Emma’s shoulder they started making their way back home to bed along with the rest of the town.

However, you could feel the fear in the air Storybrooke had literally hit boiling point. With great immediacy they had to find a way to stop this menace, that was now not just taking people but stirring fear in the hearts of everyone and that fear was becoming just as dangerous. 

From the back of the crowd a voice started to cry out. Calling for someone over and over getting louder her voice breaking as she continued, realising she may have lost someone. 

The crowd stop walking away and silence fell as they listened to the voice continue to cry out in agony. 

“Joanne” the unknown woman cried out again. 

There was murmur amongst everyone and the unknown women started running through the crowd crying desperate to find her missing companion. The started gathering around her to offer comfort as she crumpled to the ground. Realising what had happened with paralysing agony because the cold darkness that she had felt just minutes ago behind her, right where Joanne was standing was the creature and while she was preoccupied with the fire, Joanne had been taken.  
Even with all these people around the creature had taken someone and it had gone completely undetected. There was nothing anyone could have done and no way of knowing who would be next leaving all residents of Storybrooke to another sleepless night.


	25. Let's get down to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the evening before everyone decides it's time to take action and stop pulling punches when it comes to Emma's feelings.

All pretence of going to class where gone as Emma marched through the halls the next morning to meet her friends and find something anything that could get them closer to ending this nightmare. The screams of the women from last night still ringing in Emma’s ears. That incident was the first time someone was taken with so many witnesses and you could feel the change in the atmosphere everyone was terrified, some had even suggested leaving Storybrooke and their memories behind.

Emma headed straight to the library when she got to school that day with Mary Margret in tow while David went off to the sheriff’s station to help Graham with the aftermath of the evening’s events.   
As they made their way down the hall to the big double door entrance of the library, they could already hear Belle shuffling around books from the back. Just before they entered through the doors Mary Margret stopped turning towards Emma.

“Promise me you won’t go off alone” Mary Margret asked Emma, it had just burst out of her like she had been holding onto those words since last night.

“Hey, it wasn’t me going off, it was them” Emma frowned wondering why she was getting the concerned and disappointed look from Mary Margret right now. 

“But you knew didn’t you, the way you jumped out of bed you knew your friends where there” Mary Margret replied giving a disapproving look. 

Emma nodded ashamed of that part she had been wanting to tell, but this was the first time in her life she had a group of friends. These things where fragile and rating out your friends to your parents was a sure-fire way to alienate people. That fear of being alone always paralysing Emma from making a decision or moving forward. 

“You should have told us; they could have been hurt” Mary Margret said a little more aggressive than planned but fear had creeped into her heart too. 

“Don’t you think I know that” Emma said storming into the library trying to end this chat by leaving her mother outside.

“Hey, you don’t get to do that” Mary Margret as she followed her into the library matching her velocity.

“What?” Emma responded frustrated. 

“Just walk away every time you don’t want to talk about something” Mary Margret said now she started she could not stop so tired from holding back, so afraid of pushing Emma away. 

“What do you want?” Emma yelled feeling like a bubble about to burst. 

“I want you to talk me” Mary Margret said desperate. 

“No, you don’t” Emma continued to walk away annoyed, she didn’t really know why. But it was so frustrating she just didn’t want to talk about it. Still unable to make sense with her past knowing it could make those closest to her leave. Emma just needed to push it aside and focus on something else, anything else.

“I had a thought” Belle said grabbing Emma’s arm pulling her into the back of the Library where a mountain of Storybooks where. All sorted into piles stacking up to the roof, many pages marked with post it notes. So into her idea, she hadn’t even heard Emma and Mary Margret’s argument. 

“You’ve been busy” Emma said surprised, happy for the interruption.

Mary Margret pursed her lips once again unable to break down that wall, she listened to what Belle had to say continuing on with the next monster she had to fight, emotional baggage be dammed.

“Listen I was thinking, it doesn’t make sense” Belle said although it was hard to hear as she disappeared behind one of the stacks of books. 

“What doesn’t make sense?” Mary Margret asked.

“Emma you said the Merry Men were getting taunted by the creature” Belle called out while shuffling things grabbing a Storybook from under a large stack and bringing it over.

“Yeah, from what they told us” Emma answered confused. 

“See that doesn’t make any sense as far as everything we’ve read it acts on instinct, more like an animal just pure destruction” Belle said coming closer slamming the book on the small bit of desk space left.

“So, it’s being manipulated by someone” Emma replied not sure why all the fuss, they kind of already suspected that. 

“They must be more then manipulating it” Belle replied knowing full well what sacrifices it would take to control such a beast. 

“You think someone is controlling it” Emma asked her mind ticking away thinking it through. 

Belle nodded although this was a breakthrough it was also terrifying to think someone unknown to them held that much power and could take their lives their loved one’s lives, like it was a game. Belle opened the book and brought it over opening it to a previously marked page.

“This thing is this beast usually devastates whole kingdoms in days it’s been around here for months and compared to, well that” Belle said gesturing to an illustration Emma had never seen before of a village completely decimated, shrouded with darkness not a glimmer of light left. Empty and forgotten. 

“Is that what will happen here?” Mary Margret asked shocked. 

“Maybe not if we can figure out who is doing this and how there controlling it, then we can take the reins” Belle replied excited by her idea. 

“Then the main priority is to find those campers, our prime suspects given what Emma found in the campfire” Mary Margret concluded already calling up David to let him in on this new information and walking over to the other side of the room for the call.

Emma realised she was about to be cut out of the action again sinking into a bean bag with defeat as her friends walked into to the library and the bell rang for classes to start not that they or anyone else were going to attend the halls remained quiet and empty it was another reminder of how bad things had gotten. 

Mulan, Red, Killian followed by Anna made their way over to Belle to help her sort through the mess while Elsa sat down by Emma’s side seeing her frustrated expression. Elsa handed Emma a cup of hot chocolate they sat in silence for a moment sipping their drinks.

“I’m fine” Emma said answering before Elsa even asked the question. 

“Oh, I know, you’re just being stubborn” Elsa said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

“What do you mean?” Emma replied.

“You need to tell them, before it inevitably blows up in your face” Elsa said referring to Emma keeping secrets from her family. 

“Elsa, I thought we agreed not to talk about that” Emma replied.

“Huh, really because we haven’t talked about it at all, since you first told me that Regina had once tried to adopt you and everything that happened when you were kidnapped” Elsa replied frustrated.

“Elsa quiet, what is this ambush Emma day” Emma said frustration boiling over a she got bombarded twice in the space of five minutes. 

“I know you will be cross with me, but if you don’t tell them” Elsa paused feeling guilty about this last sentiment “I will” Elsa finished with determination. 

“Elsa” Emma gasped.

“I didn’t tell anyone what was going on with Mulan and Red and they almost lost their lives, I will not make that mistake again” Elsa said firmly as the idea kept her up all night. 

“This is different, they don’t need to know” Emma replied feeling like Elsa had just walked in and slapped her across the face. 

“What I don’t understand is, why you feel such shame about this, you were just a child” Elsa asked confused. 

“You wouldn’t understand” Emma paused “they wouldn’t understand” Emma finished trying hard to keep her voice to a whisper. 

“Emma, there your parents” Elsa replied surprised, she said it like unconditional love was something Emma was familiar with. 

“You know as well as anyone, that just because there your parents, doesn’t mean they won’t reject you” Emma finished realising what she had really been afraid off. 

Emma got up then feeling her anger surging at the fact that Elsa even brought the topic up, she dumped the drink it the bin and walked away, over to the others. 

They were all deep in re reading over the books, Belle must have shared her theory with them. looking over any other clues they may have missed. Emma quietly sat down by Killian’s side trying to focus on the words in front of her as her heart raced the fear of rejection and loneliness made her question everything. 

“You alright Emma” Killian asked seeing her vacant expression.

“I’m fine” Emma replied as she persisted to read on pushing her concerns away as best she could.


	26. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after David and Mary Margret decide it's best not to hover around Emma, realises something that may give them a serious leg up in the common fight and takes off.

Mary Margret was pacing outside the library trying to get through to David on the phone to tell him about new information and if she was honest because she needed to vent about the non-conversation she just had with Emma. 

“What happened, I just said goodbye to you” David answered surprised his wife was checking in so soon. His heart already racing assuming something was wrong. 

“Hey, why so slow to answer I called three times” Mary Margret said relieved to hear his voice.

“I’m just on call at the station, were very busy this morning” David responded. 

“Well, I have an update on our mystery campers, starting to look like they are behind everything, we need to make tracking them a priority” Mary Margret informed him. 

“Research is finally coming through with some answers” David said relieved to have a lead. 

“Yeah, hopefully it will keep the kids busy” Mary Margret added looking at them through the window. Wondering how to keep them all safe when they weren’t exactly cooperating. 

“That’s the plan, but it’s hard enough to keep the adults out of the streets” David said feeling the uproar for the residents to grab their pitchforks and take to the streets. 

“One problem at a time” Mary Margret replied with a huff.

“You ok, seem upset” David asked sensing her frustration.

“I, ambushed Emma” Mary Margret admitted feeling guilty as she heard the resulting sigh from David.

“I keep trying to get her to open up, but she just pushes back every time” Mary Margret admitted. 

“You’ve got to wait for her to come to you” David replied frustrated. 

“What if it’s too late David, what if something happens to her” Mary Margret replied distraught. 

“Well in the meantime, maybe we need to stop worrying about her rejecting us and start laying down the law” David said.

“What, you want lock her up officer” Mary Margret replied with a bit of a smile.

“Well, it would be harder, but I could lock up everyone else instead, starting with the Merry men” David replied only half joking. 

“Maybe we should start small, a curfew” Mary Margret replied, she could hear the phone ringing in the distance realising she was monopolising the deputy’s time from his duties.

“Sounds like a good idea, if she actually listens to us” David replied. 

“Ok, I better let you get back to work” Mary Margret said as they were yet to find a solution.

“Try not to hover to much” David reminded her. 

“I’ll go to my office” Mary Margret replied. 

“Good and I’ll go find Graham to pass on the intel” David said. 

“Bye, and thanks” Mary Margret said hanging up the phone and walking away alone to her office trying to stop herself from running back to the library forcing an answer out of Emma. 

Back in the library Emma looked over of the burnt out remains of the book she had found in the fire, still with so many questions wishing desperately to be able to know why the words written on those pages where so dangerous the book had to be set on fire. They continued to read through countless Storybooks and although each story was interesting there was no reference to the monster as being a depraved spirit, like the title of the book suggested.   
Emma could feel herself getting more frustrated feeling that urge to flee again rising up in here at least this time wanting people with her. They would forget her again, once crossing the border. Was it selfish to expect everyone to stay in town just to keep them with her risking there lives for a chance at this life already riddled with pain?

“Alright I need a break” Anna said exhaling after reading through another story that ended tragically, she hopelessly grabbed a chocolate frosted donut taking a huge bite. 

“Me too” Red said slamming the book shut and slumping over it resting her eyes.

“I’ll make some more coffee I guess” Elsa said standing up and making her way over to the door.

“Hey, hey I think I found something” Mulan piped suddenly realising everyone was about to give up when she was onto something, prompting Elsa to come back over.

“What?” Red said excited opening her eyes, as the group made their way over to where Mulan was sitting on the floor hunched over a book.

“And the depraved spirit left, his soul slipping further away, this was no victory for him” Mulan read aloud excited. 

“What does that mean?” Elsa asked confused.

“We assumed the book ‘tales of the depraved spirit’ referred to the creature, but I knew I’d heard the name before” Mulan continued to explain. 

“In another one of these books” Red asked defeated wondering if they were going to have time to read them all again before they were sucked into oblivion like the others. 

“What if the depraved spirit doesn’t refer to the creature, but the person who hunted it” Mulan asked with intrigue. 

“Well, if someone hunted it, that means it can be destroyed” Killian said knowing full well that hunting down such a creature could be a journey that spans lifetimes. 

“It’s just, I realised I’ve heard that name before, but it was just a children’s story” Mulan said. 

“The depraved spirit sounds like a great children’s book” Anna said sarcastically. 

“He is a lost soul roaming the kingdoms fighting evil, after centuries living like this, he became known as the depraved spirit each kill bringing him closer to losing himself” Mulan replied thoughtful trying to remember the story properly. 

“I’m not familiar with this tale” Killian responded thinking hard. 

“Don’t you see, this person may have figured out how to stop this monster” Mulan finished with a smile as she continued to read more.

“It also obvious he was unsuccessful” Red added sceptical. 

“Well, it would explain why his autobiography got thrown into the fire” Emma chimed in her mind racing. 

“Got their number in that story by chance” Red asked hopelessly as this seemed to be another lead to nowhere. 

“No, but look at this picture of the village left behind it’s the only one, not completely destroyed” Anna said looking at the illustration next to the text Mulan was reading.

“Not completely destroyed, but still the creature escaped” Killian said sceptical. 

“Something scared it off” Emma added with shrug. 

The group leaned in over Mulan’s shoulder and look more closely at the picture it was nothing like the one Belle had them showed earlier but still in bad shape, not exactly the hopeful image they needed. Emma looked over toward the words on the page and something caught her attention, it read under the picture, ‘the creature thrives in the dark and whimpers in the light’. 

“Ok it references the book, but the pages are gone, we can’t get any answers from it” Elsa said feeling deflated. 

“No but if we can get another copy of that book” Anna said putting her hand on Elsa’s shoulder trying to comfort her. 

“Or we can just get those pages back” Belle said excited as she came up with another idea.

“How, the pages are nothing but ashes” Killian frowned. 

“There was a spell, someone I know once used for a similar problem” Belle said thoughtful.

“If thinking of asking the dark one for a favour, don’t count me in” Killian said already knowing where this was going. 

“We can trust him; he will do this for me” Belle said grabbing what remained of the book and starting to head out.

“I’m surprised that we haven’t heard much from the dark one in a while” Red said surprised. 

“He’s a coward, he’ll be hiding” Killian announced sitting back down wishing that someone would take his advice for once. 

“Maybe it’s because magic works different here, like the evil queen he may be powerless” Elsa replied frustrated thinking of her own frustrations about continuously having to keep control. 

“I think this is something else as well” Emma said still looking at the page and thinking over what happened with the encounter she had with the creature and why it left so suddenly. Someone like the dark one may be more susceptible to a creature such as this.

“Like what?” Killian asked.

“I’ve got my suspicions” Emma continued thinking about the words she just reed, grabbing backpack ready to follow this lead before she chickened out.

“Want to share?” Mulan asked confused about the mystery. 

“You’ll think I’ve lost it” Emma responded not entirely sure of herself, but the thought had been on her mind for some time and she wanted it resolved. If the creature hunts down darkness then the person with darkest heart such as the dark on, would be in hiding.

“You’re always surprising me, don’t stop now” Killian said following her. 

“Look I think its best if I tackle this alone” Emma said turning to face him.

“Emma what did we just promise to each other last night” Killian said frowning at her as the other now turned to look at them. 

“This is different, it’s just for the person I need to speak to, I have more chance of success if I go alone, no promises broken, this won’t be dangerous” Emma reassured him although she was sure she would walk away physically unscathed, some difficult emotions may arise.

“Oh” Elsa said understanding that Emma had finally decided to get some answers from Regina, and she gave Killian a reassuring nod to let Emma go.

Seeing this approval from Elsa, Killian backed off still wondering when the secrets would stop, and Emma would open up to him fully.

“Ok Emma, if you think that’s best” Killian nodded as she made her way out of the library the rest of them continued to screen ideas on how to read a book that had become ash. 

“Don’t be gone to long though” Elsa added knowing as soon as Mary Margret notices her absence the rest of them will be under questioning.


	27. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma heads to the Sheriffs station to confirm her idea regarding the creatures weakness with the one person other then herself who has faced it and lived, Regina.

Emma made her way over to the Sheriff’s office as quickly as possible knowing it would not be long before her absence was noticed by Mary Margret. This wasn’t going to be easy Emma knew that, but after seeing those images and hearing those screams last night. Emma was starting to realise that avoiding her issues wasn’t as scary as letting this town become another footnote in this creature’s story of endless destruction. 

The door was unlocked as she approached and Emma could hear someone down the hall in the offices possibly one of the administrative assistants, hopefully they would stay in their cubicle while Emma completed her interrogation. Emma didn’t see Graham’s or her father’s car in the carpark, so the coast was clear in that regard at least. Just a quick chat and she would be back at the library before anyone noticed. 

“Have you got my lunch, Sherriff?” Regina said as she lay back on the small camping bed supplied in her cell, not realising the person she was talking to wasn’t the Sheriff at all.

There was a moment of silence as Emma came closer and Regina realised that the person coming towards her footsteps where much too quiet to be a grown mans. Realising that today for the first time in weeks something interesting might happen. Regina sat up smiling as she saw Emma standing just beyond the bars.

“Emma?” Regina asked surprised to see her. 

Regina got up and came over closer, happy to have the disruption to her usually boring day. She needed a chance to get back on track with her plan and Emma could be a route to escape. Regina came right up to the bars wrapping her hand around them she smiled happy to have the chance to manipulate someone other than the Sheriff or his deputy. 

“Hey” Emma awkwardly said now that she was here, looking Regina in the eye her resolve had somewhat faded.

“To what do I owe to this visit” Regina said breaking the silence.

“I have some questions for you, about what happened to us” Emma replied. 

“Do mummy and daddy know about this question time” Regina pretending she even cared for their approval. 

“I need the talk, this is important” Emma said not in the mood for games.

“Talk away, can’t exactly leave the room” Regina answered sarcastically referring to the fact she was currently locked in a five-by-five cell.

“I’m serious, I need to know the truth” Emma replied desperate. 

Regina nodded her expression changing as she realised Emma wasn’t in the mood to drag this out, Regina had heard about what happened last night. Noticing the increase in calls to the Sheriff’s office meant something big was happening, the eleventh hour was upon them.

“Back at the shed when that thing attached and that stuff with Emily, I need to know what happened” Emma asked but it was hard to get the words out hard to put herself back in that moment. 

“You where there” Regina replied sarcastically with a shrug as if all the answers and intentions where clear by simply being in the room while the events unfolded. 

“Yeah, and I still don’t fully understand, what is your history with Emily?” Emma asked her voice cracking as she said Emily’s name.

“Oh, you want to talk about that, I told you to leave it Emma” Regina took a step back not wanting to admit the truth to herself.

“Why, you don’t care what happens to me?” Emma asked her frustration boiling over. 

Regina was silent pacing now in her cell like a caged animal desperate for a way out to not have to go through this, to have to deal with how she was feeling. It was easier to sit here and wait endlessly for the creature to take her. 

“What where you are feeling in that moment, why did you do it?” Emma asked again being more specific referring to when Regina jumped in front of the creature to save Emma.

“I just” Regina turned away to ashamed to look Emma in the eye as she took herself back to that moment. 

Regina focused her subconscious on another moment something that had been playing over in her head most nights spent in this cell. The day she went to pick up Emma up she had already organised a room for her, brought her a bed. The moment Emily sat her down inexplicably telling her this wasn’t going to work, that Emma refused to come home with Regina. Emily said it very composed, but a smile crept across her face. Regina being so hurt by this she didn’t give time to question how strange it was. Trying not to listen to the small girl crying in the next room telling herself it wasn’t Emma, her cold heart taking over pushing aside any feelings Regina had developed. Regina walked away back to Storybrooke never giving it another thought to the happy life she could have one with companionship. A life like that was never in the cards for her, falling even deeper into her hate for all those who managed to achieve that level of happiness. Now the truth was clear to her and she couldn’t ignore it. Not only was Emily a liar that was always pretty clear, but Regina did care for Emma all those feelings where still there. 

“Just spit it out” Emma pleading getting frustrated that a clear answer was so hard to get. 

“I was thinking there is no way I’m letting that thing take you, like I let her take you” Regina replied quickly before she could stop herself.

“What, you mean Emily?” Emma frowned confused what was the big deal Emily was no threat. 

“I knew something was wrong with your situation and I let her take you” Regina admitted.

“Emily she’s just a social worker” Emma replied rolling her eyes “but you admit it you were trying to save me?” Emma asked. 

Regina couldn’t say it out loud, but she nodded and then quickly changed the subject back to Emily. Coming over closer once more any pretence she didn’t care dropped and Regina now got serious with Emma.

“She’s been in contact with you recently though hasn’t she” Regina questioned trying to read Emma’s response through facial cues. 

Emma wasn’t listening though too preoccupied thinking about this revelation. Emma already knew what had happened she was there, but some part of her assumed an ulterior motive. Like Emma did with everyone whoever reached out in anyway. 

“Emma, I know you didn’t want to be a part of my life...” Regina Admitted trailing off as she thought about that time with Emma once again.

“You really think I would have turned away a chance at a family, any chance, you don’t really see the damage casting the curse has done to me, to everyone” Emma interrupted Regina trying to keep her emotions in check, but she could feel the tears surfacing.

“I’m sorry” Regina finally said it the words had been just below the surface so long, but she knew they carried no weight. Not after everything she had done. It was still good to let it out. The two stood in silence for a moment trying to figure out what to say, until they heard someone enter the station. 

“Emma, what are doing?” David said as he saw Emma standing in front of Regina’s cell. 

“Oh, your back” Emma answered coming over to him quickly trying to compose herself.

“Weren’t expecting company” David replied frustrated, Emma could see the anger and disappointment on his face, but his eyes where sad feeling he had failed once again as a father. 

“It’s ok, we can go, I got what I needed” Emma said trying to rush back to the library and tell the others what she had confirmed. 

“Care to share” David replied first looking at Emma with no response he looked over to Regina hoping for something, but she just sunk back down into her bed not giving anything away. 

“I’ll tell you the plan, we got to meet up with the others first” Emma said making a b-line for the exit before David saw her tears. 

Emma was confused her emotions too much for her, why was she so upset. This is the answer she wanted; it proved her theory. That the creature targeted those who had darkness in them it found them when this glimpse of hate or fear surfaced. Like when her kidnappers decided to take Emma’s life, it came for them and when Regina got between its prey. The first real sacrifice she had made since saving a young girl whose horse lost its way. Once again, the answer was clear and obvious when she thought about it. I guess Emma was still adjusting to a world where monsters can be destroyed by such a weapon. The answer was love.


	28. Now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margret works with Regina in a attempt to find there attackers, however Mary Margret is more desperate for answers to the secrets being kept from her.

After planning with everyone all day and late-night discussions with David, Mary Margret had convinced him she should be the one to take on Regina, alone. Now that she was moments from that confrontation, she hesitated. Knowing it was going to be hard to stay on task with conflicting things on her mind. Still so sure that Emma was keeping something from them. That Regina was involved this filled her with anxiety and Mary Margret wasn’t sure what scared her more the creature hunting them, or Regina having some secret that involved Emma.

Gripping the wheel of her car rather tensely Mary Margret let out a deep breath before getting out, trying to get her emotions in check before facing Regina. She had to get answers this time and not let her just walk away.   
After all it was her idea to go to Regina on the whereabouts of the campers in the first place and if anyone could get a response it was Snow White.

Mary Margret got out of the car and headed into the station. It was empty but not quiet, she could hear Regina groaning frustrated. Regina was straining herself trying to escape but her magic was still not working, and she was tiring herself out trying to focus on unlocking the cell door. So, focused on the task Regina didn’t even hear someone enter the station.

“Don’t you want help with that?” Mary Margret said as she came around the corner into the office keys in hand. she unlocked the cell Regina had called home for the past few weeks without a moment’s hesitation opening the door.

“What are you doing?” Regina responded with a snarl not trusting this and staying put behind the bars.

“You want out, then I want to know where you’re planning on going” Mary Margret asked staying firm.

“I am going to do what you can’t” Regina answered frustrated knowing this was the only way she could get what she wanted. 

“What is that exactly?” Mary Margret asked.

“Find our mystery campers” Regina simply answered knowing exactly what this about having had Graham grilling her for answers about this the whole time she was in here. Regina knew if she bitted her time then a real opportunity to get things done would appear before her.

Mary Margret gestured for her to make her way out of the cell and lead the way to them, seen as Regina had an idea of where to start. Standing their hands on her waist so self-righteousness about it all smirking in her cell.

Knowing she had something to trade, for chance at freedom. 

“Ok I’ll lead you to them” Regina answered slowly walking out standing beside Mary Margret.

“That was easy, what’s your plan then?” Mary Margret asked.

Regina was silent looking around behind Mary Margret for someone else, but she was alone. This confused Regina assuming this kind of mission would involve the whole family. The plan for the day seemed to be divide and conquer. 

“It’s just me” Mary Margret said noticing her gaze. 

“Thought Emma might drop by again but it’s good she goes to school once in a while” Regina responded feeling a bit miffed at going this toe to toe with only Mary Margret. 

“Emma’s welfare is not your concern, now if you don’t have an idea on where your friends are then you can get back in there” Mary Margret said pointing at the cell.

“And you think that’s fair, no judge no jury” Regina replied with a glare.

“I never got one” Mary Margret replied stern.

Regina ignored her and started ruffling through the draws of the desk in front of them trying to remember where the file she got from her former office was placed. Regina smiled when she found the paper she was looking for and placed it on the table upside down purposely so Mary Margret couldn’t see its contents. This action did not go unnoticed by Mary Margret and she once again had to remind herself to stay on task. 

“Is that from your friends then?” Mary Margret asked.

“There not my friends, I don’t know why they wanted to meet with me, but I know a way we can track them” Regina waved her hand over the paper trying to get a feel for it.

“That’s your plan use a tracking spell, but your magic isn’t working” Mary Margret replied with a frown.

“Thanks for the reminder, quite helpful” Regina responded looking to her with distain. 

“David was right this is a dead end” Mary Margret huffed.

“So, this was your idea” Regina replied with a smirk.

“Why is this document going to lead us to the campers?” Mary Margret asked frustrated trying to stay on task. 

“Isn’t it obvious it belongs to one of them” Regina answered rolling her shoulders back trying to concentrate. 

“You said you didn’t know them” Mary Margret replied confused.

“I said there weren’t my friends, not that I didn’t know them or one in particular” Regina replied her tone changing becoming more aggravated. 

“Couldn’t just give a straight answer?” Mary Margret shot back.

“When I want to” Regina answered with a shrug.

“Well, I’ve got a few more question for you so whenever you’re ready” Mary Margret asked getting ready for the hard questions.

“And I have one for you” Regina said

“What?” Mary Margret replied.

“Why do you so urgently need to find them, all of a sudden?” Regina asked.

“We need something to stop the creature, we need a totem and think these campers have it” Mary Margret explained but that wasn’t the real reason she was here, and Regina could see right through her façade. 

“That’s it, nothing else on your mind” Regina said looking at her now with a smirk.

“Like I said I have few questions” Mary Margret replied. 

“Alright your turn” Regina replied frustrated as she tried to focus on her magic.

“Why was Emma so upset yesterday?” Mary Margret asked firmly.

“She was crying?” Regina replied concerned.

“What did you say to her? If you hurt her?” Mary Margret said getting herself worked up ready to threaten.

Regina became overwhelmed with frustration; she was actually trying to help, at Mary Margret’s requests to find the very people terrorising this town including Emma. Now she was getting accusations thrown her way. 

Feeling an unhinged sense of anger wanting to shut her up for good, but still focused on the task at hand she found herself feeling a surge of power and the page lite up floating upwards. 

“You did it” Mary Margret said pointing at the page as it floated towards the exit.

“Just when I thought I’d lost my touch” Regina said confused not sure how that suddenly worked. 

They both walked out in silence although this was a significant lead if it actually got them to the people behind this attack on Storybroke, it also showed that old threats where growing. If Regina were back at full power, there is no telling the damage she could do in the name of revenge. It seemed whenever they got close to solving a problem two more popped up. 

Mary Margret was starring ahead trying to focus on moving forward but her mind was racing trying to figure this out. Why Regina was just beating around the bush not giving much away, head forward as they walked in silence. Mary Margret wasn’t going to take being placated much longer the need for answers gnawing at her, knowing her window of opportunity would be closing soon. 

They kept-on walking in silence and the town was quiet as they made their way through the backstreets not a soul in sight. Mary Margret reached for her phone feeling the need to check in even just to take her mind off things. It was then she realised her phone was still with David she stopped walking suddenly. Knowing that going after this lead was useless if they couldn’t call for help, once they found their mystery tourists. 

“What are you doing?” Regina asked frustrated realising Mary Margret had stopped walking.

“We should make a plan; these people have security measures” Mary Margret responded thinking about the creature and the alarm system they had at the campsite.

“I think, I can take them” Regina replied with snark. 

“So, you know what they’re capable of?” Mary Margret replied matching her attitude.

“What I know, is we don’t have time to wait around for you to gather the dwarfs” Regina replied as she continued. 

“Stop avoiding the question and tell me, who are we tracking?” Mary Margret asked frustrated stopping Regina by grabbing her arm and keeping her in place.

Regina stopped walking with a resulting frustrated stamp of her feet like a petulant child and she turned to Mary Margret with a look of utter contempt. However, she gave in realising that if she were going to stop this menace from destroying her town, she would need assistance.

“Woman name of Emily, I believe you’ve met her” Regina replied pulling away, so she was out of Mary Margret grip. 

“Emma’s case worker” Mary Margret responded bewildered. 

“She was more than that she was in charge of Emma’s case for a long time, known Emma almost her whole life” Regina replied somewhat smug she knew more about Emma then Mary Margret did. 

“How do you know so much about this, about Emma?” Mary Margret asked no longer holding back her emotions.

“We really should focus on the tracking spell” Regina responded sensing the change in Mary Margret at the mention of Emma, she was no longer focussing on the mission at hand now she got glimpse of the secrets being kept from her. 

“No, I came here for answers I’m getting them” Mary Margret said grabbing the paper as it fluttered ahead of them.

“You ruin the spell” Regina yelled not ready for this confrontation.

Mary Margret had already grabbed the document turning it over quickly to see an old picture of three individuals in small room cramped room, in the centre a small table crowded with children’s toys and documents.   
Regina, she recognised immediately and Emily standing behind her but what was most surprising part image. The small child sitting in the front colouring in, looking so young and innocent.

“What, what is this?” Mary Margret asked surprised not expecting what she saw in front of her.

“I think you must have figured it out now” Regina responded frustrated. 

Mary Margret looked down at the paper again she was trying not to see it but there was no denying the truth, she’d recognised those eyes anywhere. It was a younger Emma in the photo about three or four she was smiling drawing a picture with crayons. Regina was sitting on the couch behind her leaning over so casual dotting over her drawing. Emily stood behind them arms folded a fake smile on her face. 

“You knew Emma before she came here?” Mary Margret replied feeling faint. 

“Briefly” Regina replied trying not think about how that time affected her so deeply. 

“That’s what’s been going on, that’s what she was keeping a secret” Mary Margret said taking a step back thinking over every interaction she had had with Emma recently.

“We don’t have time for revelations right now” Regina replied trying to snatch the document back. 

“You are right we don’t have time, you know why we don’t, because you took it from us” Mary Margret responded her anger boiling over feeling so hurt wanting to be the one sitting behind Emma in that photo because it should have been her. 

“And you, you got that time with her” Mary Margret said her sadness turning to anger, angrier than she had ever been.

“I didn’t know” Regina responded frustrated realising that these types of things where in fates cruel hands and she was still trying to figure out the reason for this particular incident. 

The where both quiet for a moment, seeing the hurt in Mary Margret’s eyes was jarring to Regina. Something she used to enjoy now just a sad reminder of who she used to be. Regina walked off further down the alleyway towards the direction the spell was leading them. Knowing she didn’t have the words to calm her down but that anger could be of some use. Mary Margret followed her anger surging wondering what this meant was Regina working with them all this time all sorts of thoughts rushing through her mind making her heart race. 

“Why do you think Emily is one of those campers controlling this monster?” Mary Margret asked once she caught up. 

“A hunch, I always thought she was suspicious, like she knew” Regina replied thinking back on all the strange comments Emily used to make. 

“You think she knew about the curse, about Emma’s destiny?” Mary Margret asked wondering how much more she could take. 

“You don’t think it’s odd she keeps trying to call you?” Regina replied. 

“You overhear a lot at that station” Mary Margret responded with so much happening the comings and goings of a social working were not much concern, until now. 

“I was always suspicious of her while I had my visits with Emma” Regina admitted. 

“Visits” Mary Margret repeated shocked, that this woman that torn her family apart go to spend time with Emma. 

“I was trying to adopt, but after she told me Emma wasn’t the right fit, I just let it go” Regina replied.

“You knew something was wrong and you just let Emma get taken away” Mary Margret replied getting more frustrated feeling the urge to start a fight. 

“It was out of my hands, unlike now if you’ll be quiet for a moment, you’ll notice something” Regina said pointing through a very dirty window in the alley that were in. It was hard to make out, but she could see three figures in there they were arguing, and it was getting louder.


	29. No Simple Favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Emma seek out some fairy dust

Next couple of chapters events are happening simultaneously 

Emma yawned as she slowly nibbled at her pop tart finally waking up. Still not sleeping well and rushing out this morning she barely opened her eyes before they got into the car. It seemed David had almost forgotten to wake her up for school, not that he was in any hurry now as they drove through the streets of Storybrooke. David wasn’t saying much to Emma after yesterday he seemed to be keeping quiet, trying his best not to get mad and give Emma another lecture. That tactic didn’t seem to work anyway. This hadn’t gone unnoticed by Emma or the absence of Mary Margret this morning, she had already left before Emma even woke up. Emma had been through this before people start avoiding you then slowly you realise there leaving you.

“Hey, you went passed the school” Emma said to David confused as he drove right passed the turnoff and onto the other side of town.

“No school today” David replied.

“Since when?” Emma replied with a frown.

“Classes aren’t running anyway the whole towns on edge and staying indoors, it’s dangerous out here” David replied with a shrug.

“Yeah, I know but we were going to go forward with the plan today” Emma responded eager to get back to her friends and closer to ending this nightmare.

“Belle and the others are more than capable of doing the research on their own, we have another mission” David replied with a smile trying to stay positive. 

“Translation you don’t trust me” Emma replied frustrated. 

“I trusted you would listen to me when I told you not to go off alone anymore, but you did anyway” David said frustrated. Feeling guilty as he was the one who suggested the stepping back approach and now, he just wanted Emma to stay safe.

“We are just going to read some dusty old books” Emma replied frustrated. 

“Until somebody gets a bright idea and then you go of alone, no plan, no backup” David replied.

Emma was silent she had nothing to retort after all he was right, she hadn’t kept her promise and was being just as reckless as ever almost like she was doing it on purpose. Some part of her was testing them to see how far she could push them before they gave up on her like everyone else. 

“I need a partner today” David responded trying to lighten the mood a little as Emma starred off into the distance, her mind miles away from were there where. 

“Sure, where is Mary Margret today she didn’t go to work either did she?” Emma replied messaging Elsa letting her know she wouldn’t be in today for the cram session.

“No, she is dealing with her own mission” David replied trying not to focus on that, divide and concur was Mary Margret’s idea she was right they needed this over with fast, but this certainly was a risky play.

“She’s trying to get Regina to tell her who she was meeting with, if it was those campers” Emma asked as David failed to explain further. 

“Yes” David admitted. 

“But they hate each other” Emma responded concerned of all people to try get help from Regina they send Mary Margret. 

“There history is more complicated than that, if anyone can get the answers we need, it’s your mother” David replied with as much confidence as he had for the plan, which was not much at all.

Emma was silent continuing to look at her phone worried that the truth might come out, Elsa’s words echoing in her mind that this was all going to end badly. More to the point that someone might get hurt. 

The pair sat quietly driving through the streets silenced by their own fears, the truth was David was hurt by Emma’s actions yesterday. He honestly thought he had developed a bond with her, a certain amount of trust but that didn’t seem to be the case. David was the one telling Mary Margret not to hover. That plan was scrapped and now the only game play he had was to simply not let Emma out of his sight. 

David carefully pulled into a driveway and Emma realised the street looked familiar this is where she lived when she first came to Storybrooke. It looked so different now not that much had really changed, but it was strange to see it again from such a different point of view. Emma remembered how much she liked it there becoming ever so slightly comfortable, but even after she brought their children home to them safely. Emma was still couldn’t manage to hold onto to that life and it seemed her new home was about to be destroyed by a darkness the old Emma wouldn’t have been able to imagine in her worst nightmares. It seemed to her that no matter what having a family wasn’t in the cards for her. 

“Stay here” David said getting out and locking the door behind him, Emma rolled her eyes like she didn’t know how to get out of a locked police car anyway. 

Emma watched as he headed over to the front door and Little John appeared in the doorway. They talked for barely a minute. David looked rather frustrated and then walk off without even a goodbye back to the car. 

Unlocking the doors and got back in the drivers’ side letting out a deep breath, like he had just hit another dead end. 

“What am I grounded or something” Emma asked referring to the fact she had to stay in the car.

“No, Emma I don’t know” David said trying to think through there next problem. 

“So, do they have the fairy dust?” Emma asked confused as David came back empty handed.

“No, we have to go somewhere else for what we need” David replied starting the engine. 

“Where?” Emma asked interested. 

“The pawn shop” David replied glumly realising this was about to get a lot harder wishing he could switch jobs with his wife she would have a better solution then what he was thinking. 

“Mr Gold, that makes sense” Emma answered not at all surprised. 

David pulled out of the driveway his mind racing as they headed towards there next destination knowing this was going to be hard, but they needed this to save everyone so whatever deal he could make would have to do.

“Alright if where going in here, you need to listen to me” David said to Emma feeling bad about locking her in the car.

“I know” Emma replied sincere.

They were quiet listening to the radio on the journey back into town towards the Pawn shop. No sign of word from Mary Margret, David hoped she was doing better than him. He pulled up to the storefront unsurprisingly the car parks where free most of the town had decided it was best to stay off the streets during this time and it was starting to look like a ghost town.

“We going in?” Emma asked confused as David sat still in the driver’s seat after parking.

“Yes, just stay close” David said getting out of the car followed by Emma.

There was almost an eerie silence to the street barley a person around even Granny’s diner was empty, some had even boarded up their windows. Feeling as if all those people hiding in their homes hopes where on his shoulders David took a deep breath and walked into the shop. 

“Mr Gold, we need to talk it’s urgent” David announced walking in looking over at him as he stood behind his desk with a sly smile. 

“Isn’t it always, usually you at least send Belle” Mr Gold replied.

“The lives of everyone in this town are at stake” David continued trying to keep his composure. 

“I know what you’re here for” Mr Gold replied with a smile already turning around and disappearing behind the curtain. 

“Good then we can get this over with quick” David replied relieved.

He disappeared out the back for a long while leaving them to stand around avoiding conversation Emma started looking in all the cases of objects. There was an abundance of strange and mysterious items some shiny, glycinin with gold and others just plain creepy. One item called out to her, a beautiful piece hand carved from a tree, it almost called to her. About thirty centimetres tall where two wooden poles scripted with strange writing and connected with two slim planks. In the centre an hourglass Emma felt the desire to turn it but as she reached out a hand Mr Gold intervened stopping her. 

“Try not to touch dearie” Mr Gold said strangely appearing from seemingly nowhere. 

“Why, what does it do?” Emma responded startled but curious. 

“It’s an hourglass flip it and it will give you an hour” Mr Gold responded with a wink.

“Isn’t that what all hourglasses do” Emma responded confused.

“Right” Mr Gold said with a sly smile.

“What’s that?” David asked pointing at the large rectangular case that Mr Gold was holding.

“Is this not what you came for?” Mr Gold replied opening it up to reveal the gleaming silver and gold sword.

“My sword” David responded in awe.

“You can take it, it’s yours after all” Mr Gold instructed.

David pulled it out slowly feeling its weight the perfect balance he gave it to quick swings, and it sliced through the air with perfect precision as it always had. Feeling like an extension of himself that he had been missing. 

“Cool” Emma said.

“Yeah, but it’s not what we came for we need more of the fairy dust, like what you gave to the Merry Men” David asked hoping that would do as this was already going better than planned. 

“Well, that’s not as simple, that kind of magic is hard to come by” Mr Gold replied.

“I know, buts it’s the only thing that can save everyone” David responded pleading. 

“So, I should just hand it to you, no cost” Mr Gold replied with a laugh.

“Yes” David said felling his gumption return as he held his sword in his hands once more.

“You may not need that kind of magic to stop this menace” Mr Gold replied not at all concerned by the sword. David responded with a frown not sure what he meant by that comment.

“Mrs Swan was able to send it on its way once, no fairy dust was required” Mr Gold said realising they had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know what that was, or if I can do it again” Emma replied looking down at her hands she hadn’t had an incident since the curse broke. 

“I’m not going to send my daughter after a monster, we will use the fairy dust” David interrupted terrified of the idea Emma would face the creature again.

“Well in that case, what do you have to offer” Mr Gold replied with a sly smile.

“I don’t know, last time you asked for my robe, what do you require?” David replied frustrated trying to think quickly.

“Robe” Emma responded confused, but this was meet with silence as David moved closer to Mr Gold.

“So, what is it this time?” David asked again while Mr Gold mused about it. 

“How about, and I owe you” Mr Gold finally replied. 

“No” Emma responded, remembering that Killian said never to trust a deal with Mr Gold especially such an open-ended transaction.

“It’s ok Emma, we need this” David said coming over closer to Mr Gold still holding his sword.

“Deal” David said shaking Mr Gold’s hand. 

A smile appeared on his face he then quickly disappeared out the back once more to get what they needed. Truthfully, David knew it was a bad idea, but he didn’t see any other option he couldn’t take the sleepless nights much longer. Wondering if his family would be taken from him at least this way the deal only affected him. 

“What were you thinking?” Emma said angry she grabbed his sleeve getting him to look at her and her facial expression almost broke him.

“I’m doing what’s best Emma” David responded the weight of what he’d done sinking in as he looked at her anxious expression. 

Mr Gold appeared again holding out a small bag tied up with gold string containing the fairy dust they needed to finish this and without another word David took the bag and quickly headed out always feeling uneasy around the dark one, having Emma in tow caused him to be in a rush to get out of the shop.

“Wonder how the others are going?” Emma said if their simple plan to borrow some fairy dust from the Merry Men was going this badly, she wondered how Mary Margret and her friends at the library were doing. 

“I’m sure there fine” David responded hoping their outcomes would at least be better than his. 

They headed over to the empty diner for some much-needed food having decided earlier they would meet up there with Mary Margret. Hopefully, she would have the totem and with the fairy dust they would be close to pulling this off. Feeling that the sacrifices they made to just keep living where always too much. David thought deeply about everything he had lost just trying to get through to the next moment wondering if it would ever stop. They pulled up to the diner getting out slowly still no sign of anyone. 

“Shouldn’t Mary Margret have checked in by now?” Emma said feeling anxious wondering if her secret was out and if like Elsa had warned her something terrible had happened. 

“Probably, I’ll give her a call” David replied with a reassuring look. 

David gabbed his phone calling Mary Margret and he could hear it ringing thinking she was nearby he looked in the direction the noise was coming from, but it was coming from inside the car she had left her phone there.

“She’ll be fine” David said to Emma as they walked into the diner. David was only going to give it another half hour before he went after her but if Mary Margret was in danger, he didn’t want to bring Emma with him after all he had faith in his wife’s ability to take on almost anything.


	30. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get closer to finish the hunt for the creature, unaware that a looming threat is about to strike.

On the far side of town in an abandoned office building a woman hunched over a desk not decorated with usual attire of pens and notepads or a desktop computer but with carefully placed ornaments, sijil’s and vials filled with all sorts of disturbing fluids such as the blood of a newborn. 

The women lite a candle holding it up to a photo, she looked at the picture of the teenage girl with distain, but it was followed by a smile knowing she would be rid of her with one quick breath she blew out the candle leaving the room in darkness. One more problem out of the way she thought with relief.

“How does doing this, help our cause exactly?” A man voice said from behind her with a sceptical look not interested in the show. 

“You know we only have so much of that left” Another woman said walking into the room frustrated switching on the light as she realised what Emily had just done. 

“If you think I’m jeopardising this mission, do you not recall how we got into this mess, using the creature to chase the people around the woods drawing attention to us” Emily responded raising her voice.

Meanwhile back at the Storybrooke high… 

The usual relaxed atmosphere felt in the halls was gone and so where most of the students choosing to stay home some even starting to pack their things so they could cross the border leaving there lives behind.   
There were few that still had hope, a group of friends just like any other they even looked normal hunched over their books taking notes staying awake with cans of energy drink. Just like most other study session in a high school library. But this particular group had lost more than most do in a lifetime, in their short lives and although those memories where bad. They knew now more than ever how much they made up who they were, and they weren’t going to give that up easy.

“Emma just messaged me she’s not coming in” Elsa announced to the group.

“Is something wrong?” Killian asked concerned. 

“She fine Killian, she’s just with her father tracking down some fairy dust” Elsa replied with a shrug.

Killian nodded going back to his reading hoping he would still see her today, but he was focused on finding his brother for now, he could almost feel his presence lately like he was getting closer to seeing him again. Killian was starting to worry though because in none of their research have, they found a story, that resulted in any of the victims coming back. Or anything that explained what happened to them once they got pulled from this world to another, whatever it was it couldn’t be good. 

Killian was trying to focus on the words in front of him, but it was hard to concentrate. After staying up all night reading the newly refurbished tales of the depraved spirit, Belle had fallen asleep on the bean bags and was snoring. Elsa had taken over reading through again and trying to make sense of Belles notes, but her writing was messy to say the least. Seeing the lost look in Killian’s eyes as he hopelessly flipped through the pages Elsa felt more determined to find and answer for him. Just as he had helped her find Anna.

“Killian come here help me with this” Elsa asked seeing him looking lost. 

“I don’t know if I could be of much assistance” Killian replied. 

Elsa looked at him her expression egging him on sure that he would have some expertise given his time in Neverland reading many of confusing maps and clues. Killian slowly sauntered over sitting down next to Elsa.   
“What chapter are we on?” Killian asked flustered looking at the thick book.

“The one where you stop feeling sorry for yourself a figure this out” Elsa said handing over the book to him. 

Killian read for as long as he could, which was not awfully long. He wasn’t one for riddles and this book was full of them every line was another tongue twister filled with metaphor. He let out a deep breath slamming the book shut after only reading through a few pages. Starring at it frustrated that he was never going to be free of the hate inside him unless he could reunite with Liam. Knowing the book was only brought back to them because of the dark magic from Rumpelstiltskin made him despise the book even more especially the fact it was his only chance. There only hope and it came from such dark magic. 

“Not getting anywhere if you don’t open the book” Elsa said confused as he stared blankly his eyes filling with rage. 

“I won’t be getting anywhere, either way” Killian replied in a huff.

“Killian, you got to stop blaming yourself” Elsa said knowing his frustration was not at her but about his ability to hold himself responsible for his brother’s current situation.

“Like you ever have” Killian replied. 

“Come on, look again” Elsa replied.

Frustrated Killian opened the book again quickly not seeing how this could help at all, he skimmed his hook across the pages, and one caught on it. Hard to see as it was only slightly thicker the rest of the pages, but it was definitely concealing something. 

“See found something already” Elsa said smug and intrigued. 

“We don’t know yet” Killian replied sceptical. 

He tore open the compartment with the tip of his hook and a piece of thin parchment fell out. Elsa eyes where wide with shock after reading through the book for an hour she hadn’t noticed it neither had Belle. Quickly Killian unfolded it looking over what had been concealed.

It was specific not written by the same author of the book, more like notes made by a reader who figured out what it all meant. A list of objects required and a diagram showing the formation needed to complete the ritual. It not only detailed how to destroy the monster but how to control it explaining why the pages where hidden. This must have been what those campers used and why the burnt it after they got what they needed making sure no one could stop them. Reading over the words his heart was racing with excitement finally getting information about what happened to someone when they were pulled away, an answer to what happened to his brother.   
“Look it mentions a parallel plain, a place few returned from” Killian continued to read feeling a sinking feeling in his gut. 

“A few is better than none” Anna said hearing the conversation and sensing the excitement Elsa was feeling that they had found something. 

“It cements one thing there everyone that was taken, we can still save them” Mulan said.

“Liam” Killian said breathing out a sigh of relief he sat back in his chair.

“See I told you we will find your brother” Elsa said to Killian. 

“But they never completed it” Red added wondering if it would work. 

“What do you mean?” Killian asked. 

“They were interrupted by the creature remember” Mulan said referring to the story that originally led them down this path. 

“Seemed it was enough to scare it off at least” Elsa said somewhat concerned.

“This time we won’t give it the chance” Mulan replied trying to comfort her. 

“That’s why the whole village was not destroyed” Anna said realising they had a chance after all.

“It ran” Red said aloud finally feeling confidence in their plan. 

“Huh it ran” Anna said high fiving Red. 

“Well, this time it’s not going to get the chance” Mulan said definitively.

The rolled out the full diagram looking at it making sure they had every detail and measurement down to the centimetre. Then they started making a list of supplies everything they needed to complete this spell. Two items stood out, the dust and the totem they just had to hope they others would come through with results as well. 

“Where going to need to make some room” Mulan said looking around at the books placed all over the floor there wasn’t any space left unoccupied to do the ritual.

“Right let’s start putting these back then we can move the table” Killian said already grabbing a stack eager to see his brother again. 

Anna followed suit grabbing a pill off the table not realising how high it was she lost balance but before they fell Elsa was beside her grabbing the books off the top before the slipped away. 

“Thanks” Anna said with a giggle.

“Always” Elsa replied as they made their way back over to the shelves.

“Sorry, sometimes I don’t think” Anna said as they got to the bookshelves.

“You think just not with your head, but your heart” Elsa replied with a smile.

Anna smiled shaking her head wondering how she deserved a sister that believed in her so much. Elsa was reminiscent as they walked over to the bookshelves. 

“That was almost as bad as that time you tried to build a ten-foot snowman just to help some kids win a contest” Elsa said with a smile remembering it. 

“Oh yeah I remember that and off course it started to topple, lucky for us we had some held keeping it steady” Anna said giving her sister a knowing look.

“And the others insisted it was cheating” Elsa continued smiling.

“But we argued there was no official rule” Anna replied.

“Then as soon as I was occupied with something else it developed a slant” Elsa said giggling. 

“I think I was relieved when it finally fell, then we could start the snowball fight” Anna finished.

They both laughed together as the recalled the moment however as the laughter faded it left an ache for the home they have lost and the life they had.

“I miss home” Anna admitted.

“I know we’ll find a way back” Elsa replied she put her hand on Anna’s shoulder reminding her to stay positive while the juggled one crisis at a time. 

They continued to put the books away until Elsa stopped suddenly feeling a sudden change in the temperature of the room, that she for once was not the cause of. This came with a feeling of dreed that an enemy was watching them waiting to strike. 

“What’s wrong” Anna asked concerned seeing Elsa expression change. 

“I just felt a shiver up my spine” Elsa responded terrified never one for feeling the cold given her gifts. 

“Very funny” Anna said with a bit of giggle placing the last book in the shelf. 

“You don’t feel it?” Elsa replied concerned. 

Anna shock her head slowly starting to feel worried now as well, as the light above them began to flicker and then go out. Elsa realised she was about to be taken but there was no way anyone else was going to go down with her. Anna saw her expression change knowing exactly what she was about to do.

“Elsa no” Anna yelled at her.

It was too late though she had already made up her mind and Elsa pushed Anna out of the aisle they were standing in and she stumbled backwards her face turning white.

“Anna what’s going on?” Mulan said coming overhearing the commotion.

“I’ll be ok” Elsa replied with a smile looking at her sister who responded with a shake of her head. 

Elsa saw everyone else coming over to them and they could feel it now too as the room become darker and colder. It was like she could see it all playing out all of them getting take one by one, but that didn’t have to happen it could just take her and, in that moment, she could feel all her strength come back. Elsa raised her hands up creating a wall of ice between her and everyone else.

Elsa could hear them pounding their fists and one hook against the wall of ice she put between them. Elsa turned letting the creature take her knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it from taking its prey. Hoping it would leave once it had fellfield its purpose giving her friends a chance to bring her back, to save everyone.


	31. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With emotions running high, Mary Margret and Regina take on the enemy alone.

Mary Margret was visibly shaken by the bombshell just dropped on her not only had Regina known Emma as a child, but they both kept it a secret and all this connected back to the people now attacking their town. Just thinking of this woman out there the only person Emma has known and trusted for most of her life. Plotting to do god knows what to her and her loved ones, no wonder Emma was so closed off. 

“Seems even though you ruined the tracking spell, we still found our mark” Regina said grinning happy to do something reckless. 

They looked in through the window it was dirty and hard to see. There was clearly three people inside and they were standing over a table that had what they were after, just like how Belle described it the totem was placed in the centre. 

“There’s the women who made sure your daughter was without a home for the last fifteen years” Regina said pointing at Emily.

Mary Margret moved forward abruptly ready about to stop pulling her punches with Regina so unbelievably hurt by all this, like Regina was kicking her while she was down. Mary Margret grabbed a nearby crowbar not in the mood to wait for backup anymore. Their security measures seemed to not be in place as there was no sign of any traps. Not that it mattered at this stage she just needed something to swing at. Mary Margret was visibly shaking her emotions overwhelming her.

“What’s the matter hit a nerve?” Regina said looking at her expression noticing Mary Margret had armed herself.

“I thought that was your intention” Mary Margret snapped back.

“We’ll need some fire in you, if where going to get out alive” Regina responded. 

“These people aren’t messing around; we are going to need more information” Mary Margret responded confused, three on two wasn’t great odds.

“Ok, I’m going in” Regina replied looking around for an entry point. 

“We should at least just listen a bit, there getting louder” Mary Margret responded breathing heavy trying to resist the urge to swing at Regina knowing it wouldn’t help. That was always her story making the sacrifice play, burying her emotions and doing the right thing. Never having hesitated to make that choice until this moment. 

There weren’t many people around town today it was especially quiet, so the voices of the three-mystery tourist carried through the alleyway clearly as Regina and Mary Margret listened. 

“If you think I’m jeopardising this mission, do you not recall how we got into this mess, using the creature to chase the people around the woods drawing attention to us” Emily yelled frustrated. 

“We need to know what they’re capable of, and we got some great stuff” A man voice answered with a chuckle at the end. 

“We also lost our only refuge, now it won’t be long until they find us” Emily shot back.

“Come on these people are fiction come to life, the way those men moved amongst the tress never missing a shot, you couldn’t train soldiers to do that” A female voice added excited. 

“Imagine the possibilities” The man’s voice chimed in once more matching the excitement. 

“A team of soldiers whose weapons don’t abide by the laws of physics” The women said with a smile.

“Off course weapons, you two aren’t thinking outside the box” Emily replied frustrated. 

“Well, what are you imagining” The women’s voice shot back offended. 

“I’m imagining our whole plan going to shit” Emily said frustrated about to leave. 

“You mean, your plan” The man replied frustrated. 

“I am the one who came to you with this in the first place” Emily yelled at them feeling completely overwhelmed that these people who would know nothing of this town. The magic it holds if it wasn’t for her, now they were questioning her methods. 

“What is, with your obsession with the girl anyway?” The women voice replied with a chuckle 

“Even with this creature alone we are gods” The man said getting cocky now not concerned that their leader was about to leave without them. 

Mary Margret was ready to charge in now, no longer concerned with planning, thinking of the attack first find out later method. She’d heard about enough and they started to make a move to come around the back exit of the building. She gestured to Regina to follow her around to the front door. 

“They actually think they have control of this monster” Regina said with a laugh, realising that what they suspected was true.

“By girl do you think they mean Emma?” Mary Margret asked but she already knew the answer.

“I’m sure they are” Regina replied also standing up from there hiding spot.

They both looked at each other nodding in agreement they burst through the door knocking it off its hinges surprising everyone in the room. It seemed although they were prepared to bug out of there campsite they had nowhere to go and where running out of resources now. 

“Alright games over” Regina said as the three of them looked over to them shocked realising who had barged in on them, interrupting their conversation.

Regina attempted to create a fireball in her hand, but it came out more like a candlelight. The little flame wouldn’t scare off a mouse and Regina looked down at it as it flickered out more frustrated than ever. 

“Seriously, when your magic could actually help it stops working” Mary Margret said rolling her eyes and holding up the crowbar she found outside. 

“I Just need to focus” Regina said flicking her hands like a gymnast trying to warm up.

“Make it fast” Mary Margret encouraged as the man picked up a gun and came closer. 

“That will do it” Regina said her anger rising at Mary Margret’s comments. 

“Well one thing for sure they aren’t very smart, sent the evil queen and Snow White after us, you two don’t exactly make a good team” The man chuckled cocking his gun at them. 

“You know, who we are?” Regina answered surprised.

“We can read” The women in the corner said sarcastically pointing at a pile of storybooks they had stolen. 

“Well, if you know our story then you know what you’ve done to us” Mary Margret said raising the crowbar in anger reading to strike at the armed man who seemed to be hesitating to pull the trigger, his first mistake.

“Huh, you are not even real, you’re a ‘princess’” The women in the corner said coming over to the doorway, with a chuckle like she was about to fight a helpless damsel.

“Did that feel real” Mary Margret said smacking her across her ribs with the crowbar in one swift movement completely catching the women by surprise. 

“Looks like you need to catch up on your reading” Emily laughed watching as her now winded college stumbled backwards. 

Mary Margret continued forward ready to take out the man with the gun as he hesitated to take the shot surprised when she stopped in her tracks stunned looking at a photo of Emma. She must have been seven or eight most notably she was standing next to Emily arms around each other with the biggest smile on her face. Mary Margret had never seen Emma that happy, the whole time she’d known her. 

“Oh yeah, that one of my favourites “Emily said a cold smile on her face as she realised what Mary Margret was looking at.

“You stay away from her” Regina said finally able to produce a fireball she aimed it towards the unnamed man with the gun sending it flying out of his hand. Mary Margret took notice of this response from Regina making her more frustrated and upset. 

“What you two think you can protect her; you think she even cares after you both abandoned her” Emily said still as confident as ever, even as Regina proved she had her power back. 

“Enough games” The man said in agony looking at Emily to do something, holding is burnt hand up the skin already blistering.

“I fortunately have done more than my fair share of reading fairy tales” Emily said grabbing hold of a necklace she was wearing. Her eyes went white and the room went dark in an instant. 

Realising, what was happening with terrifying fear Mary Margret started swinging the crowbar randomly in the pitch-black darkness her anger taking over hoping to hit something anything. Emily however who had complete control of the beast and force her will upon it, making it do whatever she pleased. About to make a grave miscalculation sending the creature after Mary Margret first assuming Regina in an attempt of self-preservation would simply flee. However, she having already spotted the alter with many ornaments on top including the totem used to control the beast. Quite obvious in plain sight, probably would have been hidden better if not for the fact that they had to continuously relocate as the Sheriff was hot on their trail. 

With a quick leap into the darkness and a forceful shove Regina flipped the table over, vials of blood and whatever else shattered to the floor with a loud crash and the room became quiet. Still clouded in blinding darkness, as everyone realised with terror what had just happened and what this meant for them.

“No” Emily gasped out frustrated.

“Shouldn’t mess with things, not from your world” Regina said picking herself up off the floor. 

“No, not me no take her” The unknown women yelled starring into the dark abyss as the creature took her in one quick swoop. 

“What have you done?” The tall man yelled hopeless and regretful. Knowing his fate was sealed the room went completely dark like it was the dead of night for a moment. 

When the light returned to the room Regina and Mary Margret where standing alone the others and the creature vanished. It was finally free, taking its revenge on the people that had keep it captive all this time. They knew that it wouldn’t be long before it took the rest of them free now to consume all the light in the world. 

“This is what you where after” Regina said handing Mary Margret the centrepiece of the binding ritual, knowing full well Mary Margret came for more than just an old piece of wood with strange symbols carved into it. As Regina looked at her distained expression this small victory meaning nothing to Mary Margret with the truth out and with the challenges ahead. 

“Why are you helping?” Mary Margret asked as she took it from Regina feeling confused.

“I live in this town as well, you know” Regina answered bitterly.

“You could have let it take me” Mary Margret said questioning her intentions. 

“We don’t have time for this, whoever these people are there here for one thing in particular” Regina said trying to change the subject.

“What is that?” Mary Margret asked with a frown. 

“Emma” Regina said “That women she has been following Emma almost her whole life, somehow she knows that Emma is special” Regina finished remembering how weird she was around Emma even back then, so possessive.

Regina pointed behind Mary Margret now that those people where gone, and the light had returned you could see the whole room. It was filled with surveillance and all sorts of notes and documents about Emma everything that has happened since coming to Storybrooke. Also, everything that happened before, Emma’s life all there in front of her, alphabetised with detailed case notes everything Mary Margret wanted to know everything that Emma wouldn’t tell her. 

Mary Margret got lost in this moment looking through as much as she could knowing there was no time for this, but there never seemed like there would be. It was the first time she had ever seen a baby photo of Emma she stared at it, as a tear rolled down her check. It was then she noticed the newspaper article about baby found at the side of the road. Mary Margret gasped thinking of how Emma must have felt all this time thinking her parents, just dumped her. As he read through it, she didn’t even notice she was weeping until the paper was wet with tears it was finally sinking in how abandoned Emma would have felt.   
Mary Margret looked up suddenly realising Regina had left, sneaking away quietly and ashamed at what she had done for the first time in her life. Mary Margret knew it wouldn’t be long until she saw Regina again, to concerned with all this new information Mary Margret needed to tell David talk to Emma. Find out why she kept this from them.


	32. Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally express why she is keeping so many secrets and feelings at bay before then can even work through it, they must fight the battle before they are all lost.

The door the diner creaked open and Emma looked up from her untouched food she had been swirling it around the plate to anxious to eat. Feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong, that something terrible had happened while they waited.

Mary Margret walked through the entrance of the diner her facial expression blank. All the colour drained from her checks, but she was alive. So, Emma jumped up from her seat feeling relived she came over to Mary Margret. Realising that the dreed she felt was for nothing and Mary Margret was successful in getting the totem they needed and with the fairy dust they were close to getting this done. To getting back to just living again not fearing ever shudder of the wind. 

“Emma” Mary Margret said with a smile as Emma came closer. Mary Margret was holding the box of stuff she had recovered from their attacker’s hideout.

This stopped Emma in her tracks immediately recognising what it was, the same thing that had been a black cloud over her entire life. Emma’s face fell and her stomach instantly turned to knots, fearing the worst had happened, that her past had finally surfaced.

“What’s that?” Emma said pointing at the boxes Mary Margret had brought in with her. 

“I got all I could carry out of there hideout, and a lot of stuff was about” Mary Margret paused “Well you Emma” Mary Margret finished.

“Those are my case files, that’s private, you can’t just take them” Emma said already starting to become emotional. The thought of them looking at all her past mistakes made her feel like the world was crumbling around her. 

“I didn’t take them, Emily did I just want to know why” Mary Margret replied on the defensive still feeling hurt by Emma’s secrets, still trying to figure out how this all connected.

“Well, I don’t we need to focus on finishing the ritual” Emma said frustrated, David put his hand over her shoulder trying to calm her down, but she pulled away going to grab the fairy dust and leave.

“Why do the people attacking this town have Emma’s case files?” David asked Mary Margret his heart already racing as they came over with Emma back to the booth. 

“Because one of them is Emma’s social worker and that’s not all I found out” Mary Margret said her voice breaking. Holding up the photo of Emma with Regina playing together. Showing it to David wanting to get straight to the point. Feeling like telling him will help her make sense of this will make her feel better about it. 

“It’s not a big deal” Emma said snapping the photo from her hand crumpling it up and throwing it to the floor, another potential home she didn’t want to be reminded of. 

The three of them sat in silence for a moment David was almost hyperventilating trying to take it all in. David looked to Mary Margret for further explanation, but she had no words. It all was starting to make sense now the interaction he walked in on at the sheriff’s office yesterday. David still wanted clarification from Emma. Mary Margret placed the file on the table pulling out the photo that caught her attention back at the warehouse Emma with Emily standing next to each other smiling so happy.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” David asked confused and hurt. 

“I don’t know” Emma replied her tone aggressive all her anxiety about this expressed in anger. 

“Emma, you do” Mary Margret replied not letting her shut down this time.

“I was, scared” Emma admitted.

“Scared?” David questioned shocked wondering what could scare a teenage girl that would run headlong into a fire to help her friends. 

“What where you afraid of?” Mary Margret ask calmly as possible as Emma looked at the photo of her posing next to Emily.

There was silence for a moment as Emma thought it through still not ready to have this conversation but there was no denying it was happening. Looking at her parents filled her with still here sitting across from her maybe they would stick around, maybe this time she really had found her family. However, it never did work out Emma remembered looking down at the pictures in front of her, even she didn’t recognise herself looking so happy, so naïve. 

“You want to know why I’m so happy in this photo” Emma said letting out a deep breath while his parents remained silent waiting to hear more. 

“It’s because I had just been placed with a new family, I thought this was it, they wanted me and I had found my home, turns out all they wanted was a severance cheque” Emma replied frustrated. 

“Emma, I’m so sorry all this happened to you” David started to say his eyes so saddened thinking of Emma getting hurt like that.

Emma interrupted however now that she started talking about this she couldn’t stop. Like a dam that had burst open. She was struggling to keep up all the memories flowing back. Bad and good hitting her like a ton of bricks and she had no control, drowning in the overpowering current. 

“I thought you wouldn’t want me if you knew what happened, with Regina, with everything in those files” Emma paused letting wiping her tears, knowing her criminal records and behavioural reports her whole life defined in those papers. All the evidence that decided if she deserved a family or not.

“Emma?” Mary Margret paused realising her mistake never actually saying the worlds so that Emma knew exactly how they felt. That no matter what they loved her and would never leave. 

“I know things are different this time, you’re my birth parents and you were just saving me when you gave me up, but that doesn’t change the fact that for my entire life I have been abandoned again and again” Emma finished. 

Stumped to find the words to comfort Emma feeling once again like complete strangers to their own daughter. Making them feel like their hearts had been ripped out of their chests, more determined than ever to make her feel safe and loved. 

Emma stared down at those pictures and papers that documented everything she tried to put behind her, everything she didn’t want them to know including criminal records. Even now as they looked at her with only love in their hearts. She just wanted to destroy all those papers all her secrets. Everything from her past out in the open Emma felt this was the end, another potential home lost.

“No, Emma we would never judge you for your past, we love you” David started to say but got cut off. 

“No one wants to deal with the messed-up kid” Emma responded looking down avoiding their gaze.

“Emma you’re not damaged goods, you’re our daughter” Mary Margret said reaching out for Emma’s hand, but Emma pulled away.

“The problem is you too late, by the time I came here I already accepted that I would never have a family” Emma replied through tears.

“You do” David said “We will always be your family”

“But you wanted a baby and I’m not, I can see it in your faces just like those people at the adoption fairs, everyone wants the puppy” Emma replied wondering why the wanted so desperately to have this chat nobody wants the truth. 

“Emma” Mary Margret gasped shocked at the analogy. 

“That’s not true” David added almost pleading with Emma to know what he knew, that he loved his daughter for all she was. 

“I heard you, you just want that baby in your arms again, but you can’t” Emma paused taking a deep breath looking up at David’s shocked expression. 

“I can’t be that for you” Emma said to David remembering him admitting his fears to Graham, not knowing Emma was in earshot. 

“You know that’s not what I meant” David replied his heart aching realising Emma had heard his exchange with Graham. 

“What is she talking about?” Mary Margret asked confused. 

“It’s ok, it is what it is” Emma responded wiping her tears as silence fell between the group. 

David and Mary Margret didn’t know what to say didn’t know how to comfort their daughter and let her know how much they loved her. They were getting used to this feeling but now with the added sting of knowing Regina got to know Emma. Wondering if she was all a part of her plan to destroy their happiness.   
There wasn’t complete silence though a whistling wind blew through the town of Storybrooke leaving and eerie feeling, like a chill up everyone’s spine. Then there was the insistent ringing coming from Emma’s phone it went on for what felt like an eternity before she was able to compose herself long enough to answer.   
Before Emma could say a word, Killian voice rang out loud enough for Mary Margret and David to hear it was broken and distorted wherever he was it was loud. But the message was clear the creature had taken another victim, it had taken Elsa.   
There was an anxious silence as Emma listened while Killian explained what had happened to Emma and all Emma could do was try not to vomit, while she confirmed the monster hadn’t taken anyone else.

“I’m coming” Emma informed Killian after a moment. 

“No, stay where you are, best not to be out in the open” Killian reassured her.

“But we promised” Emma said her hearting aching knowing that if she could just see him, it would.

“I know” Killian replied hopeless “See you on the other side of this” Killian told Emma knowing her parents would protect her if he couldn’t. 

“We have the totem here and the fairy dust” Emma responded wanting this over with not wanting to accept they’d have to stay apart. 

“Will have to wait out the storm” Killian replied before hanging up, knowing if he listened to Emma’s pleading one moment longer, he would give in. That would only lead to more lives lost.

While Emma started to think of how they could get across town without meeting the same fate as Elsa. Mary Margret and David where already conceiving a plan themselves, they didn’t even say anything to each other. So, in sync like they were reading each other thoughts. They both got up from the table making their way into the kitchen grabbing anything flammable as well as a couple of brooms figuring they could make torches and David still had his sword in hand ready for a fight.

Emma got up from the table as they made their way to the exit. They were taking a page out of Emma’s book, pushing there feeling aside for the moment to focus on the challenge in front of them. 

“How far away is the school exactly?” David asked trying to map out a plan in his head. 

“Barley five kilometres” Mary Margret replied as they organised their weapons. 

“We can make it, if we stick to the side streets” David replied. 

“What are you guys doing?” Emma finally asked still trying to catch her breath after hearing the news.

Mary Margret turned to Emma grabbing her hand she smiled, walking Emma back over to the bench where they sat moments ago. Trying her best not to break, even though it was unbearable just to stand straight finding it difficult to disconnect from everything they had just discussed while they tried to stay alive. 

“Stay low for a minute ok, we going to check if the coast is clear and try make our way to the library” Mary Margret reassured her gesturing for Emma to duck behind the booth. Not sure if that would even prevent an attack it just made her feel better. 

“We will get to your friends and finish what we started today” David said looking at Emma, determined as ever. 

“She was the first person I met here” Emma mumbled. Feeling immense loss and guilt that Elsa was paying the price of Emma’s inability to share. This could have all been resolved if Emma had just been honest about her past and they could have put all the final pieces together long ago. 

Seeing the hurt in Emma’s eyes Mary Margret just wanted to stay here and hold Emma tight. But there was something hunting them and right now, what Emma needed wasn’t kind words and hugs but the bandit and the Prince. As usual their emotional trauma would have to be put on hold while they rallied together to stop the dark forces working against them. They looked outside to see the sky had changed colour the clear blue day had become darkened by black clouds. Still, Mary Margret and David opened the doors to the diner and made their way out front with no hesitation.


	33. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is pushed to breaking point and runs towards the only thing she has left to rely on.

Emma sat alone still unable to take her eyes off those documents, like a list of all her mistakes all the times she was rejected. Eight homes in fifteen years and stint in juvey. They weren’t exactly hallmark memories and now, she lost her best friend feeling like everything else was slipping away. All because of this resurfacing in her life again. Emma still struggled to understand how this all connected. 

Emma slammed the documents onto the floor no longer able to look at them the papers flew about into the air slowly fluttering down around her. Sitting in silence waiting on Mary Margret and David to comeback as the checked on the commotion outside. Emma heard a phone vibrating on the table not hers, but David’s and she answered recognising the name on the screen. 

“Hi” Emma said rather aggressively, anger getting the better of her she wanted to yell at someone and was begging to realise who the real enemy was. 

“Emma, so glad to hear your voice it’s been a while” Emily answered with surprised glee.

“I know it was you, they told me what you’ve done” Emma said so angry and upset at everything that had happened today. 

“Me, all I’ve done is protect you, they set the creature free to go after your friend, I was the one keeping control of it” Emily said trying to sound like an innocent bystander.

“No, you’re a liar” Emma replied but she didn’t sound like she believed it the walls of the diner felt like they were closing in on her, she needed to get out.

“When those two came by today, that’s what set the creature after your friend now it’s free to take everyone” Emily said trying to confuse Emma.

“No, I know it was you, that’s what you do” Emma replied her voice braking as it all became clear.

“What do you mean?” Emily replied getting frustrated her lies where not as easy for Emma to swallow anymore. 

“What happened to me and Lily, it was you wasn’t it?” Emma asked frustrated. 

“I thought it would be you, showing off your powers that night, didn’t even suspect your friend was special; the truth is she would have been fine if you hadn’t shared your food with her” Emily replied trying to sound like it was a sad memory but there was anger underneath. 

“You drugged us, that’s why I couldn’t remember properly, everyone thought I was crazy or a criminal and now” Emma paused looking outside for a sign of Mary Margret and David “they know everything” Emma replied starting to yell, part of her still fearing that she would be abandoned again. 

“It wasn’t me exactly, but I was there. When the dragon showed her scales so to speak, off course they took her, locked her up. I knew where the real power was” Emily paused while Emma processed. Emma’s heart racing as the memories came to the forefront of her mind putting the final pieces together. 

“And I knew she would lead us back to you, so I set her free” Emily finally admitted.

Emma gasped sitting back in the booth, realising that Lily was trying to warn her after all that time locked away, she came for Emma only to get taken by the monster. Now Elsa was gone as well, Emily was making sure Emma had no one. Having all her documents there for Mary Margret to find, hoping this would all unfold just as it did. This thought just made Emma more angry realising Emily had been playing this game for Emma’s entire life making sure she never had a home or even friends. 

“You’re the reason I got sent to juvey and now, they know everything” Emma said thinking of her parents just outside wondering if they were next to be taken by the creature is, they would give up on her. 

“Emma it’s ok, don’t worry about them, they abandoned you but I’m still here, I understand you” Emily said.

“Just because you’ve known me longer, doesn’t mean you know me better” Emma replied.

“Me and you we can leave this town together, tell me where you are?” Emily pleaded.

“What?” Emma gasped confused about this nutjob. 

“I know you Emma you feel betrayed and alone you’ve been here before, but this time will be different they won’t ship you off to another home, you can stay with me” Emily said.

“They won’t let you take me this time” Emma replied anxious referring to all the other homes Emily had pick her up from.

“I’m pretty sure they’ll be gone soon if not by choice, then it will take them” Emily replied trying to sound sincerely concerned for Emma’s welfare. 

“No” Emma responded with a gasp filling the need to get out of the diner like she was suffocating in there. 

“You don’t know what you want Emma, you never have” Emily responded like she had this conversation with Emma before.

“Yes, I do, and I know exactly what I have to do” Emma replied dropping the phone.

Emma grabbed the dust and the totem from the table and went out the back-exit marching down the middle of the street. There was no point in hiding from the monster chasing her, it could feel you. Sense your intentions and Emma intended on ending this now. It would not take away anyone else she loved, Emma thought as she left her parents behind hoping the storm would follow her. 

Emma wasn’t sure if this was the right decision but running was her coping mechanism she could run until she couldn’t breathe and then keep going, anything stop the pain. Emma recalled the first time she felt like this, just seven years old. It wasn’t the first foster placement she had left behind. However, it was the first time she was uprooted from a place that felt like home. 

Emma felt like she was right back there in that horrible moment. Standing on the front porch holding a garbage bag full of the few things she owned. Looking over at the people who had cut off her crust and tucked her in, who she laughed and cried with over the past year. People she believed truly loved her. However, as the social workers car came to a halt and Emma realised, she wasn’t loved and she wasn’t safe, she ran. Only making it about five blocks before giving in to her fate knowing she had nowhere to go, Emma waited by the curb. Emily found Emma sitting in the gutter alone and she simply hoped in her car hopeless without a word. This time was different though, this time Emma had something to run towards, a promise to keep. 

The winds where howling and the streets where empty after being on a leash for over a month the creature had taken out almost the whole town in an hour. Some had fled indoors not that it could help them. Doors where not an issue for such a monster. Emma smiled seeing Killian’s car out the front of the school she knew he’d still be here with the others; Emma hadn’t even stopped for a breath bursting thought the entrance to the empty halls of Storybrooke high. The wind gusting in behind her sending a great ruffle of leaves and rubbish inside. 

“Emma” Mulan’s voice called out confused as she stood at the end of the hall. Emma had never seen her in such a state. Mulan always looks so strong and composed. Now she was a blubbering mess and Emma ran over to her. The pair didn’t say a word, but Mulan grabbed Emma’s hand and for a moment the grieved together. 

“Hey, you two, come on” Red called out from down the hall her arms full of whatever she could get from the teachers’ lounge that could be used in the ritual. 

They quickly let go made their way down the hall to the library where the rest of the gang minus Belle were working on completing the ritual all the elements where in place. They had the dust, the totem, candles, books and each other hoping that it would be enough the save Storybroke. 

“Emma, what are doing here?” Killian said surprised but he couldn’t help but smile seeing her in front of him.

“I keep my promises” Emma responded referring to the fact they had promised to be by each other’s side next time things got dangerous and things had defiantly gotten dangerous.

“Your parents, are they?” Killian started to ask but didn’t finish.

“They were ok, when I left” Emma replied feeling guilty.

“What happened today?” Killian asked concerned seeing Emma’s vacant expression.

“Nothing, I couldn’t stay, Emily said she would hurt them” Emma paused “It doesn’t matter I’m here now and I’m getting my best friend back” Emma said.

“Then let’s get started” Anna replied, it was the first time she’d spoken since her sister was taken to focused on the mission at hand, trying not to fall apart. 

“We can do this” Red said trying to reassure everyone, the only one of them yet to fall apart by the recent events trying to focus on the task in front of them. 

“I don’t know if you guys have noticed but my sister was the one in the family with the magic skills, that thing took our only chance” Anna replied walking off starting to push the tables and chairs out of the way to make more space for them.

They all quickly scrambled as the day became night the sun setting on this chapter in their lives, they only hoped they could survive the night. They weren’t even sure exactly what was about to happen or if this ritual would work. It was a shot in the dark, but it was all they had. 

A voice cried out in the storm outside impossible to make out with the winds howling so loudly. It was two people calling for someone desperate and unyielding they called for them again and again. They all stopped ready to go out and help not able to just listen to someone in such despair and not offer assistance. 

“The best we can do for them, is finish this” Mulan said trying to be composed but she wanted to run out there as much of the rest of them. 

“We can’t be interrupted when it starts” Red added, wondering if they might come in here as the voices got closer. 

“They creature will mostly likely attack once it realises it’s at risk” Killian added knowing exactly what such a beast might do when cornered concerned the passers-by would get caught up in the crossfire. 

“Then we lock ourselves in, stop anyone else from being in danger” Red replied, looking over at the couch in the corner gesturing for them to place it in the doorway. Stopping anyone who might step into the library unaware of the impending danger. 

“I don’t know exactly what’s going to happen but if anyone wants to bail” Emma announced to the group deflated not ready to lose anyone else today. 

“No, we have to do this, together” Killian responded.

“The answer is love, right” Red said smiling as she walked over to help them with barricading the door. Locking out anyone who would try and burst in on there and interrupt the ritual. 

“Emma” The voice called out again and Emma’s heart sunk realising it was her father calling for her.

“It’s my parents” Emma said realising, she was about to run out to them, but Red put her hand on her shoulder stopping her.

“There safer out there” Red reassured her.

“Right” Emma said as her Killian and Red finished propping the couch in the doorway completely blocking the entrance. 

Emma’s heart sank feeling more hopeless with every second that painfully ticked by. Feeling like putting the couch up against the wall was the finale nail in the coffin of a life that Emma could never have.


	34. The Moment I knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle reaches it's darkest point, Emma realises where her power comes from and how to use it.

Leaning against the wall at the entrance of the school was Emily quite visibly frustrated having a heated discussion on the phone with an unknown caller. Emily had thought Emma would have left with her by now, putting Storybroke main in her review mirror.

"I didn't lose them, it's under control" Emily yelled there was silence for a moment as she listened pursing her lips trying to stop herself from interrupting the loud overbearing voice coming through the phone.

"Who cares about the rest of them, none of the magic here can be used outside the town limits, they won't follow, everything is going as planned" Emily said her eyes wide excitement.

The person on the other end however wasn't taking that as a sufficient response and continued to yell for another minute.

"I've seen it myself remember, both of them will be with us soon" Emily replied shortly after hanging up with a sigh, checking her watch like she was on a schedule and the impending doom that was swallowing this town whole was a minor inconvenience.

What she didn't realise was that a certain prince and princess where heading her way, armed for a showdown. Their anger rising after everything they just found out about Regina and Emma's past. Now, they no longer had the abstract idea of the suffering Emma endured in their absence but the truly knew the facts, making it impossible to ignore the pain they all felt.

They saw a figure standing by the entrance of the school exactly where the thought Emma would be it was only as they got closer, they realised who it was. The picked up there pace the anger surging no longer concerned with being stealthy as they charged towards Emily.

"I thought you were gone" Mary Margret said frustrated off course the one person left in town was the one person they were relieved, may have been taken by the creature.

"Thanks for that by the way, my "colleges" where kind of getting in the way" Emily replied with a sly smile.

"Of your obsession with our daughter" David yelled his emotions taking over still picturing Regina with his little girl.  
"Your daughter, that's strange thing to say, I don't remember you at her first day off school or any birthday parties, now why is that?" Emily answered her smirk growing.

David gripped his sword getting more angrier by the moment, like she knew about the conversation they just had with Emma. Like she knew how much they were hurting and enjoyed this, throwing fuel onto the fire that was burning inside them.

"Where is she?" David yelled coming closer holding the sword to Emily's throat. She paused for a moment taken aback by his gumption but quickly found her resolve.

"You're are the first though" Emily responded completely ignoring the question and the threat.

"The first to what?" Mary Margret asked looking around for any sign of Emma's presence.

"To come after her" Emily replied as if it was obvious.

There was silence for a moment as that sunk in and they realised Emma must be inside the school and they were wasting their time talking with Emily for even a moment longer. They started to walk into the building resisting the urge to knock the smirk of her face as they quickly walked past Emily into the halls. Emily had played this game many times before, a master manipulator and she knew just what to say to get them to turn around.

"Tell me has Emma even said it to you yet?" Emily asked getting closer to them.

"Said what?" Mary Margret asked turning around to face her.

"Mum" Emily chuckled "I heard it once, when she was just five, sort of slipped out, she was so cute at that age" Emily finished telling the story like it was a sweet.

"That's it" David yelled coming over to her.

"You two look very upset" Emily said almost bored with this confrontation.

"You think" Mary Margret said the look in her eyes on match by satin himself.

"That's not good" Emily said slowly backing away from them with a smile like this was all playing out perfectly.

"Not for you" David replied leaping forward he managed to swipe his sword at her just slicing her cheek a warning to shut up. There was something more there an anger he'd never had before rising in him thinking of the injustice of everything that had happened to his family.

"Oh no I'll be ok, but the creature does like to snuff out the light and all that, now that its free and you two are about to show your dark side, well it will be ravenous" Emily said as the entrance to the school started to shake and the lights went out. Even though she no longer controlled the creature Emily knew just how to draw it out.

"No" Mary Margret gasped out realising in that split second that it was coming for them.

They reached for each other, but the comfort of their lovers' hand in theirs was just out of reach so they just looked into each other's eyes. Even with as hopeless as their situation was, they had only love in their hearts at that moment and a glimmer of hope. Knowing they would see each other again. This look was promise, I will find you, I will always find you.

"Gezz," Emily said rolling her eyes "those two really are dramatic" Emily finished walking out to the carpark not a hint of remorse or empathy for the family she had just seen get torn apart.

It took longer than planned to organise themselves the ritual called for a bit of space and they had to stand in a circle formation, marked with the fairy dust. Everything was in the centre of the circle holding hands everything had to be placed down with precision hard to accomplish as your hands shook with fear and anticipation.

"You couldn't have done anything" Killian said to Emma as she tried to place a candle down, but her hand was shaking, and she knocked down a whole bunch of candles like dominos. Killian gracefully took her hand into his rubbing his thumb on her palm trying get Emma to stay calm.

"How do you know?" Emma asked frustrated with herself referring to what happened to Elsa and what was inevitably happening to everyone else as they scrambled to stop it.

"I was there" Killian paused remembering how helpless he felt "we couldn't save her" Killian finished standing up and pulling Emma to her feet.

They leaned into each other both desperately trying to calm there breathing. In and out, In and out Emma said to herself as her head rested on Kilian's chest for moment before the rest of the gang joined them. All of a sudden she felt a great loss and was desperate for comfort.

Slowly all five of them the last chance that this town had at stopping this menace formed a circle. The storm that was been brewing for some time, had well and truly arrived and with every passing moment more and more people were getting sucked into oblivion.

The five of them stood in place trying their best to keep their composure as they looked around at each other. The absence of Elsa's face from the group, only stirring them on. Reaching for each other's hands remembering that their love for each other was the best defence they had against this beast a concept still so foreign to them all, they idea that love could be a shield or source of power.

Emma looked over into Kilian's eyes as they started the spell trying to keep her mind on the one thing she could count on, but Anna barley got two syllables out before the creature appeared.

Bursting into the library, even though it could easily make its way through walls without a shutter out of place its rage caused it to enter with aggression. The whole building shook, the glass shattering as it roared inside. The circle of fairy dust already blown away. Along with all the paperwork fluttering around like a raging indoor tornado the glass pieces from the windows blown back with such force the tiny pieces sliced across there arms and faces.

First it took Anna as she was closest to the creature, she almost welcomed it, wondering if this meant she would at least see Elsa again. Then in a blink of their eyes almost like she was never there, Anna faded away. Emma's heart sank as she stood frozen, unable to accept what was about to happen.

"Run" Mulan yelled at them realising that they would not be able to complete the spell like this.

"Grab my hand" Red called to Mulan reaching for her hopelessly.

It was much too late Red could see Mulan already visibly turning to dust as she got sucked into the black void. The creature was furious like it knew exactly what they were trying to do, and it would not let itself be stopped again.

"No" Emma called out shocked. More of her friends now gone in an instant they had failed it was over.

"Emma run" Killian said pushing her forward.

The three of them started making their way to the door but it was hopeless, they had barricaded themselves in, a decision that upon reflection was a serious mistake. They frantically tried to move the couch from the doorway. This was made extremely difficult by the winds and debris flying around them still, pushing them back.

In a moment of sheer stupidly and bravery Red decided to grab the candle beside her using the flame to shun away the beast waving her arm about, knowing this would only buy Killian and Emma a few more precious seconds. Red waved the flame back and forth trying to shoo the beast, but the light inevitably went out and she too, was gone.

Emma screamed out to Red, but she had already vanished, and Emma was just screaming into the void. As they continued to push the large piece of furniture blocking the exit. Emma's arms felt like thousand-pound dumbbells feeling more and more helpless while everyone was getting taken one by one.

Suddenly Killian stopped pushing, he could feel it the darkness creeping up on him. Killian was about to be taken, but he still believed in Emma. A tear slid down his check taking on last glance at the girl he loved.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked frantic, noticing he had stopped pushing. Emma knew what was happening though why he stopped trying. Emma could seem him fading away just like the others.

"Emma it's going to be ok, you can save us" Killian said looking over to her, smiling as he vanished before her eyes.

"What no, no stay with me, we promised" Emma screamed forward.

"I know" Killian replied devastated by the look of despair in Emma's eyes. But it was too late he was gone. As Emma reached for him, she caught the air his absence causing her to fall forward slightly.

"Killian" Emma gasped out tears streaming down her face.

They were all gone Emma was alone the room got darker and darker until Emma couldn't even see her hand in front of her face, she was distraught, hopeless. Slowly Emma slumped to the ground onto her knees. Waiting for the creature to take her.

In the commotion some of the structure had come lose, a pipe from the ceiling was dripping on Emma's face ever so lightly but it felt like a down poor, getting louder until it was all she could hear. Then suddenly a memory surfaced in Emma's thoughts taking her out of this moment, almost transporting her. It was someplace nice, where she wasn't alone. Standing in the rain when her mother came over to her offering Emma an umbrella. Warding off the girls bullying her and for the first-time inviting her inside the loft making them some hot chocolate with cinnamon.

Emma suddenly felt her heart ache a little less as these moments with her mother flooded through her mind, giving Emma her dress for the dance, watching movies and making dinner. Emma placed her hand on the floor trying to push herself up when another memory surfaced. Her father calling out her name that day at the bridge when he finally awoke from his coma. Giving her another surge of strength that got Emma to her feet. Thinking of him goofing around with her as they searched for clues at the campsite and bandaging her up her wounds. Then another flashing by faster now, this time. It was Killian bumping into her and ever so carefully placing the storybook in her schoolbag. Fixing her broken strap, by tying it together with a clever use of his mouth to tie the knot.

Then as quickly as the memories came, they were replaced with another, there Killian was again smiling as he picked Emma for the school dance, he made her feel so beautiful. The room became brighter and Emma could picture her friends beside her in this very library. All the late-night discussions, staying awake with coffee and donuts. It felt like there were still here standing beside Emma as she looked upon the creature before her. Suddenly this monster this darkness that took everything from her seemed so small.

Emma had no idea what to do, but she was no longer filled with sadness and anger or fear. Just love clueless as to what to do with this power now surging through every part of her body, bringing a tingling sensation. Emma stepped back trying to figure out where to go from here. Looking at the creature square in the eyes she thought of everyone she loved trapped. Knowing she had to get them free, she couldn't let them go.

With that thought the tingling that was all over her body surged to her hands and they were glowing a blinding white light she raised them up bawling her hands into fists. Emma could feel it that she had some sort of grip over the creature and it wasn't going anywhere.

"Lonely spirit let this spell take you beyond, and on to where you belong" Emma said remembering the words Anna was supposed to say earlier with a smile.

It felt like she had thrown each and every one of them a lifeline and Emma felt an enormous sense of relief knowing they were all there. The love Emma felt for all the people she had lost today giving her the strength she needed lighting up the beast like a Christmas tree.

The creature threw its head back, letting out a loud screech as it exploded with a thundering blowback. Shoving Emma to the ground flat on her back, her head slammed into the ground. With the wind knocked out of her it took a few minutes to get up. Feeling exhausted every ounce of energy she had used in the spell; it drained her dry. Emma wouldn't let herself pass out though, not until she knew they were ok.

"Killian" Emma called out exasperated as she sat up looking at the spot, he was standing just minutes ago but the room remained empty silent. So, she tried again louder this time.

"Killian" Emma said again her heart was pounding now the adrenaline the only thing keeping her conscious. If the creature was gone where was everyone, what if they were wrong. What if they were all gone and destroying the creature only cemented that fact.

"Killian, Red, Mulan, Anna" Emma called out their names hoping to hear a response, but she was alone.

"No, no you have to be here, no" Emma stood up putting her weight on a nearby desk she called for her friends again. Emma couldn't believe it she almost laughed at the irony she finally let them in, let them all really into her heart, and now they where gone.

Emma was again meet with silence her heart sunk tears pouring down her checks as it got harder and harder to stay awake. Emma placed her hand on the back of her throbbing head it was wet with blood.

"Ughh" Emma cried out in pain, the pressure of her hand on her wound caused a stinging sensation.

There was nobody there to comfort her and bind her wounds now, she was truly alone. Emma couldn't take it much longer. Stumbling out of the Library with all the strength she had left, pushing the couch out of the way. Stumbling out to the empty hallway.

"Somebody" Emma paused as she gasped out the last word" Anybody" but the only sound was her own words echoing through the empty halls.

After a few more moments of silence Emma decided to keep moving and made her way to the exit. Maybe they were just outside, maybe they just couldn't hear her. That is why the hadn't come to her aid, she told herself.

Emma walked down the hall towards the exit, towards where she last heard her parents hoping they might still be there. Just before she reached the doors Emma heard footsteps outside and she burst through the double doors trying to see who it was in the moonlight.

"Mum, Dad" Emma called out, the first time she ever said the words. Emma had done it without even thinking but they were not there to answer her call for help. Emma's heart sunk it wasn't her parents at all, it was Emily.

"Emma" Emily said with relief "Thank goodness you're alright" Emily said a sly smile.

Emma looked at her with such disgust mostly because, Emily for a longest time had been the only constant person in Emma's life, but Emma realised now. That was only because she made it that way.

"You" Emma said through gritted teeth. However, Emma was in no condition to fight and she was starting to lose balance as the world was spinning around her.

"Hey, it's ok, it's ok" Emily said coming over closer. "I got you".

"What are you doing?" Emma mumbled almost losing her footing trying to move away from her.

"Emily took Emma's arm and put her weight on her shoulder taking her away from the school towards her car. Emma was barely conscious and let Emily take her weight before she fell to the ground.

"You're the only one the creature didn't take" Emma said frowning putting the final pieces together as Emily sat Emma down in the back-passenger seat putting her seatbelt on.

"Unlike my colleagues I come prepared" Emily grinned showing off a particularly hideous necklace big and bulky it smelt like rotten wood, the symbol was noticeable though the same as the creatures in the book. Some sort of protection charm.

"You, you did all this for what?" Emma mumbled.

"It was a test" Emily smirked as Emma frowned realising Emily was waiting outside for her this whole time while everyone, she loved was taken including her parents.

"One you passed superbly" Emily grinned slamming the door shut, she jumped into the driver's side quickly pulling away.

"You're not from there, are you?" Emma asked realising Emily planned to take Emma out of town and defiantly wasn't part of the curse.

"No off course not" Emily grimaced at the thought.

"Then how?" Emma started to ask but she was finding it almost impossible to stay awake.

"Contrary to what you might be thinking right now, I'm here to help and I am a real social worker" Emily replied explaining.

"What's that got to do with this, how did you know about this place about me?" Emma asked getting frustrated trying to grab the door handle, but the door was child locked she was stuck.

"One of my cases a young boy, everyone thought he just had a vivid imagination he told an impossible story about a princess, an evil queens curse and a saviour but I listened" Emily continued to explain.

"Who, I don't understand" Emma was getting frustrated trying to think, but her head was throbbing.

"The boy who found you or the way he told it came through the wardrobe with you, I believe he goes by Pinocchio," Emily finished her story with an excited smile like she'd been waiting to tell it all this time.

"What did you do to him?" Emma asked concerned remembering the boy from the newspaper article.

"I don't know what happened to him, I was always more interested in you" Emily replied.

"Why me?" Emma replied.

"Get some rest now, you'll need it" Emily said looking in the rear-view mirror at Emma with a smile.

Emily turned on the radio humming along to an upbeat tune as Emma drifted off further into sleep in the back seat. It wouldn't be long, and she would be out town limits. There was no sign anyone was going to follow even if they were alive, they would lose any memory they had of Emma when the crossed over the barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you like, been building up to this for a while and hope it's not to overdramatic. I Apricate all the follows/reviews and wanted to make sure this chapter was worth keeping up with the story.


	35. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finally realises the reality of living a fairy-tale

"Almost free of this wretched place" Emily smiled as she noticed the leaving Storybrooke sign in the distance.

However, she was talking with no audience as Emma was no longer conscious, Emily sighed to herself. Imagining it all so differently in her head and she knew deep down despite her efforts that Emma had changed. This town and its residents had gotten her to open up again that Emma wasn't standing alone anymore, a target not as easy for her to manipulate.

This thought caused Emily to lose a bit of her happy resolve, but she only stepped on the gas harder. However, the car didn't go much faster at all the road beneath the car quickly changed, it was uneven and squishy as the wheels went over it. Then the tires became flat, all four of them at once Emily could feel the car sink like it was stuck in glue.

"Tar?" Emily realised "The roads, 'melted' " Emily gasped allowed, looking in the side mirror seeing the melted steaming road in the reflection completely undriveable.

With the bumps and the sudden stop Emma was slowly waking but struggling to regain consciousness as her head was still pounding. The sleeping world was much more peaceful. However, the pain was good it meant she was still alive, so she pushed through forcing her eyes open and not waste a chance to escape. Emma's hands went to her seatbelt trying one last time, to get free.

"No no stay there, I'll check on the car" Emily said with such sickly sweetness looking back at Emma leaning forward and putting her hand on her knee to offer comfort.

After seeing Emma nod off once more Emily unbuckled herself getting out of the car slowly. When she looked behind her at the melted road and her tires that had become a mush of rubber and tar, she gasped aloud.

"Oh, doesn't look good" Regina smiled seeing she was successful in catching Emily off guard.

"You" Emily said her anger spiking Regina had continually been an obstacle one thing she didn't have a contingency plan for.

"Years and years of planning for your happy ending, every detail only for it all to go wrong anyway" Regina said chuckling slightly.

"Everything's going fine, you think I don't know how to call an uber" Emily replied getting frustrated.

"No but I don't think you planned on me, but there's a lot of things that didn't go to plan, like all the families that wanted Emma no matter how much you chipped away at her self-worth, you certainly didn't plan for the little incident with the fire or the love of a pirate, oh and there was one last thing" Regina said getting more and more angry as she said aloud all her grievances.

"Look it's over I've won now please hurry up; us normal folk aren't used to the monologing villain speech" Emily interrupted.

"You haven't quite passed the town line yet, you're still in my world and in my world, there are rules" Regina replied.

"Rules?" Emily said putting up the pretence of being confused, but the penny was about to drop after all who else could have melted the road, other than an evil Queen who recently rediscovered her magic.

"People who plot and manipulate to get there way, villains" Regina paused for dramatic effect "They don't get, happy endings" Regina said anger rising as she noticed the blood on the back seat of the car where Emma's head rested.

"You think I'm scared of you, the evil queen" she laughed coming closer. "It's been a long time and that person, she's just a story now" Emily said but her confidence was wavering, and she looked back at Emma with concern.

"That's what you think" Regina answered breathing heavy.

"You have no control of your magic, and you can no longer take a life" Emily responded but her resolve had faded, shaking as she said it thinking of an exit strategy.

Regina let out a laugh, Emily actually thought that Regina had become better person that in this short time she could have changed her view on everything. That all the pain that had been raging in her had faded, when it was simply redirected. Now that she had someone to protect.

"Wait no" Emily exclaimed realising her final fatal miscalculation as Regina stood before her.

Wordless and with a quick flick of her wrist, Regina snapped Emily's neck as she attempted to flee, and Emily fell to the ground lifeless.

"Regina" Emma mumbled. The clear snapping sound made, by Emily's neck brought Emma back to consciousness. Very confused seeing Regina standing on the road through the front windscreen smiling.

"Emma" Regina said running over to her moment of triumph now followed by fear realising Emma may be gravely wounded.

Regina ran over the passenger side of the car ripping the door open, but she had no way of getting her medical attention. There were no doctors left in town as far as Regina knew. The only thing Regina had to rely on was the one thing she always had, magic.

"Emma, hey open your eyes" Regina said trying to get Emma to wake up.

Realising Emma may have a concussion Regina lightly slapped her check trying to get her to open her eyes. If she went to sleep now, she may never wake up Regina thought fearing the worst not even seeing the irony that.

"They're gone, I couldn't save them" Emma said sleep had started feeling like the best option right now.

"No, no they'll be fine come on Emma you have believe that, you have too" Regina said desperate trying to get Emma to keep her eyes open. But giving hope wasn't Regina's forte that was a job for her parents.

"Ok" Emma replied almost laughing at Regina's frantic response, starting to feel delirious.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe ok, just hold on" Regina said trying to focus on where she needed to go.

Regina put her arm around Emma's shoulder closing her eyes and thinking of where she needed to be. But nothing was happening, she didn't feel anything they were still in the same place.

"Where's Emily, what happened?" Emma said feeling more alert for a moment realising with terror where she was and what was about to happen if Regina hadn't come along and stopped it.

"I'll explain, I just need to focus" Regina was frantic her emotions getting in the way of accessing her magic again. Her energy was all over the place this feeling had been all encompassing since magic had returned to her life. It was right there in front of her, but it was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands, she just couldn't grasp on anymore.

"Dammit" Regina called out how could she have so much control one moment and have it all be gone the next. When she needed to use that power to save someone instead of kill it faded away, like the hate was the only source of her strength. Realising this Regina gave into the hate once more thinking about Emily of Snow white and of the last person she ever wanted to see again, her mother.

With those thoughts of anger and fear consuming her a swirl of purple smoke enclosed over the two of them and there were transported to a small stone-cold vault under the cemetery.

"I did it" Regina exclaimed proudly as they appeared in her vault.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked confused as the scene in front of her disappeared and she found herself in small, enclosed space. Emma was starting to think she was hallucinating all this. Realising Regina had just saved her something that seemed impossible turn of events mere weeks ago.

"I wasn't going to let that women take you away, I made that mistake once already" Regina replied for the first time in her life making amends.

"Right" Emma said, like Regina was speaking nonsense as if this was all a dream.

"You have to stay awake; you may have a concussion, just keep talking ok" Regina said holding her hand squeezing it lightly so she wouldn't drift off. Before going over to the corner of the room to grab supplies from a small cabinet.

"Sure, where are we?" Emma asked straining herself trying to stay sited upwards as she said it.

"It's a mausoleum I used it as a safe haven, I have some supplies here" Regina explained.

"Mausoleum, cosey" Emma replied almost delirious as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Well, it may not be a what you want right now, but it's what you need" Regina said frustrated.

The conversation came to a halt as Regina continued to frantically shuffle through the glass potion bottles around trying to find what she was looking for. Emma sunk into the floor starting to drift off again.

"EMMA" Regina called out frantically after a long two minutes of silence.

"What, why are you yelling at me?" Emma said eyes opening again.

"You stopped talking" Regina replied with a sigh of relief.

"Oh sorry, I didn't have anything to say" Emma replied rather groggy.

"That's surprising, come on ask me anything" Regina said smiling as she finally found the vial, she was looking for. It may not heal her completely, but it was useful when someone had drained all their energy doing a spell, something Regina was familiar with.

"How did you stop the car?" Emma asked finally thinking of something to say.

"I melted the road, I figured out what she was planning I may have ruined our only ride in the process, but it stopped anyone from leaving town" Regina replied coming back over she also managed to find a first aid kit.

"So, you figured out the magic thing" Emma said curious, looking at her hands remembering what she did herself just earlier that same night. Curious as to what Regina's trigger was now that Emma found hers.

"Sort off, here drink this, all of it" Regina said handing email a small vial of glowing blue liquid.

Emma looked at her sceptically not sure if she could trust drinking a strange liquid from a woman who had previously tried to put her in a sleeping curse.

"Seriously, I just saved your life" Regina said trying to give the vial to Emma once more.

"So now you're telling me you actually cared this time and just forgot how to follow through" Emma said grudgingly not totally believing it.

"I have trouble expressing emotion" Regina replied frustrated "Drink it" Regina pleaded.

Emma tried not to think about it to much as this was her only option. Emma popped the top off and drunk the contents of the vial in two quick gulps, feeling instantly better her energy returning tenfold.

"Get a better therapist and give me the number" Emma said as she remembered running from her parents and blocking the door so they couldn't follow.

"Sure" Regina replied with relief as she saw the colour return to Emma's checks. Letting out a deep breath, Regina lay back on the floor next to Emma handing her an instant ice pack for her head.

"Why are we here, why not the hospital?" Emma asked as she placed the ice pack on the back of her head.

"Last I checked no one was there the whole towns pretty much gone, it's not safe" Regina replied looking around her little safe haven filled with all the essentials she needed to survive wondering how long they could survive here before the creature came for them not realising that was no longer an issue.

"I stopped it; it's gone" Emma mumbled "There all gone" Emma said remembering tearing apart that monster only to have, her family disappear with it.

"Emma, what do you mean?" Regina said remembering Emma muttering something similar earlier.

"I did something bad, I thought I was helping but the spell, it went bad and I was alone and I" Emma said as she thought about it, she was back in that moment alone the panic setting in.

"I'm sure there fine, if you destroyed that monster, they must be ok" Regina said trying to reassure her.

"No, they weren't there" Emma replied the desperation she needed to go back there and look for them.

"Will find them Emma, or they'll find us, it's kind of their thing" Regina reassured her as they continued to sit there together trying to catch their breath.

Regina had no idea what lead her to take the action she did tonight. Something in her stirred a feeling she had long forgotten. Sitting on the floor now, desperately trying to keep Emma alive Regina knew there was no pushing it down any longer she cared for Emma and there was no going back now. That little girl she met all those years ago left an opening in her heart. This was wider than ever now like a door had swung open off its hinges. This caused an outflow of pain as they sat there, she felt like she was drowning in it. But it was a path to healing to loving again.

What the future held for them was unknown, as there was still yet to be a sign anyone else was out there. If they would find them and more importantly to Regina what would happen when they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, hope you enjoyed this one trying my best to give Regina some sort of redemption arc as I love those kinds of stories.


	36. The Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulled from the darkness by Emma the residents of Storybrooke find themselves scattered across town in search of there saviour.

Breathing heavy still trapped in the moment she was taken into the dark, trying to listen out for the cries of her friends still feeling that despair knowing they would be lost too. Anna sat up with alarm finding herself in a room she didn't recognise but it felt familiar. Realising some time had gone by since she was taken and now awoke in a different place. Avery grand looking room with a huge four post bed in the middle surrounded by elegant rugs on the floor and portraits covering the walls. Not knowing how she got her only that something had grabbed her pulling her to safety. Knowing exactly what it was, having been in a similar dire situation before Anna knew that once again an act of true love had saved her.

However, her breathing didn't steady knowing that she had escape that wrenched nightmare scape. Anna was still alone no sign of anyone or the one person she needed right now, her sister.

"Hello, is anyone here" Anna called out.

"Where is here?" Anna mumbled to herself looking around with confusion.

Although lost Anna could feel a tug that same feeling she had when getting pulled out of that dark world was still leading the way to safety. Anna made her way out of the room making her way out to the hall realising she was in what looked to be a large mansion with a grand descending staircase. Taking a deep breath, she started to descend the stairs picking up her pace going faster and faster feeling a sense of urgency to get back to her companions. As she got to the bottom, Anna was going much to fast not realising there was slippery little bit of somewhat melted ice at the bottom, she fell flat on her arse.

This fall was not meet with sadness however her breathing steadied having fallen on ice many times before she knew exactly what this meant, and her heart was a flutter.

"Elsa" Anna called out still sitting on the floor eyes wide with hope.

Elsa appeared from the other room running over and slumping to the ground beside her sister almost tackling her with a hug. They laughed so happy to be reunited fearing they would once again be separated for a long period of time.

"See I told you" Elsa beamed.

"I still could have helped you" Anna replied.

"You did, obviously" Elsa said referring to the fact they were here so they must have succeeded in freeing everyone.

Elsa shook her head smiling at her sister she never listened always jumping into danger in over her head that's why she knew protecting her was this towns best bet in defeating this creature. Elsa always knew her sister would be there when she couldn't and would be able to rally together with the others and get things done.

"Where are we?" Elsa frowned looking up at their surroundings.

"Not sure, seems familiar though" Anna replied.

"The place it reminds me of" Elsa started to say thoughtful.

"Arendelle" Anna said finishing her thought feeling confused wondering how a piece of there home got here.

There was silence for a moment as the pair looked around feeling nostalgia for their home having no idea if it was still there or if everyone remained and that they were ok. Elsa suddenly felt a wave of guilt knowing her place was supposed to be to lead her people someday, but this curse had really put a spanner in the works regarding that plan and now she felt a sense of duty to the people here. They continued walking towards the exit making their way through the endless large rooms looking for a way out.

There was large door painted with the same colours and symbols of their home placed in the centre of the room. A door that seemingly led to nowhere Anna smiled knowing this was a sure-fire lead on a way home maybe even a portal. Looking over to her sister thinking she would match this excitement she saw a look of fear across her face.

"What is that?" Elsa aske filled with anxiety.

"I'm not sure" Anna answered.

The pair come closer looking at the details, Anna tried to pull the door open, but it was locked with no key in sight.

"Do you think that this could be a way home?" Anna asked.

"Maybe" Elsa said but she didn't really want to know and turned away making her way towards the exit of the mansion.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"She is calling for us" Elsa said referring to Emma signal, that was still being received loud and clear like a beacon calling for them to find her.

Anna nodded and the pair made their way out into the night only Anna lingered slightly wanting so desperately to know what answers could be behind that door.

A little while later down by the Storybrooke pier where the seas where finally calming and everything seemed right again. Killian could her the gentle creaking of the Jolly Roger in the seas current as he snuggled up in the comfort of his bed as small smile creeped upon his face happy to be home. 'Home' he thought with alarm remembering what had happened. Suddenly remembering the danger everyone was in, that Emma needed his help his eyes shot open. Killian heard footsteps coming down from the deck above and his heart starting racing, hoping it was her that everything was ok.

"Emma" Killian called out sitting up. Jumping out of his hammock onto the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"I know it's been a while brother but surely you remember my name" Liam answered with a grin as he appeared from the deck above.

"Liam" Killian gasped as he ran over to his big brother, almost knocking him over with a hug.

Killian was alarmed to see him standing there so unbothered, like he hadn't been missing for the last two hundred odd years. Liam didn't say a word he just smiled at his little brother so happy to see him again, so happy to be free of the wretched place that kept him prisoner for countless years. It had aged him however he looked the same on the surface, but you could see it in his eyes they were empty not able to fully feel this reunion with his little brother.

"How?" Killian managed to say, feeling rather flustered no idea what was happening if this was real or a dream.

"I don't know" Liam shrugged clearly confused himself.

"How did we get here?" Killian asked referring to the fact the last thing he recalled was standing in the school library looking into Emma's eyes for what he believed to be the last time.

"I don't know you, were you somewhere else, I found you unconscious up on deck, brought you to your bunk" Liam answered.

"I just remember this feeling of dreed like I would never know love again, her love" Killian paused trying to push the feeling away and focusing on his brother standing in front of him.

"But the memory is fading" Killian finished with a smile seeing Liam's concern and Kilian's sadness.

"Let's hope so" Liam answered, knowing deep down his memories of that dark place would never fade.

"I was in the school library with the others though, how did I come to be here?" Killian asked again concerned.

"I don't even know, where here is" Liam said referring not to the ship but the fact that it was docked in a place extremely foreign to him.

"Long story" Killian sighed wondering how he was going to explain himself and everything he'd done in his brothers' name.

"We've got time Killian" Liam replied

"That we do, brother" Killian said, so unexplainably happy to be standing by his brothers' side he was in shook from it. Almost frozen not knowing what to say his mind racing wondering how this reunion came to be.

"See you have changed up the place" Liam said looking around where new and older timber had been placed together.

"Been through recent renovation" Killian replied sheepishly.

Liam didn't respond just looked to him to give more information on the subject as the place had completely changed. None of the furniture was familiar either or the bedding, or Kilian's strange attire Liam thought.

"There was a creature from the sea that attacked the ship" Killian explained.

"Must have been quite the fight and you managed it alone" Liam replied surprised.

"Actually, I was under a sleeping curse at the time, missed the whole thing" Killian replied.

"So, I did miss a lot" Liam replied confused wondering exactly how long he had been gone.

"More than you know" Killian replied not sure if he could even explain fully what Liam had missed.

Killian was quiet, silently hoping the questions would stop and he wouldn't have to tell Liam everything, ashamed of the man he'd become in his absence. The silence became awkward and the pair headed up to the deck to continue with their reunion.

"I miss that" Liam said looking up at the night sky with awe the lights of the night sky non-existent in the darkness he lived all those years.

They both looked up at the stars together for a moment, the weather had cleared up and the wind that was gusting earlier that same night had become a gentle breeze. Bringing a sense of calm to them both.

"Killian I couldn't help but notice, earlier you mentioned, a her?" Liam asked curious.

"Emma" Killian said suddenly realising if he was here then she must have been successful and now, Emma was alone. To preoccupied with the deceased brother standing before him he had forgotten for a moment how dire their situation had been and took off running and leaped onto the pier.

"Killian, what on earth?" Liam yelled after him confused.

"Come on, we have to find her" Killian called back gesturing him to follow.

Liam nodded running after his brother across the pier passing a whole bunch of strange looking vessels until they reached something even more foreign to him, a carpark.

"Bloody hell" Killian yelled as he realised his car was back at the library and he didn't know if he was capable of sprinting all the way back to the school in his current state.

"What is that?" Liam asked alarmed by Killian's behaviour pointing towards the four wheeled contraptions.

Killian didn't have time to explain he took of his jacket wrapping it around his wrist he smashed his hand through the driver's side window of one of the cars, putting his hand through swiftly opening the door from the inside like he had done this many times before.

"Are you commandeering this vessel brother" Liam asked surprised how brazen Killian had become.

"Yes, get in we have to go" Killian replied getting in and leaning over opening the passenger side door for his brother. In too much of a rush to explain any further, focusing on getting through the next moment.

Liam followed the instructions getting in the car and closing the door feeling very anxious he had hoped to have a more relaxed life now he was out of that hellscape, but that was never in the cards for them. The brother Jones seemed to attract disaster.

"What's going on" Liam asked frustrated and slightly anxious, having no idea what was going on combined with the fact everything around him was from another world.

"My friends they might be in danger we have to get back to the school" Killian said taking off out of the car park.

"And this girl, Emma?" Liam asked

Killian nodded as he focused on the road thinking of the fastest way to get back to the school from here. It didn't help matter that almost all the streetlights were out, and the roads were covered in debris.

"Then we must find them" Liam agreed as the car continued to speed through the streets.

The got to the school and Killian slowed down the car looking over at the entrance, Storybroke had become a ghost town no one in sight. Killian didn't know how didn't know how, but the new Emma wasn't there so he slowed down to a crawl trying to think of the next move.

"Is this not our destination" Liam asked confused.

"No, she's not here" Killian replied frustrated.

"How do you know?" Liam asked confused.

"Something happened to me, when I was in that place" Killian responded thinking back to it.

"It affected me too" Liam said surprised he wasn't sure what had happened, but it makes sense Killian also succumbed to the beast still he was saddened this was now confirmed.

"But as I feel deeper into that dark place something pulled me out, this overwhelming warmth of love" Killian confessed.

"Ok" Liam replied sceptical.

"And it's like that tether it's still here pulling me towards her" Killian responded more confident in how he was feeling now.

"Then let's go" Liam said pointing onwards.

Killian smiled revving up the engine, he took of out of the street towards the cemetery as fast as he could still not sure how, but he knew. But he did, he was getting closer to Emma and with every inch further the tether grew stronger no longer a light tug but an overpowering pull.

As they reached the centre of town, suddenly Killian slammed on the breaks seeing in front of them a large wolf in the middle of the road.

"What the" Liam gasped not sure what he was seeing was real.

"It's ok, their friends" Killian replied to a bemused Liam having never seen such a large monster before.

Earlier

Mulan opened her eyes looking up at the starry night not sure where she was, normally in a situation like this she would retrace her steps. but the memory of the evening was almost gone, like a bad dream she was happy to forget. The one thing she knew with certainty was that she was alone, remembering only the attack she knew she had to find her friends, to see if they like her had returned home.

Mulan stood up realising with a sinking feeling she wasn't on the ground floor but the roof of a building. The ceiling was flat but there seemed to be no ladder. Looking down over the edge she realised she was up at least two stories high.

"Oh, come on" Mulan said aloud frustrated finally thinking she was free only to be trapped once more. This place wasn't as dark and hopeless though Mulan knew she had the will and knowledge to get to safety.

Knowing she had to get down, that she wasn't free yet. One thing she knew for sure was that Emma had pulled her out of that strange dark place and was now seeking her assistance. Never having let a friend in need down she devised a plan to get of the roof grabbing the ribbon tied around her wrist she used it to put up her hair. Mulan's extensive military training and problem-solving skills always came in handy in time like this. Noticing the outside of the red building was lined with nice silk cloth, she had an idea. Leaping down to one of the lower load baring poles grabbing a handful of the silk attempting to shimmy down. However, the fabric started to tear not able to hold her weight and she feel faster than planned. Slamming onto the ground landing on her left ankle with jarring pain.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow" Mulan said, grunting as she limped away.

Looking over at the building it didn't look like anything she'd noticed in town before, very open no walls around just large red posts like the one she used to climb down, in the centre was a small alter. Forgetting that for a moment trying to make her way as fast as she could, very difficult with the limp her eyes starting to water as the pain shot up, he leg. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks hearing a friend nearby, the call of a wolf crying out into the quiet night.

"Red" Mulan said forgetting her pain for a moment heading towards her.

Picking up the pace as she got closer and closer to her, the howl sounded like a desperate call for a sign that somebody was out there, that she wasn't alone. Making her way around the corner to the main street Mulan saw the wolf standing in the centre of the road. Frantically looking around for a recognisable face. There were a few others making their way around town, now scared back into their homes by the wolf.

Something caught Mulan's eye though, a red cloak that had blown away in the storm it was out the front of the diner. Mulan limped over grabbing it and circling back around towards Red knowing this would bring her back to herself. All there late night together Red had warned to her to take off in the opposite direction if she ever lost control but she couldn't turn away not now, not ever. Knowing that call she was making was not a sign of aggression, but a plead for help.

As Mulan made her way back, she heard a car come screeching down the street knowing before she even turned to look who was behind the wheel, only one person would be driving that recklessly. With that in mind Mulan had no hesitation making her way from behind the wolf swiftly placing the cloak over her knowing the car would stop before hitting them.

Before their eyes, the wolf transformed back into their friend who gracefully got up and gave Mulan a hug, not even sharing a word before getting into the back of Kilian's car. They knew that Killian would be heading in the same direction as them, towards Emma. Killian had a frantic look on his face glad to see them but still concerned as Emma was still nowhere in sight.

"Ok, that was weird right" Liam said as they jumped into the car.

"Guys this is my brother Liam, Liam these are my friends" Killian said gesturing to them in the back.

"Hi" Red said feeling a bit awkward about that introduction.

"Killian go please" Mulan said feeling more anxious now seeing that if Liam had been returned then Elsa's was surely back to and she couldn't wait much longer for that to be confirmed.

"I know" Killian replied taking off once more with even more veracity than previously knowing there where minutes away from being reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoyed the read


	37. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White and Prince charming awaken and go in search for there daughter

Lying just centimetres apart in the long grass deep in the woods north of Storybroke's town centre, laid David and Mary Margret. They both sat up quickly hearing the echoes of their daughter's voice calling for them, calling for her mum and dad.

"Did you hear that?" David asked standing up so fast he got a head rush.

Mary Margret nodded and without another word they both took off just like the rest of Storybroke's residents they were pulled out of dark parallel plain of existence by Emma. Now they could still feel a tether to her like a life preserver had been thrown to them and now that they had surfaced, they were getting pulled back to her.

They took off running barley able to see the with only the moon to light the way through the trees and rocks in front of them. No idea where they where or how they got here, they only knew they needed to keep moving forward.

The forest became less dense as they came to an open field fenced off by a long black steel gated area that wrapped all the way around, it went on for miles.

"The cemetery" Mary Margret said starting to feel more and more anxious about this.

"Come on, I'll give you a boost" David said trying not to focus on that detail, he could feel them getting closer to Emma he wasn't going to slow down.

Mary Margret came over to the fence and David swiftly boosted her over and she turned to help him up, they worked quickly remaining silent listening for any sign of Emma. They held each other's hands slowly walking around the numerous different gravestones cautious like they new they where close and that someone was there.

They could feel themselves getting closer and closer to Emma the pull was getting stronger more specific to her location. Then they heard rustling feet from behind a gravestone. Quickly now they ran over looking behind the large stone to see a teenage girl alone shivering in the cold.

As they approached, she stood up and started to run but she moved to quickly not looking where she was placing her feet, causing her to trip falling to the ground. Fearing the worst having no idea how she got there and if the people approaching where friend or foe, flight was her only course of action.

"Please don't hurt me" Lily cried out in fear as she lay on the ground her hand out in front of her warding them off.

"It's ok we won't harm you" Mary Margret said backing off slightly.

"What do you want?" Lily asked getting up off the ground while not taking her eyes off them.

"We trying to find someone" David replied.

"Emma?" Lily asked realising they were pulled here for the same reason she was.

They nodded looking at her in the moonlight they realised who it must be. Emma had told them of her long-lost friend how she had been the first victim of the creature that was terrorising Storybrooke.

"How do you know Emma?" Lily asked.

"We are her parents" David replied.

"Oh" Lily said remembering Emma had mentioned she'd found her family, after all this time.

"Have you seen her?" Mary Margret asked her voice cracking desperation taking over.

Lily shock her head still feeling extremely anxious wondering when the next attack would come. A lingering feeling of dreed after everything that had happened to her, she shied away from them not giving much more information.

"Please, if you know anything, that could help" Mary Margret said softly coming closer almost kneeling beside her begging. Noticing the same look in Lily's eyes as Emma's, she knew the best approach was with caution.

"I thought she was over by that mausoleum, but it's empty" Lily said pointing towards it.

They looked over to the direction she was pointing and recognised the name edged in stone on top the roof. It read Mills knowing that surname was no coincidence, their hearts sunk. Hoping that after Emma had saved them, they weren't too late to save her.

"What is she doing in there?" Mary Margret asked knowing he didn't have the answer to what events would lead Emma here.

"You think she's with her" David replied bitterly.

The three of them walk over closer to the building their worst thoughts rushing through their minds. The recent information regarding Regina and Emma's past still fresh bit of pain on their hearts.

"I know its petty but after everything, she got to know her first" Mary Margret said to him hate in her eyes picking up the pace.

"Regina you mean?" David asked thinking the very same thing.

"She knew Emma, she has a relationship with her" Mary Margret gasped out.

David didn't know what to say it was the cruellest of punishments. Looking into the face of their daughter every day and seeing a stranger, it was a torture. To add insult to injury, Regina the person who had cursed them to this fate, got a piece of Emma's life a piece they could never have.

"It's not fair" David replied his anger was rising again.

David turned to Mary Margret all he could do was hold her hand tight as he avoided processing everything while focussing on finding Emma. They entered the mausoleum and found it empty it seemed like not a soul had entered in many years, but Lily was right this was the spot there were being pulled towards.

"I think she's there" Lily Said pointing at the coffin ominously to a resulting silence.

The looked at it closely for a leaver or something that might unlock an entrance. But it was obvious they needed a magic key for this kind of door. That didn't stop David from trying to push it aside not wanting to let this final hurtle come between him and Emma.

"How can we move it?" David said straining to make it budge at all.

Lily shrugged having no idea that's why she left after exhausting all efforts herself, trying to get to Emma. She had long given up, any fight she had in her already exhausted years ago.

"I can do it" Elsa said as she walked through the doorway followed closely by Anna.

The three of them to focused on the task in front of them hadn't heard the sister's approach and Lily jumped back almost a metre. Now they quickly got out of the way, while Elsa's moved into place with a determined expression. Stretching out her arms focussing her energy on moving the stone coffin. The room became cold and the coffin began to crack under the intense pressure, whatever magic was keeping it in place was about to crumple.

The room began to fill with mist, soon none of them could see much around them but nobody moved an inch waiting for the door to open so they could reunite with Emma. As the smog almost completely covered the entrance Killian jumped through the mist into the room his expression tense. He softened his stance realising the cavalry had mostly, already arrived.

"Very gallant of you" Anna said with a giggle.

Killian smirked giving Anna a small nudge as Mulan, Red and Liam appeared behind him completely out of breath they looked over to Killian with impressed expressions as he had outrun them all. They all tried their best to squish into the small space as the coffin finally gave way begrudgingly moving to the left, revealing a small staircase descending to a room below them.

"You're here" Elsa exclaimed with joy looking over to her friends faces.

"We got the same message as you did" Mulan replied reaching for her girlfriends' hand and holding it tight.

Not hearing any sound coming from below was bringing the mood back down though and Killian surged forward not able to contain himself. David put his hand out in front of Killian, stopping him before he did something reckless.

"You kids stay here, until we give the all clear" David announced as he descended the stairs with his sword, followed closely by Mary Margret.

"Emma" David called out desperate, as he reached the bottom step.

Seeing the dimly lit room with wall to ceiling white stone tile a striking contrast to the dark and dusty room above was jarring. Standing in the centre of the room was Regina fireball in her palm ready to strike, her expression changed as she realised who it was entering the vault. Emma was behind her ice pack on her head, eyes wide with joy. Regina dropped her hand with a sigh of relief, to David and Mary Margret's surprise.

"You found me" Emma gasped shocked even after everything, seeing them in front of her, they heard her call for help and came for her. Some small part of Emma deep down inside, who had been calling for her parents to come for her as long as she could remember breathed a sigh of relief. Finally it was sinking in that she had found her family a for now on they would find her.

"Always" Mary Margret replied, embracing her.

Emma collided into them both and they wrapped their arms around her, relieved she was ok not that they didn't notice the smell of blood in her hair.

"I thought you were gone" Emma admitted feeling an overwhelming sense of relief.

No longer able to hold himself back Killian made this way downstairs hearing Emma's voice stirred him forwards and the rest of them quickly followed soon the small chamber was filled with everyone. Regina feeling a bit out of place moved to the corner hoping to not be noticed for the moment.

David kissed Emma's forehead quickly letting go realising that he would need to make room for her other companions looking to reunite with their saviour. Emma hardly noticed their presence still not able to let go of her parents after thinking she had lost them.

"Emma" Killian breathed out relieved to see her standing before him.

Hearing his voice again after begging for its mere hours ago Emma audibly gasped, she reached for him just like she did back at the library when he vanished before her eyes. This time though when she held out her hand, she didn't fall, she grabbed hold of his leather jacket. The feeling of it in her hands brought a smile to her face, she leaned in taking him by surprise with a kiss something she didn't normally do with such an audience.

Sensing the eyes on them she pulled away still holding his hand as she moved over to the rest of her friends. Still so shocked to see them and it finally sunk in, she had done it she had saved them all Emma realised, as she gave them all a quick hug.

"You all came, how did you know where I was?" Emma said a little overwhelmed.

"Well, you kind sent out a beacon, it was hard to miss" Red said from behind coming forward giving Emma hug.

"I what?" Emma frowned confused not realising how powerful her spell had been.

"You got us all out of there, thank you" Liam said from the back only now realising Emma was to his saviour.

"Is that Liam?" Emma asked looking at Killian with awe to which he responded with a nod, his face lit up with a smile.

"It's getting a little crowded in here actually" Regina said from the back of the room.

"Well why don't you explain why where all here then?" David said marching over to her assuming she is the cause for the alarm in the first place. The anger over what they find out causing him to move quickly wondering what Regina was doing with Emma while everyone was missing.

"Wait, wait" Emma said making her way over to Regina and standing in between her and everyone else "She saved me" Emma announced.

Everyone looked over at Regina now, she composed herself pulling her jacket tight around her she gave a small shrug as she was meet with a confused gaze of everyone in the room.

"Thanks, we can take it from here" Mary Margret said coming over in between her family and Regina, gesturing for everyone to head for the exit. Not sure what to make of this information.

Everyone started to head back up the stairs, starting with a very confused Liam having no idea who all these people where and why they were all acting so strange. Everything from Elsa's powers to the reaction they all had to Regina was baffling him.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up" Mary Margret said grabbing Emma's hand taking her upstairs David the last to leave not taking his eyes of Regina still trying to search for an ulterior motive.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they could see Mulan and Elsa standing in the doorway their hands entwined as they looked into each other's eyes with love. Seeing they were no longer alone they parted. Elsa waited in the doorway anxious to hear everything she missed straight from her best friend. Emma started to make her way over when Mary Margret stopped her not letting go of her hand.

"Before you run off, we need to say something" Mary Margret said as David appeared from below.

"Can we talk later" Emma replied still feeling the buzz of being re united with everyone wanting to ignore the overwhelming emotions that brought them all back in the first place.

"No, you need hear this, and really hear it" Mary Margret said trying to get Emma's attention.

"Those documents and case files they don't define you" David continued what Mary Margret was trying to say.

"We know who you are, and we aren't turning away, ever" Mary Margret finished.

Emma nodded she knew what they were trying to say but and even after everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours the idea of unconditional love was still a hard pill to swallow. Realising that this was all the response they were going to get they all left the mausoleum. Still wondering if they would ever hear those words again if Emma would ever be able to refer to them as her Mum and Dad.

"Wait" David said realising someone was missing.

"What is it?" Mary Margret asked.

"Lily, she's gone" David replied looking around outside for her.

"Lily was here?" Emma replied relieved she was able to finally free her.

"She must of ran off" Mary Margret said.

"Maybe, she had somewhere to be" David said thoughtfully.

"I doubt it" Emma replied concerned.

"We'll find her, come on" David said as they started to leave as Regina emerged from below looking over at them and around at this mess made by the rescue party with disgust.

Elsa lingered in the doorway a little while longer having known for a while about Regina's past with Emma, she was waiting for the opportunity to read the situation for herself. Elsa even imagined herself confronting Regina about it, but looking over at her now obviously so lost and alone not knowing what her future held, Elsa changed her mind.

"Could've tried knocking" Regina said sarcastically as Elsa starred at her, referring to the fact that the place had clearly been iced over. Leaving huge chunks of stone broken and cracked.

"Sorry" Elsa replied "We just didn't know" Elsa finished still not sure of Regina's intentions.

"Off-course you didn't" Regina said walking out of the mausoleum leaving Elsa to see the mess she made of a once sacred place, the last safe place Regina had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks for the reviews, hope you like what comes next. next chapter party at Granny's


	38. Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The residents of Storybook happy to find themselves alive and reunited with there loved ones celebrate.

Even though her memory was hazy, having been smacked on the head awfully hard. Emma managed to recount the story of what happened to her while they others were gone. They wanted to know every detail from completing the spell, getting taken by Emily. That part of the story left pits in the stomachs of everyone as Emma wasn't sure exactly what happened, they wondered if Emily was still out there. Emma explained them when Regina showed up, she wasn't even awake and doesn't know how she stopped Emily but that her magic was back. Recounting how Regina even managed to teleport them to the mausoleum where she offered Emma aid that saved her life, not long before everyone else showed up.

The talked and laughed together making they made their way back into town. Emma realised that although the vial of potion she drank saved her life it gave her a bit too much energy. As the entire town slowly awoke from the dark place they had been, putting the pieces together wanting to head home to bed, Emma was still wide-awake. Noticing her energy was not matching everyone else's didn't bother her much as they moshed into Granny's diner for a late-night feast and celebration. After finally being free of the creature and reunited with their loved ones. The atmosphere around the streets had completely changed no longer filled with dreed, everyone knowing that the world would keep turning they could rest well.

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Mary Margret asked Emma after they found a spot to sit.

"I feel great" Emma replied, trying not to sound to frustrated but the reaction received from knowing it was a potion handed down from Regina that keep Emma conscious was a sore topic. It filled them with anxiety, and this was about the sixth time she had been asked.

"Emma, what you did for everyone" David paused in awe "It was amazing, but it must have taken a toll" David continued to press not just questioning the physical but emotional consequences od what she just went through.

"I promise, I feel better than ever" Emma replied swinging around on a stool by the bench with a smile.

They excitement she felt that everyone was here that they were ok was being misconstrued to make them think something was wrong. That underneath the smile was overwhelming anxiety that would eventually breakthrough in the worst way. Emma tried to reassure them she was ok saying it so much she believed it herself. They couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that came with her rescuer not able to trust Regina's intentions or even understand why she did, what she did. Truthfully, there was a tinge of jealousy about how it all unfolded. Once again Emma and Regina had shared something together a moment, they never had. Both feeling guilt and anger because they were unable to be there for their daughter when she needed them most. The one person they least expected was Emma's saviour, it was bittersweet.

"There you are" Graham announced with relief as he walked into the diner towards David deflating with relief that everyone had returned.

"Do you need my help?" David asked seeing Graham looking a little strung out.

"I've got it under control, for now" Graham said with a big wide smile so happy that it was over so terrified all was lost.

"Well, if your ok then I think I'll stay here" David said gesturing towards the diner and his family.

"Yes of course stay with your family" Graham instructed his deputy.

They exchanged a quick goodbye before Graham headed back out trying to keep track of the many faces now returned home. Planning for clean up of the town this awaking something in him a promise to himself to do more for the town, get things back to working order. So, there aren't forced to leave the saving to teenagers.

"Special order, for our hero" Red said handing over a grilled cheese sandwich to Emma.

"Thanks" Emma said relieved not just for the well needed calories but to bring any further discussion about her current state. It worked as they began to stuff their faces everyone was a little more at ease the food bringing warmth and comfort to the group.

Elsa came over grabbing one of Emma's fries enjoying it tremendously she sat down on the stool next to Emma. The pair sat there in silence for a moment enjoying their food. Eventually Elsa's eyes darted towards Mary Margret and David they couldn't take their eyes of Emma even standing less than a metre away in conversation with somebody else. You could see the desperation in the way they moved. Just wanting to take her home and hold her tight like it could make it all better, but they knew it wouldn't. That they didn't hold they kind of power.

"So, how's that going?" Elsa asking referring to the situation.

Emma looked over at Elsa confused having been to focused on eating she didn't even know what she was talking about for a moment her mind racing. Emma just sighed when she realised what Elsa was referring to giving a small shrug.

"Complicated" Emma finally said.

"I noticed the tension earlier, with Regina and your parents" Elsa added.

"I think everyone noticed; I wonder what Liam thinks of all of us" Emma replied thoughtfully wondering if she made a good first impression with the most important person in Killians life.

"Oh, he defiantly thinks where all freaks, imagine the stories Killians telling him right now" Elsa said with a laugh.

"It's amazing though, I wonder how many other lost souls have found themselves in Storybroke main" Emma replied looking up at Elsa now just happy to have her sitting here feeling it was partially her fault she was gone in the first place.

"Must be hard to explain everything" Elsa said remembering how confused Anna was at first not having fake memories of this world like the rest of them./span/p

"Some things are impossible to talk about" Emma replied looking to Elsa still feeling guilty.

"How did you go explaining the Regina situation to your parents?" Elsa asked wanting to prod a little more given the non-response and change of subject to Liam and Killian.

"Oh, it went as you could imagine" Emma replied glumly remembering how she lost it pushing them away once again.

"But it's out now, you told them" Elsa replied trying to cheer Emma up.

"Not exactly, they more found out" Emma replied the guilt about how it all unfolded surfacing again.

"When?" Elsa asked confused.

"Right around the time you got sucked into oblivion" Emma replied.

"Oh right" Elsa replied.

"If I had just dealt with it then maybe.." Emma admitted trailing off.

"Emma you talking to a girl who hid from the world half her life because she was afraid, you don't need to apologise" Elsa said understanding.

"I do, you warned me" Emma paused as the events of the last few days raced through her mind "If I was just honest, we would have figured this all out sooner, but I didn't want to deal, and people got hurt" Emma finished.

"You shouldn't have to deal" Elsa said grabbing her hand knowing they are both too young to have such a weight on their shoulders.

"You're a good friend" Emma said with a smile as they continued to eat.

"I know" Elsa replied somewhat sarcastically.

"But you need to get your own fries" Emma replied with a laugh as she pulled the plate of crispy fried potatoes towards her.

Across the room over by the window Killian was gleaming with joy sitting with his brother as he explained what onion rings were and how they were an important part of the food chain. Mulan was happier than ever, to have the girl she loved in her arms again especially when she could create an instant ice pack for her swollen ankle. Anna had been asleep laying across one of the booths for the last hour after downing a few stacks of Nutella pancakes. Mulan and Elsa discussed how they could carry her home knowing by her vacant expression there was no waking this sleeping princess. While Red was helping Granny in the kitchen not that they were doing much cooking, mostly singing along to the radio loud enough they could hear it all from the dining area.

Making her way in between the different groups Emma started to realise how many people she had around her. The only ones to not leave her side were her parents, even after everything now seemed to be ok. There was still some unanswered questions and fears on their minds they felt the same longing and fear they had just as they did when the curse first broke. However, they managed to stay awake even though they were not just physically strung out but also emotionally exhausted from the events of the last twenty-four hours.

The box full of Emma's case files was still sitting on the back table ignored for the time being, as they enjoyed this moment but eventually the crowd became thinner. The sun started to rise gleaming through the window with only a few left standing or rather sitting.

"Hey" Emma said to Killian seeing him nodding off beside her.

"Hey" Killian replied with a smile just happy to be here with Emma. The moment he disappeared in front of her playing over again in his mind. Killian only hoped he would never be forced to leave her like that again. Knowing the pain that caused by a loss like that can be devastating to a person.

"How's your day been" Emma asked jokingly.

"Oh, pretty good, usual stuff" Killian said through a yawn.

"Usual huh" Emma said eyebrows raised wondering for a moment if Killian had been sucked into a dark void before.

"My girl saving the day, just another Tuesday" Killian replied squeezing his arm around Emma's shoulder.  
"It's Thursday" Emma replied with a small giggle. /span/p  
"Whatever day of the week it is, your amazing love" Killian replied as Emma leant her head on his shoulder.

Emma giggled awkwardly still not used to the compliments and she was receiving a lot of them now having not only saved the town of Storybook once, but twice. Emma was starting to feel a weight on her shoulders wondering what was coming next, her mind wondering about Lily. Every time the door to the diner swung open, she wondered if it would be her entering. She had run off it was unclear why but wherever it was Emma new one thing she wasn't safe and she wasn't happy.

"Ok its time I accepted my fate" Killian said standing up with a yawn just when Emma starting to feel cosy leaning against him as he sat beside her.

Emma frowned not sure what he meant by this as he made his way over to where Mulan and Elsa where still attempting to poke Anna awake. Not feeling they could carry here out with Mulan's leg in the shape it was.

""What are you doing?" Emma asked confused.

Killian smirked cracking his knuckles before he carefully picked Anna up to carry her out to Mulan's car. Emma stood up from the booth and the rest followed suit more than ready to call it a night they followed him, Granny flicking of the lights as they made their way out.

However, as Killian carefully sat Anna up in the car putting her seatbelt on and Emma hugged her friend's goodbye, she looked over at Anna feeling a sense of shock as the memory of being taken away in the back of Emily's car helpless and alone flashed to the forefront of her mind.

"Emma what's wrong?" Killian asked seeing her expression change as he was about to climb into the car after his brother.

"It's nothing, sorry" Emma answered giving him a goodnight kiss quickly.

"Alright you better get going before Mulan becomes too tired to drive" Emma said as Killian slid into the back squished in next to his brother while Anna slumped over, using Liam's shoulder as a pillow.

"Alright, talk tomorrow" Killian said through the window.

"I think you mean, later today" Emma said with a laugh, as she looked into the sunrise. Killian nodded and Emma tapped the top of the car giving Elsa the signal to go and she watched them safely head home with a smile they all relaxed there no longer terrorised by the idea of being ripped from this world, they could breath again.


	39. I just want to be ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries her best to keep moving forward but the events of the past few days are causing more distress then she is leading on.

A late start to the day as expected, getting up passed noon is what happens when one goes to bed after sunrise. However, Emma was still as energetic as she was last night. Feeling the rush of successfully completing the spell and reuniting with everyone. This energy was beginning to become more chaotic though. Also adding fuel to the fire was the fact Emma still felt a heart racing anxiety she couldn't shake. Anytime she was alone she was reminded of how horrible it was alone in the dark, hopeless. Thinking Emily could show up at any moment and rip her away from her newfound happiness. Also, there was the little fact that Lily had also returned to this world but run off before Emma could see her and explain, let her know they were ok now. All these things together creating a perfect recipe for a disaster. Still with all this on her mind Emma smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror letting out a deep breath, she made her way downstairs.

Feeling the need to stretch her legs and knowing Elsa was eager to have a moment to vent about everything that had happened to them. Emma suggested they meet for a little walk and talk. Mary Margret and David were going to interject having fears regarding Emily's whereabouts. The stopped themselves though noticing Emma was so eager to go she almost knocked Elsa and the drinks she was carrying on to the floor, when she came to their doorway. Promising it would just be a quick walk around the block they let them go, still both watching tensely as Emma slid down the last banister.

"You seem kind of hyper" Elsa said concerned wondering if it was effects of everything that happened to Emma yesterday.

"Just got a lot of energy today, what about you?" Emma responded with a smile walking at quite a fast pace.

"I'm fine, thanks to you" Elsa said smiling but avoiding eye contact.

"Seems like somethings on your mind" Emma asked concerned as Elsa didn't seem to be enjoying the moment.

"It's just, it kind of shocked me yesterday to see a part of my home again" Elsa replied.

"In a good way or?" Emma replied concerned.

"I kind of gave up on going home, now that I have a shot at that life again" Elsa paused letting out a deep breath realising she wasn't sure how she felt a mixture of joy and fear overwhelming her. "I don't know if I want it anymore" Elsa finished.

"Yeah, I can understand" Emma replied.

Emma understood the feeling all too well and it never really goes away. Giving up on herself ever having that perfect life and family. When you've already grieved that kind of loss and carried on, you can't risk going through that pain again. It was hard to get out of the habit of locking the door before even checking to see what lay behind it. /span/p

"I just, can't take much more pain" Elsa replied.

"Here, here" Emma replied as she held up her cup and Elsa smiled as they clinked them together in agreement.

"Where is Killian this afternoon?" Elsa asked.

"With Liam his got a lot of adjusting to do, as far as well everything here" Emma replied with laugh.

"So, his trying to explain what electricity is" Elsa replied realising it would very strange coming to this place without the false memories. If she imagined herself in the same position it would probably freak out.

"Yeah basically, were up catching up tonight" Emma said.

"He's probably already overwhelmed after meeting everyone last night" Elsa said remembering his reaction when he saw her use her magic, so overwhelmed at that point Liam looked numb to it.

"Yeah, Storybroke is very different from the world he came from" Emma said.

They continued to walk through the streets in silence for a moment thinking over everything that unfolded last night. There was still a warm afterglow around town and people smiled as they walked past, Emma looked at everyone's faces hoping to see Lily's among them.

"Any sign of where Lily might have gone" Elsa asked like she knew exactly what was on Emma's mind.

"No, it's going to be hard to find her, she was always the best at running I learnt everything I know from her" Emma said with a sigh.

"Do you think she'll even want to come out of hiding" Elsa replied.

"When the good things happen it's hard to" Emma started then trailed off.

"Let them" Elsa said finishing her sentence.

Emma nodded in agreement she knew the feeling all too well, even now after destroying the creature and freeing everyone and knowing it was her love for them, that pulled them from the darkness. It was hard to accept that she wouldn't be alone again. Letting yourself think everything can be ok opens you up to extreme pain like the kind Emma felt when she was alone after completing the spell. Now that she new how much she loved them all, filled Emma with dreed that she may lose them again.

As they kept walking and talking about all their hopes and fears Emma couldn't stop herself from continuously scanning her surroundings thinking about how scared Lily must be. How scared Emma still was. Emma's speech was becoming more fast paced as she continued talking and scanning their surroundings. Walking faster and faster. The truth was although she was hoping to see Lily's face, she was also fearful that she might see Emily's. Emma could still picture her sly smile, anxiously waiting for her to show up again and take her from her home.

"Emma can you slow down, I can't keep up" Elsa said jogging slightly as Emma raced ahead grabbing her arm to try and slow her down.

"Sorry I was just caught up in the moment" Emma replied with a fake smile.

"Seems like your caught in something" Elsa replied concerned.

"What?" Emma replied sluggish as she stopped suddenly.

"Or just coming down from a high" Elsa said getting more concerned see Emma's complication turn pale white.

"Yeah, I think that potion is wearing off" Emma replied.

"Sit down" Elsa ordered pointing to the bench just up the path, as she grabbed her phone.

Emma obliged Elsa's instructions sitting down on the bench seat, her foot still tapping frantically on the cement path as she tried to slow her breathing, the panic setting in. Emma focused on that just breathing in and out slowly feeling herself calm down. Before Emma had realised any time had gone by at all the cruiser had pulled up on the curb, her parents inside. Elsa grabbed Emma's hand like she was getting her drunk friend home and ferried her over to the car. Even though she was just trying to help, the feeling of being ushered over to a car gave Emma more flashbacks and she froze.

"Wait, were are you taking me?" Emma said pushing Elsa away.

"Emma your parents are here, there just taking you to the doctor" Elsa told her.

"Why, I feel fine" Emma replied with a smile as she jumped up showing how much energy she had.

"You look terrified" Elsa said.

Elsa let go of Emma sensing it was causing her more stress. The high that Emma was on, wearing off even more she looked exhausted. This prompted Mary Margret to get out of the car seeing there was an issue and Emma was growing increasingly more anxious. As she came over rather quickly Emma automatically backed off feeling increasingly jumpy.

"Hey, it's just me" Mary Margret said slowly down like she was approaching a frightened animal.

Emma looked up at Mary Margret focusing on her face almost like she needed the reminder that Mary Margret was still alive once that had sunk in. Emma realised she must be freaking everyone out. Able to relax knowing she wasn't back in that moment but here, surrounded by people she cared about. Emma felt another rush as her adrenaline kick in feeling momentarily better not wanting to go to a doctor and becoming a further burden.

"I'm fine" Emma said but her voice was shaking.

"I'm sorry if you think where being a little neurotic, but we are doing this" Mary Margret said sternly.

"It's just that, we found you in a mausoleum, bleeding from a head wound" David called out from the driver's seat concerned eager to get going.

"Right" Emma replied accepting defeat and getting into the back of the cruiser.

"Do you need a ride Elsa?" David asked.

"No, I'll be fine I'm meeting Mulan at Granny's" Elsa replied pointing ahead down the street it wasn't a far walk.

David nodded driving off as Elsa made her way to the diner for lunch hoping that there was no cause for concern, but Emma was acting rather jittery today. Sitting in the back seat of the car she felt calmer but still jumpy knowing that the sitting and the relaxing would end soon, nothing good ever seemed to last. Emma was feeling increasingly worse she had recovered from many a coffee high in her short life, but this was more extreme than that.


	40. The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to figure out what is effecting Emma her emotions hit overdrive in an emotional outburst

As the charming family made their way into the hospital not many words where shared between the three of them. To be busy focusing on their internalised thoughts and fears and just wanting answers about Emma's current state. Seeing their concern doctors quickly got to work taking some blood, checking her temperature and a whole bunch of other tests that didn't seem to show any significant results. As Emma issue wasn't exactly medical related but magical. Emma was feeling more lethargic and wanted to head home everything about this was making her anxious. Just thinking of everyone worrying, she hadn't even told Killian she was at the hospital yet. Not wanting to interrupt any time he got to spend with his brother. Watching David and Mary Margret pace back and forth waiting for the doctor to return was hard enough. Finally, Doctor Whale came back in with a relaxed expression sensing the tension and before they even asked their questions he answered.

"Emma seems fine, physically I mean" Doctor Whale said.

"Seems fine" David Replied frustrated seeing how pale Emma's face was.

"Let's be clear we need to know if any harm, came to this body" Mary Margret added gesturing towards Emma.

"To answer that, I have to know what she drank" Doctor Whale replied.

"We'd like to know that as well, but no one's seen Regina" David replied.

"I don't know how much advice I can give you about what happened to Emma, you might have better luck getting answers from" Doctor whale said before being interrupted.

"Don't even say it" David replied realising he was about to suggest they pay another visit to the Dark one.

"Well, we should probably go there anyway, see what he meant by the deal" Emma said another thing on her mind, she thought this would be a good time to change the subject turns out it wasn't. Emma knew opening her mouth was a mistake as soon as she saw the expression on Mary Margret's face, Emma's metal state was starting to impact her decision making.

"What does she mean by that?" Mary Margret asked David completely shocked almost knocked backwards with despair.

"I had to make a deal, to get the fairy dust" David said, regretting trying to keep that from his wife.

"What?" Mary Margret said shocked the first she'd heard of this.

"I was going to tell you, just been a busy few days" David said apologetically to a somewhat flustered Mary Margret wondering what to be more concerned about at this moment.

"I'll give you guys, some privacy" Doctor whale said leaving the room awkwardly.

"Look I'll be fine; you don't need to worry about this" Emma replied but she couldn't even sit still her leg was jiggling and she could feel her heart racing.

"We can see something is wrong" David replied looking at her leg shaking.

"Whatever it was that made you feel better, is wearing off" Mary Margret added coming over closer to Emma trying to get her to stay seated.

"I just, need to ride it out" Emma replied walking out of the patient room quickly, knowing there was no way she was going to get the help she needed here.

"We have to find out what Regina did to her" David said as they followed her out.

"I know, except we have no idea where Regina is and if she will even help" Mary Margret replied frustrated as they continued through the halls to the exit behind Emma.

Emma felt herself getting more worked up remembering Emily's words, that her parents would be gone soon if not by choice then she would do something to them. Even now as Emma heard the concerned voices of them just behind her, she was too afraid to turn around walking faster and faster. Fearing if she did look back, they wouldn't be there. If Emily were still around, after she spent the last fourteen years hunting after Emma, why would she stop now? Emma thought the panic overwhelming her mind, while her body crashed. Emily would keep coming this was her obsession unless she was truly gone, Emma thought. Her mind racing trying desperately to remember what happened by the town line last night.

All she could recall was a sudden loud noise and Regina's prideful smile in the glow of the headlights, but the memory was fragmented. Suddenly Emma realised she was outside as the automatic doors of the hospital shut behind her Emma realised; she was alone her parents still making their way through the halls. The day felt like it had become night Emma could see Emily standing in front of her, slowly walking towards Emma. With her mind unable to put the pieces of her traumatic experience last night, the past and present started overlapping.

"No, stay away" Emma yelled feeling an overwhelming sense to protect herself.

However, there wasn't much around only a few people getting coffee looking concerned as the commotion unfolded people started to back away from Emma. They could sense the power that was about to explode out of Emma and they didn't want to be a casualty of it. Emma didn't even notice only seeing her worst fears in front of her. She couldn't move paralysed by it. But Emma tried to stay strong she wasn't wounded like last time Emily showed up, she had some fight in her now.

"You can't take me" Emma yelled.

"Emma who are you talking to?" David asked as he and Mary Margret exited the building seeing her standing alone, he looked around warry wondering who was attacking Emma.

"I won't let you hurt them" Emma yelled not realising that what she was seeing wasn't real, hearing her father's voice adding to her fears that they would get hurt as well.

Picturing Emily clearly in her mind walking over with that sly smile, ready to take everything from her again. In that moment, the urge to protect herself overwhelmed Emma. All the internalised fear mistrust and loneliness burst out of her. A white circular barrier appeared around Emma, a line no one could cross. Emma jumped back no realising at first that the light surrounding her had come from within.

At the sight of this more people fled from where they sat out front of the nearby cafes around her not knowing what was going on or if it would harm them. Noticing Emma was not in her right mind. Only one among the came closer, pushing her way through the crowd. She looked concerned realising who it was causing the distress and not hesitating to offer assistance. Regina came over to Emma quickly somewhat nervous she didn't expect to see her again so soon, that excitement quickly faded as she realised that something was very wrong.

"Stay back" David yelled seeing Regina approach, he wasn't ready for any further complications.

"I just want to help" Regina replied.

"You can help, tell us what you gave Emma" Mary Margret yelled back her fears rising noticing Emma's blank expression like she couldn't even see them standing right behind her.

"What do you mean?" Regina replied confused, as what she gave Emma had never had any looming aftereffects before.

"Whatever she drank, there seem to be some side effects" David said getting closer to Emma he reached out to touch the glowing shield only to have it zap him back and he recoiled.

Regina stopped having a chilling realisation that the dose she gave Emma was intended for a fully developed mind and a body of much bigger size. This must have induced a serious high and now followed by a low. The potion doesn't only affect you physically but has a mental impact forcing a calming of the mind. Intended to help you emotionally overcome whatever inflicted pain in the first place. Coming of that high so fast could be life threatening if you are not prepared. Regina realised this now feeling distressed knowing that whatever was happening to Emma now, was partially her fault. Regina kept coming towards them ignoring David's warning not able to leave Emma to suffer.

"I didn't realise, I guess the dose affects her differently given that she's" Regina said.

"A teenage girl" Mary Margret finished.

"Look she'll be fine; it will wear off soon" Regina replied her voice anxious.

"Great, maybe next time think before you give a vial of poison to a child" David replied sensing her lack of confidence in that conclusion.

"I did think, I was thinking if she doesn't drink this, she will die" Regina yelled her voice cracking as she went through that moment again.

"Please stop" Emma called out from in-between them, but the yelling was good it brought her back to reality and the image of Emily was fading.

Holding her hand up to her head trying to dull the pain of her searing headache. Wanting to stay like this as long as she could protected no one could hurt her behind this shield. Alone but safe it was calming behind this wall, even if lonely. Emma could feel her heartbeat slowing she let out a deep breath once more trying to focus on what was real.

he three of them rushed to Emma's side but they couldn't get close to her quickly slowing before injuring themselves. Emma had created a physical barrier between her and everyone else, conjured it up with her thoughts. Frantic her emotions mixed with the aftermath of the potion waring off, she could barely hear them. It just sounded like a lot of yelling echoing around her. Emma Still felt trapped in that terrible moment, not able to fight back losing any agency she had. Feeling an overwhelming urge to push everyone and everything away like she always had but now, it was physical wall between her and everyone else.

"Emma are you hurt?" Mary Margret asked.

"I think what's affecting her more, are her emotions" Regina said.

"We know" David said angry at the fact, Regina felt the need to tell them how Emma was feeling like they didn't know their own daughter.

"Emma, can you hear me?" Mary Margret said not sure what to do, feeling helpless not being able to get close and give Emma comfort.

Emma nodded trying to breath, but it was like a distant voice calling her. Not someone standing beside her. Emma had forgotten where she was the last twenty-four hours were becoming jumbled. Emma's thoughts flashing back and forth between the past and present not sure what was real. Not able to believe she wasn't going to be alone again.

"Who is it, who's doing this?" David asked feeling frantic.

"Emily" Emma responded bluntly confused wondering why they couldn't see her.

"What?" Regina replied confused to, as she knew that Emily was dead but now realised, she had failed to mention that fact to anyone else. In fact the body was still lying out on the road.

"No Emma, she's gone" Regina quickly said.

"She is?" Mary Margret asked looking over at Regina with scepticism trying to read her expression. Regina had said it with such certainty there is only one way she could be, so sure.

You killed Emily" Mary Margret said to Regina realising that all there worrying was for nothing.

"I did, what had to be done" Regina replied smug.

"Emma, did you hear that, she's gone" David said trying to get a response from Emma, but she was still lost in her thoughts.

"She's going to take me away" Emma responded frantically still not listening to them.

"No, no one's ever taking you away again" Mary Margret said firm.

"This is your home" David added referring to them.

Emma wasn't calming down even after she had confirmation that Emily was gone. Realising the noise, she heard when she awoke in the car, was Emily body falling to the ground. It wasn't enough the overwhelming sense to protect herself from pain was still there. Emma had her walls firmly up, not sure how this magic worked or even if she wanted it to stop.

"Emma look at me" Mary Margret said sternly.

Realising Emma was avoiding eye contact knowing that's what brought her out of this state earlier today. After a short pause Emma looked up, right into her mother's eyes she didn't look as scared as before more determined and surer of herself and what she was about to say to Emma.

"I can't promise we'll always be there, obviously we haven't been, but you'll never be alone, not really" Mary Margret said coming closer desperate to reach Emma.

"Even when we were gone you felt us there, you brought us back to you" David said.

"We will always find you" Mary Margret finished.

Emma smiled looking at them both and the shield retracted back inwards. Emma was still physically exhausted knowing that all she needed now was some rest. Emma stood their looking so vulnerable and apologetic having caused such distress sending café patrons fleeing from her.

Looking down at her hands in shock the power she was capable of feeling her with a sense of peace came with this new ability it but also a whole new fear. That the power would overwhelm her, that she would hurt people. Mary Margret took Emma's hand gently signifying to Emma that whatever was to happen they would be there for her next time, that she wouldn't be alone in the dark again. This had a big effect though and Emma squeezed her hand making sure it was real. This was all she ever needed some support and love making tackling new challenges easier. Even if those challenges included an ability to conjure a shield.

"I'm sorry" Emma said seeing the mess and the concern on all three of their faces.

"You didn't do anything wrong; I should have known that there could be side effects" Regina said.

"Regina" Emma said somewhat confused that she was here "It wasn't your fault" Emma said looking up at here with a smile.

Emma was feeling more and more woozy putting her hand up to her head trying to get herself to focus on her blurring surroundings. Noticing she was about to crash, David came to her side letting her fall into his arms, he scooped her up and she rested in his comforting grasp. Regina looked over them wanting to come closer but all the three of them did was exchange glances of concern and contempt.

"Let's get her home" Mary Margret said trying to stray focused on what was important.

"Wait" Regina said remembering she did come her for something else.

David walked off but he didn't have anything to say to Regina and ignored her walking to his car with Emma in his arms. More concerned with getting her home then anything Regina had to say. Mary Margret stayed back however feeling the need to make some things clear. After all, until recently Regina had been behind bars. Now she was able to just roam free like everything she did was forgotten. Realising with everything that has happened with Regina and Emma, not just their history but with the events of the last few days. Regina may think that things had become more of a grey area. Mary Margret needed to reassert to Regina that things where still black and white when it came to any interaction they had. Regina was the one who decided they were enemies after all.

"This isn't happening" Mary Margret said confronting Regina.

"What do you mean?" Regina replied with a smirk.

"It's no coincidence you're here, you were looking for Emma" Mary Margret said knowing she was right.

"I just need to talk" Regina replied frustrated trying to keep herself composed.

"You can talk to me, but you will stay away from her" Mary Margret replied.

"What are you going to do" Regina said with a grin never backing down from a threat especially one from Snow White.

"Anything it takes to protect my family" Mary Margret replied wondering how they could continue to coexist with Regina in the same town.

"I haven't hurt her or is more about the fact me and Emma share a history, have a connection that bothers you" Regina replied.

"One she hasn't even mentioned" Mary Margret replied trying to shrug of the importance of this.

"Why do you think that is?" Regina replied like she knew the answer, but she wasn't really sure herself one of the reasons Regina wanted to talk with Emma. Why couldn't Emma talk about was because she was truly hurt by Regina leaving all those years ago.

Mary Margret had no answer for that she was silent deciding she made her point. It was time to leave. After all the truth wasn't clear they hadn't had really discussed the issue much with Emma it wasn't and easy topic to bring up. The three of them had been avoiding it after Emma's reaction to the case files surfacing in her life. Mary Margret couldn't stop thinking about them still piled up in the back of the diner she wanted more than anything to read every last word and see ever last photo from Emma's life. More than that she wanted to make Emma feel safe, so she left it at that walking away from Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reviews, Soo one of the things I guess that kind of bugged me on the show is Emma's powers or lack of, I guess I always thought it would be cool if she had something more specific like a shield.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I originally posted this Fic about 3 years ago but recently started updating it. Anyway then went ahead a delete it by accident but luckily its still on FanFic.net so I have decided to painstakingly re post all 22 chapters seen as I'm writing now more then ever I should at least post it. Hope you like some of the older chapters are a bit long and not well edited by I feel my writing has improved.


End file.
